


Abgrund

by Nimue1979



Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: M/M, Suicide, Tragedy
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 31
Words: 70,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimue1979/pseuds/Nimue1979
Summary: Auch Abgrund ist keine heitere Liebesgeschichte, sondern eine Tragödie.Ich bin etwas hin und her gerissen zwischen Spoileralarm und Triggerwarnung. An sich denke ich hält es sich diesmal in Grenzen, aber es ist eben eine Tragödie und destruktive Inhalte (wie der mögliche Tod von wichtigen Figuren) und Gedanken gehören dazu.Ein ungefährer Umriß: körperliche Gewalt kommt vor, ist aber kein alles bestimmendes Thema. Es gibt ein paar kleinere Wutausbrüche, einen konkreten Angriff und ein paar Randbemerkungen, die teilweise massive Gewalt beinhalten. Porn kommt viel häufiger vor, auch detailliert und wird sowohl positiv als auch negativ empfunden. Drogen/ Alkoholmißbrauch kommt vor.Plot:  die Ausrichtung  dieses Plots ist von Tag x bis Tag y in Peters Leben und Fälle bekommen nur eine Randerwähnung. Wem solche Dinge wichtig sind, wird fürchte ich bei dieser Geschichte nicht glücklich werden.
Relationships: Pete Crenshaw | Peter Shaw/E. Skinner Norris
Kudos: 8





	1. Ein rabenschwarzer Tag

**Author's Note:**

> Auch Abgrund ist keine heitere Liebesgeschichte, sondern eine Tragödie. 
> 
> Ich bin etwas hin und her gerissen zwischen Spoileralarm und Triggerwarnung. An sich denke ich hält es sich diesmal in Grenzen, aber es ist eben eine Tragödie und destruktive Inhalte (wie der mögliche Tod von wichtigen Figuren) und Gedanken gehören dazu.
> 
> Ein ungefährer Umriß: körperliche Gewalt kommt vor, ist aber kein alles bestimmendes Thema. Es gibt ein paar kleinere Wutausbrüche, einen konkreten Angriff und ein paar Randbemerkungen, die teilweise massive Gewalt beinhalten. Porn kommt viel häufiger vor, auch detailliert und wird sowohl positiv als auch negativ empfunden. Drogen/ Alkoholmißbrauch kommt vor.   
> Plot: die Ausrichtung dieses Plots ist von Tag x bis Tag y in Peters Leben und Fälle bekommen nur eine Randerwähnung. Wem solche Dinge wichtig sind, wird fürchte ich bei dieser Geschichte nicht glücklich werden.

******

**Ein rabenschwarzer Tag**

******

"Es tut mir Leid, Junge. Dein Knie ist austherapiert", sagte sein Arzt resigniert. "Aber ich kann es immer noch nicht richtig belasten", dementiert Peter bestimmt.  
"Das ist ja richtig und wir haben alles versucht, wir wissen wie wichtig der Sport für dich ist, aber es gibt nichts mehr, was wir noch tun können. Auch wenn es schwer ist, du solltest es so sehen, du kannst noch schmerzfrei gehen. Das ist nicht selbstverständlich", versuchte sein Arzt zu beschwichtigen.  
"Aber so kann ich meine Sportprüfungen nicht ablegen. Ich bin inzwischen seit einem halben Jahr raus, wenn ich nicht bald die Prüfungen absolviere verliere ich meinen Platz am College und mein Stipendium. Ich muss einfach schnell wieder fit werden." Peter wollte daß der Arzt ihm endlich mitteilte, wie die Lösung aussehen sollte, denn es musste einfach eine Lösung geben.  
"Es tut mir wirklich Leid. Aber ich habe insgesamt mit 10 Spezialisten aus LA geredet und alle teilen meine Diagnose, ich habe die Kopien der Einschätzungen dieser Ärzte dir kopiert und die bekommst du vorne ausgehändigt, bevor du gehst. Der aktuelle Stand ist das Beste was zu erreichen ist, auch wenn es nicht reicht um Sportler zu bleiben."  
"Was soll ich denn jetzt machen?", fragte Peter verzweifelt als ihm langsam dämmerte, was das für ihn bedeuten wird.  
Der Arzt seufzte und schaute ihn mitleidig an: "Du wirst dich umorientieren müssen. So wie es jetzt ist kannst du noch ein fast normales Leben führen. Du kannst spazieren gehen, leichtes Joggen sollte irgendwann wieder gelegentlich auch mal gehen, beim Autofahren, fährst du besser ein Automatikgetriebe. Gemütliches Fahrrad fahren, Reiten, Schwimmen sind okay, sofern du es langsam angehst, eben kein Sport mehr. Mal eine Treppe gehen, aber wenn es einen Lift gibt solltest du den bevorzugen. Nichts mit plötzlichen Starts und Stops, keine Dauerbelastung, auch kein Dauerstehen, spätestens nach einer Stunde solltest du mal wieder einige Minuten Pause machen und auf gar keinen Fall schnelle Drehbewegungen! Peter, du bist gerade mal 18 Jahre, dir steht noch soviel offen du kannst immernoch ein tolles Leben führen auch als Sportinvalide. Du musst dich halt komplett umstellen."  
Peter keuchte. Das wollte er schon Mal gar nicht hören. "Und wenn ich mit gezielten Training des Knies-" fing Peter noch einmal verzweifelt an, obwohl er längst wusste, daß es komplett aussichtslos war.

"Das Einzige was du erreichen kannst sind weitere Verletzungen und dann chronische Schmerzen. Hör jetzt auf und schone dein Knie dauerhaft, um den Zeitpunkt, wann du chronische Schmerzen bekommst, solange wie nur möglich nach hinten rauszuziehen. Im schlimmsten Fall droht dir ein künstliches Kniegelenk. Wenn du dich nicht an die Regeln hälst kann das sehr schnell gehen, möglicherweise innerhalb eines Jahres, der Knorpel... sei einfach froh daß du aktuell keine Schmerzen hast..."  
"Was sind die Regeln?"  
"kein Sport! kein schweres Heben! nach leichter Belastung, maximal einer Stunde gehen, stehen, schwimmen Fahrradfahren, Autofahren im Stadtbereich unbedingt das Bein wieder hochlegen, regelmäßig kühlen. Senk jedes Unfallrisiko, keine Stelzen, Einrad und ähnliches.."

Zehn Minuten später, die sich wie eine Ewigkeit anfühlten stand Peter wortlos auf und ging, aus dem Besprechungszimmer des Sportarztes am College. Einen letzten Blick warf er auf Dr Flint, einen relativ jungen motivierten Arzt, der ihm seit er am College war betreut hatte, der an seinem Schreibtisch saß. Ein letzter freundlicher Blick, dann wandte Peter sich ab und schloß die Tür. 

Der vertraute Flur war auf einmal komplett fremd für ihn. Er gehörte nicht hierher und er wollte nur noch raus. Doch damit war es noch nicht genug, auf ihn wurde bereits im Anmeldebereich gewartet. Die junge Assistentin von Dr Flint hatte einen Hefter mit seinen Unterlagen in der Hand und reichte sie ihn mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln. Doch Peter hatte kein Wort oder Höflichkeit für sie über. Außer der Assistentin wartete auch der Direktor des Colleges auf ihn. "Hallo Peter. Ich muß mit dir reden." Er stand auf und legte in einer väterlichen Geste die Hand auf Peters Schulter und drückte sie. "Ja klar," sagte Peter mechanisch. "Was gibt es denn?" Ehrlich gesagt wollte sich Peter gerade überhaupt nicht unterhalten, mit niemanden und über gar nichts, aber immerhin war Mr Robinson der Direktor hier.  
"Nun die Diagnose von Dr. Flint lag auch auf meinem Schreibtisch und ich musste es weiterreichen, dein Stipendium ist direkt gestrichen worden", erklärte der Direktor und schubste ihn damit ein weiteres Mal von der Klippe. Es war nur logisch. Was sollte ein Sportinvalide auch Sport studieren? aber das war einfach zu schnell. Er hatte die Nachricht von Dr Flint noch nicht einmal im Ansatz setzen lassen können. "Der Brief ist bereits rausgegangen. Ab morgen sind sowieso Semesterferien den Sommer über.... Von daher hast du frei und etwas Zeit zum Nachdenken. Wenn du dich entscheidest etwas anderes an unserem College zu studieren, melde dich bei mir du bekommst den Platz und wenn es etwas ist das bei uns nicht angeboten wird, sprich mit mir dann rede ich mit meinen Kollegen von den anderen Colleges. Ich helfe dir gerne einen Studienplatz zu bekommen. Es tut mir wirklich Leid."  
"Danke Mr. Robinson, aber ich-" fing Peter an und brach ab. Er glaubte ihm. Das tat er wirklich, aber er hatte gerade keine Kraft für eine Erklärung. Er war wütend, hilflos, verzweifelt, traurig und fühlte sich gleichzeitig total leer. Er wollte nicht hier sein, er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, was jetzt folgen würde und schon gar nicht darüber reden.  
Mr Robinson bemerkte wohl, daß Peter gerade überfordert war, seine Satz zu beenden und übernahm das für ihn: "-brauchst erstmal Zeit. Verständlich! Aber ich wollte dir das Angebot vor den Ferien machen und bevor die schriftliche Kündigung deines Stipendiums bei dir ankommt..."  
Peter wusste, daß Mr. Robinson es nett meinte und nickte stumm, aber er konnte nichts sagen, egal wie unhöflich das gerade war. Er hatte einen riesigen Kloß im Hals, der jedes weitere Wort unmöglich machte und ließ Mr Robinson dann doch einfach stehen, bevor er das College verließ.

Peter wusste ganz genau, daß sein Stipendium seine einzige Chance gewesen war, zu studieren. Für ein neues Studium ohne Stipendium hatten seine Eltern nicht genug Geld und er würde kein anderes Stipendium bekommen, dafür waren seine schulischen Leistungen einfach nicht ausreichend gewesen. Das Einzige was er immer herausragend zum Leisten im Stande war, war der Sport gewesen.

Tiefer Schmerz der noch nicht nach außen brach ergriff Peter. Es tat weh und doch war es dumpf irgendwie fühlte er sich betäubt, leer. Jeder Schritt hinaus die Treppe runter war unglaublich schwer, doch es lag diesmal kaum an seinem Knie, er wusste das war das letzte Mal daß er hier runter gehen würde. Die Tür hinter ihm war ins Schloss gefallen, für ihn für immer. Es gab kein Weg zurück und vor ihm lag: eine Treppe zum Gehweg und ein paar Meter entfernt stand sein MG am Straßenrand, im Schatten einer Palme, doch für Peter ging es abwärts, abwärts ins Ungewisse, in eine dunkle Zukunft. Der Sonnenschein verhöhnte ihn. Die Treppe nur da um seinen freien Fall zu kaschieren.  
Er ging zu seinem MG und stieg ein. Sein Handy lag auf dem Beifahrersitz und zeigte einen Anruf in Abwesenheit und eine eingegangene Nachricht an. Beides von Kelly, er öffnete die Nachricht und las:  
Nie gehst du ran, wofür hast du eigentlich ein Handy? Komm bitte bei mir vorbei, wir müssen reden!  
Das war das Letzte was Peter jetzt brauchte, eine weitere Diskussion mit Kelly, andererseits brachte es auch nichts sie mit Hinauszögern noch mehr zu verärgern und vielleicht würde sie ihm auch etwas Trost und Halt geben wenn sie redeten.  
Die Fahrt zu Kelly dauerte nur wenige Minuten. Auch auf diesen wenigen Metern machte sich sein Knie bemerkbar. Der MG war für sein Knie nicht gut, das hatte er in den letzten Tagen mehrfach bemerkt, aber zuvor dachte er das wird bald wieder, jetzt:- er würde den MG bald aufgeben müssen. Ein Auto finden daß besser zu ihm jetzt passte. Behindertengerecht sprang ein Wort in seinen Kopf und hinterließ einen bitteren Nachgeschmack. 

Das Auto von Kellys Eltern war nicht da, sie waren also gleich ungestört. Vielleicht wollte sie doch nicht nur reden, eine Möglichkeit die Peter noch weniger gefiel. Abgesehen davon daß Sex seit ihrem ersten Mal ein schwieriges Thema zwischen ihnen war, hatte er nach diesen Nachrichten schon gar keine Lust darauf. Aber mit ein wenig Glück würde dieses schreckliche Thema zwischen ihnen heute keine Rolle spielen. Peter legte die wenigen Schritte durch den gepflegten Vorgarten zurück, ohne ihm auch nur einen Blick Beachtung zu schenken. Er legte den Finger auf die Klingel, atmete tief durch und betätigte die Klingel.   
Kelly öffnete die Tür, die Begrüßung fiel ausgesprochen kühl aus. Sie ging vorran in ihr Zimmer und Peter folgte ihr. Sie war hübsch wie immer, ihr langes, blondes Haar, daß sie offen trug, bewegte sich mit jedem Schritt federnd mit und fesselte Peters Blick. In ihrem Zimmer kam Kelly dann direkt zur Sache, noch bevor sich einer von beiden setzen konnte. "Peter, ich möchte unsere Beziehung beenden!"  
Es traf Peter wie ein Schlag. Eine Abrißbirne musste ihn erwischt haben. Völlig geschockt fand er sich auf ihrem Bett sitzend wieder. Klar war ihre Beziehung nicht die Beste gewesen, eigentlich war sie nie richtig gut und in letzter Zeit auch noch besonders schlecht. Obwohl er Kelly sehr schätzte, war ihre Beziehung wirklich schlecht. Eigentlich kam es auch gar nicht überraschend, aber musste es ausgerechnet jetzt sein? Ausgerechnet heute? Er brachte einfach kein Wort raus, keine Regung ging mehr. Tränen kämpften sich gegen seinen Willen hervor. Er hatte so gehofft, daß Kelly ihm etwas Halt gibt, seine freien Fall beendet und jetzt hatte sie ihm ebenfalls eine Klippe hinabgeschubst.

"Peter das kann dich doch nicht wirklich überraschen? Unsere Beziehung war nie richtig gut. Das weißt du auch", meinte Kelly und hatte damit vollkommen Recht und trotzdem zogen sich seine Eingeweide krampfhaft zu. Peter schluckte. "Ich weiß, aber das Timing ist gerade echt fies. Ich hatte gehofft, daß ich hier etwas Trost finde, Scheiße! Warum jetzt? Warum ausgerechnet jetzt, Kelly?", jammerte er verzweifelt.

"Weil ich mich in einen anderen verliebt habe und ich möchte niemanden etwas vormachen, ich möchte erst unsere Beziehung beenden, bevor ich mich auf ein Date einlasse", antwortete sie genauso ehrlich wie erbarmungslos.

"Danke, das ist wirklich fair, nur dein Timing ist gerade echt schlecht", seufzte Peter. Es war die Wahrheit, es war fair von ihr , doch jetzt wünschte er, sie wäre es nicht gewesen, wünschte sie hätte einen Fehler gemacht, wünschte er könnte einen Teil des Schmerzes, der sich hinter der Leere in seinem Inneren versteckte zornig entgegen schleudern in dem er ihr Vorwürfe machte.

"Was ist das Problem mit dem Timing?", fragte Kelly genervt. Sie sah ihn an, hatte die Arme verschränkt und hielt zwei Meter Abstand, das Thema war für sie durch und auch Peter wollte nicht an der Beziehung festhalten, nur etwas Halt und ein offenes Ohr.

"Ich komme gerade von Dr. Flint. Sie können nix mehr für mein Knie machen. Ich bin offiziell Sportinvalide. Mr Robinson war auch da um mir zu sagen, daß mein Stipendium schon gekündigt wurde", zählte er tonlos auf. Manchmal brauchte man nur etwas aussprechen, damit man sich ein wenig besser fühlte. Das hier gehörte wohl nicht dazu. 

"Oh scheiße. Das tut mir Leid", sagte Kelly zunächst betroffen, "aber ich kann doch auch nicht aus Mitleid mit dir zusammen bleiben." Damit hatte sie Recht, natürlich und er wollte sie auch gar nicht mehr als feste Freundin, aber er wollte sie auch nicht als gute Freundin verlieren. Genaugenommen war das der Grund warum sie nicht längst schon getrennt waren. Kelly würde das nicht hinkriegen zu trennen. "Nein natürlich nicht, nur es kommt gerade alles auf einmal. Ich gehe jetzt besser!", stellte er fest, stand auf und ging, ohne ein weiteres Wort, ohne eine freundschaftliche Geste.

Peter kam nach einer weiteren Fahrt im MG zuhause an und fragte sich wie er eigentlich die Fahrt geschafft hatte. Er konnte sich gar nicht an dir Zeit zwischen er startet den Motor und er zog den Schlüssel aus der Zündung gar nicht erinnern, aber er war ja eindeutig angekomme. Hoffentlich hatte er den Weg zurück gelegt ohne Verkehrsregeln zu mißachten. Er betrat sein Elternhaus und stellte fest, daß seine Eltern in der Küche waren. Meistens waren sie nicht zuhause, eigentlich waren die beiden rund um die Uhr am arbeiten. Wenn irgend ein blöder Regisseur irgendwas brauchte dann sprangen seine Eltern, nachts, sonntags oder auch Mal an Weihnachten und waren weg. Peter kannte es von ihnen nicht anders und es gab ihm große Freiheiten, anders wären viele Aktionen von Justus gar nicht machbar gewesen und so einige Fälle wären nicht lösbar gewesen. Davor hatte er seine halbe Kindheit bei den Andrews verbracht. Ihre Eltern waren früher einmal befreundet gewesen, aber auch für das Pflegen von Freundschaften hatten seine Eltern keine Zeit. Die Arbeit ging vor. Peter bemerkte direkt, daß seine Eltern bereits auf ihn gewartet hatten und auf dem Küchentisch lag ein Briefumschlag.

Am Liebsten wäre Peter in sein Zimmer gegangen, hätte sich auf sein Bett geschmissen, sich das Kissen über den Kopf gezogen und geschrien und geweint. Er wollte einfach gar nichts mehr sehen und hören! Was hatte er eigentlich getan, daß sich die ganze Welt heute gegen ihn verschwor?

"Peter, komm doch bitte mal, du hast einen Brief bekommen, von der Stipendiumstelle," sagte Peters Mum freundlich zur Begrüßung.  
Peter war es klar, was in dem Brief stehen würde. Mr Robinson hatte ja bereits gesagt, daß der Brief schon raus ist. Er entschied das gerade heraus bestimmt das Sinnvollste war. "Ich komme gerade von Dr. Flint. Er sagt mein Knie sei austherapiert und ich bin nun Sportinvalide. Mr Robinson musste die Unterlagen an die Stipendiumstelle weitergeben... Sie haben es gekündigt...", erklärte Peter niedergeschlagen und konnte keinen von ihnen in die Augen sehen.  
Peter rechnete damit, daß sie ihn in den Arm nehmen und leerte Worte des Trostes folgen würden, doch nach ein paar Sekunden voller Schweigen, meinte sein Dad nur: "Okay, dann geh jetzt hoch in dein Zimmer und schreib Bewerbungen."

Nichts, aber auch gar nichts was sein Vater sonst hätte sagen können, hätte ihn härter treffen können. Ein weiteres Mal war er von der Abrißbirne getroffen worden und er versuchte verzweifelt am Tisch sich festzuhalten um ein klein wenig Halt zu finden, während alles an ihm vorbeirauschte..  
"Was ist das alles, was ihr mir zu sagen habt?", fragte er entsetzt und enttäuscht zugleich, "ich kriege innerhalb von einer Stunde gesagt, daß ich ein Krüppel bin, daß ich mein Studium knicken kann, daß Kelly einen anderen hat und das einzige was ihr mir sagt ist: Schreib Bewerbungen? Ich weiß noch nicht mal als was!", flüsterte Peter mit letzter Kraft.

"Es ist vollkommen egal als was, Regalauffüller im Supermarkt, Tellerwäscher, Babysitter gehen auch bis du was Richtiges hast. Ich gebe dir eine Frist von 2 Wochen!", antwortete sein Vater ernst, scheinbar ohne daß Verständnis dafür, wie Peter sich gerade fühlte.  
"Was??" Peter war komplett entsetzt, es konnte einfach nicht mehr schlimmer kommen, doch sein Dad schaffte es ihm das Gegenteil zu beweisen.

"Du bist volljährig, du studierst nicht mehr, du kannst arbeiten, also erwarte ich daß du arbeitest! Ich unterstütze keine Faulheit", herrschte sein Dad und Peter fragte sich unwillkürlich, was er denn eigentlich falsch gemacht hatte, er drehte sich zu tiefst geschockt um, ging in sein Zimmer und schloß die Tür hinter sich ab. Er warf sich aufs Bett und heulte sich, obwohl es noch früh am Abend war in den Schlaf.


	2. Chapter 2

Um 6 Uhr am nächsten Morgen wachte Peter auf. Er fühlte sich immer noch zum Heulen, am Liebsten hätte er die Decke über den Kopf gezogen und wäre einfach im Bett liegen geblieben. Alles schien total sinnlos. Er war jeden Tag um die Uhrzeit aufgestanden, hatte seinen Frühsport gemacht und seit einem halben Jahr machte er stattdessen ein Spaziergang und danach hatte er ein leichtes ausgewogenes Kraft-Training für Oberkörper und Arme absolviert.

Er wollte sobald sein Knie wieder belastbar war, wieder fit sein, wollte seinen Alltag nicht verändert, aber es war alles umsonst, er würde nie wieder fit werden....

Allerdings wollte er nach der Unterhaltung gestern auch nicht mit seinen Eltern gemeinsam frühstücken, die auch wenn sie heute frei hatten, bestimmt gleich aufstehen würden. Nein es ging ihm schlecht genug und er wollte ihnen lieber aus dem Weg gehen, bis er sich einigermaßen gefangen hatte. Also quälte er sich hoch, richtete seine Kleidung vom Vortag, die er immernoch trug und ging spazieren. 

Peters Füße trugen ihn zum Strand, wie immer. Er setzte sich in den Sand und sah den Wellen zu. Die perfekten Wellen zum Surfen rollten an den Strand. Surfen eins der vielen Dinge die er auch nie wieder machen konnte. Der Schmerz brannte in seiner Brust, aber seine Tränen waren leer. Gut so, er wollte nicht daß ihn jemand weinend fand. Lange saß er da und haderte mit seinem Schicksal. Es war so ungerecht, warum er? warum jetzt? wenn er wenigstens sein Studium hätte abschließen können. Als immer mehr Leute an den Strand kamen, stand Peter auf und ging nach Rocky Beach zurück. Er entschied direkt zum Schrottplatz zu gehen und ging unbemerkt von irgendwem direkt in die Zentrale, legte sich auf die Couch und zog sich ein Kissen aufs Gesicht. 

Um 10 kamen Bob und Justus in die Zentrale und waren überrascht ihn zu sehen, klar normalerweise neigte er dazu, etwas zu spät zu kommen. "Ich habe gar nicht mitbekommen, daß du gekommen bist," sagte Justus anstelle einer Begrüßung. Seine Laune schien bestens zu sein und schon diese kleine Tatsache störte Peter gerade und empfand sich selbst als ungerecht, was er gar nicht sein wollte. "Ich bin schon länger da..." meinte Peter daher nur.

"Warum hast du nichts gesagt, dann wä-" fing Bob ebenfalls gut gelaunt an, doch Peter unterbrach ihn einfach: "Ich wollte einfach solange wie möglich alleine sein!"   
"Wieso? Was ist los?", fragte Bob alarmiert. Kurz berichtete Peter von den Hiobsbotschaften des Vortrages, inklusive von Kelly und der Reaktion seiner Eltern.   
"Aber sie haben doch Recht damit, du solltest unbedingt etwas Neues finden, was du machen willst", meinte Just und sah Peter verständnislos an und trieb damit einen Keil zwischen sie. Justus mochte das nicht realisiert oder beabsichtigt haben, aber Peter war sich dessen schmerzhaft bewusst. Just war nicht der richtige Freund um ihm emotionalen Halt zu geben. Es tat weh, aber eigentlich hätte er es wissen müssen. 

Bob tadelte Justus nur mit einem Blick und sagte dann deutlich tröstender zu Peter gewandt: "Ich glaube du brauchst einfach etwas Zeit und Ablenkung, bis du das etwas verdaut hast, das ist besser als Allem aus dem Weg zu gehen."

Möglich das Bob von seinem Standpunkt aus Recht hatte, aber Peter konnte gerade an nichts anderes mehr denken, wie sollte er sich davon ablenken können? Aber er wusste auch nicht was er sagen sollte. Peter fühlte sich als stände er in Mitten eines großen Raumes voller Menschen und schrie aus Leibeskräften, aber niemand sah oder hörte ihn. Keiner nahm ihn wahr, keiner nahm ihn in den Arm und hielt ihn fest. Er hatte das Gefühl er fiele immer noch tiefer in den Abgrund und keiner wollte ihm den Halt geben. Wann würde er endlich unten aufklatschen? Wann war der Boden des Abgrunds erreicht, damit es nicht mehr tiefer gehen konnte? oder hatte dieser Abgrund keinen Boden? Vielleicht war es so wie die Leute früher, die sich vorstellten, daß die Erde eine Scheibe war und wenn man über den Rand kam, stürzte man in die Ewigkeit, es ging endlos abwärts. 

Justus hatte sofort einen Plan und Feuer gefangen. "Für Ablenkung ist gesorgt, unser aktueller Fall, wir haben jetzt endlich Ferien und Zeit uns mal richtig reinzuknien, damit wir ihn abschließen können. Bob du gehst in die Bibliothek und machst eine gründlichere Recherche, vielleicht haben wir was übersehen und Peter du observierst unseren Verdächtigen", bestimmte er.  
Peter wollte aber nicht den ganzen Tag hinter diesem langweiligen Idioten herlaufen, er wollte eigentlich gar nichts machen. Mr Baker war ihm so egal wie der ganze Fall. Nach gestern war das nur noch unwichtig, er hatte keinen Nerv dafür und rebellierte: "Warum soll ausgerechnet ich diesen Typen observieren?"

Justus musste nicht erst lange darüber nachdenken und antwortete ihm wie aus der Pistole geschossen: "Weil du der Beste dafür bist, du bist unauffälliger als Bob und ich, du bist schneller, hast ein Auto zur Verfügung, einen guten Orientierungssinn, du kannst klettern, schwimmen und bist der Beste im Umgang mit Dietrichen."  
Peter schnaubte: "Hast du nicht zugehört , Just? Ich bin ein Krüppel! keine Sprints mehr, kein Klettern, kein Surfen, kein Skaten, Aufzug statt Treppe und mit den MG sind auch nur kurze Strecken drin! Ich tauge nicht mehr für Verfolgungen! Das müsst ihr künftig übernehmen." Er hatte am Ende geschrien, endlich kam die Wut die in seinem Inneren brodelte ein wenig hoch und er konnte ein Fitzelchen davon los werden. Bob versuchte ihn mit einer Geste zu beschwichtigen, doch Justus konterte und sagte genau das Falsche! "Was willst du sonst machen? Recherche in der Bibliothek ist wohl nicht dein Ding, das Archiv auch nicht und in deiner aktuellen Gemütslage, kann man dich wohl kaum auf Leute loslassen." 

Und wieder hatte die Abrißbirne getroffe und er schluckte und sofort kochte die Wut wieder in ihm hoch und er war nicht in der Lage seine Lautstärke zu drosseln: "Schon verstanden. Ich bin zu blöd für andere Aufgaben."

"Das habe ich so nicht gesagt, abgesehen davon ist Mr. Baker auch nicht der Aktivste, das schaffst du noch!", versuchte Justus wohl einzulenken, aber verfehlte seinen Zweck damit. Wenn die letzten Worte tröstlich oder aufbauend gewesen sein sollten, verfehlten sie ihre Wirkung komplett. Im Gegenteil sie taten nur noch mehr weh. Peter konnte nicht mehr, er hielt die Anwesenheit seiner Freunde nicht mehr aus, genauso wenig wie die seiner Eltern und stand auf, eilte mit Tränen in den Augen zur Tür.  
"Wo willst du hin?", rief Justus fragend hinterher. "OBSERVIEREN!" brüllte Peter wütend und ohne sich umzudrehen ging er davon, ließ seine Freunde zurück und grüßte auch nicht Onkel Titus und Tante Mathilda die ihm entgegen kamen.

Der Weg von Justus zu ihm nach Hause in einem Stück war wohl bereits die Grenze seines Knies, er bemerkte wie es dicker und gereizt würde, was seinem Frust nur neue Nahrung gab. Peter wollte nur schnell die Schlüssel für den MG von zuhause holen, auf keinen Fall wollte er bleiben. Alleine im MG sitzen und einen Mann observieren, klang auf einmal gar nicht mehr so schlecht. Jedenfalls besser, als die Aussicht auf einen Tag in Anwesenheit seiner Freunde oder noch schlimmer seiner Eltern verbringen zu müssen. Er war gerade mal Sekunden zuhause und schon im Inbegriff wieder zu gehen, als sein Vater ihn beiseite zog. "Wo warst du und wo willst du hin?", verlangte dieser zu wissen. Solche Fragen war Peter von seinen Eltern nicht gewohnt.  
"Wir haben einen Fall", erklärte Peter nur kurz und ging Richtung Tür. 

"Peter, du solltest Bewerbungen schreiben! Du hast bereits 2 Jahre verschwendet für ein abgebrochenes Studium und euer Detektivspielen ist auch nur ehrenamtlich! Du musst jetzt Mal etwas verdienen, mit regelmäßigen Gehaltschecks. Ich meinte das ernst ich gebe dir maximal zwei Wochen Zeit, dann will ich sehen, daß du was hast!", wiederholte sein Vater die Aussage von gestern Abend noch einmal. Warum konnte er ihn nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen?  
"Ich habe genug Zeit nebenbei, bei diesem Fall um nach einem Job zu suchen...", redete sich Peter heraus und ging, so schnell ihn sein Knie ließ und bevor sein Vater ihn noch einmal zurückrief.

***

Zornig lief Peter durch die Straßen. Konnte es überhaupt noch schlimmer kommen? Den ganzen Tag hatte er damit verbracht im MG zu sitzen und ihren Verdächtigen zu beobachten, der nichts weiter gemacht hatte als Hausputz. Die meiste Zeit konnte er ihn nicht mal sehen, nur wenn er gerade an einem Fenster vorbei ging, es putzte und später als er den Müll raus brachte. Am frühen Abend hatte Justus ihn von seiner nutzlosen Aufgabe abgelöst, nicht ohne ihm einen Spruch zu drücken, daß die Aufgabe ja gar nicht so schwer war, und Peter war wütend und verletzt gegangen, hatte Justus trotzdem den MG überlassen.

Peter war inzwischen die Tatsache klar, daß er in seinem Gefühlszustand kein Auto fahren sollte, abgesehen davon wusste er eh überhaupt nicht wo er hinsollte, bei Justus bleiben kam nicht in Frage, an den Strand auch nicht, nach Hause zu seinen Eltern wollte er erst Recht nicht. Sein Vater würde ihm nur wegen Bewerbung und Job nerven, ohne das kleinste bißchen Verständnis dafür, daß er noch nicht soweit war. Mit Kelly war Schluss und Bob bei der Recherche zusehen und abwarten was ihm einfiel um ihn abzulenken, wollte Peter auch nicht. Er hatte gerade alles verloren, was ihm wichtig war und niemand war auch nur im Ansatz für ihn da, der ihn auch nur einmal etwas Trost gab.

Vielleicht sollte er jemand Anderes zum Quatschen anrufen... aber wen? es fiel ihm so spontan niemand ein, den er sehen wollte. Er lief gerade durch einen heruntergekommenen Park, brauchte sowieso Pause für sein Knie, setzte sich auf eine Bank, zog sein Handy hervor und durchsuchte seine Kontaktliste.  
Kellys neues Profilbild stach ihm entgegen, sie küsste darauf Jamie. Es war bitter, obwohl er sie wohl nicht richtig geliebt hatte. Was es war wusste er selbst nicht, nur daß er den Anblick ihres Glücks nicht ertrug. Kellys Kontakt löschte er als erstes, danach löschte er alle Kontakte zu seinen Trainingspartnern, zu den Leuten der Basketballmannschaft, zu den Kumpels vom Surfen. Einen Moment zögerte er bei Jeffrey, aber dann löschte er auch ihn. Dann löschte er alle Nummern von denen die er von seinem Studium kannte, Profs, Mitstudenten, Hiwis... Seine riesige Kontaktliste schrumpfte zusammen und am Ende war von seiner langen Liste nur noch ein paar Familienmitglieder, Inspektor Cotta, Justus und Bob geblieben. Und von denen wollte er keinen sehen. 

Da er nix außer seinen Schmerz und sein Handy gerade hatte, wollte er das gerade bei seinen Social Media Accounts fortsetzen, zur Ablenkung. Doch das Erste was ihm entgegensprang war die Freude der anderen über Sommerferien und perfekten Wellen und er löschte kurzerhand seine kompletten Profile. Er gehörte nicht mehr dazu. Sein Leben wie er es kannte war vorbei vor ihm lag nur Dunkelheit und da bräuchte er nicht vor Augen geführt bekommen, daß er ganz alleine in dem Abgrund war.

Danach kauerte Peter sich auf der Bank zusammen und gab sich seinen Tränen hin. Er musste ewig so gesessen und geweint haben, denn als er das nächste Mal bewusst aufschaute, war als sich jemand neben ihm gesetzt hatte, war es bereits dunkel.

"Schisser Shaw," schnarrte eine ihm bekannte Stimme, "mal wieder am Weinen wie ein kleines Mädchen, das sich verlaufen hat." Peter explodierte von jetzt auf gleich. Er machte seiner Wut Luft und schlug mit seiner Faust zu. Skinny Norris der offensichtlich betrunken war, fiel taumelnd von der Bank. Dieser Schlag war so befriedigend gewesen, daß er direkt nachsetzte als Skinny andeutete sich zu wehren. Endlich konnte er seiner Wut nachgeben, musste nicht auf jemanden Rücksicht nehmen, wie zuvor. Das war es was Peter gebraucht hatte, ein Ventil für seine angestaute Wut, bevor er platzte.  
Die beiden jungen Männer prügelten sich und rollten dabei über den Boden, wobei Skinny nicht in der Lage schien einen ernst zu nehmenden Treffer anzubringen. "Verfickte Scheiße ich gebe auf! Ich kotz gleich, wenn ich mich nochmal drehen muss", sagte Skinny und Peter bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen. Das war doch gar nicht seine Art. Er konnte Skinny noch nie leiden, aber deswegen schlägt man doch nicht zu und prügelte sich. Er hatte sich gehen lassen und Blut lief Skinny aus der Nase und einer Platzwunde an der Lippe. Was hatte er getan? Noch immer lag Peter auf Skinny und hielt ihm die Arme fest zu Boden gedrückt. Skinnys Gesichtsausdruck konnte er nicht deuten, aber vermutlich war das mit dem Schlecht werden nicht nur so dahin gesagt, Skinny musste schon einiges gedrunken haben. Sein Atem roch nach Alkohol, seine Augen waren glasig und seine Bewegungen unkoordiniert und fahrig. 

Peter richtete sich auf und zog auch Skinny in eine sitzende Position hoch. Peter kontrollierte seine Taschen nach einem Taschentuch und fand eins, Skinny zog unterdessen seine Kippen hervor und steckte sich eine an.   
Peter reichte ihm das Taschentuch mit den Worten, "Tut mir Leid, ich hätte nicht-" Und dann wusste er nicht mehr was er sagen wollte oder sollte. Hatte Skinny sich auch nur einmal für irgendwas bei ihm entschuldigt?  
Skinny störte sich nicht daran, das Peter seinen Satz nicht beendete, nahm das Taschentuch entgegen und hielt Peter seine Kippe zum Halten hin.   
Mit der Kippe in der Hand beobachtete Peter wie Skinny sich das Blut abtupfte. Die Zigarette in seiner Hand schien Peter auf einmal magisch anzuziehen. "Schon gut, passiert wenn man eine dicke Lippe riskiert und ich habe schon schlimmeres eingesteckt. Lass mich mal ziehen," meinte Skinny in einem plaudernden, leicht lallenden Tonfall.   
Peter hielt ihm vorsichtig die Kippe hin und Skinny sog daran, und als der den Rauch ausbließ, tat es Peter ihm einfach nach und zog an der Zigarette. Es kratzte im Hals das ihn Hüsteln ließ, aber irgendwie gefiel ihm das Gefühl...  
Skinny sah ihn wieder so eigenartig an, mit dem Blick den Peter nicht zu deuten vermag, während sie sich die Kippe teilten und Skinny gleichzeitig versuchte, sein Nasenbluten zu stoppen.  
Peter gefiel dieses eigenartige Gefühl immer mehr und es versprach ihm irgendwie einen Halt und Trost, auch wenn es keinen Sinn ergab. Aber da es nichts gab was er gerade sehnlicher brauchte als etwas Halt, machte er weiter und schob die Gedanken der Zweifel weit von sich.  
"Seit wann rauchst du?", fragte Skinny irritiert. Peter zuckte mit den Schultern, während er erneut an der Kippe zog. "Seit eben", verkündete er seinen Entschluss. "Keine Sorge um deine Kondition?" fragte Skinny ein wenig spöttisch. Peter schnaubte, dann antwortete er bitter, "für was braucht ein Krüppel Kondition?" Skinny zog die Augebrauen nach oben: "Du bist doch kein Krüppel!"  
"Doch bin ich! ich hab es schriftlich von dem Sportarzt vom College mit der schriftlichen Bestätigung von 10 Spezialisten. Sie nennen es Sportinvalide, aber das Ergebnis bleibt das Gleiche. Nie wieder Sport!", sprach Peter seine bitteren Gedanken aus und zog ein weiteres Mal an Skinnys Kippe. "Scheiße," sagte Skinny nur und legte ihm einen Arm auf die Schulter. Obwohl das nicht viel war, tat es gut. Das war es was er sich seit gestern gewünscht und ihm niemand gegeben hatte. Wie konnte es sein, das ausgerechnet Skinny! mehr Mitgefühl für ihn aufbrachte, als seine Eltern oder seine besten Freunde?   
"Und jetzt, seit wann weißt du es? Hast du nen Plan B?", fragte Skinny als wäre es das Normalste der Welt, daß sie beide sich unterhielten. Die Kippe war runtergebrannt und Peter drückte sie aus. Skinny nahm eine weitere Kippe aus der Packung zündete sie an, inhalierte den Rauch und hielt Peter die Kippe hin. Vorsichtig nahm er das Taschentuch zur Seite um zu prüfen, ob die Blutung gestoppt war.  
Peter nahm die Kippe entgegen zog daran und beobachtete Skinny dabei. "Seit gestern, nein kein Plan B, ich hab deswegen mein Stipendium und damit mein Studienplatz verloren."  
"Was ist das denn für eine verfickte Scheiße? Und warum hockst du dann hier alleine?", fragte Skinny und legte damit den Finger auf die Wunde.  
"Kelly hat gestern Schluß gemacht, mein Dad setzt mich unter Druck, daß ich Bewerbungen schreibe und Just meint mein Dad hat Recht und Bob sagt da nicht viel dazu", erklärte er Skinny, immernoch unsicher, ob es sinnvoll war Skinny sowas zu sagen, aber es tat einfach gut.  
Da die Blutungen inzwischen gestoppt waren, nahm Skinny jetzt das Taschentuch weg und steckte es ein. "Da hast du echt ne Menge Scheiße an den Hacken, hier behalt", Skinny steckte Peter das angefangene Kippenpäckchen und das Feuerzeug zu. "Ich muss ins Bett und meinen Rausch ausschlafen", besann Skinny sich und stand auf.

"Soll ich dich nach Hause bringen?" bot Peter ihm höflich an und fragte sich im gleichen Atemzug warum er das machte. War er so tief gesunken, daß er Skinny nachlief nur weil dieser einmal eine freundliche Geste ihm entgegenbrachte?

"Nee, besser du machst das nicht. Ich schaffe das schon. Ich hab da Übung," sagte Skinny und ging fast gerade zu sich nach Hause. 

Komische Wortwahl dachte Peter. Aber Skinny hatte eben zu tief ins Glas geschaut, da sagt man wohl seltsame Sachen. Er beschloss ebenfalls nach Hause zu gehen, steckte sich eine Kippe an, da Skinny die angefangene mitgenommen hatte und steckte die Packung und das Feuerzeug ein, ehe er in die entgegengesetzte Richtung losging.


	3. Chapter 3

Eigentlich hatte sich Peter nicht allzu große Gedanken gemacht, wie sein Umfeld darauf reagieren würde, wenn sie mitbekamen, daß er angefangen hatte zu rauchen. Er hatte einfach ganz andere Dinge im Kopf die ihn für sowas keinen Raum ließen. Eigentlich war es ja auch seine Sache. Ganz naiv dachte er nur, daß er volljährig war und nach einem irritierten Blick die Sache durch wäre. Aber da hatte er weit gefehlt.   
Am Abend oder eigentlich war es ja bereits schon mitten in der Nacht, war er so spät nach Hause gekommen, daß seine Eltern längst schliefen. So schlich er leise in sein Zimmer und schlief bis morgens seine Mutter im Zimmer stand. 

"Igitt, hier stinkt es ja fürchterlich!", rief seine Mutter und ging direkt zu seinem Fenster und riß es auf.   
Peter riß die Augen auf und warf einen Blick auf seinen Wecker. "Mum was soll das? Es ist halb 6 am Morgen! Sonntag Morgen! Warum kommst du hier einfach rein und weckst mich?", beschwerte er sich verschlafen.  
"Weil wir gleich zur Arbeit müssen und du ganz bestimmt nicht hier faul herum liegen wirst! Zigaretten?! Du rauchst?!", zischte seine Mutter wütend.  
Peters Mum hatte bereits aus Gewohnheit seine Wäsche von gestern eingesammelt und war dabei auf das angefangene Kippenpäckchen und das Feuerzeug gestoßen. "Ja," gab Peter zu, ohne drüber nachzudenken.   
"Das ist doch nicht zu fassen. Du bist in zwei Minuten in der Küche!", befahl sie ihm und ließ keinen Widerspruch zu. Trotz großer Müdigkeit und leichten Kopfschmerzen stand er auf und folgte ihr. Er hätte einfach nein sagen sollen, irgendwas von wegen Justus und ein Fall und dann hätte er vielleicht ja weiterschlafen können. Doch Peter war es nicht gewohnt, seine Eltern anzulügen und eigentlich wollte er das ja auch gar nicht. Er stand müde auf, zog sich ein frisches Shirt über und schleppte sich in die Küche, wo er sich auf einen Stuhl fallen ließ.

Zum Glück mussten seine Eltern zur Arbeit und so dauerte die Standpauke nicht allzu lange. Seine Mum keifte, daß er sich seine Gesundheit ruinierte, daß es furchtbar stank und er unter gar keinen Umständen bei ihr im Haus rauchen durfte und auch auf keinen Fall durften die Nachbarn irgendetwas davon mitbekommen. Sein Dad pochte darauf, daß er sich erstmal einen Job besorgen sollte bevor er sich, ein so teures Laster aneignete und daß er ihm das nicht finanzieren würde.

Seine Meinung wurde abgetan. Weder seine Mum noch sein Dad wollten hören, daß er volljährig war und es seine Entscheidung war was er machte und sie es akzeptieren müssten und als er meinte er fühlte sich dann besser, schnaubte sie nur verständnislos und verließen das Haus. Nicht ohne eine letzte Ermahnung, daß er das Haus erst verlassen durfte, wenn er mehrere Bewerbungen geschrieben hatte.

Natürlich schrieb Peter keine Bewerbungen als seine Eltern zur Arbeit aufgebrochen waren. Er hatte keine Ahnung was er machen wollte oder sollte, er war gar nicht soweit sich damit thematisch auseinanderzusetzen. Warum verstand das niemand? Er war noch immer nicht, noch lange nicht an dem Punkt, daß er sein Schicksal akzeptieren und seinen Traum eines Profispielers und anschließend Trainer, am liebsten Personal Trainer, zu werden loslassen konnte und er einfach aufgeben und mit etwas Anderem weitermachen konnte. 

Da seine Eltern nicht mehr Zuhause waren, legte er sich wieder aufs Bett und versuchte angestrengt wieder einzuschlafen und an nichts Schmerzhaftes zu denken. Er scheiterte auf ganzer Linie damit. Er konnte überhaupt nicht an irgendetwas anderes Denken, als daran daß er keine Chance mehr hatte das Leben zu führen, das er wollte. Es war vorbei, ehe es richtig angefangen hatte. Vor dem Anpfiff schon verloren. Es war einfach nicht fair!

Auf dem Weg zum Schrottplatz rauchte Peter dann eine Kippe, ihm doch egal, ob das vielleicht ein Nachbar sehen würde oder was der dann dachte. Das war doch nicht sein Problem, was irgendwelche Leute dachten und so wenig wie seine Eltern mit irgendwem außerhalb der Arbeit redeten, konnte es ihnen doch auch Schnuppe sein. Peters Gedankenkarussell war sehr schmerzhaft und es drehte sich unbeirrt weiter und niemand wollte ihm den benötigten Halt geben. Ihm war als könnte er mit einer Zigarette sich selbst ein klein wenig an etwas festhalten, für den fehlenden Halt sorgen, den er so schmerzlich vermisste. Es war nicht viel, was die Zigaretten ihm gaben, aber es war immernoch besser als nichts.

Doch es kehrte keine Ruhe ein, denn Bob fuhr an ihm vorbei und hatte die Kippe gesehen die er gerade aufgeraucht hatte. Bob blieb neben ihm mit dem Käfer stehen. "Du rauchst?? Seit wann?? und wieso??", forderte er zu wissen.  
"Seit gestern, weil ich mich damit besser fühle," war seine Antwort, die natürlich nicht akzeptiert wurde. Es folgten lange Belehrungen über negative Auswirkungen des Tabakkonsums erst von Bob und dann von Justus und Bob gemeinsam. Immer wieder beharrten sie darauf, daß es Einbildung sei, daß es Peter dadurch besser ginge. Als ob sie wüssten wie er sich gerade fühlte. Als ob es gerade wichtig wäre was irgendwann einmal sein könnte. Peter hatte schon nach wenigen Sätzen nicht mehr richtig zugehört. Er wollte doch einfach nur etwas Halt... doch das war offensichtlich zuviel verlangt. Er brauchte diese "Illusion des Halts" momentan einfach.

Irgendwann platzte Peter die Hutschnur, die Wut die gestern aus ihm raus war, war wieder zurück und diesmal war kein Skinny hier, dem er eine verpassen konnte. "Wenn ihr wollt daß ich gehe, dann sagt es einfach direkt und ihr seid mich los", meinte Peter aufbrausend.  
Darauf verstummten die Belehrungen, nicht aber stoppten die vorwurfsvollen Blicke, die er empfing, wenn Peter es sich wagte eine Kippe anzustecken. Die Wut zog sich wieder etwas zurück. Eine Distanz die er nie wahrgenommen hatte, war zwischen ihnen. Es war wie eine durchsichtige Wand, die sie deutlich trennte obwohl er bei ihnen war. Warum? weil er jetzt nicht mehr dazu gehörte? Was hatten sie denn eigentlich noch von ihm? Der Streit gestern war doch eigentlich richtig, abgesehen davon daß er irgendwo blöd rumsitzen konnte, um etwas zu beobachten, damit sie die wichtigen Dinge tun konnten, war er doch zu gar nichts mehr zu gebrauchen. Er war einfach nur überflüssig und es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis Just und Bob, das auch sehen würden und dann würde er die beiden auch noch verlieren. Alles nur eine Frage der Zeit.


	4. Chapter 4

Am Dienstag, wollte er am Abend an den Strand gehen und bloß niemanden sehen. Seine Tage waren die Hölle. Der Schmerz über seine verlorene Zukunft, war nicht einmal ein wenig abgeebbt. Und den Halt den er so sehr bräuchte, den bekam er immer noch nicht.

Justus war die ganze Zeit mit ihrem Fall beschäftigt, während Peter sogar ständig vergaß, um was es genau ging. Mr Green ihr Auftraggeber und Mr Baker kümmerten ihn nicht. Er hatte genug eigene Probleme als daß er sich darum kümmern wollte. Mr Green hatte seine Gesundheit, eine tolle Familie und eine Zukunft und damit viel mehr als er selbst. Was interessierten da kleine Rivalitäten mit Mr Baker? Er sollte glücklich sein, daß es ihm gut ging. 

Von Bob war Peter besonders enttäuscht. Irgendwie war Peter davon ausgegangen, daß Bob wirklich für ihn da war, aber so fühlte es sich einfach nicht an. Bob wollte ihn ablenken, schön und gut, aber er verstand einfach nicht, daß er gerade keine Ablenkung wollte, jedenfalls nicht irgendwelche Buchtipps, keine Filmvorschläge, keinen bescheuerten Fall und schon gar keine Belehrungen zu irgendwas was er in seinen Augen falsch machte: Rauchen, sich isolieren, seine Accounts löschen..... Er wollte jemand der neben ihm einfach da saß, ihm den Arm auf die Schulter legte und sagte daß er für ihn da war, oder auch gar nichts sagte, einfach nur ihm Halt bot.

Seine Eltern waren die letzten Tage mal wieder ewig arbeiten und sie waren sich kaum begegnet, was Peter tatsächlich so ganz recht war. Er war sauer, besonders auf seinen Dad, dieser völlig übertriebene Druck, war nicht auszuhalten. Bei jedem noch so kleinen Blick seiner Eltern fühlte er sich weiter unter Druck gesetzt und klein, selbst wenn sie nichts sagten. Doch leider sagte sein Vater auch immer wieder etwas und egal wie beiläufig und klein die Bemerkungen waren, sie waren wie Dornen, spitz, taten weh und hinterließen Kratzer. Er wollte ja sonst gerne tun, was seine Eltern ihm sagten, aber in dem Fall sah er sich außer Stande, also saß er jetzt am Strand, damit er sie nicht sehen musste.

Inzwischen war das Kippenpäckchen, daß Peter von Skinny bekommen hatte leer und bevor er zum Strand ging um wieder seine Ruhe zu bekommen, kaufte er sich ein Neues, zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben.

Er saß lange am Strand, abseits der Leute, machte nichts außer in die Brandung zu starren und gelegentlich eine Kippe zu rauchen. Die lähmende Leere in ihm, raubte ihm jegliches Zeitgefühl.  
Als es dunkel wurde war er endlich alleine dort, das heißt weiter entfernt gab es eine Strandparty, aber bis auf etwas entfernte Musik bekam er davon nichts mit. Er gehörte da eh nicht hin, die Leute dort tanzten, freuten sich des Sommers, Sommerferien, ihres gerade glücklichen Lebens und er ... war eine Geisel seiner Traurigkeit und trüben Gedanken. Er fand derzeit die gute Laune von Menschen um ihn herum als anstrengend und den tollen Sommer als Hohn. In ihm war Eiszeit.  
Irgendwann kam eine Gruppe vorbei die am Strand entlangging und Späße machte. Er achtete nicht weiter auf sie, versuchte sie zu ignorieren bis sie auf seiner Höhe waren. Skinny war einer von ihnen.

"Schisser Shaw," begrüßte Skinny ihn provokant. "Geht schon mal vor," sagte er zu seiner Gruppe, die ohne groß nachzudenken weiterging. "Was willst du?" fragte Peter unsicher. Die letzte Begegnung war so ungewöhnlich freundlich gewesen und hatte sich so gut angefühlt, nachdem er von allen Anderen so enttäuscht worden war, er hatte keine Ahnung wie er sich Skinny jetzt gegenüber verhalten sollte. 

"Ich denke du schuldest mir was", meinte Skinny mit einem aggressiven Unterton. Peter war sich nicht sicher, ob er richtig lag, aber hielt ihm die offene Zigarettenpackung hin.  
Skinny lachte höhnisch. "Eine Revange für das letzte Mal", sagte er herausfordernd. "Du spinnst ja!", entgegnete Peter und wollte sich wieder abwenden, einfach alleine vor sich hinleiden.  
"Ich meine das Scheißernst du hast mir die Nase gebrochen", behauptete Skinny. "Blödsinn!", erwiderte Peter zwar darauf bestimmt, war sich aber nicht halb so sicher, wie er versuchte zu wirken. Immerhin hatte die Nase geblutet. "Was ist los Schisser? Angst zu verlieren, weil ich diesmal noch nüchtern bin?", provozierte Skinny weiter und trat in den Sand und beregnete Peter mit einer Ladung davon.

Und dann überkam Peter wieder die Wut, in den letzten Tagen hatte er nur zu oft die ganzen Bemerkungen runtergeschluckt, die vor allem Justus und sein Dad ihm reingewürgt hatten. Skinny nur der letzte Tropfen, aber mit ihm traf es keinen Falschen. Peter versuchte gar nicht mehr seine Wut zu zügeln, sondern ließ ihr freien Lauf. Er stürzte sich auf Skinny, den er mit einem Stoß zu Fall brachte und sie rollten durch den Sand und rangelten heftig miteinander. Peters Wut verpuffte dadurch fast so schnell wie sie gekommen war und ebenso schnell sah Peter ein, daß er gegen Skinny, überhaupt keine Chance hatte. Aber scheinbar hatte Skinny gar nicht vor, Peter richtig zu verletzen, sondern wollte ihm nur demonstrieren wer der Stärkere war, eher wie eine Rangelei unter Brüdern die sich stritten, als unter Feinden. Das Verrückte daran war, daß Peter das gar nicht mal so unangenehm fand, wie er es tun sollte. Klar er würde den ein oder anderen blauen Fleck zurück behalten, aber es gefiel ihm gut, es war befreiend, ähnlich wie eine Sporteinheit, weil er endlich mal seine Wut losgeworden war und nicht nur unterdrückt hatte. Seine miesen Gedanken waren in den Hintergrund gerückt worden und das Adrenalin vermischte sich mit Serotonin und Dopamin in seinem Blut zu einem explosiven Cocktail der ihm einen regelrechten Rausch bescherte. Sie kamen kurz zur Ruhe. Skinny, der auf seiner Hüfte saß, über ihn gebeugt und seine Arme fixierte, während er bis zu den Brustwirbeln mit der unteren Hälfte im Wasser unter ihm lag. Nein es gefiel war nicht das richtige Wort, es erregte ihn und inzwischen hatte er eine Errektion, auf der Skinny saß. Es beschämte Peter sehr, der dafür gerade keine Erklärung hatte und Skinny war weder das eine noch das andere entgangen. Und dann veränderte sich die Situation. 

.....Alles war skurril verzerrt. Skinny ließ sich auf ihn nieder und biß ihm leidenschaftlich in die Lippe. Es war leidenschaftlich und grob, wie er es bisher nicht kannte, unverschämt, provokant und gut zugleich. Er hatte keine Ahnung ob er gerade Skinny von sich stoßen oder an sich heran ziehen wollte. Der Rauschzustand wollte mehr, sein restlicher Menschenverstand das Andere. Doch Skinny nahm ihm die Entscheidung ab, packte Peter in den Haaren und drehte ihn unter sich auf den Bauch. Bis zur Brust hoch lag Peter jetzt im Wasser. Skinny ließ seine Hände über Peters Körper gleiten, wischte damit jeden klaren Gedanken aus Peters Kopf. Peter konnte sich nicht mehr rühren und wollte es auch gar nicht. "Bleib so!" donnerte Skinny ihm bestimmt an, ließ ihn los und zog ihm die Hose runter.  
Das Gefühl als Skinny wenig später in ihn eindrang war... heftig... es tat weh, sehr sogar, aber zugleich war es auch richtig gut der Rausch wurde immer stärker, benebelte ihn, er fühlte sich ausgeliefert, hilflos, begehrt, erniedrigt, befreit und es befriedigte ihn, wie niemals etwas je zuvor. Peter ergab sich innerlich und kam, im Wasser. Fast unbemerkt, hätte er nicht im letzten Moment aufstöhnen müssen.   
Skinny keuchte erregt und rammte Peter immer schneller seinen Penis hinten rein. "Scheiße du bist so geil," keuchte Skinny stöhnend als er kam. Es vergingen nur Sekunden, dann stand Skinny auf und ging, richtete sich die Hose im Laufen und ließ Peter einfach so zurück. 

Was war das? Peter verstand gar nichts mehr, weder sich selbst, noch Skinny und schon gar nicht, was das eben zwischen ihnen zu bedeuten hatte. Mehrere Atemzüge lang blieb Peter im Wasser regungslos liegen und hatte das Gefühl Skinny immernoch in sich zu spüren.  
Es war das Letzte was er erwartet hätte, daß es passieren könnte und das Letzte von dem er erwartet hätte, daß es ihm Gefallen könnte, aber das hatte es. Dieser Rausch war unbeschreiblich. Es war vielleicht deswegen mit Abstand das beste sexuelle Erlebnis, daß er bisher hatte.   
Als er sich hochrappelte und die nasse Hose wieder hochzog, sah er in der Ferne einen Schatten. Ob es Skinny war, der zurück kam? Die Richtung würde passen. Peter schüttelte sich den Sand ab und setzte sich triefendnass wieder in den warmen Sand zu seinen Sachen, nahm sich eine Kippe, zündete sie an und sah dem Schatten entgegen. 

Es war tatsächlich Skinny der zurückkam. "Darf ich doch ne Kippe von dir schnorren?", fragte dieser. Seine Stimme klang eigenartig und Peter wusste gar nicht wie er auf Skinny jetzt reagieren sollte. Es wäre wohl besser gewesen, er wäre einfach weggeblieben, doch nun war er da, also nickte Peter um nichts sagen zu müssen und reichte ihm seine Kippen, Skinny nahm sich eine raus, zündete sie an und fing an zu reden: "Es tut mir Leid, Sh- ... Peter!"  
Hatte Skinny ihn jemals bei seinem Vornamen genannt? Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern. Peter war sich immernoch nicht sicher worauf dieses Gespräch hinführen sollte. Eine Entschuldigung von Skinny war etwas das er noch nie erlebt hatte und von dem er noch nie gehört hatte Sollte er diese Entwicklung gut oder schlecht finden?   
"Ich habe als ich deine Erregung bemerkt habe, die Kontrolle verloren, ich wollte dir nichts antun....", presste Skinny gequält hervor.  
Jetzt erst kapierte Peter auf was Skinny hinauswollte, doch so war es ja nicht. "Du hast mir nichts angetan. Ich kann es zwar gerade noch gar nicht einordnen, aber mir geht es nicht schlecht damit", meinte Peter ehrlich und beobachtete Skinny interessiert. Der Skinny vor ihm war ein Skinny, den er nicht kannte, eine unsichere Seite an ihm, sonst kannte er ihn nur als provokantes Großmaul.  
Skinny schaute Peter verwirrt an: "Dann bist du auch schwul?" Peter drehte die Kippe in seinen Fingern und beobachtete sich selbst, dabei. Schwul? ehrlich gesagt hatte er auf diese Frage selbst keine Antwort. Bisher hätte er diese Frage locker verneint, hatte nie Grund darüber nachzudenken. Aber jetzt? Immerhin hatte er gerade Sex mit Skinny gehabt und feminin war Skinny definitiv nicht. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und seufzte. "Vielleicht", antwortete er leise und nachdenklich, "ich habe keine Ahnung. Bist du es?"

Dabei sah er Skinny an und versuchte ein freundliches Gesicht hinzubekommen, etwas was die letzten Tage nie funktioniert hatte. Doch das Risiko das Skinny ihm gleich einen Kinnhaken verpasste, wenn er sich in die Enge getrieben fühlte, war nicht unerheblich.  
"Ja.... Ich bin schwul." Es war deutlich zu merken, daß Skinny das nicht so häufig sagte. Er würgte an den Worten, als sollte er Stacheldraht hervorbringen.

"Aber keiner weiß davon?", hakte Peter vorsichtig weiter nach und merkte daß ihn das tatsächlich interessierte. Er kannte Skinny seit Jahren, sie lebten in einer Kleinstadt, aber er hatte nie zuvor darüber auch nur ein Gerücht gehört, von einer Freundin aber ebensowenig. "Doch, sehr wenige und dennoch zuviele. Aber ich versuche, daß es so wenige wie möglich sind", gab Skinny zu, obwohl ihm das Thema sichtbar Unbehagen bereitete.  
"Okay, von mir erfährt keiner was," versprach Peter locker. Auch wenn er gerade nichts einordnen konnte, er wusste ganz klar, daß er darüber was eben zwischen ihm und Skinny gelaufen war, nicht mit irgendwem sonst reden wollte. Egal ob schwul oder einmaliger Ausrutscher.  
"Ja, das ist besser so, mich verschweigt man besser." Das klang ziemlich bitter und gar nicht drohend wie es jetzt vielleicht besser zu ihm gepasst hätte. Es klang ebenso bitter, wie Peter in den letzten Tagen geredet hatte. Diese neue Skinnyseite verwirrte Peter.  
"Du meinst jetzt aber nicht, weil du sonst demjenigen eine reinhaust?", vergewisserte Peter sich dennoch.  
Skinny lachte kurz, dann sagte er: "Nein ich ... man sieht dich an Peter, du siehst total heiß aus, du bist der heißeste Typ hier in Rocky Beach. Ich dagegen... zu dürr, zu verbraucht, scheiße eben...." Seine Stimmung wandelte sich während er sprach. Aus Skinnys ungewohnter Unsicherheit wurde starker Frust, so frustriert hatte Peter Skinny noch nie gesehen.  
"Du spinnst, du siehst nicht scheiße aus", sagte Peter entschieden. Auch wenn er noch nie darüber nachgedacht hatte, wie er Skinnys Aussehen bewertete unter Scheiße fiel er definitiv nicht. Aber wie Scheiße sich bittere Gedanken anfühlen, hatte er in den letzten Tagen deutlich zu spüren bekommen. Das wünschte man noch nicht einmal seinem Erzfeind.

"Dann bist du eben blind, mir soll es Recht sein, du kommst klar? Die Anderen warten auf mich," beendete Skinny ihr Gespräch und schien wieder ein wenig in seine gewohnte Spur zu kommen. "Ja ich komme klar. Danke", bestätigte er und sah zu wie Skinny wieder ging. 

Peter musste selbst erst Mal nachdenken, warum er sich bedankt hatte, dann wurde es ihm klar. Er fühlte sich besser. Zum ersten Mal seit Freitag hatte er was Anderes in Kopf, als seine verlorene Zukunft. Er hatte Sex mit Skinny Norris. Oh man nein das konnte er wirklich trotzdem niemanden sagen, ganz egal wie Skinny aussah. Es war ein Rausch gewesen, so ganz anders als alles was er bisher erlebt hatte, der allen Kummer, seine Wut, seine Unsicherheiten und seine Hemmungen einfach aus seine Kopf gefegt hatte. Er blieb noch eine Weile sitzen, nicht mehr frustriert, nein fast schon glücklich und entspannt. Es hat so gut getan, war so befreiend, das Gefühl begehrt zu werden, schmeichelte ihm zudem. Skinny fand ihn geil. Er hatte Skinny so erregt daß er die Beherrschung verloren hat. Das Gefühl von seinem Penis in ihm... Gänsehaut. 

Er hatte keine einzige Antwort, im Gegenteil nochmehr Fragen waren in seinem Kopf, aber dennoch war er auch dann noch viel entspannter, als vor ihrer Begegnung, als er nach Hause ging und sich ins Bett zum Schlafen legte.


	5. Chapter 5

Nachdem er sich auch am nächsten Morgen tatsächlich etwas besser fühlte beschloss Peter, die Abende wieder zuhause zu verbringen..   
Den ersten Abend wurde es dennoch wieder später, weil Justus mal wieder ihren Fall quasi im Alleingang aufgeklärt hatte und sie ewig im Polizeirevier festhingen, um ihre Aussagen aufzugeben, auch wenn Peter das Gefühl hatte, überhaupt nichts dazu sagen zu können, der komplette Fall war einfach an ihm vorbei gezogen, ohne eine nennenswerte Spur in seinem Kopf zu hinterlassen.. 

Am zweiten Abend war er bereits zum Abendessen zurück, was er dann doch bitter bereute. Seine Eltern schafften es innerhalb kürzester Zeit, seine etwas verbesserte Stimmung, komplett auf den Nullpunkt zurückzutreten. Die Frage mit der das Unglück seinen Lauf nahm, stellte sein Dad während des Essens: "Wieviele Bewerbungen hast du inzwischen rausgeschickt?" 

So richtig anlügen wollte er seinen Dad dann auch wieder nicht. Er verschaffte sich etwas Zeit in dem er gründlich auf einem Bissen Fleisch rumkaute, bevor er es hinunterschluckte und gab zu: "Noch gar keine, ich habe noch nichts gefunden was ich machen kann und möchte. Das ist alles viel schwieriger als man denkt."

Er hatte sich echt Mühe gegeben es gut klingen zu lassen, doch das kam bei seinen Eltern nicht an, seine Mum schüttelte nur den Kopf und nahm sich eine übervolle Gabel Salat, um dazu nichts sagen zu müssen, also übernahm mal wieder sein Dad das Wort. "Was ist daran schwierig? In jeder zweiten Pizzeria suchen sie jemanden für den Lieferdienst. Ruf einfach alle an und versuch was auszumachen", sagte sein Vater verständnislos und legte sein Besteck beiseite.

"Das darf ich mit meinem Knie nicht machen, ich soll Treppen meiden und die meisten liefern zudem heute per Fahrrad aus und das darf ich in dem Umfang auch nicht", erklärte Peter niedergeschlagen, direkt fühlte sich Peter wieder deutlich kleiner und alles war wieder auswegsloser. Die Aussicht daß dieses Gespräch einen positiven Verlauf einschlagen würde, war nicht mehr gegeben.

"In LA sind doch immer diese jungen Leuten auf Skates und Boards die Flyer verteilen", fiel seinem Dad als nächstes ein.  
"Skaten darf ich auch nicht mehr," sagte Peter betrübt. Er legte sein Besteck ebenfalls beiseite, ihm war der Appetit jetzt schon vergangen.

"Dann in einem Lager, Lagerarbeiter sind auch immer gesucht genau wie Umzugshelfer", präsentierte er ihm die nächste Ideen um ihm vorzuführen wie einfach das doch wäre.

"Schwer Heben darf ich doch auch nicht", seine Stimme nur noch ein Flüstern, am Liebsten hätte er sich in einem Mauseloch verkrochen. Klein genug fühlte er sich inzwischen.

"Dann such dir was an einem Probier- oder Infostand."

"Dad, ich soll nicht mehr als eine Stunde am Stück gehen oder stehen und danach das Knie hochlegen..."  
"Touristenführer, da kann man kurze Touren anbieten oder welche mit Pausen..." 

"Dafür sind meine Sprachkenntnisse zu schlecht und Heimatkunde-."

"Homepages oder Flyer erstellen", unterbrach ihn sein Dad der die Begründung nicht einmal mehr hören wollte.

"Am Computer bin ich nicht einmal Mittelmaß."

"Dann musst du halt in einem Büro Handlangerarbeiten machen, Kaffee kochen, Kopieren, Post sortieren..."

"Das geht gar nicht, das ist der Alptraum!", sagte Peter total niedergeschlagen, Angesicht dieser grauenhaften Zukunftsaussicht.

"Dann gewöhn dich dran! ich mach das Spielchen nicht lange mit. Es geht hier um eine Arbeit und nicht ums Vergnügen. Entweder du spurst und findest ganz schnell was, oder du kannst zusehen wo du bleibst!!"

"Aber Dad,- "

"Nichts aber Dad!", fuhr sein Dad direkt wieder hoch, "Wach endlich auf und sieh der Wahrheit ins Gesicht! wenn du nichts Aktives mehr machen kannst, musst du eben etwas machen wo du sitzt und wenn du für alles Anspruchsvolle zu blöd bist, dann muss es eben etwas anspruchsloses sein! Call Center wäre auch noch-" 

Diese Worte taten so unglaublich weh, mehr als jede Ohrfeige es vermocht hätte. Erneut flackerte Wut in ihm auf. Er hielt sich an der Tischkante fest und widersprach trotzig: "Ich rufe bestimmt nicht herum und zocke die Leute ab! Ich werde schon was finden, ich brauche halt etwas mehr Zeit!"

"Wie lange denn noch? Die erste Woche meiner Frist ist morgen rum und du hast noch nichts gemacht!", hielt ihm sein Vater vor. 

Als ob eine Woche jetzt viel Zeit wäre und strenggenommen war sie ja erst morgen um. Hilfesuchend sah er zu seiner Mutter, die so tat als ginge sie das alles nichts an und wäre so beschäftigt mit ihrem Essen, daß sie dem Gespräch gar nicht folgen könnte. Peter war endgültig der Appetit vergangen. Er fühlte sich erneut von einer Klippe stürzend. 

"Ich meine das ernst, Peter. Bekomm endlich deinen Hintern hoch und mach etwas, eine Woche hast du bereits verschwendet", schloß sein Dad und griff wieder nach seinem Besteck um weiter zu essen. Peter stand wortlos auf, brachte seinen noch halbvollen Teller zum Spülbecken, lief nach draußen und hörte nur wie sein Dad ihm nachrief, daß er sich kindisch verhält. Peter ignorierte diese Bemerkung. Ihm liefen bereits wieder die Tränen und er wollte nicht, daß sie es sahen.

Es ging ihm wieder genau so schlecht, wie letzte Woche, die kurzzeitige Befreiung war verflogen. Zorn und bittere Traurigkeit stritten um die Macht über ihn. Es war morgen gerade mal eine Woche her, daß ihm der Boden unter den Füßen und weggezogen wurde und sein Vater erwartete allen Ernstes, daß er so schnell zur Tagesordnung zurück kehrte, eine Alternative in petto hatte und durchstartete, wie sollte das denn gehen? 

****

Eine leichte Brise streift seine Haut, vermochte es aber nicht seinen Zorn abzukühlen. Irgendwann saß er auf der selben Parkbank wie letzte Woche schon und seine Gedanken wanderten zu Skinny den er hier getroffen hatte. Skinny, der ihm zugehört hatte, der ihm seine Kippen geschenkt hatte, mit dem er sich geprügelt hatte, der wohl auf ihn stand und mit dem er vor 2 Tagen Sex hatte. 

Auf einmal machte Skinnys Verhalten von letzter Woche viel mehr Sinn. Daß er sich zu ihm gesetzt hatte, diese seltsamen Blicke, die er nicht deuten konnte, die tröstende Geste, die komische Wortwahl, als er es ablehnte daß Peter ihn nach Hause brachte... Nüchtern hätte Skinny das wohl trotzdem nicht gemacht, aber da kam wohl alles zusammen.

Skinny wohnte gar nicht weit entfernt von hier, dachte Peter und der Sex hatte ihm so gut getan. Dieser befreiende Rausch den er dabei hatte, der sämtliche andere Gefühle einfach weggefegt hatte. Genau das würde ihm jetzt auch wieder gut tun. Der Reiz war hoch, das noch einmal zu erleben, aber abgesehen von Skinny wusste er nicht wer dafür in Frage kam. Und er konnte ja nicht einfach zu Skinny gehen und sagen, daß er das nochmal wollte, oder?

Da Skinny auf ihn stand, zugegeben hat daß er ihn heiß fand, war es ja vielleicht doch ein Versuch wert. Schlechter als jetzt konnte es ihm kaum noch gehen und er war ja nicht in Skinny verliebt, wo Gefahr bestand, daß er ihm auch noch das Herz brach, wenn er ihm mit seiner liebreizenden Art eine Abfuhr erteilte.

Es war ihm dennoch etwas komisch bei dem Gedanken bei Skinny einfach so vorbei zu gehen und ihn nach Sex zu fragen. Er wusste ja nicht einmal ob Skinny Zuhause war und hatte auch keine Nummer von ihm um ihn anzurufen. Trotz aller Zweifel, die jeden seiner Schritte begleiteten, fünf Minuten später stand Peter vor dessen Tür und klingelte. 

Skinny öffnete überrascht die Tür, mehrere Sekunden sahen sie sich wortlos an, "was...?", fing Skinny an. "Darf ich reinkommen?", fragte Peter direkt. "Ja okay. Weshalb?", Skinny war offen mißtrauisch, was Peter nicht wirklich verwunderte, wenn man bedachte, wie sie sich meistens begegneten. Doch Peter tat sich schwer, so klar zu sagen, was er von Skinny wollte, deswegen schob er sich erstmal an ihm vorbei, zur Tür hinein und schloß die Tür hinter sich, bevor er sich erstmal vergewisserte: "Sind wir allein?"

Skinny nickte irritiert. Vorgestern noch hatte er Peter einen Spruch zur Begrüßung reingedrückt. Jetzt nicht, es hatte sich also etwas verändert zwischen ihnen. Damit stieg die Chance sich gleich keine eiskalte Abfuhr zu holen. Dennoch konnte er es nicht einfach aussprechen, warum war das verdammt nochmal so schwierig? Er schubste Skinny provokant und hilflos zugleich vor die Brust und Skinny verstand ihn, wie der veränderte Ausdruck auf dessen Gesicht zeigte. Ein Grinsen, von diabolischen Natur zeichnete sich ab. Er schubste Peter kräftig zurück und hielt ihn dann gleichzeitig fest. Seine Hand auf Peters Brust in sein T-Shirt gekrallt. Langsam ging er rückwärts, zog Peter mit sich, taxierte ihn mit seinem Blick.  
Im Schlafzimmer grinste Peter ganz kurz, so konnte man auch kommunizieren, ein Mißverständnis war ausgeschlossen und zog sich sein T-Shirt aus. Skinny hielt das Shirt nur kurz fest, dann ließ er es zu Boden fallen und packte Peter vorne grob an der Hose und zog ihn an sich ran. Allein die Spannung zwischen ihnen ließ die Luft knapp werden und verursachte eine Kettenreaktion in Peters Körper, die ihn vergessen ließ warum es ihm gerade noch schlecht ging.  
Peter befreite Skinny in nur einer Einzigen schnellen Bewegung von seinem Shirt, ehe Skinny darauf reagieren konnte und direkt wurde Skinny deutlich steifer, unsicherer, so wie bei ihrer Unterhaltung neulich. Neugierig ließ Peter seinen Blick über Skinnys Körper wandern. Sein Gegenüber war deutlich dünner als er selbst, seine Rippen zeichneten sich scharf ab. Mehrere große Narben zeichneten seine Brust und Schulter. Peter fiel auf, daß er Skinny nie oben ohne gesehen hatte und erst jetzt begriff er, warum Skinny sich selbst als häßlich sah, doch Peter fand es jetzt nicht weiter schlimm und wollte Skinny nicht weiter verunsichern, sondern wollte daß er ihn wieder dominant führte wie vorgestern am Strand.

Also ließ er seine Hände forschend über Skinnys Oberkörper nach unten wandern und küsste seinen Hals, tat so als würde er keine Narben sehen. Gerne wäre Peter in den Moment vor Skinny auf die Knie gegangen, um Skinny zur gewohnten Dominanz zurück zu verhelfen, aber mit seinem Knie war das wohl nicht drin. Deswegen setzte er sich alternativ auf Skinnys Bett und konnte nun Skinnys Brust und Bauch mit der Zunge erforschen, ihm dabei die Hose und Unterhose ausziehen. Im Prinzip war das nicht wirklich anders als er es von Kelly kannte oder doch, es war ganz anders. Es gab gewisse Parallelen die er ziehen konnte, den Anfang zu machen, bis Skinny wieder bereit war die Führung zu übernehmen, mehr aber auch nicht.

Bisher hatte Peter noch nie einen anderen Ständer als seinen eigenen angefasst und hatte starke Hemmungen, den Anfang zu machen. Doch inzwischen hatte Skinny seine Unsicherheit weggeschoben nahm seine Hand und führte ihn, bis sie beide total heiß waren. Skinny war etwas besser bestückt als er selbst und es war aufregend ihn anzufassen, die Lust in ihm pulsieren zu spüren.

Grob packte Skinny Peter, zog ihm den Kopf in den Nacken und zwang ihn, ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen. Gefährlich glomm es in Skinnys Augen auf. "Wie möchtest du es?", stöhnte Skinny die Frage jetzt wieder total selbstbewusst. Ja genau so hatte Peter sich das vorgestellt, so wollte er ihn haben. Skinny der groß und dominant vor ihm stand.

"Ungefähr so wie vorgestern", erklärte Peter, machte es sich einfach, nichts genaueres sagen zu müssen. Über sowas hatte er doch nie zuvor geredet. Skinny ließ ihn los und ging einen Schritt zurück, "zieh dich aus!" Peter folgte der ungewohnten Aufforderung, während Skinny aus der Schublade seines Nachttisches eine Tube rausholte. 

Seine eigene Errektion war sichtbar kleiner als Skinnys, aber genauso hart, für Skinny schien das okay zu sein, denn er leckte sich begierig die Lippen, während er hemmungslos seinen Blick über Peters nackten Körper wandern ließ. "Leg dich hin!"  
Peter wollte sich umdrehen, doch Skinny hielt ihn zurück. "Nein leg dich auf den Rücken, das macht mehr Spaß." Peter war zwar irritiert, aber kam der Aufforderung wortlos nach und legte sich mittig auf Skinnys Bett. Ein wenig Angst mischte sich unter Peters Aufregung

Skinny legte die Tube neben Peter aufs Bett und krabbelte dazu, erkundete mit Lippen und Zunge kurz aber sehr intensiv Peters Penis, seine Hoden und sein Po. Für Peter war es eine Erleichterung nichts tun zu müssen als sich in den Rausch fallen zu lassen der von ihm Besitz ergriff. Ein heftiges Stöhnen drang aus seiner Brust und er schloß zufrieden die Augen. Mit einem festen Griff legte Skinny sich Peters Beine auf die Schultern und drang dann schnell und hart in ihn ein. Genau das war es was Peter sich erhofft hatte. Eine klare Führung, ein erneuter Rausch der ihn alles an Gedanken und Gefühlen aus seinen Kopf fegte. Es tat weh, aber nur kurz, der Rausch nahm auch den körperlichen Schmerz weg. Der Vorteil der Position war, daß Peter sich dabei zusätzlich selbst stimmulieren konnte und Skinny noch tiefer in ihn einzudringen schien.

Peter kam nach seinem Dafürhalten viel zu schnell und sah dann Skinny sehr bewusst bei seinem Höhepunkt zu. Schweiß lief ihm die nackte so gut wie unbehaarte Brust hinab. Die Erregung stand ihm in seinem Gesicht geschrieben. Die Lippen waren offen und voll. Das Gefühl von Skinny in ihm, war verdammt gut. Als Skinny kam ließ er sich nach vorne fallen, biß Peter leidenschaftlich und wenig sanft in die Schulter.

Danach fiel die Anspannung ab und Skinny ließ sich entspannt auf Peter nieder, blieb aber in ihm bis er schlaff war und rausrutschte. "Ich hoffe du bist nicht enttäuscht," meinte Skinny nach einer Weile die eigentlich richtig schön, wenn auch völligst ungewohnt war. 

Woher kam jetzt bloß wieder diese völlig unpassende Unsicherheit von Skinny her? "Bestimmt nicht, das heute und das letzte Mal waren meine beiden schönsten Male," gab Peter ehrlich zu und merke daß er dabei rot wurde. Skinny lachte humorlos, "dann bist du entweder anspruchslos und schwul oder Kelly war verdammt schlecht." Peter ignorierte die Provokation und zuckte mit den Schultern, "mach dich nicht immer selber runter."   
Offensichtlich wollte Skinny nichts darauf sagen. "Wieder Streß gehabt?" stellte Skinny daher die Gegenfrage um nichts darauf sagen zu müssen.   
"Ja," gab Peter zu und wollte es nicht Skinny gleich tun, "mein Dad macht mir riesigen Druck, daß ich Geld verdienen soll, egal als was, egal ob ich das möchte, hauptsache es bringt Geld." Direkt kam wieder ein bitterer Beigeschmack in seinen Gedanken an.  
"Ich Wette, mein Job wäre ihm auch nicht Recht," sagte Skinny grinsend. "Du hast einen Job?" fragte Peter überrascht. Skinny grinste nur. "Nichts worüber du dir dein hübsches Köpfchen zerbrechen musst," antwortete er spitz und blinzelte Peter provokant zu. Peter war klar, was das bedeutete. Das hieß so viel wie: halt die Klappe! und der Hintergrund war, das es sich dabei um etwas illegales handelte, aber im Moment war ihm das total egal. Er war hier nicht als Detektiv.

"Sind wir uns einig, daß das hier nur etwas Spaß ist oder muß ich dir jetzt einen Korb mitgeben?", hakte Skinny mit ernster Miene nach. "Ich brauche keinen Korb, ich weiß noch nicht einmal jetzt etwas über meine Orientierung oder so. Ich weiß nur eins, es tut mir gut. Es befreit und ich kann mal wieder Durchatmen. Ich bin froh, wenn ich mal nicht Grübeln muss. Ich denke darüber nach was das zu bedeuten hat, wenn es mir besser geht. Wenn das für dich unter Spaß fällt, sind wir uns einig."

"Wenn du wieder einen Fick brauchst um den Streßpegel zu senken, kannst du jederzeit wieder kommen," grinste Skinny breit, "aber besser du rufst an, ich bin nicht gerade ein Stubenhocker."   
"Ich hab deine Nummer doch gar nicht," sagte Peter und sah Skinny herausfordernd an und erreichte sein Ziel auf Anhieb. "Das lässt sich ändern!" Skinny erhob sich halb und angelte nach Peters Hosen. Peter erhaschte einen Blick auf Skinnys Rücken, der komplette obere Rücken war vernarbt, viele kleine aber auch eine richtig großflächige Narbe überzogen seine Haut. Skinny zog Peters Handy hervor und gab ihm seine Nummer und steckte ihnen eine von Peters Kippen an, die sie sich teilten.

"Woher hast du all die Narben?" fragte Peter Skinny behutsam. Er war sich absolut sicher, daß die Narben direkt mit seinen gelegentlichen Momente der Unsicherheit in Zusammenhang standen.

Skinny seufzte: "Ich rede darüber nicht, Peter. Nur soviel: Eltern sind das Letzte." Bei dem letzten Satz hatte Skinny vermutlich unterbewusst seine Faust geschlossen. Einen Moment sah er Wut in Skinnys Augen aufblitzen "Das waren deine Eltern, Skinny?", fragte Peter dennoch entsetzt. Doch Skinny antwortete darauf nicht, musste er auch nicht sein Blick sprach Bände. Er sollte froh sein, daß Skinny ihm nicht für die weitere Frage eine reingehauen hatte.

"Themenwechsel, wie wäre es wenn wir zusammen an den Strand was trinken gehen? Lust mal dem depressiven Scheiß zu entkommen? oder hast du Schiss dich könnte jemand mit mir sehen?", lenkte Skinny nachhaltig ab.

Mit Skinny zusammen am Strand etwas trinken gehen...   
... das war etwas ganz anderes als es das mit Bob und Justus gewesen wäre.   
Warum er überhaupt mitgegangen war, wusste er zunächst selbst nicht so genau, vermutlich war es Skinnys Aussage daß er dem Scheiß Mal entkommen konnte. Abgesehen davon fing er an sich wohl zu fühlen in Skinnys Gegenwart. Das genügte ihm.   
Sie blieben auch nicht zu zweit, sondern trafen auf Bekannte von Skinny, auch die mit denen er ihn neulich am Strand getroffen hatte. Alle nahmen Peter ganz selbstverständlich an, keiner fragte, warum er da war. Etwas das umgekehrt nicht möglich gewesen wäre, wenn er Skinny, oder auch nur Cessy mit zu Bob und Justus genommen hätte, hätten sie beide sich einem Kreuzverhör ausgesetzt. Vermutlich lag das daran, daß jeder Gründe hatte, weswegen er hier war, über die er nicht sprechen wollte. Denn grundsätzlich sprach hier keiner über sich selbst. Was auch ungewöhnlich war, war die Auswahl der Getränke, statt Schorlen, Cola und Eistee, gab es Bier, Colarum und Vodka mit Saft. Es war das erste Mal, daß Peter Alkohol trank und er mochte es. Das schlechte Gewissen, etwas Verbotenes zu tun erstickte das Bier komplett.  
In dieser Gruppe wurde alles geteilt, ohne wenn und aber, wenn Kippen oder alkoholische Getränke ausgingen, wurde Geld reihum eingesammelt und dann gingen die, die bereits 21 oder älter sind einkaufen für die Gruppe. Wo das Geld herkam? auch darüber redete niemand wirklich, aber es hatte den Anschein, als ob Skinny hier nicht der Einzige war, der sein Geld auf nicht legalgm Weg verdiente.

Peter mochte Cessy besonders. Sie war bereits 21, hatte lange braune Haare, große Augen und trug sehr knappe Kleidung. Viel mehr wusste er von ihr nicht, aber das war auch nicht nötig. Sie war sehr humorvoll und herzlich, es machte Spaß mit ihr zu Quatschen. Er kam endlich heraus aus seinem Schneckenhaus und das tat ihm sehr gut. Er war sich nicht sicher woran es lag, daß er die gute Laune von Skinny, Elias, Cessy und den Anderen der Gruppe soviel besser ertrug, als die von Justus und Bob. Vielleicht war es die Gruppe selbst, vielleicht auch der Alkohol oder den Sex den er davor mit Skinny hatte.

Egal was seine Eltern oder Justus und Bob davon halten würden, das war der schönste Abend seit langem, denn alle negativen Gedanken blieben ihm an diesem Abend fern, vom Sex und Alkohol weggespült.


	6. Chapter 6

Die nächsten Tage stellte sich eine neue Routine ein. Er stand morgens gezwungenermaßen kurz auf, wenn seine Eltern ihn um 5 Uhr aus dem Bett schmissen, wartete bis seine Eltern aus dem Haus waren und schlief weiter. Das war schwer zu ertragen, sie wussten, daß er spät nach Hause kam, was ihnen überhaupt nicht passte und jeden Morgen ihm auch vorwarfen. Sie ahnten daß er nicht wach blieb, wenn sie gingen, auch wenn er das Gegenteil behauptete. Doch da beide sehr viel arbeiteten, fehlte ihnen die Möglichkeit ihn zu kontrollieren.  
Nach dem Ausschlafen ging er zu Justus und Bob, aktuell hatten sie keinen Fall was Justus nervte. Mehr als einmal stritten sie darüber und auch über andere Kleinigkeiten. Es war wirklich nichts Ernstes dabei, aber es verschlechterte die Stimmung enorm zwischen ihnen. Oft fragte Peter sich warum, denn Justus wusste nichts davon wie Peter seine Abende verbrachte, hatte keine Ahnung, daß er nicht nur rauchte, sondern auch Alkohol trank, obwohl es erst ab 21 erlaubt war, oder daß er seine Freizeit mit Skinny und seinen Freunden verbrachte, geschweige dem daß er mit Skinny etwas am Laufen hatte. Bob schlichtete wie allzuoft die ständig aufkeimenden Streitereien und war jedesmal sehr genervt, daß er ständig zwischen ihre Fronten geriet. Abends wenn die beiden zum Abendessen gingen traf Peter sich mit Skinny, entweder bei ihm zuhause oder direkt am Strand bei seinen Freunden, wo Peter die Wirkung des Biers genoß. Davor oder danach hatten sie bei Skinny Sex und auch wenn es nicht mehr so ganz neu war, war es immernoch aufregend und berauschte ihn. Skinny zeigte keine weitere Unsicherheit mehr, ihm gegenüber und wie in der Gruppe auch, wurden alle schwierigen Themen gemieden.

Am vierten Abend ging es dann allerdings schief. Es war Montag und Bob kam auf die Idee mit Justus und Peter ins Kino gehen zu wollen. Wieder so eine Idee um ihn abzulenken. Doch Peter hatte inzwischen kein Geld mehr und ahnte, daß es schwierig werden würde, sich sein Taschengeld geben zu lassen, aber er brauchte es auch für den Alkohol am Strand und die Zigaretten würden ebenfalls nicht mehr allzulange reichen.

Er rechnete mit spitzen Bemerkungen, aber nicht wirklich damit, daß er komplett scheitern würde.  
Sein Dad wollte ihm sein Taschengeld nur noch gegen nachgewiesene Bemühungen in der Jobsuche geben. Natürlich hatte er nichts in der Hand und nachdem sein Vater ihn anschrie, wollte Peter nur noch das Haus verlassen. Zunächst wollten sie ihn nicht wieder gehen lassen, seine Mum hielt ihn am Arm fest, doch Peter wurde immer wütender, während sein Dad immer noch lauter wurde. Peter griff nach einem Glas und warf es voller Zorn auf den Boden, so daß die kleinen Scherben umherflogen. Zum Glück verletzte sich keiner. Doch augenblicklich trat eine schneidende Stille ein. Bevor seine Eltern sich vor dem Schreck fingen, machte Peter auf dem Absatz kehrt und verließ das Haus.

Auf dem Weg zum Strand schrieb er Bob kurz eine Nachricht daß er nicht ins Kino mitkommen konnte und machte sein Handy aus. Er wollte seine Ruhe und seinen Eltern auf keinen Fall die Gelegenheit geben, ihn zu erreichen, seine erneute Wut und Enttäuschung stattdessen im Alkohol ertränken.

Skinny, Cessy, Brian und Elias waren bereits dort und lachten als er ankam. Peter begrüßte reihe um Skinny, Brian und Elias mit einem Handschlag und Cessy mit einem Küsschen links und rechts.  
"Du siehst aus als könntest du was zum Trinken vertragen," meinte Cessy und drückte ihm ihre Flasche in die Hand. Er nickte dankbar und nahm einen großen Schluck aus ihrer Flasche und setzte sich zwischen Skinny und Cessy in den Sand.  
Es schmeckte vorallem nach Orangensaft und Alkohol und brannte im Hals, ganz anders als bei dem Bier, daß er sonst die letzten Tage getrunken hatte.   
Die schnelle Wirkung des Alkohol versprach ihm schnelles Vergessen, schnellen Trost, genau das, was er nun brauchte.  
"Willst du ein Bier?" fragte Elias ihn und griff in eine Tasche mit Getränken.   
"Lieber das Gleiche wie Cessy heute," antwortete Peter darauf.   
"Wodka-Osaft," nickte Elias und zog die entsprechende Flasche hervor. Skinny sah Peter aufmerksam mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an, doch er sagte nichts und das war Peter nur Recht.

Nach nur wenigen Minuten hatte er die Flasche leer und merkte sehr deutlich daß er angetrunken war. Da die Getränke knapp wurden, wollte Elias Geld einsammeln, doch außer Elias selbst waren sie alle pleite und er hatte auch nur 5 Dollar.

"Tja das reicht wohl nicht," meinte Elias trocken. "Wir haben zwar gleich noch einen Job, aber da wird es auch nicht gleich Cash geben, das dauert ein paar Tage." Aus alter Gewohnheit fragte Peter: "Was für einen Job?", doch Elias winkt sofort ab. "Das geht niemanden etwas an. Skinny, Brian und ich müssen bald los, eigentlich dachte ich du könntest Cessy helfen Getränke zu kaufen, bzw danach beim Tragen...."  
Cessy unterbrach: "Das machen wir auch Elias. Ich besorge die Getränke." "Ich denke du hast kein Geld?", meinte Brian. Cessy grinste breit und strich sich durch die Haare. Es wirkte total lassziv so. "Ich suche mir einen Sponsor der mir etwas Geld zusteckt wenn ich mit dem Arsch wackel." 

"Aber nimm Peter mit," sagte Skinny bestimmt, "ich möchte nicht das du alleine auf dem Parkplatz stehst und einen Bruch brauchst du dir auch nicht zu heben, zu zweit schafft ihr das." Skinny war der Einzige der darauf nicht mit einem Grinsen reagiert hatte, bemerkte Peter. 

"Geht klar, für dich auch Schätzchen?", Cessy schaut Peter fragend an. "Ich soll dich auf einen Parkplatz begleiten und dir helfen die Getränke zu holen? Ja klar mach ich", wiederholte Peter und bestätigte dann, so langsam fiel es ihm schwer sich auf das Gesprochene zu konzentrieren, da seine Gedanken gerade einen anderen Weg einschlugen. Ob Skinny das nur wollte, damit er nicht als Detektiv ihm hinterherging um seinen bestimmt nicht legalen Job kaputt zu machen? Seltsam, aber was bis vor Kurzem die absolute Selbstverständlichkeit für ihn gewesen wäre, kam ihm jetzt fast abwegig vor. Nichts lag ihm gerade ferner, als Skinny das Leben schwer zu machen. Irgendwie würde er sich damit ins eigene Fleisch schneiden. Skinny war für ihn der Ausweg um vor seinen Problemen wegzurennen. Was würde er machen, wenn Skinny verhaftet werden würde? Würden die Anderen ihn dann noch bei sich akzeptieren? Und was würde er wegen dem Sex machen? auf ihn warten? oder einen Anderen dafür suchen? Treue war was für Liebespaare und das waren sie definitiv nicht, aber wo findet man bitte einen passenden Ersatz zum Frust wegvögeln? Bevor er zuviel nachdenken konnte, trank Peter den letzten Vodka O, den Elias ihm in die Hand drückte und spülte seine Gedanken weg und lachte dann mit den Anderen über irgendeinen Witz, den er schon gar nicht mehr verstand.  
Kurz darauf, verabschiedeten sie sich mit einem lockeren: "Bis später wieder hier", voneinander.  
Die Drei gingen links am Strand entlang nach Rocky Beach zurück und Peter folgte Cessy in die andere Richtung am Strand entlang. Er wusste genau daß man hier parallel zu einer Straße läuft, und es da noch eine Einkaufsmöglichkeit und eine Tankstelle gab, aber was Cessy dort ohne Geld wollte, erschloß sich ihm nicht.   
Vielleicht hatte er auch bereits zuviel Alkohol getrunken, um es zu verstehen. Dieses Vodka O wirkte doch deutlich stärker, als er es vom Bier kannte. Seine Beine fühlten sich komisch beim Laufen an, seine Gedanken umnebelt und ihm war ein wenig schwindelig.  
Sie überquerten die Straße auf Höhe der Läden und liefen dann aber weiter, querfeldein nach Norden durch den Wald, parallel zu einem umzäunten Park.

Er dachte eigentlich daß Cessy das nicht ernst meinte, als sie sagte, sie geht ein wenig mit den Arsch wackeln, um einen Sponsor zu suchen. Doch tatsächlich waren sie am Ziel angekommen, wohl auf einem geheimen Straßenstrich gelandet, auf einem Parkplatz mit öffentlicher Toilette der wohl ursprünglich zu dem Park gehörte. Aber abgesehen davon, daß dieser Platz für Sextreffen genutzt wurde, was zahllose benutze Kondome und Kondomverpackungen verrieten, war hier nichts los, nur ein abgelegener Hintereingang zum Park mit Waldangrenzung.  
Das Areal war aber auch nicht komplett überschaubar, nach einigen Metern führte der Parkplatz um eine Kurve, wie es dahinter weiterging war nicht zu erkennen, aber soweit Cessy und Peter sehen konnten, waren sie die einzigen Menschen hier. Cessy zog sich ihren Slip aus und setzte sich auf die Rückenlehne einer Bank und spreizte ihre Beine. Da sie nur eine sehr knappen Minirock trug, könnte jetzt jeder der auf den Parkplatz gefahren kommen sollte, bei ihr mit komplett freien Blick ihren Schritt einsehen.  
Peter fühlte sich unbehaglich, er setzte sich deswegen so neben sie, daß er keine tieferen Einblicke hatte und fragte: "Du willst das tatsächlich machen, für Geld?"  
"Na klar ich mache das oft, gute Möglichkeit schnell an viel Kohle zu kommen. Steck du den mal bitte ein", sagte sie gelassen und drückte ihm den Slip in die Hand.  
Peter steckte ihren Slip in seine Hosentasche und fragte sich warum er eigentlich hier war: "Okay, weswegen sollte ich mit?"  
"Weil Skinny letzter Zeit Bedenken hat. Vor einigen Wochen war ich hier komplett alleine, meistens sind hier noch andere Mädchen und Typen. Elias war hier auch schon einige Male... Jedenfalls kam ein Freier und hat mir danach das Geld abgezogen und ein Veilchen verpasst."

"Scheiße und dann willst du trotzdem wieder-?", fing Peter erschrocken an. 

"Du bist süß", sagte Cessy lächelnd und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Es ist meine einzige Möglichkeit an soviel Geld zu kommen, wie ich brauche und ich finde das ist auch nicht so schlimm. Der Überfall-, klar war der heftig, aber das hätte mir auch auf dem Weg zum Supermarkt passieren können, daß ich überfallen und geschlagen werde."

Eigentlich klang das logisch, wobei sicher war er sich nicht. "Und was soll ich genau machen?"

"Du bleibst einfach hier, wenn ein Freier kommt wartest du bis er bezahlt hat. Ich gebe dir das Geld und dann gehst du etwas weg, aber bleib bitte in Rufweite, für den Fall daß er Probleme machen sollte. Wenn ich mindestens 50 Dollar habe, kaufe ich Getränke und du hilfst mir das zum Treffpunkt zu bringen."  
"Okay wie du meinst," sagte Peter. Etwas Besseres fiel ihm einfach nicht ein. Das hatte was von einem Zuhälter, oder? Er war zwar nicht richtig betrunken, aber klar denken war auch nicht drin. Genaugenommen war das ja auch der Grund warum er überhaupt Alkohol trank.  
Vielleicht 10 Minuten später kam tatsächlich ein Auto angefahren. Der Detektiv in Peter bemerkte trotz Alkohol direkt, daß der Wagen aus Mexiko kam. Auch der Fahrer war eindeutig ein Mexikaner, aber nicht gerade ein Typ mit dem man gerne Sex wollen würde. Er war um die 60 Jahre alt schätze Peter, stark übergewichtig und ziemlich behaart.  
Cessy schien das nichts auszumachen, jedenfalls ließ sie sich nichts anmerken, sondern sah den Fahrer der direkt vor ihrer Bank den Wagen anhielt lassziv an.  
Der Fahrer öffnete das Fenster: "Ich habe nur 20 Dollar dabei. Was machst du dafür?"  
"20 ist nicht gerade viel... Hmm, okay du darfst wenn du dir selbst einen runterholst, meine Muschi dabei fingern," bot Cessy ihm an.  
Der alte Mexikaner sabberte ja schon unübersehbar, bei dem Gedanken, dennoch versuchte er für sich noch etwas rauszuschlagen, "du wichst, während ich dich Fingern darf."  
"Nur wenn du noch was drauflegst," meinte Cessy ganz selbstverständlich.  
Doch der Mexikaner schien wirklich nicht mehr zu haben. "Okay, aber du machst dabei Titten frei und ich darf sie dabei lecken. Sonst ich fahr weiter."   
Zur Antwort zog Cessy ihr Oberteil aus, unter dem sie keinen BH trug. Der Mexikaner stieg aus, zog sein Geldbeutel hervor und drückte Cessy das Geld in die Hand als er sie erreichte.   
Cessy reichte das Geld an Peter weiter, wie ausgemacht nahm er es, stecke es ein und entfernte sich diskret. Mit einem Blick zurück sah er wie der Mexikaner sich die Hose öffnete und setzte. Cessy beugt sich aufreizend über ihn, so daß er auch überall ran kam. Genauer ansehen wollte Peter sich das definitiv nicht.   
Er lief 100 meter weit um die Kurve und sah einen Van der rundum verschlossen war, der Wagen hatte ein hießiges Kennzeichen und der Fahrer saß am Steuer. Er winkte Peter zu sich heran, eine Aufforderung der er neugierig nachkam.  
"Hey, was machst du hier?", fragte der vielleicht 40 jährige Mann. Er wirkte sehr sympathisch und sah für sein Alter ziemlich gut aus.  
Wahrheitsgemäß antwortete Peter: "Eine Bekannte hat mich gebeten sie zu begleiten, falls ein Freier Probleme macht." Konnte er das wirklich so sagen? Eigentlich nicht oder? Aber es war die Wahrheit. Es war gerade schwierig für ihn richtig und falsch zu erkennen. 

"Interesse daran dir auch was zu verdienen?", fragte der Mann ihn sehr direkt. Auf die Frage war er nun überhaupt nicht vorbereitet, er brauchte wirklich dringend Geld,... aber er konnte doch nicht... "Was soll ich dafür tun?", fragte Peter um sich etwas Zeit zum Denken zu verschaffen und sicherzustellen, daß er das nicht gerade falsch verstand.   
"Mein Date hat in letzter Minute abgesagt, aber ich habe kein Interesse unbefriedigt zu fahren, ich zahle dir 100 wenn du dich von mir ein ne Stunde lang ficken lässt," sagte der Mann ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, immernoch mit einem freundlichen Lächeln.  
In Peter brodelte es: 100 Dollar war verdammt viel Geld. Vor allem in seiner beschissenen Lage gerade Zuhause und Skinny hatte ihn schließlich auch gefickt und das war ja immer gut gewesen, sogar super und beim ersten Mal mochte er Skinny auch nicht. 100 Dollar und im Gegensatz zu dem Mexikaner sah der Typ ja durchaus gut und sympathisch aus. 100 Dollar für eine Stunde, selbst wenn es scheiße war, eine Stunde war doch schnell vorbei und danach könnte er sich so die Kante geben, daß er einen kompletten Filmriß bekam, 100 Dollar! Cessy machte das doch auch gerade und warum sollte sie alleine Geld besorgen? Er würde doch auch davon trinken und Rauchen. "Okay, aber nur unter einer Bedingung", teilte er dem Mann seine Entscheidung mit, von der er selber in dem Moment ziemlich sicher war, daß er sie nüchtern anders getroffen hätte.  
"Welche wäre das?", fragte der Mann freundlich nach. "Erst wenn der Typ mit meiner Bekannten fertig ist, ich gebe ihr, ihr Geld, sage ihr kurz Bescheid, damit sie geht. Ich möchte nicht, daß sie hier eine Stunde auf mich wartet."

Der Typ lachte, auf eine angenehme Weise, es wirkte wirklich ehrlich nett: "Geht klar, aber das nächste Mal, falls es für dich eins gibt, solltest du auf Safer Sex und Vorkasse bestehen und vielleicht Dinge ausschließen die du nicht machst."

Damit hatte er Peter eiskalt erwischt, wie naiv war er eigentlich? konnte er das wirklich noch auf den Alkohol schieben? "Oh, ich - ich habe nicht -" stammelte Peter unsicher und fürchtete einen großen Fehler gemacht zu haben.  
"Schon gut, ich mache es immer nur safe und ich mache nichts was für dich ein no-go ist, egal um was es geht. Steig ein wir fahren ein Stück vor, damit wir sehen, wann deine Bekannte mit ihrem Freier fertig ist."  
Peter stieg jetzt doch mit einem mulmigem Gefühl ein, irgendwie hatte der Schreck ihn wieder etwas klarer denken lassen. Er sah sich den Mann genau an, er trug ziemlich feine Sachen, offensichtlich war er ein vermögender Geschäftsmann. Dieser startete ganz entspannt seinen Wagen und fuhr die 20 Meter vor, um die Kurve, so daß sie freien Blick auf Cessy und den Mexikaner hatten. 

Peters Zweifel ob er das nun wollte oder nicht, ließen seine Nerven Achterbahn fahren. Unaufgefordert zückte der Mann seinen Geldbeutel und gab ihm die vereinbarten 100 Dollar. Es war verdammt viel Geld, daß er da in den Händen hielt und scheinbar war der Typ auch vollkommen in Ordnung. Peters Menschenkenntnis war eigentlich nicht so schlecht und er konnte sich auf sie verlassen, allerdings hatte er sich noch nie auf sowas eingelassen. Aber Cessy! Sie meinte es wäre nicht so schlimm und Elias hatte das wohl auch schon gemacht.

Es dauert nicht lange, da fuhr der Mexikaner davon und Peter stieg aus. Der Mann folgte ihm, hielt dann aber etwas Abstand. Cessy wirkte ganz locker, während die sich ihr Oberteil wieder anzog und hielt danach ihre Hand ausgestreckt ihm entgegen. Für sie war alles gut und damit fiel sein Entschluss endgültig. Er würde das machen. Offensichtlich war das nicht so schlimm.

Peter zog das Geld aus seiner Hosentasche, gab Cessy ihren Slip und ihr Geld zurück und die Hälfte von seinem Geld: "Geh schon mal zurück, und besorg die Getränke, nimm zur Not ein Taxi, ich komme nach." Cessy sah Peter überrascht an, dann sah sie zu dem Mann, nickte wissend, nahm das Geld und ihren Slip und ging los.  
Peter kostete es Überwindung hinten in den Van einzusteigen, doch dann dachte er wieder an das erste Mal mit Skinny, viel anders wird es wohl auch nicht werden, nur ohne Wasser.  
Er stieg ein und wartete darauf, daß der Typ die Tür hinter ihm schloß. Der Boden war mit einer Matratze ausgelegt mit einem schwarzen Laken bezogen.   
Der Mann half erst Peter sich auszuziehen und zog sich dann selbst aus. Er war wirklich sehr attraktiv, befand Peter und ließ sich seine Hand auf dessen Penis legen. Der Mann zeigte ihm ganz genau wie er es haben wollte, was ziemlich hilfreich war und Peters Unsicherheit dämpfte.

Peter hatte sich geirrt es war völlig anders als mit Skinny das erste Mal. Es war aber auch völlig okay. Es war kein leidenschaftlicher Ausbruch bei dem er heftig in den Boden gedrückt und benutzt werde, sondern deutlich vorsichtiger, eher eine Art professionelle Sportstunde. 

Der Typ verwendete Gleitgel und dehnte ihn mit den Fingern so vorsichtig vor, ließ sich so viel Zeit, daß tatsächlich überhaupt nichts weh tat, was für Peter eine komplett neue Erfahrung war. Das sogar obwohl der Typ eher besser noch bestückt war als Skinny. Er mochte es tatsächlich sehr diesen dicken langen Penis in sich zu spüren, ob mit Gummi oder nicht, war scheinbar kein wesentlicher Unterschied, jedenfalls nicht für ihn.  
Das Tempo des Mannes war auch währenddessen viel langsamer, nicht ein schnelles Stoßen auf schnellstem Weg zum Orgasmus, im Gegenteil, immer wieder drosselt der Typ das Tempo brach ab, leckte und streichelte ihn, oder verlangte es von Peter bei ihm. 

Eine große Hemmung hatte Peter zunächst, als er den steifen Penis des Mannes in den Mund nehmen und daran lutschen sollte. Doch immerhin hatte der Mann 100 Dollar bezahlt und bisher musste er nichts dafür tun, was ihm nicht gefallen hätte. Als er sich überwandt, sagte der Mann ihm sehr deutlich was er wie wollte und Peter machte es so gut er konnte.   
So konnte Sex also auch sein, es war richtig gut, vermutlich war das die Erfahrung die der Mann in seinem Alter bereits hatte, was den Unterschied ausmachte. Er ahnte, daß dies so nicht üblich war zwischen Freier und ...?? Stricher?? War er das jetzt wirklich? Besser er dachte darüber nicht nach. Vermutlich war das mit dem Mann eh eher wie ein Onenightstand. Nach etwa einer Stunde, als der Mann sich selbst erlaubte zu kommen, befriedigte er Peter noch zum Abschluss mit dem Mund, eine besonders gute neue Erfahrung. Danach bot ihm der Mann eine Kippe an, die Peter gern annahm. Die Wirkung des Alkohols spürte er inzwischen nur noch leicht und er hatte überhaupt keine Ahnung wie er sich nun verhalten sollte, sich hinter der Kippe zu verstecken kam da wie gerufen. 

"Das war nicht dein erstes Mal, aber erfahren bist du auch nicht gerade, oder?", eröffnete der Mann ein lockeres Gespräch, während sie sich anzogen.  
"Nein ich habe seit Kurzem mit einem Bekannten etwas Lockeres am Laufen", gab Peter vorsichtig zu.

Der Mann nickte: "Das passt. Nur für den Fall daß du sowas nochmal machst, ich steh normalerweise nicht so auf Stricher, ich mag es wenn mein Sexpartner den Sex mit mir gut findet, von daher bin ich bei dir heute auf meine Kosten gekommen. Doch geh nicht davon aus, das andere Freier sich dafür interessieren würden, ob du etwas gut findest oder daß sie sich Mühe geben daß es dir nicht weh tut, oder daß du danach auch noch kommst. Und handel gut vorher deine Bedingungen aus, es gibt viele die sonst echt Schwierigkeiten machen."

Mit dieser Einschätzung hatte Peter richtig gelegen. Der Typ war wirklich nett. Der Sex war gut gewesen und Geld hatte er jetzt auch, scheinbar hatte er trotz Zweifel und Alkohol die richtige Entscheidung getroffen. "Ja ich hatte es mir vorhin auch anders vorgestellt,- nicht so gut!", gab Peter zu und zog an der Kippe, während er sich wieder anzog. "Ich bringe dich noch zum Treffpunkt mit deiner Bekannten," bot der Mann freundlich an und das nahm Peter gerne an, mit ruhigem Gewissen. 

Der Mann fuhr Peter zu dem Supermarkt, wo Cessy Getränke holen wollte und weil sie dort nicht mehr war, ließ er ihn am Strand raus, ganz nahe an ihrem Treffpunkt. 

Das seltsame Gefühl wurde mit jedem bißchen daß er nüchterner wurde stärker. Nicht daß es Peter schlecht ging, im Gegenteil...   
Doch mit dem schwindenden Alkoholpegel konnte er deutlich klarer denken und es wurde ihm sehr deutlich bewusst, daß er gerade anschaffen war, der Sex war befriedigend und gut gewesen aber er hatte sich für Geld prostituiert, etwas das er nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Er hatte es auch nicht aus echter Not heraus getan, er wäre nicht verhungert oder so, wenn er es nicht getan hätte, sondern... ja warum eigentlich? vielleicht war es der Alkohol der ihm die Hemmung und Bedenken genommen hatte? oder hatte der Mann, dessen Namen er nicht einmal kannte ihm gefallen? Jetzt im Nachhinein hätte er es auch ohne Geld wiederholt aber er hatte Geld bekommen, deutlich mehr als was er an Taschengeld in der Woche bekam und davor hätte er sich bestimmt nicht darauf eingelassen, wenn der Mann ihm kein Geld geboten hätte.  
Tat er jetzt bereits für die Möglichkeit mit Alkohol seine Sorgen in den Hintergrund zu verdrängen, fast alles? Gerne wollte er sich sagen, daß er Cessy damit geholfen hatte, ihr eine Freier erspart hatte, daß er so nur ihr Begleiter und in keinster Weise ihr Zuhälter war. War er vielleicht bereits auf dem Boden, des Abgunds angekommen und deswegen war das auch nicht mehr weiter schlimm? obwohl er immer dachte, daß Prostitution das Schlimmste war, etwas das niemand freiwillig machte, egal was behauptet wurde. 

Noch bevor er zurück war, kanen seine Gedanken zu einem Fazit: Eigentlich war es doch egal. Er fühlte sich nicht schlechter als zuvor, da konnte es ihm doch egal sein, was seine Eltern oder Justus und Bob davon hielten, oder auch er einmal darüber gedacht hatte. Es musste ja keiner von ihnen erfahren, was er gemacht hatte. Und dieser Teil in ihm der ihn früher dafür verurteilt hätte, der schien nicht mehr zu existieren, oder er war verstummt.  
Cessy war bereits wieder am Treffpunkt am Strand, alleine und winkte ihn heran als sie ihn entdeckte. Peter lenke seine Schritte zu ihr und setze sich in den warmen Sand neben sie. Sie war gerade dabei den Inhalt aus den verschiedenen Flaschen umzufüllen um fertige Mischgetränke zu bekommen.  
"Alles okay?" fragte sie ihn mit musternden Blick. Er nickte: "Ja, aber ich habe Durst." Cessy grinste, gab ihm ein fertiges Vodka O und reichte es ihm. Mit einem dankbaren Lächeln nahm er die Flasche entgegen, öffnete sie und trank einen großen Schluck.

"War das dein erster Freier?", fragte Cessy ihn direkt und gab ihm noch Geld zurück, "soviel habe ich nicht gebraucht", fügte sie erklärend hinzu. "Ja", antwortete Peter kurz und knapp, er wusste nicht was er mehr dazu sagen sollte, nahm das Geld entgegen und steckte es zusammen mit dem Restlichen in seine Zigarettenpackung und das in die Hemdtasche.   
Cessy griff nach seiner Hand: "hat es sehr weh getan?" "Nein, Cessy. Er hat mir nicht weh getan." "Meine ersten Male haben weh getan", gab Cessy zu.  
"Wann war das?" fragte Peter vorsichtig nach und hoffe, daß er damit keine Grenze überschritt, es war hier ja nicht üblich über Probleme zu reden, aber sie hatte angefangen.  
"Das erste Mal Sex hatte ich mit 12, mit 13 hatte ich einen Freund der sagte wenn er mich in den Po fickt bräuchte man nicht verhüten, da man so nicht schwanger werden könnte. Das es keine gute Verhütung ist, weiß ich inzwischen auch, wir hatten Glück. Mit 14 habe ich angefangen Sex als Tauschware anzubieten oder um Sanktionen zu umgehen, seit ich 16 bin gehe ich regelmäßig anschaffen."  
"Das ist heftig, wo bist du denn aufgewachsen?"  
"Überwiegend in Heimen und Pflegefamilien. Ich wurde bereits als kleines Kind von meinen Eltern weggeholt. Beide Junkies."  
"Das-" Peter suchte nach den richtigen Worten doch bevor er was sagen konnte, winkte Cessy ab.   
"Es ist wie es ist, du brauchst nichts dazu zu sagen, wir haben hier doch alle eine Scheiße am Hacken kleben, deswegen sind wir hier. Du bist doch sicher auch hier, weil irgendwas war."  
"Ja aber so schlimm wie bei dir-"   
"Das ist kein Wettbewerb, Peter. Lass uns einfach anstoßen und den Mist vergessen."  
Das taten sie auch und bis die anderen zurückkamen waren sie bereits wieder ziemlich beschwipst und lachten viel.


	7. Chapter 7

Peter wollte partout nicht nach Hause. Also ging er mit Skinny mit zu ihm. Auf dem Weg hatten sie noch Kippen gekauft, bzw. Peter hatte Skinny genug Geld gegeben damit er für sie beide welche kauft. Peter war so deutlich betrunken, daß es besser war nicht allzusehr auf sich aufmerksam zu machen und blieb solange draußen.  
"Woher hast du das viele Geld plötzlich?", fragte Skinny unvermittelt, als sich der Aufzug in seinem Haus in Bewegung setzte und garantiert niemand sie hören konnte.   
"Ich war mit Cessy auf dem Parkplatz", erinnerte er Skinny.   
Skinny schaute ihn an, er brauchte ein paar Sekunden, dann weiteten sich seine Augen und seine Gesichtszüge entglitten ihm. "Du willst sagen du hast einen Freier bedient?? DU... ausgerechnet DU warst anschaffen??" Selbst mit seinem Alkoholpegel konnte Peter deutlich erkennen, daß Skinny geschockt war, aber er war sich nicht sicher weshalb. Er zuckte mit den Schultern: "Ja, das habe ich, schlimm?"  
"Für mich nicht, wie es für dich ist, weiß ich nicht", sagte Skinny und fixierte ihn mit seinem Blick. "Ich musste ja nicht die Beine breit machen."  
"Es war ganz okay, der Sex war gut, das Geld war viel und... ich fand es nicht schlimm."

"Gut??? Fuck, du versuchst mich zu verarschen!", keuchte Skinny.

"Nein! Es war wirklich richtig gut, es hat irgendwie gepasst", stellte Peter klar.

"Scheiße, wo ist dein verfickter Heiligenschein hin?", fragte Skinny und wirkte fast schon beeindruckt.

"Den muss ich bei Justus auf dem Schrottplatz verloren haben", witzelte Peter rum und steckte Skinny mit dem Lachen an. "Krass! Das hätte ich nicht für möglich gehalten. Hast du vor das zu wiederholen?", fragte Skinny weiter.  
"Ich weiß nicht, ... Ich habe noch nicht drüber nachgedacht. Mache ich wenn ich wieder nüchtern bin... Würde es dich denn stören, wenn du nicht der Einzige bist?", fragte Peter lauernd.  
"Das geht mich einen Scheiß an! Es ist dein Arsch den du da verkaufst. Aber wenn der Sex so gut war willst du mich denn dann überhaupt noch?"  
"Ja ich will dich! Am liebsten jetzt gleich!" Peter schmiss sich an Skinny ran, so schnell, daß sie beide ins Schwanken gerieten, als der Aufzug im gleichen Moment stehen blieb und sich die Türen öffneten.  
"Auch wenn ich dir nichts zahlen kann dafür?", fragte Skinny spöttisch und ging rückwärts aus dem Aufzug raus, mit den Händen an Peters Hose zog er ihn mit.  
"Von dir will ich kein Geld!", versprach Peter ihm kichernd, während Skinny seine Tür aufschloß.  
Skinny grinste kurz und küsste Peter. Das war neu und das war gut. Leidenschaftlich erwiderte Peter den Kuss. Innerhalb von Sekunden entwickelt sich daraus eine heftige Knutscherei, steigerte seine Lust auf mehr deutlich.   
Skinny drängte ihn in sein Schlafzimmer und ließ sich aufs Bett fallen und zog Peter einfach mit. Beim Fallen unterbrachen sie das Knutschen und lachten gemeinsam. Peter öffnete mit seiner rechten Hand Skinnys Hose und griff ihm unter die Unterhose.  
Skinny stöhnt erregt, als Peter seinen harten Penis berührte und dann biß er Peter in den Hals und saugt sich fest. Das tat schon weh, zärtlich war so gar nicht Skinnys Ding, aber der Schmerz heizte ihn auch an.   
Skinny ließ von seinem Hals ab, als dieser ihn immer schneller wichste. "Oh Scheisse! Ich will dich!", keuchte Skinny zwar voller Verlangen, regte sich aber nicht.  
Peter krabbelte an ihm runter, nahm seinen Penis in den Mund und lutsche ihn so, wie es ihm sein Freier gezeigt hatte und Skinny sprang darauf dermaßen heftig an, daß er ihm innerhalb von einigen Sekunden in den Mund spritzte.   
Auch das war neu für Peter, aber auch sehr gut. Die Situation war für ihn so aufregend, daß er direkt in seine Hose kam. Erschöpft ließ sich Peter neben Skinny auf die Matratze fallen und noch ehe das Zimmer sich aufgehört hatte um ihn zu drehen, war er eingeschlafen.

***

Er wachte auf und lag immernoch neben Skinny im Bett. Skinny schlief tief und fest und bekam gar nicht mit wie Peter sich verschlafen aufrichtete. Es war das erste Mal, daß er bei Skinny geschlafen hatte, seine Eltern waren vermutlich verärgert gewesen als sie sein Bett heute leer vorfanden, aber das war ihm ziemlich egal gerade.   
Er schaute auf die Digitalanzeige von Skinnys Wecker, der neben seinem Bett auf einem kleinen Nachtschränkchen stand. Es war 10.58. Elf Uhr für ihn wahnsinnig spät, aber er meinte sich zu erinnern daß sie erst um halb 5 losgegangen waren vom Strand. Wenn das stimmte, war es kein Wunder, daß Skinny noch schlief.   
Trotz fürchterlichen Kopfschmerzen erinnerte Peter sich daran, daß er eigentlich um 11 bei Justus sein wollte, nahm sich 2 Aspirin von Skinny die wie er bereits wusste in der Küche waren, spülte es mit einem Schluck schalen Bier runter, daß das einzige Getränk im Kühlschrank war und ging direkt los.   
Die Sonnenstrahlen blendeten ihn. Jetzt könnte er seine Sonnenbrille gebrauchen, aber die hatte er gestern Zuhause liegen gelassen. Zügig ging er zum Schrottplatz, rauchte eine Kippe dabei. Der Weg war nicht weit, vielleicht 5 Minuten wenn man zügig lief.  
Vor dem Schrottplatz standen bereits Justus und Bob an Bobs Käfer und sahen wartend in seine Richtung. Er zog noch ein letztes Mal an seiner Kippe, trat sie aus und ging direkt auf sie zu.  
Beide blicken ihm düster entgegen. Er ahnte sofort, daß ihre schlechte Laune mit ihm zu tun hatte. Und richtig Justus Begrüßung war eindeutig. "Da bist du ja endlich Zweiter. Unpünktlich, siehst verboten aus und kommst nicht mal auf den Gedanken, daß sich Leute Sorgen machen..." Am Liebsten wäre Peter auf dem Absatz umgedreht und wieder gegangen.  
"Justus, lass ihn doch erstmal ankommen...", unterbrach Bob Justus Schwall an Vorwürfen.  
Peter versuchte so normal wie möglich darauf zu reagieren: "Hallo Erster. Ja ein wenig, ich hab verschlafen. Sorry ich war noch nicht Zuhause und nein, wieso? wer hat sich Sorgen gemacht? Hi Bob."  
"Hi Peter", grüßte Bob angespannt aber bemüht freundlich zurück, sie liefen zusammen Richtung Zentrale und fragte dann neugierig: "Wie heißt sie denn?"  
"Wer?", fragte Peter überrascht, hatte er vielleicht ihn und Cessy am Strand gesehen?  
"Deine neue Freundin", meinte Bob daraufhin und versuchte ein Grinsen, während Justus schon wieder mit den Augen rollte.  
"Ich habe keine!", stellte Peter locker klar.  
"Willst du uns jetzt eigentlich komplett verarschen?", fragte Justus zornig und stieß die Tür zur Zentrale auf.  
Eine solche Wortwahl von Justus war gruselig. Er musste richtig wütend sein, wenn er sich so vergaß. Er hatte es noch nie erlebt. "Was ist eigentlich dein Problem, Justus?", fragte Peter vorsichtig, obwohl er auch gerade innerlich ziemlich wütend wurde und ging an ihm vorbei und machte sich auf der Couch breit.   
Keine Überraschung war, das Justus sofort ausholte um Peter eine umfassende Antwort auf seine Frage zu geben. "Du schreibst uns gestern Abend, du hast kein Geld und kannst nicht mit ins Kino. Wir haben darauf dich angerufen, Bob wollte dich einladen, doch dein Handy war aus. Kaum sitzen wir im Kino, rufen deine Eltern bei uns an, wir sollen dich heimschicken. Also bin ich raus und habe deinen Eltern erklärt, daß wir nicht wissen, wo du bist. Als wir nach Hause wollten hat dein Dad uns abgepasst und hat sich dann davon überzeugt, daß es wohl stimmte und dann erzählte er uns besorgt, daß du in der letzten Woche, jeden Abend weg warst, angeblich mit uns, wegen einem Fall und erst nachts nach Hause gekommen bist. Heute morgen um 5! rufen deine Eltern wieder bei uns an, weil du nachts nicht nach Hause gekommen bist und fragen ob du nachts doch noch bei uns aufgeschlagen bist. Danach haben deine Eltern bei der Polizei versucht eine Vermisstenanzeige zu machen, was normalerweise überhaupt nicht beachtet worden wäre angesichts dessen das du noch nicht lange weg warst und volljährig bist. Doch Inspektor Cotta hat deinen Namen aufgeschnappt und mich um halb sechs angerufen, um meine Einschätzung zu bekommen, ob nicht doch eine Entführung vorliegen könnte.... Die Überprüfung deines Handys hat nur ergeben daß du es ausgeschaltet hast vor eurem Haus und danach nicht einmal mehr angeschaltet hattest. Wir haben sie alle auf 11 Uhr vertröstet, weil du dann hier sein wolltest und dein Dad hat bereits angerufen und wir mussten ihn wieder vertrösten. Und jetzt kommst du hier angeschlendert als ob nix wäre. Mit den Klamotten von gestern, rauchend, stinkst wie eine Kneipe, siehst aus als hättest du durchgemacht, mit Knutschtfleck am Hals und sorry ziemlich eindeutigen Flecken auf der Hose, aber eine Freundin ist es natürlich nicht. Also, was hast du dazu zu sagen?" Fordernd blickten die beiden Peter an. Bob wirkte allerdings etwas unglücklich dabei.   
Als Justus die Flecken auf seiner Hose erwähnt hatte, hatte er an sich herabgesehen und festgestellt, daß er Recht hatte. Wann hatte Justus auch einmal nicht Recht? dachte er genervt und versuchte die Flecken unter dem T-Shirt verschwinden zu lassen. Unwillkürlich musste er an gestern Abend denken, nee heute morgen bereits, wie er Skinny einen geblasen hatte und musste seine Gedanken schnell davon wegreißen, um nicht sofort wieder hart zu werden. Er lenkte seine Gedanken auf eine Erklärung mit soviel Teilwahrheiten, daß sie sich zufrieden gaben, ohne ihnen Einzelheiten erzählen zu müssen.  
"Ich geh meinen Eltern aus dem Weg, weil ich sie zur Zeit nicht ertrage. Gestern gab es schon wieder Streit und ich bin raus. Da ich kein Geld hatte, habe ich euch abgesagt und das Handy ausgemacht, damit sie mich nicht erreichen. Ich hab Leute getroffen, die ich in den letzten Abenden kennengelernt habe und ja okay ich habe rumgeknutscht, deswegen habe ich aber nicht gleich eine Freundin. Ich bin eingeschlafen und um 11 aufgewacht, also bin ich direkt hierher... gut ich hätte vielleicht besser als erstes ein Bad aufsuchen sollen und einen Blick in den Spiegel werfen."   
"Ja das hättest du echt besser Mal getan," meinte Bob zwinkernd. Offensichtlich war Bob mit der Antwort so zufrieden, doch Justus nicht. Er echauffierte sich immer noch: "Knutschen, nennst du das? Also ich sah nach etwas knutschen nie so aus!"  
Und dann war für Peter das Fass voll und er ist kurzentschlossen es Justus zurück zu geben: "Tut mir Leid für dich, daß du scheinbar nicht soviel Spaß bisher hattest." Justus wollte pikiert etwas einwenden, doch Peter hatte Fahrt aufgenommen und fuhr scharf fort: "Und nun, wenn man in seine Hose kommt, dann ist das kein Sex in meiner Definition, aber selbst wenn ich Sex gehabt hätte, heißt das nicht, daß ich eine Freundin habe. Justus um das ein für allemal klar zu stellen. Ich kann Sex haben mit wem ich will, wann ich will, sooft ich will, das geht dich überhaupt nichts an! Und meine Eltern auch nicht!"

Es stimmte zwar nicht ganz aber den letzten Teil hatte er so scharf gesprochen, daß er es endlich Mal geschafft hatte Justus die Überheblichkeit vom Gesicht zu wischen.  
"Okay. Vielleicht hast du Recht. Mag sein daß uns das nichts angeht, auch wenn Knutschtflecke ein Zeichen von Besitzansprüche sind. Allerdings finde ich es daneben, wie du dich aufführst und mit dem Alkohol verhält es sich anders. Du bist noch keine 21!"  
Wütend, aber wortlos stand Peter auf und holte die Ersatzkleidung die sie hier immer deponiert hatten und zog sich kurzerhand um. Er wusste, daß er noch keinen Alkohol trinken durfte trotz Volljährigkeit, aber es war ihm gerade vollkommen egal. Justus dachte wohl, Peter gäbe kleinbei rief bei Inspektor Cotta an und erklärte wortreich, daß Peter inzwischen wieder heil aufgetaucht war. 

Knutschflecke sind ein Zeichen für Besitzansprüche hallte es in Peters Kopf nach, das hatte er schon einmal gehört, aber nicht weiter drüber nachgedacht. Jetzt fragte er sich, ob das stimmte und betrachtete seinen Knutschfleck am Hals im Spiegel. Die Erinnerung an Skinny wühlte in ihm als er daran dachte wie dieser Knutschfleck entstanden war. Irgendwie mochte er den Gedanken, daß Skinny Besitzansprüche an ihm geltend machte. Immernoch entwickelte sich etwas zwischen ihnen, aber Peter hatte keine Ahnung was das war und wohin das führen sollte. Aber er wollte es herausfinden und er würde jetzt gleich damit beginnen.  
"Bei deinen Eltern kannst du jetzt selber anrufen!" bestimmte Justus schroff, als er sich von Inspektor Cotta freundlich am Telefon verabschiedet hatte.  
"Vergiß es. Ich rufe bestimmt nicht an, nur weil die jetzt Theater machen... " sagte Peter bestimmt, während er sich ein frisches T-Shirt überzog.  
"Jetzt hör auf dich so kindisch zu benehmen!", meinte Justus und erinnerte ihn damit stark an die Auseinandersetzung mit seinem Vater. Er war immerhin volljährig und irgendwie kam er auch ohne sie klar. Er wollte sich nicht weiter kontrollieren lassen, hätte er gestern sein Handy lautlos gestellt und nicht ausgeschaltet, hätten sie ihn vielleicht inflagranti mit seinem Freier erwischt. Schlimmer hätte es nicht werden können.  
"Ich mache mein eigenes Ding, ob euch das passt oder nicht! Hier!" Er drückte Justus sein ausgeschaltetes Handy in die Hand. "Können sie sich abholen, wenn sie es haben wollen, ich benutze es eh nicht mehr."   
Justus keuchte, "ist das dein Ernst?" Diese Reaktion erfüllte Peter mit Genugtuung. Endlich war diese Überheblichkeit restlos aus dem Gesicht von Justus gewischt.  
"ja. Ich gehe wieder," sagte er steckte sein Kippenpäckchen mit Feuerzeug und Geld im Inneren in die Hosentasche seiner frischen Hose, steckte seine schmutzigen Sachen in den Beutel zu der restlichen Wechselwäsche und ging los.  
Er bemerkte, daß Bob enttäuscht war, aber Justus mit seiner selbstgerechten Art war für Peter gerade genauso unerträglich, wie es seine Eltern für ihn waren. Spätestens wenn Bob die Wahrheit wüsste, würde er eh auf Justus Seite stehen und ihn fallen lassen.

****

Skinny öffnete die Tür nicht als er davor stand und klingelte, weswegen er kurzerhand mit seinem Dietrich sich wieder den Zugang in Skinnys Wohnung verschaffte, ohne ihn wecken zu müssen.

Skinny lag noch genauso da, wie vorhin, so wie er heute Nacht eingeschlafen war, auf dem Rücken, in der Kleidung von gestern, mit heruntergelassener Hose. Peter legte sich neben ihn und schlief nochmal ein.  
Als er wieder aufwachte war Skinny bereits wach und beobachtet ihn. "Guten Morgen."  
"Guten Morgen," antwortete Peter, obwohl er wusste, daß es inzwischen nachmittags sein musste.

"Verpisst du dich jetzt?", fragte Skinny sehr direkt und ohne jegliche Gefühlsregung. Früher hätte Peter gedacht, was für ein Arschloch, jetzt machte es Skinny noch interessanter.

"Wenn's okay ist, würde ich gerne ein paar Tage bleiben", meinte Peter und beobachtete Skinnys Reaktion darauf genau. Oberflächlich sah er Skinnys Schulterzucken und hörte sein "okay." Es sollte wohl lässig sein, aber wenn man sehr genau hinsah wie Peter, bemerkte man das leichte Zucken der Mundwinkel und das warme Aufleuchten seiner Augen. Für Peter war damit klar, daß Skinny ihn gerne bei sich haben wollte und es nicht einfach nur okay war. Aber er würde sich hüten Skinny darauf noch konkreter anzusprechen. Nicht einmal Cessy oder die anderen am Strand wussten, daß Skinny auf Typen steht, obwohl er sie nahezu täglich sah und wohl so etwas wie Freunde, wenn nicht gar Familie für ihn waren. 

Was auch immer die Hintergründe waren, Skinny hatte seine Gründe weswegen er so war, wie er war. Eine Lektion die Peter gelernt hatte, sie alle dort in der Gruppe hatten echte Probleme die sich nicht wegreden ließen und keiner wollte darüber reden, sondern sich die Welt schön saufen. Ihm ging es doch auch nicht wirklich anders....


	8. Chapter 8

Sie lagen am nächsten Tag auch wieder im feinen Sand, wieder etwas angetrunken. Sie waren zu acht, erzählten, alberten, rauchten und tranken. Er hatte den restlichen gestrigen und den heutigen Tag mit Skinny und der Gruppe verbracht und er fand es sehr entspannend, einfach daß zu tun was er wollte ohne tadelnde Blicke, Rechtfertigungen oder Lügen.

Da er noch viel mehr Zeit mit ihm verbrachte fielen Peter so einige Dinge an Skinny auf, die er nie bemerkt hatte. Skinny war ein komplett anderer Mensch, als er immer gedacht hatte. Was er kannte war eine Fassade, und was wirklich dahinter steckte wusste vielleicht niemand. Nicht nur er nicht, auch vor den anderen zeigte Skinny stets zum großen Teil seine Fassade. Nur unter Alkohol konnte man den wahren Skinny durchschimmern sehen, wenn man ganz genau hinsah. Nur unter Alkohol Einfluss konnte Skinny lachen und sich entspannen, jedenfalls für seine Verhältnisse, so richtig entspannt war Skinny wohl nie. Das er oft so provokant und teilweise aggressiv reagierte, war scheinbar reine Selbstverteidigung. Es folgte nicht nur aber immer dann, wenn ihm jemand auf irgendeine Weise zu nahe kam.

Peter hatte einige Erkenntnisse gewonnen, dann aber den Fehler gemacht zu neugierig und ungeduldig zu werden. Er hatte ihn noch einmal nach seinen Eltern zu fragen, worauf Skinny ihm einen herben Faustschlag verpasst hatte, der seine Lippe aufplatzen ließ. "Das geht dich Schnüffler einen Scheiß an!", hatte er ihn angeschrien. Danach war Peter wieder zurückgerudert. Er musste ihm einfach viel mehr Zeit geben...

Und dann, als er seine Gedanken von Skinny weglenkte, erkannte Peter, daß er sich soviele Gedanken um Skinny gemacht hatte, lag vor allem daran, daß es viel einfacher auszuhalten war, als sich um sich selbst Gedanken zu machen. Er war seit seiner Diagnose nicht weitergekommen, seine Situation stagnierte, denn er wusste immernoch nicht was er mal machen wollte, was er noch konnte. Er hatte noch keineswegs geschluckt, das sein Leben nicht mehr den Verlauf nehmen konnte den er wollte. Er war wütend auf das Schicksal und er war wütend auf jeden, der etwas von ihm verlangte. Seine Eltern, Justus und auch Bob. Es war vermutlich unfair, aber es war nun einmal so, ihm gegenüber war das Schicksal auch nicht fair. Sex und Alkohol waren eine Möglichkeit alles zu vergessen und den Schmerz zu betäuben, seine Möglichkeit und beides fand er hier.  
  
Wie jeden Tag wurde Geld eingesammelt, Peter zahlte etwas mehr, da Skinny immernoch pleite war, zahlte er eben seinen Anteil mit. Er Übergabe das Geld Jason, der direkt einkaufen gehen wollte. Nach einer Stunde war er endlich wieder zurück, nicht nur mit Alkohol und Kippen, sondern auch mit einem Tütchen daß er der Gruppe zufrieden präsentierte.  
Skinny sog leicht die Luft zwischen den Zähnen ein. Niemand außer Peter bemerkte es. Wegen ihm, war ihm sofort klar. Skinny fürchtete daß im Angesicht der Drogen Peters Grenze überschritten sein könnte. Doch nichts lag Peter ferner, als Stress zu machen. Beruhigend blinzelte Peter Skinny zu und als kurz darauf ein Joint herumgereicht wurde, nahm Peter ihn und zog dran. Er inhalierte den Rauch und reichte den Joint an Skinny weiter.  
Das Gefühl war neu, anders als die Wirkung des Alkohols, er mochte es. Irgendwie wie in Watte gepackt, als wäre alles gut. Er musste lachen und genoss diesen anderen herrlichen Rauschzustand. Er hatte keine Ahnung gehabt bisher wie unterschiedlich sich ein Rausch anfühlen konnte, wie schön es war. Er verstand überhaupt nicht mehr, was er früher dagegen gehabt hatte. Was sprach dagegen wenn Menschen sich glücklich fühlten, auch wenn ihr Leben gerade richtig Scheiße war?, so wie seins, so wie Skinnys, oder Cessys. Sie alle wollten doch nur glücklich sein, indem sie ihre Sorgen vergaßen, war das wirklich verwerflich? Peter befand nein und wartete, bis der Joint erneut bei ihm ankam.  
Und als der Joint aufgeraucht war, bekam Peter Hunger, eine regelrechte Heißhungerattacke. Skinny und er beschlossen zum Supermarkt zu laufen und etwas zum Essen zu holen. Sie kamen tatsächlich im Supermarkt an und kauften eine Unmenge Essen vorallem Chips und Schokolade ein, doch den Rückweg schafften sie dann nicht mehr. Sie kamen nicht mehr bei der Gruppe an, vielleicht waren sie in eine gänzlich falsche Richtung gelaufen, oder an ihnen vorbei... Peters Orientierungssinn hatte sich für eine Weile verabschiedet.  
Sie lagen zu zweit alleine im Sand, es war bereits dunkel geworden aber trotzdem war es schön warm, der Mond stand über ihnen am Himmel. Sie redeten vor allem Blödsinn, glaubte Peter zumindestens und fütterten sich gegenseitig mit den Unmengen an ungesunden Kram. So wirklich konnte er sich an nichts erinnern, nichts blieb länger als ein paar Sekunden in seinem Kopf, bevor es ihm wieder entfallen war. Nur ein einziger Satz schaffte es bleibend in seinem Gehirn anzukommen. Er wusste aber bereits als er den Satz hörte, nicht mehr wie es zu dieser Aussage gekommen war. Skinny sagte zu ihm "du bist total süß wenn du breit bist." Ein entspanntes Lächeln umspielte Skinnys Mund, sein Blick war weich, die Pupillen riesig und wie einer Eingebung folgend legte Peter seine Hand in Skinnys Nacken, zog ihn leicht an sich ran und küsste ihn. Skinny erwiderte den Kuss,, total zärtlich, nicht so leidenschaftlich, wie das letzte Mal, vor einigen Tagen. Es fühlt sich gut an, so ganz anders. Sein Herz klopfte fest gegen seine Brust, der folgende Sex war völlig anders als alles was sie bisher hatten. Es war keine Explosion, sondern sein seichtes dahinplätschern. Es fühlte sich in diesem Watterausch ganz anders an, als flögen sie dabei, es war innig und zärtlich, sie verschmolzen miteinander oder fühlte sich zumindestens für ihn in seinem Rausch so an.

In diesem Moment fühlte sich Peter von Skinny geliebt. Wahrscheinlich war es einfach nur der Rausch, vielleicht hatte er sich nur selbst in Skinny verliebt. Egal wie, in dem Moment wünschte er, die Zeit würde stehen bleiben und er würde gern für immer so glücklich sein, wie in diesem Moment, wo er mit Skinny eins war. Als Skinny ihm ein weiteres Mal einen Knutschfleck verpasste, erinnerte er sich trotz Rausch an Justus Worte: "Knutschflecke sind ein Zeichen von Besitzansprüche anmelden..." Er stöhnte zufrieden bei dem Gedanken. Ja er fand den Gedanken das Skinny Besitzansprüche an ihm stellte richtig gut. 

Das sie nicht beim Sex erwischt wurden von Jemanden, war reine Glückssache. Oder hatten sie es vielleicht nur nicht mitbekommen?


	9. Chapter 9

Irgendwann ging die Sonne auf, sie lagen immer noch nackt und ineinander verschlungen im Sand. Das Licht des Sonnenaufgangs ließ alles golden leuchten. Der Rausch war längst vorbei und trotzdem fühlte er sich so seltsam. Es war so schön, er war so schön. Skinnys Pupillen hatten auch wieder ihre normale Größe, sein Rausch war genauso vorbei wie seiner und trotzdem sah er ihn an und strich ihm durch die Haare. "Was hat das zu bedeuten?" fragte Peter ihn, obwohl er Angst hatte, den Moment kaputt zu machen. Skinny wusste genau was er meinte, doch er zögerte, dachte nach und Peter ließ ihm Zeit. Er wollte Skinny nicht wieder bedrängen. In den allermeisten Fällen reagierte er darauf mit Aggression und in den wenigen Anderen mit Unsicherheit. Doch Peter wollte jetzt weder das eine noch das Andere.  
"Ich weiß es nicht, ich finde es gut wenn du bei mir bist", flüsterte Skinny in völligst ungewohnt sanften Tönen.  
Peter könnte gerade vor Glück die ganze Welt umarmen, wann hatte er sich in diesen komplizierten Kerl neben ihm eigentlich verliebt? Auch wenn es keine Liebeserklärung war, für Skinny war es ein riesiger Schritt und daher brauchte Peter nicht mehr, um sich zu freuen. "Okay ich bin auch gerne bei dir", bestätigte Peter ihm.

Als sie vom Weiten Geräusche hörten zerriss der Moment. Skinny richtete sich auf und zog das T-Shirt noch vor der Unterhose an. "Hast du noch Kippen?", fragte Skinny nachdem er seine Taschen überprüft hatte und feststellte, daß sein Päckchen leer war. Peter öffnete seins, und holte die letzten zwei Kippen raus, eine gab er Skinny, sie müssten unbedingt gleich Neue besorgen. Peter warf ein Blick auf das Geld daß er noch hatte und erschrak, es waren nur noch 20 Dollar und er fragte sich, wie er es nur geschafft hatte, soviel Geld in so kurzer Zeit auf den Kopf zu hauen. 

Sie gingen und kauften neue Kippen und etwas zum Essen, dabei fiel ihm erneut auf, daß Skinny in den letzten Tagen, nur dann was aß, wenn Peter ihm was gab, bei ihm Zuhause war ja auch nichts. Kein Wunder daß er so dünn ist. Damit war Peter dann auch bis auf etwas Kleingeld pleite. Skinny war ebenfalls noch pleite, hatte aber für übermorgen einen Job und sofort Geld versprochen bekommen, um was es dabei ging, verriet er Peter nicht und Peter wollte es auch gar nicht wissen.

Den Tag verbrachten Peter und Skinny wieder mit den Anderen am Strand. Das zwischen ihnen etwas anders als davor sein könnte, ließen sie sich nicht anmerken. Ging ja auch genaugenomme niemand was an. Und ein falsches Wort und eine falsche Geste und Skinny würde ihn direkt weit von sich stoßen. Das war es nicht wert.

Cessy meinte beiläufig, daß sie später wieder auf den Parkplatz gehen wollte und sofort begann Peter darüber nachzudenken, ob er mitgehen sollte, wollte, durfte. Einerseits konnte er das Geld gut gebrauchen, auch wenn er unsicher war, ob es diesmal für ihn wieder so gut klar ging. Andererseits war das, was sich zwischen ihm und Skinny da gerade entwickelte ziemlich gut, beziehungsartig. Er war sich nicht sicher ob das dann immer noch in Ordnung ging.   
Unsicher schaute er im Wechsel zwischen Cessy, Skinny und seinen Fingern hin und her. Skinny merkte wohl, das etwas los war mit ihm. "Eine Runde Schwimmen?" fragte er ihn und Peter verstand es direkt und nickte. Peter zog seine Hose und T-Shirt aus und ging in seiner Shorts. Skinny behielt das Shirt wie immer an. 

Sie schwommen nebeneinander raus aufs offene Meer. Nach einigen Zügen meinte Skinny direkt: "Also, spucks aus!"   
"Ich denke darüber nach mit Cessy mitzugehen," gab Peter offen zu.   
"Du meinst du willst dir auch einen Freier suchen?", vergewisserte Skinny sich.  
"Ja genau, das meine ich, aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich das will-"  
"Was spricht dafür und was dagegen?", fragte ihn Skinny. Das Skinny sehr rational und keineswegs emotional reagierte empfand Peter als sehr gut und damit kam Ruhe in Peters Gedanken.  
"Dafür: Das Geld könnte ich gebrauchen, ich würde auch auf Cessy aufpassen können. Dagegen: ich habe bedenken, daß es für dich nicht okay ist, schließlich haben wir-", fing Peter an und brach ab, er wusste nicht wie er das sagen sollte, ohne daß Skinny sich bedrängt fühlen könnte. 

Skinnys Blick darauf glich einer Warnung. Er war wohl selbst wenn sie alleine waren nicht bereit zuzugeben, daß da mehr war als etwas körperliches und antwortete schnell, bevor Peter es doch noch aussprechen konnte: "Verdammte Scheiße. Das ist deine Entscheidung, dein verficktes Leben, dein Arsch, wenn du es machst, dein Geld. Cessy geht ständig anschaffen und viele andere hier haben es auch schon gemacht. Elias, Brian, Emily. Du musst wissen ob du damit klarkommst, das kann nicht jeder. Ich könnte das nicht, wenn du das kannst, und möchtest dann mach es, du bist ein freier Mensch." Skinny sprach sehr bestimmt, eigentlich nicht überraschend, daß Skinny der Meinung ist, das jeder machen soll, was er will. Doch dann wurde er plötzlich kleinlaut und unsicher und machte eine Anmerkung: "Nur eine Sache wäre da..."   
"Was wäre das?"   
"Gummis. ich weiß wir haben nie... aber mit fremden Typen, mit Freiern, das ist was anderes..."   
"Selbstverständlich," sage Peter nur und das Thema war durch.  
Doch Peter war neugierig. Offensichtlich war Skinny gerade an einem interessanten Punkt, wo er sich etwas geöffnet hatte, vielleicht sollte er mal versuchen, ob er ihm inzwischen doch etwas anvertraute. Eine reinhauen konnte er ihm schlecht und auch mit seinem Knie schwamm er deutlich schneller noch als Skinny. "Die große Narbe auf deinem Rücken, was ist da passiert?", fragte er daher mutig und rechnete eigentlich damit, daß Skinny sich mehr oder weniger heftig rauswindet. 

Doch das Wunder geschah, Skinny machte nicht direkt wieder zu, sondern sagte bitter und mit Pausen: "Mein Dad... er war.. er hat gesehen .. wie ich einem Typ hinterhergesehen habe ... auf der Ranch ... er rastete aus und ich wollte mich schnell verpissen, da hat er mir eine Kanne mit kochendem Wasser hinterhergeworfen."  
Peter keuchte und dann fragte er sich wieso, was hatte er denn gedacht? Skinny hatte bereits angedeutet, daß die Narben daher stammten, daß seine Eltern ihn mißhandelt hatten und eine solch große Narbe, entstand nicht vom übers Knie legen. "Hast du ihn angezeigt?", fragte Peter Skinny aus alter Routine. Er hätte ihn gerne auch tröstend in den Arm genommen, aber abgesehen davon, daß sie gerade im Meer schwammen, waren sie auch noch in Sichtweite anderer Menschen und auch sonst hatte Peter den sicheren Eindruck, das Skinny das nicht zulassen würde. Skinny schnaubte nur. "Fünf Arbeiter bezeugen, daß ich gerade auf dem Boden etwas aufgehoben habe, als mein Dad unglücklicherweise an den Tisch gestoßen ist und die Kaffeekanne mit dem kochenden Wasser darauf, ausgerechnet auf meinem Rücken gefallen ist. Ein Unfall, oder wie die Arbeiter meines Dads hinter vorgehaltener Hand sagen, eine Erziehungsmaßnahme..." Hass funkelte in Skinnys Augen, seine Wut war noch lange nicht verflogen und Peter verstand jetzt soviel mehr. "Das ist heftig..."  
"Eltern sind eben scheiße! Lass zurück schwimmen, ich hab Durst!", sagte Skinny hart und kalt und machte wieder komplett dicht. Peter ließ ihn.

***

Tatsächlich war er ein weiteres Mal mit Cessy zum Parkplatz gegangen. Deswegen hatte er sich längst nicht entschieden, sagte er sich. Er konnte es sich vor Ort überlegen, aber Cessy nicht alleine zu lassen, war in jedem Fall richtig, sagte er sich. Doch er belog sich selbst und er wusste es auch. Er wollte mit den anderen sich wieder die Kante geben. Und er wollte nicht beim Geldeinsammeln mit leeren Händen da stehen und Skinny gerne etwas geben. Vielleicht auch zurückgeben auf etwas andere Weise. 

Auf dem Parkplatz war deutlich mehr los, als das letzte Mal, nicht nur Cessy und er. Es waren noch 5 weitere Mädels da, die auf der Suche nach Freiern und Geld waren und auch noch ein weiterer Typ. Irgendwie kannten sich alle hier, jedenfalls oberflächlich.   
Jeff, der andere Typ war 25 und heroinsüchtig. Das sah man ihm auch deutlich an. Schicksal und Drogen hatten ihn gezeichnet, aber eigentlich war er total nett und dumm war er auch nicht. Man musste ihm halt die Chance geben und mit ihm reden. 

Jeff meinte es sei von Vorteil wenn möglichst häufig ein Typ da sei, damit die Freier die auf Männer stehen nicht sich woanders Befriedigung suchen müssen. Er gab Peter viele Infos, die ihm weiterhalfen, darunter die dort üblichen Preise.  
"Du siehst besser aus als ich, da kannst du preislich auch mal nach oben gehen, musst du wissen, wie weit du pokern möchtest. Ich mach das hier für den nächsten Schuß, mir fehlt oft die Zeit einfach auf den nächsten zu warten und bin froh wenns reicht", erklärte er ehrlich während sie zusammen auf einer Bank saßen und Peter ihm eine Kippe ausgab.

"Okay, was sind das für Typen die hier so ankommen?", fragte Peter interessiert.

"Viele Stammfreier, meistens muss man sich passiv ficken lassen. Aktiv Blasen ist auch häufig. Manchmal gibt es Sonderwünsche. Da kannst du draufschlagen, die sind bereit richtig in den Geldbeutel zu greifen."  
"Was sind das für Sonderwünsche?"  
"Unterschiedlich, die Frau soll zusehen, Rollenspiele, Fesseln, Schläge und ähnliche SM Sachen oder man soll was bestimmtes dabei anziehen: Röckchen, Damendessous, Stiefel, Masken, Windeln, Latexanzug... Handel gut aus was sie wollen und was sie zahlen. Aber ich muss jetzt gehen, ich komm langsam auf Turkey..."  
"Danke Jeff."  
Jeff nickte und ging. Nervös spielte Peter mit den Kondomen in seiner Hosentasche, die er auf dem Hinweg von dem letzten Geld gekauft habe, daß er hatte.

Cessy war bereits mit einem weiteren Freier in dessen Wagen beschäftigt, als ein Mann auf ihn zu kam. Er war deutlich älter, vielleicht 50 oder 60 und sah gepflegt, wenn auch nicht sonderlich attraktiv aus.  
"Neu hier?" fragte der Mann erstmal vorsichtig.  
Peter nickte, "Ja heute das zweite Mal."  
"Hat dir schon mal ein Mann einen geblasen?", fragte er definitiv anzüglich.  
"Ja."  
"wie findest du das?"  
"heiß," antwortete Peter grinsend, dachte dabei an seinen ersten Freier, der ihn so zum Abschluss hat kommen lassen.  
"Welche Bedingungen?", hakte der Mann nach.  
Peter machte es so wie Jeff es ihm gesagt hatte "20, Vorkasse, wenn du noch was anderes möchtest, neue Absprache."  
"Nein danke, für alles andere habe ich eine Frau Zuhause, nur einen Schwanz hat sie nicht," erklärt er kurz und zog sein Geldbeutel hervor.   
Er reicht Peter 20 Dollar und ging vor ihm auf die Knie. Peter stecke das Geld ein, öffnete sich die Hose und heftige Zweifel überkamen ihm. Der Freier war zufrieden und fing direkt an seinen Penis zu lutschen und öffnete sich seine eigene Hose um sich dabei selbst zu wichsen. 

Doch Peter war kurz davor abzubrechen. Es war ihm sehr unangenehm hier auf dem Präsentierteller Oralverkehr zu haben. Nicht nur Cessy konnte sehen, was er gerade mit sich machen ließ, oder die anderen Mädchen, nein auch die Freier und jeder der hier angefahren kam. Abgesehen davon war der Typ nicht sein Typ. Nicht wie der Erste ... und 20 Dollar war wirklich nicht viel Geld. Eine Welle von Ekel überkam Peter, als er an sich herab und dem älteren Mann zusah. Andererseits könnte das deutlich schneller gehen und er brauchte genaugenommen gar nix tun außer zu warten und zu kommen. Wäre er nur wie das letzte Mal ordentlich angetrunken, doch so war es schwierig sich Fallen zu lassen, aber nach einer Weile schaffte er es alles auszublenden, indem er die Augen schloss, an Momente dachte, die er deutlich erregender empfunden hatte. Der Freier vermochte es mit seiner Zunge verdammt gut umzugehen und mit geschlossenen Augen war es eigentlich ein Genuss und er spritzte tatsächlich ab. 

Der Freier packte ihm seinen Penis wieder ein bevor er sich selbst wieder anzog. "Du hast einen richtig geilen Schwanz," grinste er ihn an. "Nicht zu groß, genau richtig. Gerne wieder, wenn du jetzt öfters hier bist."  
Peter steckte sich eine Kippe an, genau wie sein Freier, dann antworte er ihm, "Man sieht sich." Er hatte es verstanden, lächelte, nickte und ging.

Danach setzte er sich auf die Bank und wollte darüber nachdenken, ob er nicht einen großen Fehler begangen hatte. Er fühlte sich nicht annähernd so gut wie nach dem letzten Mal. Nicht annähernd so sicher, daß er das noch einmal wiederholen würde, wie er eben getan hatte. Es war am Anfang echt eklig gewesen und der Gedanke, daß er noch etwas anderes hätte tun müssen, war noch ekliger.

Cessy kam zu ihm, zusammen mit einer Freundin: Gee. Sie hatte lange blonde Locken und wirkte ziemlich zerbrechlich, was aber nur sehr oberflächlich war. So wie sie rüber kam, wenn sie redete wirkte sie sehr taff. Sie hatte eine Flasche Schnaps dabei und für ein paar seiner Kippen, durfte er mit den Beiden mittrinken.

Das Zeug schmeckte widerlich, brannte im Hals, daß er Husten musste und es ihm Tränen in die Augen trieb, aber so schnell hatte er bisher noch keine Wirkung gehabt. Der Alkohol schien direkt vom Magen in den Kopf zu gehen und als der nächste Freier kam, war von seinem Zweifel nichts mehr über. Er kassierte ab, ging mit ihm ins Gebüsch und gab sich ihm hin. Zweifel, Ekel, schlechtes Gewissen hatte der Schnaps weggebrannt. Direkt im Anschluss trank er noch eine weitere Runde mit Cessy und Gee und dann ...


	10. Chapter 10

... wachte Peter auf und fragte sich, ob jemand versucht hatte ihn mit einem Hammer zu erschlagen. Sein Schädel drohte zu explodieren, als er versuchte die Augen zu öffnen. Er stöhnte gequält auf. Er hatte riesigen Durst, es war so dunkel um ihn herum, daß er die Augen auch gleich zulassen konnte, was er dann auch tat.

Wo war er? Wie kam er hierher? Was war passiert? Seine Erinnerung war weg. Vorsichtig bewegte er sich und stellte fest, daß er es konnte. Er war nicht gefesselt, das war schon mal gut. Er tastete um sich herum und stellte fest, das neben ihm jemand lag. "Bob, Just? Bist du das? Mein Kopf- wurden wir wieder entführt?"

Neben ihm ertönte ein Schnauben, das ihm verriet, daß es Skinny war, der neben ihm lag. "Ey, bist du immer noch hacke? oder warum beleidigst du mich?", fragte er empört.

"Wo sind wir? was ist passiert? warum ist es so dunkel?", fragte er in Skinnys Richtung ohne auch nur zu versuchen, noch einmal die Augen zu öffnen.

Er spürte wie Skinny sich neben ihm regte und ihm eine Hand auf die Stirn legte. "Wir sind in meinem Bett und es ist dunkel, weil es mitten in der Nacht ist, halb vier, falls es dich interessiert, aber wenn du was sehen willst, solltest du erstmal die Augen öffnen!", erklärte er ihm genervt und gähnte.

Noch einmal versuchte Peter die Augen zu öffnen. Als er meinte graue Schatten zwischen der Schwärze zu erkennen, fing das Gefühl an, als ob die Schwärze sich um ihn dreht. "Geht nicht! Wer hat mich niedergeschlagen?"

"Der Schnaps!", antwortete Skinny lapidar.

"Welcher Schnaps?"

"Der von Gee. Warte!", Skinny stand auf und verließ wohl sein Schlafzimmer.

Peter dachte angestrengt nach und dann erinnerte er sich an die blonde Gee, daß Cessy sie ihm vorgestellt hatte. Danach hatte sie den Schnaps aus ihrer Tasche geholt... Dann wurden die Erinnerungen verschwommen, da war noch ein weiterer Freier und er hatte sich zu Cessy und Gee wieder an den Tisch gesetzt und sie hatten diesen ekelhaften Schnaps getrunken. Aber was danach geschah, wie er hierher gekommen war, daran hatte er keine Erinnerung mehr.   
Skinny kam zurück, zog ihn hoch und er öffnete erneut kurz die Augen. Skinny stand vor ihm mit Aspirin, einer großen Flasche Wasser und einem Putzeimer.

Dankbar nahm er die Aspirintabletten und legte sie sich auf die Zunge. Sein Mundraum war total trocken, die Zunge schien geschwollen. Er stellte sich an wie der erste Mensch, aber es drehte sich alles so fürchterlich und Skinny half ihm mit der Wasserflasche und nötigte ihn dann immernoch mehr zu trinken.

"Ich kann nicht mehr, ich kotz gleich!", protestierte er, als sein Magen sich beschwerte.

"Okay, Versuch nicht zu kotzen und wenn doch dann in den Eimer. Und sobald es geht trink weiter. Ich lass dich erst in Ruhe wenn die Flasche leer ist."

"Das ist eine große Flasche!", wandte Peter dagegen ein.

"Das ist ja auch der Sinn, du hast seit gestern Nachmittag nichts mehr getrunken und da auch nur den Schnaps. Du bist vermutlich komplett ausgetrocknet, das macht zusätzlich zum Kater Schwindel und Kopfschmerzen und dann hast du auch noch gekotzt wie ein Reiher."  
"Wann? Ich erinnere mich an Gee und auch an den Schnaps wieder, aber sonst an nix mehr."

"Das wundert mich nicht. Cessy hat mich angerufen, weil du komplett hinüber warst und sie nur wusste, daß du bei mir öfters pennst, wenn du keinen Bock auf deine Eltern hast. Nicht daß sie viel besser drauf war. Elias und ich sind dann zum Parkplatz gekommen und du lagst da auf dem Boden und hast gepennt und Cessy saß daneben und war sternhagelvoll während Gee gerade einen Freier klargemacht hat. Elias hat sich dann um Cessy gekümmert, die hat wenigstens noch die Füße voreinander gesetzt bekommen und ich habe ein Taxi gerufen um dich hierher zu bringen. Ich fürchte du bist wieder pleite. Der Taxifahrer war nämlich nicht begeistert, als du auf der Fahrt die Rückbank vollgekotzt hast und dann wollte er die Bullen rufen, weil er gerafft hat, daß du keine 21 bist. Ich habe ihn mit dem Geld daß du hattest zum Schweigen gebracht."

Das Ganze war Peter total peinlich. "Sorry, ich weiß gar nicht wie das passieren konnte..."

Skinny lachte. "Ey was erwartest du? Du hast gerade ein paar Mal Alkohol getrunken und dann becherst du dir diese hochprozentige Plörre von Gee rein. Lass besser die Finger von der ihrem Zeug oder wenn dann nur ein Schluck."

"Cessy und sie haben es doch auch getrunken", rechtfertigte sich Peter.

"Cessy trinkt seit Jahren nahezu täglich ihre Vodka Mischgetränke und Gee ist Alki, sie mag noch hübsch und harmlos aussehen, aber ich kenne sie nichtmal nüchtern. Sie steht nachts auf, wenn der Alkoholpegel sinkt um nachzulegen und ihr Frühstück besteht aus q Kippe und einem Schaps", erklärte Skinny. 

"Ich glaube ich trinke nie wieder was!", klagte Peter und trank noch einen Schluck Wasser, hin und her gerissen zwischen Durst und Übelkeit, aber der Schwindel ließ tatsächlich nach.

Skinny lachte: "ich habe keine Ahnung wie oft ich das schon behauptet habe, aber ich wette das hält nicht lang."

"Danke das du mich hergebracht hast!", sagte Peter und bemühte sich um ein Lächeln.

"Ich konnte dich ja nicht so auf dem Straßenstrich liegen lassen. Das hätte ich nichtmal gemacht als du noch Schnüffler warst. Nur als Schnüffler hätte ich dich entweder zu deinen Eltern bringen lassen, oder zu diesem Cotta ins Polizeirevier oder zum dicken Holmes Verschnitt und hätte mich gefreut, dir damit eine rein zu würgen", erklärte Skinny mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht.

"Ach was bist du nett, aber ich bin immernoch Detektiv, ich habe nur ein paar Tage Abstand... Und ich vermisse die Beiden, auch wenn Justus echt schwierig zu ertragen ist zur Zeit", haderte Peter mit der Situation.

"Detektiv und Stricher, meinst du das geht zusammen?", fragte Skinny zweifelnd.

"Die beiden geht es nichts an mit wem ich Sex habe und das sehen sie auch so", behauptete Peter in Erinnerung, daß Justus und Bob das vor ein paar Tagen noch bestätigt hatten.

"Das sehen sie solange so, bis sie wissen, daß du es für Geld machst oder mit mir. Keine Ahnung was da schlimmer wiegt."

"Es geht sie nichts an!", sagte Peter mit erhobener Stimme, was er sofort bereute. Diese Kopfschmerzen waren die Hölle.

"Nun das ist dein Bier, mir geht das am Arsch vorbei, aber meine Meinung ist, daß deine Schnüfflerfreunde früher oder später was herausfinden und dann traue ich den beiden Mr Überkorrekts zu, daß sie dich aus Prinzip wegen Prostitution anzeigen. Von mir aus, mach was du willst, geh zu ihnen, oder geh auf den Strich oder mach beides. Dein Leben! Aber halte mich bei denen raus. Ich komme derzeit auch so schon nicht rum und musste mir einiges zusammen schnorren. Wenn mir jetzt noch ein Job wegbricht, hocke ich endgültig auf der Straße, da kann ich mir auch gleich die Kugel geben!"

"Sag sowas nicht!", forderte diesmal Peter in einem scharfen Unterton.

"Was?", fragte Skinny überrascht, ob seiner Reaktion.

"Das du dir die Kugel geben würdest", erklärte Peter sich.

"Würde ich aber, wenn ich jetzt noch nen Job verliere bekomme ich die Miete nur bezahlt wenn ich auch die Beine breit mache. Ich kann das aber nicht! Also darf nix mehr schiefgehen, sonst schlafe ich demnächst unter freiem Himmel und dann kann ich bei meinen Eltern betteln. Das ist schon echt Horror, wenn die es dann noch ablehnen, bleibt nur die Kugel." Skinny brachte das so locker rüber, mit einem bitteren Unterton, daß er Peter damit Angst machte. 

"Dann könntest du doch auch noch bei jemand anderes unterkommen!", stellte Peter seine Lösung vor.

"Ach bei wem? bei dir vielleicht? Deine Eltern wären bestimmt begeistert...," meinte Skinny sarkastisch.

"Ja okay, bei mir ginge es wirklich nicht", musste Peter widerwillig zugeben und nannte als Alternative, die Erste die ihm in den Sinn kam, "aber vielleicht bei Cessy..."

"Cessy wohnt in einem Frauenwohnheim, wenn sie da nen Typen mitbringt, egal ob sie mit dem Sex hat oder nicht, fliegt sie raus."

"Ohh das wusste ich nicht. Dann Elias?"

Skinny schnaubte erneut: "Bei Elias? Was weißt du von Elias?"

"Er ist total nett, sieht ganz gut aus, ist immer am Strand, ihr seid befreundet und habt öfters zusammen einen Job", zählte Peter seine Eindrücke auf.

"Also nichts!", wertete Skinny diese Aufzählung ab. Peter schwieg, das war wirklich nicht viel. Dann fiel ihm doch noch was ein: "Er hat auch schon auf dem Parkplatz angeschafft."

"Ja genau und weißt du warum er das nicht mehr macht?", hakte Skinny unbequem nach.

"Nein", gab Peter zu und deutete ein Kopfschütteln an.

"Weil so ein alter Sack sich in ihn verknallt hat, bei dem wohnt, isst und trinkt Elias jetzt, dafür hat der alte Sack Exklusivrechte an ihm." Skinny hatte dabei einen ziemlich scharfen Unterton, was Peter nicht so nachvollziehen konnte. Das war zwar überraschend, aber war das wirklich schlimm? Er hakte nach, ob er die Situation richtig verstanden hatte: "Er führt mit einem ehemaligen Freier eine Beziehung?"

"Nein! Dafür müsste Elias erstmal schwul sein. Er macht das aus der Not heraus, weil er sonst wieder auf die Straße müsste", während Skinny das sagte, schüttelte er energisch den Kopf.

"Warum kommt er nicht zu dir?", fragte Peter verständnislos.

"War er mal, aber das geht mit uns auf Dauer nicht, wir haben ständig irgendwelche Pillen geschmissen, waren ständig pleite haben Jobs vergeigt, ich hab die Miete geprellt, haben bei allen möglichen Leuten Schulden gemacht. Bis klar war, daß wir fast schon beide auf der Straße waren. Ein paar Tage klar immer, aber das hilft Elias nicht weiter."

"Und sonst? irgendwen muss es doch geben", beharrte Peter.

"Nein!", stellte Skinny klar und dann erläuterte er doch als er Peter ansah, "klar ich könnte bei meinen Eltern vor der Tür stehen, und einen Schlafplatz für ein paar Tage oder Geld einfordern, aber das ist keine gute Option. Ich hasse sie und sie hassen mich!"

Auf das Thema sollte er wohl besser nicht mit so einem Schädel eingehen. Er trank noch einen großen Schluck Wasser, um sich Zeit zu verschaffen, darüber nachzudenken wie sie verdammt nochmal an diesen Punkt gelangt waren. Doch auch Skinny war es wohl Leid über solche Themen zu reden und beendete es. "Geht's besser?", fragte er mit einem Blick auf die nun bereits fast leere Flasche. 

"Ja ein wenig", stellte Peter erleichtert fest. "Das ist gut. Ich habe noch eine Überraschung für dich", sagte Skinny beinahe zuckersüß.

"Was für eine?", fragte Peter und freute sich schon, bis er Skinnys Grinsen sah, daß ihm verriet, daß ihm die Überraschung wohl nicht gefallen würde.

"Ich habe das Bad so gelassen, wie du es hinterlassen hast, als du versucht hast gleichzeitig zu kotzen und zu pissen. Du darfst es dann wenn du aufgestanden bist putzen!" 

Peter stöhnte. Auf der einen Seite war es nur richtig, wenn er das wieder in Ordnung brachte, auf der anderen Seite konnte er sich gerade nichts Schlimmeres vorstellen, also trank er den letzten Schluck Wasser aus, ließ sich zurückfallen und sagte: "Ich liebe dich auch."

Skinny sagte zwar zu ihm lachend: "Du bist total abgedreht!" und tat auf cool, aber er widersprach nicht. Peter wertete es als Bestätigung und schloss die Augen.

**** 

Er musste sofort wieder eingeschlafen sein und als er die Augen öffnete war es hell, die Kopfschmerzen waren erträglich und Skinny schlief neben ihm.

Er hatte schon wieder Durst zudem hatte er Hunger, auch wenn ihm bereits beim Gedanken an Essen schlecht wurde. Beim Trinken schluckte er gleich nochmal eine Ladung Aspirin. Außerdem musste er aufs Klo und als er das Bad sah, hatte er ein verdammt schlechtes Gewissen. Um das Klo überhaupt benutzen zu können, musste er tatsächlich erst putzen und danach Duschen, weil er sich so ekelte nach dem Putzen. Als nächstes fiel ihm auf, daß er keine saubere Kleidung mehr hatte und suchte sich etwas in Skinnys Schrank als dieser gerade aufwachte.   
"Oh scheiße. Sag mir bitte, daß ich in den Sachen nicht wie du, wie eine Schlampe aussehe", kam von Skinny provokativ und gequält, anstelle eines guten Morgen. 

"Na super, was soll ich machen? Meine sind alle schmutzig und deine sind mir alle viel zu eng", beklagte sich Peter, der in Skinnys weitester Hose dastand, die bei ihm so eng saß das es deutlich seinen Figur betonte und das einzige T-Shirt daß er über seine breiten Schultern bekam, saß wie eine Wurstpelle so eng und neigte dazu bei jeder Bewegung bis zum Bauchnabel hochzurutschen.

"Nicht zu übersehen. Fuck. Hätte nicht gedacht daß der Unterschied so riesig ist. Aber falls du dir nen Freier suchen willst, mit den Sachen brauchst du nicht mal zum Parkplatz, damit du einen findest", spöttelte Skinny.

"Bist du verrückt? Das letzte was ich brauche ist daß es Stadtgespräch wird, daß ich mich für Geld ficken lasse. Aber ja ich gehe zum Parkplatz, ich habe Hunger und kein Geld."

"Da wäre noch die Möglichkeit nach Hause zu gehen", schlug Skinny vor.

"SO kann ich da wohl kaum aufschlagen, ich weiß nicht wann meine Eltern Zuhause sind. ich dachte daß ich heute Nacht vielleicht mal gehe und mir frische Kleidung besorge, vielleicht ist ja etwas Ruhe eingekehrt...."

"Wer ist hier nun verrückt? Du gehst eher anschaffen, als deinen Eltern zu begegnen, das halte ich andersrum und meine sind wirklich die Pest!", entgegnete Skinny und setzte sich in seinem Bett auf.

"Okay. Dann sind wir eben beide verückt, wir sehen uns später am Strand, ich bringe was zum Essen mit. Was magst du? Hast du Wünsche oder etwas was du nicht magst?", beendete Peter das Thema.

"Satt muss es machen, alles andere ist mir scheißegal. Ich bin da unkompliziert," erklärte Skinny.

"Na das dürfte dann nicht so schwierig werden," meinte Peter laut und dachte aber, daß dies wohl das Einzige war, wo Skinny unkompliziert war.

***

Peter dachte nach, während er zum Parkplatz lief. Die letzten Tage war soviel passiert, der Streit mit seinen Eltern, dann der Streit mit Justus und Bob. Genaugenommen wollte er doch mit niemanden streiten. Er war nicht wie Skinny, er hasste seine Eltern nicht. Er liebte seine Eltern, auch wenn er enttäuscht und sauer war. Er wollte befreundet bleiben mit Justus und Bob und weiterhin mit ihnen Fälle lösen, doch er wusste einfach nicht mehr, wie er ihnen helfen konnte. 

Aber auch Skinny, der Alkohol und die Gruppe am Strand vor allem Cessy waren zu einem Teil seines Lebens geworden, daß er nicht mehr missen wollte.

Als Peter heute auf den Parkplatz ankam, war er deutlich weniger nervös als gestern. Cessy war noch nicht wieder da und Jeff redete mit einem Mann, den Peter bisher noch nicht gesehen hatte. Er sah nicht weiter auffällig aus, ein durch und durch normaler Typ, der dadurch in einer Menge überhaupt nicht auffiel. Als Jeff ihn sah kam er auf ihn zu. Jeff sah total schlecht aus: blaß, kaltschweißig und zitterte, offensichtlich war er schwer auf Entzug. Mitleid regte sich in Peter, auch wenn er Jeff kaum kannte. 

"Hey Peter, hast du Interesse an einen der richtig gut zahlt, für ziemlich spezielle Sonderwünsche?", fragte er freundlich, aber auch total gequält. Der äußere Eindruck täuschte nicht, Jeff ging es gerade richtig schlecht.

"Weiß nicht, was musste ich tun, für wieviel? und was ist mit dir?", hakte Peter erstmal nach, bevor er sich auf etwas einließ.

"Es geht um richtig Geld: 300, ich würde das ja machen, aber der will jemanden der ein paar Stunden Zeit hat und ich bin voll auf Entzug, ich brauche nur ein paar Dollar noch für den nächsten Schuß, daher wenn du mir etwas abgibst, sagen wir 20 überlasse ich dir ihn, helfe dir beim Verhandeln und uns ist allen geholfen."

"Okay, aber was sind das für Sonderwünsche? Ich habe noch nie sowas gemacht. Was will der?"

"So SM Kram, war ein Stammfreier von Elias, falls du den kennst, den habe ich schon länger nicht mehr gesehen. Elias meinte der wäre total pervers, aber genauso harmlos und zuverlässig."

Wenn Elias meint, daß er harmlos und zuverlässig sei klingt das eigentlich nicht so verkehrt, aber gleich mehrere Stunden? 

Peter nickte, bevor noch mehr Zweifel aufkamen und Jeff winkte den Freier zu ihnen ran. Der Mann musste um die dreißig sein und er musterte Peter ziemlich anzüglich. An sich konnte er sich sehr gut vorstellen, mit diesem Mann Sex zu haben, doch die Sonderwünsche machten ihm Kopfzerbrechen. Er hatte keine Ahnung was er beachten sollte.

10 Minuten verhandelten sie und dann fuhren Jeff und Peter mit dem Mann mit. Peter hatte darauf bestanden, daß sie Jeff mit in die Stadt nahmen und hatte ihm die 20 Dollar gegeben, damit er sich bald wieder besser fühlte. Peter wusste daß das ein zweifelhafter Hilfedienst war, aber er konnte Jeff nicht anders helfen, er konnte sich ja nicht einmal selber helfen. Ihm zu helfen, daß er sich so schnell wie möglich den nächsten Schuß setzen kann, war das Einzige was er tun konnte. 

Desweiteren hatte er ausgehandelt etwas zur Auflockerung zu bekommen und tatsächlich hatte der Mann ihm was zum Mut antrinken besorgt, als sie Jeff rausließen. Dabei war er für zwei Minuten alleine im Wagen zurückgeblieben. Zwei Minuten in denen er sich fragte, ob er vollkommen verrückt geworden war. Was hatte er da bloß zugestimmt? Er würde jetzt mit einem fremden Mann zu ihm nach Hause mitfahren, sich von ihm in Reizwäsche fesseln, knebeln, schlagen, beschimpfen, bespucken und auf zig andere Weise demütigen und leichte Schmerzen zufügen lassen. Wobei er immer wieder dachte, daß es auch nicht wirklich besser ist, irgendwelchen Kriminellen in die Quere zukommen,die einen fesseln, knebeln, einsperren, entführen, niederschlagen. Er hatte da mit Justus und Bob so einiges durch. Aber was hatte das eigentlich noch mit Sex zu tun? Richtigen Sex wollte der gar nicht. War das nun gut oder schlecht?

***

Es war schade, befand Peter hinterher. Er musste Elias Recht geben, der Typ war total pervers und krank in seinen Phantasien aber auch ebenso harmlos. Dennoch ohne Alkohol wäre das für Peter undenkbar, denn schlimmer als sich so demütigen zu lassen, war die Erkenntnis, daß er vieles davon sogar gut fand. Er war vermutlich andersrum ähnlich krank. Er war die meiste Zeit über total erregt und hätte sehr gerne gehabt, daß er eine Gelegenheit zur Befriedigung bekommen hätte.  
Jetzt stand er da in Rocky Beach, wieder in Skinnys Kleidung, nur leicht angetrunken, (wollte er er nicht heute morgen noch, nie wieder etwas trinken?) aber immerhin mit reichlich Geld in der Tasche. Das erste was er machte, war sich ein neues T-Shirt zu kaufen mit dem er sich wieder deutlich wohler fühlte. Ein richtiges Kleidungsstück und keine Wurstpelle. Danach besorgte er sich neue Kippen und als er gerade eine rauchte, wurde er von hinten angesprochen: "Hey Peter!"

Peter drehte sich erschrocken um und Jeffrey stand ihm gegenüber. Jeffrey sah gut aus wie immer, braungebrannt, lässig mit hochgeschobener Sonnenbrille, lehnte er an der Beifahrertür seines Wagens. Erst bei seinem Anblick zog er die Augenbrauen hoch, was ihn ungewohnt ernst aussehen ließ: "Peter, du siehst Scheiße aus! Kann ich dir helfen?"

Peter seufzte: "Nein, kannst du nicht, Jeffrey."

"Bob hat mich angerufen, er hat mir von deinem Knie erzählt, das tut mir Leid!", meinte Jeffrey mitfühlend.

Peter wusste nicht wirklich was er darauf sagen sollte also fragte er: "Bob hat dich angerufen?"

"Ja hat er gestern. Er hat dich gesucht, weil er sich große Sorgen um dich macht und wenn ich dich so ansehe, wohl zu Recht."

"Mir geht's gut, nur etwas Kopfschmerzen", versuchte Peter sich rauszureden, hatte aber nicht das Gefühl, daß er Jeffrey damit überzeugen konnte.

"Peter ich habe keine Ahnung was gerade zwischen euch Thema ist, aber falls ihr noch nicht geredet habt, melde dich bei ihm!", sagte Jeffrey eindringlich.

"Ja, ich - Mal sehen," druckste Peter herum. 

"Ich will gerade zum Surfen fahren, wie sieht es aus, wir haben gerade super Wellen. Willst du mit?", fragte Jeffrey begeistert, vermutlich weil er das Thema wechseln wollte und fügte Peter damit einen bitteren Schmerz zu, der ihn erinnern ließ, warum er ihre Kontakte alle gelöscht hatte.

"Ich darf nicht mehr Surfen!", sagte Peter abweisend und überlegte Jeffrey einfach stehen zu lassen.

"Ja wegen deinem Knie. ich weiß, aber du könntest doch trotzdem mitkommen, mit den anderen Quatschen, mir ein paar Tipps geben..." versuchte Jeffrey ihn zu überreden. Peter schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte krampfhaft die Tränen zu unterdrücken. Er zog an seiner Kippe und schaute an Jeffrey vorbei. "Nein. Ich habe kein Bedürfnis euch zuzusehen, wie ihr alle das macht, was ich nicht mehr darf." 

Jeffrey machte den Mund auf und schloß ihn wieder mit düsterer Miene: "Das kann ich verstehen. Kann ich sonstwas für dich tun?" Peter zuckte mit den Schultern. "Würdest du mich ein Stück mitnehmen? Ich wollte gerade zur Strandbar."  
"Natürlich fahre ich dich direkt hin, so groß ist der Umweg nicht," sagte Jeffrey und öffnete die Beifahrertür seines Wagens und lud ihn mit einer Geste ein, dann ging er um den Wagen, stieg ebenfalls ein und fuhr los.

Der Fahrtwind pfiff ihm durch die Haare in Jeffreys Cabrio und er fühlte sich für ein paar Minuten frei und unbeschwert, bis Jeffrey ihn an der Strandbar rausließ, ehe er zum Surfclub weiterfuhr. Peter hatte sich bedankt und Jeffrey hatte beim Handschlag zur Verabschiedung angeboten, daß er ihm gerne helfe, wenn er sich meldet. Peter hatte zwar genickt, aber er wusste, daß er dieses Angebot nicht annehmen würde. 

Er ging rein, bestellte richtig viel Essen, Pommes, Wraps, Burger, Salat, Obstsalat und Muffins und ging dann mit 2 großen Tüten voller Essen zum Treffpunkt. Er hatte genug dabei, um nicht nur Skinny und sich, sondern auch, Cessy, Elias und Emily die auch dort waren zu verpflegen. 

"Hast du ne Bank überfallen?", fragte Elias heiter und aß ein paar Pommes, als er das Essen auf einen aus einem leeren Bierkasten improvisierten Tisch in ihrer Mitte stellte. Skinny schnappte sich einen riesigen Burger.

"Nein", antwortete Peter locker, "ich war heute bei einen deiner ehemaligen Stammfreier, der hat richtig gut bezahlt."

"George aus dem Haiti Drive?", fragte Elias nach und Peter nickte. 

"Ist das nicht der Perverse?", fragte nun Emily Elias und Elias nickte: "Ja total pervers, aber harmlos und er zahlt wirklich gut. Aber kamst du damit klar?" Der zweite Teil galt Peter. Peter nickte: "Ja war ganz okay, es war ja nichtmal Sex und die Schmerzen waren gut auszuhalten. Peters Blick suchte Skinnys, aber dieser hatte sich voll im Griff, es war nicht annähernd zu erkennen, was er davon hielt. Er schien voll und ganz mit Essen beschäftigt.

Das Gespräch danach drehte sich um Freier und ihre Perversionen, da war Skinny raus und blieb beim Essen. Emily, Cessy und schließlich auch Elias plauderten ungeniert aus dem Nähkästchen und Peter hörte dabei gut zu. Soviel Aufklärung wie an diesem Abend hatte er noch nie bekommen und er zog als wichiigstes Fazit, daß er da wohl bei weitem nicht alleine war, daß es ihn erregte so gedemütigt und unterworfen zu werden. Auch wenn Elias dem nichts abgewinnen konnte, hatten sie alle drei schon öfters Freier gehabt, die ihnen viel Geld gezahlt haben dafür, daß sie von ihnen gedemütigt, geschlagen und beleidigt werden. 

Als es dunkel wurde, waren die Getränke und das Essen leer, alle nur leicht angetrunken und die Stimmung ziemlich gut. Skinny hatte außerdem von Elias eine kleine blaue Tablette bekommen, die er geschluckt hatte, seitdem wirkte Skinny wirklich entspannt. Emily musste sich verabschieden und Elias und Cessy wollten noch was zum Trinken holen gehen. Peter fiel ziemlich deutlich auf, daß Elias sich heftig an Cessy ranmachte, seine Hand wanderte an intimsten Stellen unter Cessys Kleidung. Was ihm früher bei Kelly garantiert eine gehörige Backpfeife eingebracht hätte, war für Cessy vollkommen okay. 

Skinny kommentierte das nur mit: "Ich glaube die brauchen etwas länger zum Einkaufen." Peter lachte, nickte und warf einen Blick hinter den beiden her. "Vermutlich, wobei das könnte auch sehr schnell gehen."

"Wie wäre es wenn wir zu mir gehen und das gleiche machen? Ich würde gerne mal ein paar von den Dingen an dir austesten, von denen ihr so geredet habt," schlug Skinny leise mit einem teuflischen Grinsen vor und das allein reichte, um Peter wieder heiß zu machen. Doch er hatte sich etwas vorgenommen und wenn er mit Skinny mitgehen würde, würde er es sicherlich nicht tun. Er wollte diese Nacht nach Hause und morgen früh gucken, ob er die Situation Zuhause und mit Justus und Bob doch wieder entspannen konnte.

"Ich werde heute Nacht nach Hause gehen, Skinny. Der Teil mit dem Sex klingt verlockend, aber das müssen wir verschieben oder wir machen es wie Elias und Cessy und suchen uns ein ruhiges Fleckchen hier."

"Nee so nötig habe ich es nicht, heute ist mir das Risiko zu hoch, für ein Fick am Strand", sagte Skinny und Peter war gerade nicht in der Lage zu erkennen, ob das für Skinny wirklich so egal ist, wie er tat, oder ob das nun wieder sein Pokerface war. Möglicherweise kam es auch von der kleinen, blauen Pille, die er von Elias bekommen hatte.

"Ich brauche echt dringend wieder frische Kleidung, mein Bett, meine Zahnbürste. Wir können uns dann morgen sehen", fing Peter an sich zu rechtfertigen. 

"Du hast Recht, du brauchst wirklich was Frisches zum Anziehen", bestätigte Skinny, "in meinem Schrank wirst du nichts passendes mehr finden, was aber auch daran liegt, daß der größte Teil gewaschen werden muss. Ich werde wohl sobald ich wieder Geld habe, den Waschsalon aufsuchen müssen. Ich hasse diesen Scheiß!" Es war erstaunlich wie normal diese Unterhaltung gerade verlief, diesen Stimmungszustand hatte er bei Skinny noch nicht. Ein satter Bauch beruhigt, hatte er mal gehört, aber so? Peter wurde immer sicherer, daß dieser völlig ausgeglichene Skinny mit dieser Pille zusammenhing. 

"Aber man kommt nicht drumherum, wenn man alleine lebt. warte!", sagte Peter dazu, zog sein Geldbeutel aus der Hosentasche und gab Skinny einige kleinere Scheine.

"Wofür?", fragte Skinny mißtrauisch, aber nicht annähernd so, wie es für ihn üblich war.

"Wohnanteil für die letzten Tage und Bestechung das du meine Sachen bei dir mitwäschst", antwortete Peter grinsend, "wenn ich die vollgekotzten, spermabefleckten, nach Rauch und Bier stinkenden Sachen zuhause in die Wäsche gebe, rastet meine Mum aus."

"Bestechung?", echote Skinny und grinste breit und steckte das Geld ein, "so gefällst du mir. Okay mach ich, dann ist morgen wohl so ein verfickter Spießertag bei mir: waschen, einkaufen, und nachmittags 'arbeiten'."

"Bei deinerart von Jobs ist arbeiten wohl nicht ganz so spießig", kommentierte Peter, obwohl er ja gar nichts wirklich wusste.

"Vermutlich, die größte Scheiße ist das ich große Gefahr dabei laufe, meinem Vater zu begegnen." Skinny hatte es so abnormal ruhig gesagt, daß kein Zweifel mehr bestehen konnte, daß er wirklich unter dem Einfluss einer beruhigenden Droge stand. Peter gefiel es, er war sich ziemlich sicher, daß er gerade einen Blick auf den Skinny warf, der unter seinem harten Panzer steckte und er mochte ihn.

"Und wenn du den Job ablehnst?", hakte Peter nach. 

"Kann ich mir nicht leisten", antwortete Skinny lapidar.

"Ich könnte dir was geben", bot Peter ihm großzügig an, obwohl er wusste, daß das eine blöde Idee war.

"Der Job ist gut bezahlt und für jemand bei dem ich immer wieder Jobs bekomme, wenn es wieder gut läuft. Von daher muss ich den wirklich machen."

"Nagut, wie wäre es, wenn wir den Rest des Tages dann etwas besser gestalten? Ich gehe mit einkaufen, ich würde eh gerne ein paar Sachen kaufen und die bei dir deponieren und abends holen wir den Teil mit dem Sex nach," schlug Peter mal gewagt vor.

Sein ungewöhnlicher Vorschlag, kam bei Skinny überraschend gut an. "Okay, dann besorge ich was zum Trinken und wir sind dann morgen bei mir", sagte Skinny ihm zu und Peter freute sich. Er war wohl wirklich verliebt in Skinny, daß er sich über so eine Kleinigkeit freuen konnte. Begeistert ergänzte er: "Gut dann besorge ich noch Pizza und vielleicht besorgst du noch was für einen Joint?"

Skinny lachte gedämpft: "Gerne, genau das Richtige zum runterkommen, so locker gefällst du mir deutlich besser als vorher, ich brauche wohl einen neuen Spitznamen für dich. Schisser passt irgendwie nicht mehr so wirklich."

Peter legte keinen gesteigerten Wert darauf, von Skinny einen anderen Spitznamen verpasst zu bekommen, den er nun für passender hielt, egal was es war, würde es bestimmt ihn irgendwann in Erklärungsnot bringen und eilte sich zu sagen: "Ich habe doch immer noch vor allem Angst."

"Ach ist das so?", fragte Skinny amüsiert, es klang ziemlich spöttisch.

"Ja, definitiv", eilte Peter sich zu erklären, "ich habe zum Beispiel gerade eine Scheißangst vor morgen, wenn mein Dad mich weckt, wenn er merkt daß ich zurück bin. Ich weiß nicht wie er reagieren wird. So oder so, wird er vermutlich wieder anfangen mich unter Druck zu setzen damit, daß ich mir einen Job suchen soll."

"Vor seinem Alten Schiss zu haben, ist keine Schande", sagte Skinny mit einer wegwerfen Handbewegung, "aber wo ist dein Problem? Sag doch einfach du hast einen Job, du hast ja auch Geld!"

"Ich soll lügen?", hakte Peter mit großen Augen nach.

"Fuck Peter, Das ist keine Lüge, das ist Notwehr! Und selbst wenn, wovor hast du Angst? Das du in die Hölle und nicht in den Himmel kommst? Zu spät der Zug ist abgefahren, aber mach dir nichts draus, sollten die religiösen Spinner Recht haben, sehen wir uns dann alle in der Hölle wieder, du, ich, Elias, Cessy, Brian, Jason, Gee, Jeff..."

"Das ist es nicht, ich bin nicht religiös. Trotzdem ist Lügen nicht richtig. Ich kann doch meinen Dad nicht bei so einer Sache, so direkt anlügen."

Skinny schnaubte und lachte zugleich, immernoch viel zu ruhig dabei. "Peter mach die Augen auf, die Welt ist voller Lügen. Die Werbung lügt immer, die Zeitung lügt immer wieder, Polizisten lügen um an Informationen und Aussagen zu kommen, Priester lügen wenn sie ihren Anhängern Seelenfrieden versprechen, Eltern lügen ihre Kinder an. Peter alle lügen! und immer geht es um Manipulation. Wenn du willst, daß deine Eltern aufhören, dich so massiv unter Druck zu setzen, daß du lieber die Beine breit machen gehst, als daß du das aushälst, dann musst du sie belügen. Ich verbuche sowas unter Notwehr. Ich habe meine Eltern auch, aus Notwehr die Hucke voll gelogen."

Und wieder regte sich in Peter die Neugier, war es falsch diesen Ruherausch von Skinny auszunutzen, um mehr darüber herauszufinden, warum er so geworden war? Peter spülte die Bedenken mit dem letzten Schluck Bier in seiner Flasche runter und fragte sehr direkt: "Wann das erste Mal?"

"Ach du scheiße, keine Ahnung", antwortete Skinny zunächst, fing dann aber tatsächlich an zu erzählen, "das erste Mal an daß ich mich erinnern kann war, als ich in die Schule gekommen war. Ich hatte da eine Rivalität mit einem Mitschüler und habe das Portemonnaie der Lehrerin geklaut und in seine Tasche gesteckt. Nun er hat gesagt, daß das ich war und alle haben sie ihm geglaubt. Ich hätte es ja zugegeben, es war ja nichts passiert, aber ich hatte so eine Scheißangst vor meinem Vater, daß ich gelogen und behauptet habe, daß ich keine Ahnung habe, was es damit auf sich hat. Damit bin ich durchgekommen, ohne Strafe, also habe ich danach immer gelogen, wenn ich dadurch die Aussicht hatte damit einer Strafe zu entgehen."

"Und wieso hattest du das überhaupt gemacht?", fragte Peter irritiert, "Wie kommt ein Kind denn auf sowas?"

"Ganz einfach, weil Michael ständig etwas angestellt hat, mir die Schuld gegeben hat und ich dann erst Ärger mit der Lehrerin bekommen habe und dann noch Zuhause eine Prügelstrafe obendrauf. Immer haben alle ihm geglaubt, dabei hat er gelogen und ich die Wahrheit gesagt. Ich wollte diesem arroganten Schnösel auch eine reinwürgen, sehen daß er auch mal Ärger bekommt!"

Das war wohl eine ziemlich gute Erklärung, dann war wohl eher die Frage, warum Michael das gemacht hatte, aber jetzt waren sie schon wieder bei Skinnys Elternhaus. Ein ewiger Dreh und Angelpunkt. Mit angehaltem Atem fragte Peter: "Prügelstrafe, obwohl du nichts gemacht hattest?"

"So war das eben bei mir immer." Skinny zuckte mit den Schultern, trank auch seinen letzten Schluck aus der Bierflasche, blieb so ruhig, daß sich Peter wieder zu atmen traute und fing an zu reden: "Es ist so Peter, manche Leute bekommen irgendwann im Leben die Arschkarte, manche schon zur Geburt, manche erst wenn sie alt sind. Cessy und ich haben sie in die Wiege gelegt bekommen, Elias und du ihr habt sie ungefähr zur Volljährigkeit bekommen Elias als seine Eltern verunglückt sind, bei dir war es das Knie und meine Mutter war noch etwas älter, als sie so doof war meinen Vater zu heiraten. Aber eins ist immer gleich, wenn du sie hast, wirst du sie nie mehr los. Du hast für immer die Arschkarte, immer wieder geht es steil abwärts.."

...bis in den Abgrund!, dachte Peter den Satz fertig.

"Was ist mit deiner Mutter?", fragte Peter und lehnte sich damit sehr weit aus dem Fenster.

"Sie ist die schlimmste Hure überhaupt, meinem Vater komplett hörig. Ich hasse sie!", schimpfte Skinny, aber er wirkte nicht emotional, sondern merkwürdig distanziert.

"Du sagtest sie hat auch die Arschkarte gezogen", ließ Peter noch nicht locker.

"Hat sie auch, sie hat meinen Vater geheiratet und ihr Hirn gleichzeitig abgegeben. Sie denkt nicht mehr selbständig. Ich hasse meinen Vater dafür, daß er mich geschlagen hat und daß er sie schlägt. Sie liebt ihn trotzdem, sie rechtfertigt und entschuldigt es immer. Du solltest sie mal danach reden hören. Es ist richtig, das er mich geschlagen hat, ich mache ja immer alles falsch, ich hätte etwas anderes Kochen sollen, nicht vergessen sollen, seine Kleidung rauszulegen, nicht die Tasse fallen lassen dürfen... Und wenn er mich geschlagen hat, dann war das auch immer richtig. Sie hat mir lange Leid getan. Sie hat mit niemanden mehr groß Kontakt seit ich mich erinnern kann. Ihre Familie und ihre Freunde, alle böse, weil sie ihre Ehe schlecht machen. Sie rafft es nicht daß sie Recht haben und vielleicht ist das für sie besser so. Ich glaube ernsthaft, daß mein Vater sie umbringen wird, sollte sie ihn verlassen."

Trotz Alkohol war Peter schockiert, Skinny hatte das fast emotionslos erzählt, immernoch distanziert, monoton und dennoch hatte Peter den Eindruck, daß es der Wahrheit entsprach. Er hoffte sehr, daß Skinny sich morgen nicht an alles erinnern konnte, aber er wollte jetzt alles wissen. Selbst wenn Skinny ihn morgen dafür verprügeln würde. "Und warum hasst du sie jetzt auch?"

"Weil sie alles macht, was mein Vater von ihr verlangt," antwortete Skinny und wirkte so als ob er sich immer weiter von dem was er sagte emotional distanzierte. So als würde er sich gelangweilt über den Inhalt einer langweiligen Schullektüre unterhalten.

"Was hat er von ihr verlangt?", blieb Peter mit immer schlechter werdenden Gewissen dran.

"Er meinte, daß es ihre Schuld sei, daß ich schwul bin, sie sollte mich wieder normal machen. Sie ist zu mir nachts ins Bett gekommen um mir zu zeigen, wie schön es angeblich mit einer Frau wäre. Ich wollte das nicht."

"Natürlich nicht!", stimmte Peter zu. Skinny liefen obwohl er so emotionslos wirkte, Tränen aus den Augen.

"ich wollte weglaufen, aber sie hat ihn gerufen und er hat mich dabei festgehalten. Ich wollte das nicht!", sprach er unaufgefordert weiter.

Peter nahm Skinny in den Arm, wollte ihn festhalten, etwas von dem Halt geben, den er so schmerzlich vermisst hatte, doch er war sich nicht sicher, ob es das Richtige war, er wirkte ein wenig zu entspannt, sein kompletter Körper wirkte schwach und er hatte das Gefühl, daß Skinny ihn gar nicht wahrnahm.

"Ich wollte das nicht!", wiederholte Skinny mehrfach tonlos und nach und nach erst wurde Peter wirklich klar, was diese Worte bedeuteten. 

"Wie alt warst du da?", wollte Peter wissen, konnte den Detektiv in ihm einfach keinen Einhalt gebieten, obwohl er wusste, daß es gerade überhaupt nicht angebracht war.

"Dreizehn."

"Was hast du gemacht, hast du dir Hilfe gesucht?"

"Ich bin weggelaufen, aber die scheiß Bullen haben mich immer wieder eingesammelt und nach Hause gebracht."

"Wo bist du hin?"

"Hauptsache weg, ich habe Autos aufgebrochen und darin geschlafen, später auch fremde Häuser."

"Halt -", sagte Peter zum Zeitgewinn, diese Information musste er erstmal sacken lassen, "du bist in die Häuser eingebrochen um einen Schlafplatz zu haben?"

Skinny sprach inzwischen mit geschlossenen Augen. Es wirkte wie Schlafwandeln nur daß er nicht lief sondern redete: "Anfangs schon dann habe ich angefangen mich an den Alkoholvorräten der Leute zu bedienen, und an Tabak, Bargeld, habe geeignete Medikamente gesucht zum Eintauschen gegen Tabak und Alkohol..."

Peter hatte jetzt Antworten ohne Ende, aber er schämte sich jetzt dafür, Skinny die Wahrheit abgerungen zu haben. Das war nicht fair von ihm gewesen. Skinny hatte verdammt gute Gründe warum er schwieg, warum er auf die schiefe Bahn geraten war, warum er so einen Panzer um sich aufgebaut hatte und er hatte seine Schwäche ausgenutzt, um ihm seine intimsten Geheimnisse zu entlocken. Das war schäbig. Skinny schlief in seinem Arm ein, er wirkte dabei so ruhig und fast schon unschuldig. Aber auch nur fast. Skinny war im rechtlichen Sinn natürlich trotzdem schuldig, der Unterschied war, daß Peter jetzt verstand, warum Skinny so früh bereits angefangen hatte einen solchen Kurs einzuschlagen.. Er dachte nach, ob er sich Skinny anders gegenüber verhalten hätte, wenn er es gewusst hätte. Hätte er es ihm überhaupt geglaubt, wenn er es ihm erzählt hätte? Was war das nur für eine Pille, die ihn dazu brachten, sowas auszuplaudern? Peter fühlte sich wieder viel nüchterner und auch ernüchtert. Seine gute Laune von vorhin war weg.

Seine Gedanken wurden erst unterbrochen als er Elias zurück kommen sah. Er hatte nur noch einen Sixpack Bier geholt. "Wo ist Cessy?", fragte Peter als er sah daß sie nicht mehr dabei war.

"Sie hat einen Anruf bekommen und musste in ihr Wohnheim. Alles okay bei euch?" antwortete Elias zunächst erklärend und hängte die Frage, als er Skinny an Peter angelehnt schlafend sah, an.

"Was war das für eine Pille, die Skinny vorhin geschluckt hat?" 

"Valium, magst du auch eine?"

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. 

"Wie wirken die?"

"Scheiße! Skinny hat Mal wieder geredet?", stellte Elias fest und sah aus als hätte er ein schlechtes Gewissen.

Peter nickte.

"Was hat er erzählt, von unseren Jobs?"

"Nein aus seiner Kindheit", antwortete Peter ruhig.

Elias wirkte erleichtert, atmete tief durch: Tu ihm ein Gefallen und vergiß es." Er nahm sich ein Bier und reichte Peter ein weiteres und setzte sich ihnen gegenüber in den Sand..

"Also sagt er in diesem Zustand die Wahrheit?", vergewisserte Peter sich. 

"Ich denke ja. Mir hat er auch vieles erzählt, ich bin davon überzeugt, daß es stimmt, aber ich kann es nicht beschwören. Valium macht keine Halluzinationen. Es ist ein Angstlöser und Beruhigungsmittel. Ich nehme seit 4 Jahren täglich Valium und bin davon längst abhängig. Skinny nimmt es nur gelegentlich, wenn ihm etwas Angst macht, wie der Job morgen", erklärte Elias ruhig und sachlich. Bei Elias war das nicht so überraschend, denn er war eigentlich immer ein ruhiger Typ. Wahrscheinlich war das nicht so ungewöhnlich für jemand der abhängig von Beruhigungsmittel war.

"Weiß er morgen noch über was wir geredet haben?", stellte Peter direkt die Frage die ihm am Wichtigsten war.

"Zum Glück nicht also.... oh Mann. Es ist so..." Elias seufzte und dachte kurz nach bevor er weitersprach. Valium beruhigt und löst Angst und sollte nicht in Kombination mit Alkohol eingenommen werden, weil es dann unterschiedlich wirkt. Bei mir verstärkt Alkohol die Wirkung glücklicherweise nur. Manche bekommen auch eine gegenteilige Wirkung mit Angstzuständen oder Wutanfälle und Skinny bekommt solche Aussetzerzustände will ich es Mal nennen, er ist ansprechbar und beantwortet einem jede Frage, aber wirklich da scheint er nicht zu sein und nächsten Tag scheint er nix zu wissen. Ich habe mal eine Zeitlang bei Skinny gewohnt und da hat auch er öfters eine Valium geschluckt und ohne Alkohol ist auch alles super, dann ist er einfach sehr angenehm, ohne Valium dagegen muss man ja durchaus aufpassen nicht das Falsche zu sagen, aber die Mischung Alkohol und Valium macht ihn sehr redseelig. Ich hätte vorhin gar nicht gehen sollen."

"Also weißt du viel mehr über ihn als er ahnt?", stellte Peter seine Erkenntnis als Frage in den Raum.

"Ja. Wie stehst du zu Skinny? Ich dachte immer, er kann dich nicht ausstehen und auf einmal hat er dich im Schlepptau. Ich vertraue Skinny. Wenn er nicht auf Valium ist, ist er sehr mißtrauisch, deswegen wundert es mich sehr. Was ist das zwischen euch?", wollte nun Elias wissen. Spätestens jetzt hatten sie die hier sonst geltenden Regeln gebrochen. Aber vielleicht war das auch einmal nötig.

Peter überlegte kurz immernoch war er unsicher was er Elias sagen durfte, also entschied er sich vorsichtig heranzutasten und erstmal nur von seiner Seite zu reden. "Ich fürchte ich habe mich in den Chaoten verliebt."

"Du bist schwul?? ähm sorry das kommt jetzt falsch rüber. Ich habe damit keine Probleme, ich dachte nur, daß es bei dir genau wie bei mir ist. Alles heile Welt, hetero, mit 18 fickt einen das Schicksal und danach muss man sich von Kerlen ficken lassen, damit man irgendwie überlebt." 

"Naja in dieser Kurzfassung passt es schon, so ziemlich, mir wird gerade erst so klar, daß ich wohl nicht hetero bin, ich hatte ja auch ziemlich lange eine Freundin."

"Okay und Skinny und du, wie soll ich das verstehen?", bohrte Elias weiter.

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie es von seiner Seite aussieht. Er ist ziemlich kompliziert."

"Aha du weißt also daß er auch schwul ist?", fragte Elias so plötzlich, daß er Peter aus dem Konzept brachte.

"Ähm ja... Mann ist das kompliziert. Ich wollte eigentlich nichts sagen, er dachte du weißt es nicht, aber nachdem du sagtest daß du soviel weißt...", haspelte Peter ertappt.

"Schon gut. Ich bin der Einzige hier, der es weiß und Skinny erinnert sich nicht daran, daß er es mir erzählt hat. Und was ist nun zwischen euch?"

"Es läuft etwas zwischen uns, es fing an als Spaß, inzwischen fühlt es sich aber teilweise nach mehr an."

"Ich würde ihn an deiner Stelle nicht unter Druck setzen, darauf reagiert er ziemlich heftig, aber es würde mich wirklich freuen, wenn ihr das hinbekommt.."


	11. Chapter 11

Um es sich Zuhause doch nicht komplett zu verscherzen ging Peter dann tatsächlich nachts zum Schlafen nach Hause. Er war jetzt drei Tage weggeblieben, er sollte es wenigstens versuchen, ob es wieder möglich war.   
Das mit Skinny und ihm war Wunder genug, daß sie sich noch nicht an die Gurgel gegangen waren, das musste man nicht provozieren. Abgesehen davon wollte er wirklich mal wieder in seinem Bett schlafen und was Frisches anziehen. Und auch wenn er enttäuscht und sauer war, gab es da einen tiefen Wunsch in ihm, daß alles wieder wie vorher war. Am liebsten würde er die Zeit um ein Jahr zurück drehen. Letztes Jahr in den Sommerferien war noch alles in Ordnung. Da war sein Knie heil, er konnte berechtigt von einer Karriere als Sportler träumen, seine Eltern standen hinter ihm, er hatte eine tolle Zeit mit Justus und Bob, sie hatten einige spektakuläre Fälle gelöst, er war viel mit Freunden Surfen. Es war super und jetzt.... ertrug er die Realität einfach nicht mehr. Nur im Rausch fühlte er nicht diese Leere die mit Bitterkeit gefüllt war. Nur im Rausch konnte er noch lachen. Und er war nicht allein.

Am Morgen kam sein Dad vor der Arbeit in sein Zimmer um mit ihm zu reden. Nachts als er zurück kam, hatten sie längst geschlafen und Peter hatte damit gerechnet. Da Bob und Justus wohl den Teil mit dem Alkohol bei seinen Eltern weggelassen hatten, fiel der Ärger auch nicht zu gravierend aus. Sie schienen sogar erleichtert zu sein, daß er wieder da war. Als Peter dann auf Skinnys Tipp hörte, zu lügen, und etwas andeutete, daß er sich einen Job angeguckt, zur Probe gearbeitet und deswegen auch etwas eigenes Geld verdient hatte, war sein Dad erstmal beschwichtigt. Das er sich dafür prostituiert hatte verschwieg er natürlich komplett. Doch sein Dad war neugierig, wollte unbedingt alles wissen, mit ihm am Abend reden, wenn er von der Arbeit zurück war. Peter meinte, daß er erst spät nach Hause kommt wegen dem Probejob. Auf einmal war es in Ordnung, doch Peter war klar daß es nur aufgeschoben war, er brauchte eine gute Geschichte.... Peter legte sich direkt nachdem seine Eltern das Haus verließen, um auf die Arbeit zu fahren, wieder hin und schlief noch etwas weiter.  
****

Doch diesmal war es kein tiefer, erholsamer Schlaf, sondern war von unruhigen Träumen durchzogen. Fetzen des gestrigen Tages schwirrten in seinem Kopf umher. Als Peter wieder aufwachte rauchte ihm direkt der Kopf. Gestern war einfach nur ein extremer Tag, soviel war passiert und auch wenn er mal über das ein oder andere nachgedacht hatte, war da keine Zeit gewesen, irgendetwas davon zu verarbeiten.  
Zunächst stand er auf, duschte und freute sich darüber vor einem Schrank voller sauberer, passender Kleidung zu stehen, suchte sich seine Lieblingssachen raus und ging nach dem Anziehen in die Küche und suchte sich was zum Frühstücken aus dem vollen Kühlschrank. Zweifellos zuhause sein, hatte durchaus seine Vorteile.  
Nach dem Frühstück ging er zum Rauchen auf die Terrasse und nahm das Festnetz Telefon mit. Zuerst Skinny oder Bob?

Er entschied sich für Skinny, der sich Zeit ließ ans Handy zu gehen und schon allein die Begrüßung zeigte Peter, daß er nicht mehr unter Valium stand. "Scheiße, wer stört?", ertönte es ziemlich genervt und schlecht gelaunt aus dem Telefon.   
"Wir sind verabredet", konterte Peter mit seiner guten Laune.

"Wie kommst du denn auf sowas? Ich habe heute einen Job und da bist du nicht dabei, das weiß ich zu verhindern."

"Wir sind davor und danach verabredet. Du wolltest heute morgen Wäsche waschen und einkaufen," versuchte Peter ihn daran zu erinnern, aber offensichtlich war auch dieser Teil ihrer Unterhaltung nicht in Skinnys Erinnerungen vorhanden.

"Was hast du denn geraucht? ich habe dafür auch gar nicht daß Geld!"

"Schau mal in deine linke Hosentasche", forderte Peter ihn auf und hörte anhand der Nebengeräusche, daß Skinny dem nachkam.

"Muss ich das verstehen?", fragte Skinny ihn verständnislos und Peter war froh daß breite schadenfrohe Grinsen nicht verstecken zu müssen. "Filmriß?", fragte er nur.

"Scheint so", brummte Skinny zur Antwort.

"Ich hatte gestern einen der gut gezahlt hat,-", fing Peter die Erklärung mit Absicht ganz vorne an.  
"Den Teil kannst du überspringen, das hab ich noch auf dem Schirm", unterbrach ihn Skinny pampig.

"- und ich habe dir Geld gegeben als Wohnanteil der Rest war um dich zu bestechen", beendete Peter seinen Satz.

"Du hast mich bestochen?", fragte Skinny mit einem Unterton der ihm auch heute wieder zeigte, daß Skinny diese Wortwahl auch heute wieder gefiel.

"Naja nicht wirklich, du hast zugesagt meine Wäsche mitzuwaschen", erklärte Peter dann und sofort stach er im Gegensatz zu gestern in ein Wespennest.

"Du hast sie ja nicht mehr alle!! Sehe ich aus wie ein Waschweib? Ich bin nicht deine Mami, die dir deine Wäsche macht!", schimpfte Skinny ungehalten und Peter musste sich zusammenreißen' sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, daß ihn das gerade ziemlich amüsierte

"Nein bist du nicht, deswegen hast du ja auch nicht so ganz wenig dafür bekommen und meine Mum würde so ausrasten, wenn sie die Sachen in dem aktuellen Zustand sieht, da schmeißt sie mich direkt raus, dann hast du mich komplett an der Backe", meinte Peter beruhigend.

"Oh man ist ja gut, ich mach's, hör einfach auf zu nerven!", maulte Skinny

"Okay also wann treffen wir uns wo?", fragte Peter und überging Skinnys Kommentar einfach.

"Keine Ahnung was wir gestern ausgemacht haben", gab Skinny genervt zu.

"Wir wollten zwischen Wäsche waschen und deinem Job zusammen einkaufen gehen, darunter etwas Kleidung die ich bei dir deponiere und dann sind wir für heute Abend bei dir verabredet. Ich wollte Pizza mitbringen und du was zum Trinken und einen Joint besorgen", fasste Peter ihre gestrigen Pläne für den heutigen Tag zusammen.

"Das klingt schon deutlich besser", sagte Skinny und Peter konnte sich ohne Mühe bildlich vorstellen, wie sich gerade Skinnys Miene gewandelt hatte, "also gut in ner Stunde bei mir um die Ecke vor dem Einkaufszentrum."

"Okay. Tipp von mir: lass die Kombination Valium und Alkohol", sage ich ihm wohlüberlegt. 

"Das geht dich ein Scheiß an!!" ging Skinny sofort wieder heftig auf Konfrontationskurs, so wie es Peter sich schon gedacht hatte.

"Es geht mich auch einen Scheiß an, daß du Michael das Portemonnaie deiner Lehrerin untergeschoben hast, weil du wolltest, daß er auch mal Ärger bekommt und nicht immer du den Ärger und die Schläge für seinen Mist einstecken musst", entgegnete Peter Skinny und schaffte es das Skinny kurz schlucken musste. Das war aber nur für eine Sekunde und direkt wurde er so wütend, daß Peter richtig froh war, gerade nicht in dessen Reichweite zu stehen. "Woher weißt du das du Scheiß Schnüffler??", zischte er Wutverzerrt.

Peter gab sich große Mühe, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie beeindruckt er davon war: "Das hast du mir gestern Abend selbst erzählt und heute weißt du es nicht mehr. Schlechte Kombi! Stell dir mal vor du würdest in einer Ausnüchterungshaft vor der Polizei von deinen Jobs erzählen! Ich denke du solltest dich entscheiden entweder Valium oder Alkohol, damit du die Kontrolle behältst." 

Skinny war jetzt sicher blaß und ihm war der Mund aufgeklappt. "Mpfff", machte Skinny nur presste ein: "bis später", raus und legte auf.

Peter war überzeugt daß Richtige getan zu haben. Es wäre nicht richtig Skinny von seinem Ausplauderproblem in diesem Zustand in Unkenntnis zu lassen, nur weil er Angst hatte es ihm zu sagen. Abgesehen davon brauchte er echt nicht mehr davon. Er fühlte sich immer noch schäbig seiner Neugier nachgegeben und Skinnys Zustand ausgenutzt zu haben.

Dann steckte er sich eine weitere Kippe an, atmete einmal tief durch und rief Bob an.

Bob meldete sich und klang nervös, angespannt, vermutlich war er unsicher, weil Peter vom Festnetz anrief und davon ausging, daß es seine Eltern waren. "Hi Bob, ich bin es, ich bin wieder zuhause."

"Peter!", keuchte Bob und Peter konnte regelrecht hören wie Erleichterung sich in Bob breit machte.

"Ich habe gehört, daß du mich gesucht hast."

Peter du warst tagelang weg, natürlich habe ich dich gesucht

Es tut mir Leid, Ich - Wie wäre es wenn wir uns bei unserer Lieblingseisdiele treffen? vielleicht um drei? ich lade euch ein.

Du brauchst uns nicht einladen, wir kommen auch so gerne. wir wissen doch das du kein Geld hast.

Ich möchte euch aber einladen und ich habe etwas Geld, ich habe mir in den letzten Tagen etwas verdient."

"Okay, den Rest erzählst du uns einfach später. Wir werden auf jeden Fall da sein."

Bis später

***

Mit immernoch 200 Dollar in der Tasche ließ es sich gut einkaufen, zu gut. Eigentlich müsste man meinen mit soviel Geld könnte man länger auskommen, aber er schaffte es fast alles bei der Shopping Tour mit Skinny zu verpulvern. Skinny kaufte überwiegend Essen und Peter kaufte außer einigen weiteren Lebensmittel, die er besonders mochte eine große Packung Kondome und Gleitgel, ein paar Ersatzklamotten, eine Zahnbürste und ähnlichen Kleinkram um sie bei Skinny zu deponieren, für die nächsten Male die er bei ihm schlief und dann kauften sie Zigaretten und noch etwas Gras, daß sie am Abend zusammen rauchen wollten. Skinny war wieder deutlich umgänglicher als am Telefon heute morgen, was Peter erst stutzig machte und darauf angesprochen gab Skinny zu, auch jetzt wieder unter Valium zu stehen, sagte aber klar, daß er den Fehler mit dem Alkohol nicht wiederholen werde. Das war Peter Recht, mit einem Skinny unter Alkohol kam er gut klar, mit einem Skinny unter Valium konnte wohl jeder klarkommen, aber dieses willenlose etwas daß er gestern war, den wollte er nicht wieder erleben.

Nachdem er sich von Skinny verabschiedet hatte, ging er zu der Eisdiele um sich mit Bob und Justus zur Versöhnung zu treffen. Er war viel zu früh dran und suchte ihnen einen guten Platz, an einem Tisch in der hintersten Ecke, damit sie ungestört Reden konnten. Peter war nervös, er wünschte er könnte ein Bier trinken zur Beruhigung, aber selbst wenn es hier welches gäbe, ihm würden sie es eh nicht verkaufen. Abgesehen davon würde es Justus und Bob auffallen und er wollte trotz allem, auch Justus und Bob nicht verlieren. Es würde sicher schwierig werden, das alles hinzubekommen, aber er musste es wenigstens versuchen. Die zwei waren ihm viel zu wichtig um einfach aufzugeben. Skinny ging das, wie er es titulierte, am Arsch vorbei, die zwei Schnüffler seien von vorne bis hinten sein Bier, er solle nur aufpassen, daß sie nicht seinen Weg kreuzten, hatte er heute noch einmal wiederholt, da er sich nicht an gestern Abend erinnern konnte. Während Peter wartete bestellte er sich einen Melissentee zur Beruhigung. Vielleicht hätte er sich auch Mal eine Valium geben lassen sollen...

Auch Bob und Justus waren zu früh dran und Bob nahm ihn sofort in den Arm und wollte keine weitere Entschuldigung hören. Bei Justus war das ein wenig anders. Er reagierte deutlich verhaltener, nahm ihn nur ganz kurz in den Arm und wollte dann einiges wissen. Um wieder Frieden in ihre Freundschaft zu bekommen, tischte er ihnen die gleiche Story, wie seinen Eltern auf, von wegen Probearbeit. Doch bei Justus kam er nicht drumherum etwas genauer zu erzählen, also erfand er Irgendwas von wegen Handlanger in einem Hotel um zu gucken, ob er das mit meinem Knie schaffte. Sie kauften ihm die Story auch ab und morgen würde er seinem Dad die gleichen Details auftischen. Ein wenig war es wie früher, nur ein Detail störte. Immernoch war da etwas zwischen ihnen. Es stand etwas im Raum zwischen ihnen. Vermutlich kam es daher, daß er seine Freunde angelogen und große Geheimnisse auf der einen Seite hatte und auf der anderen Seite, sie unsicher waren, weil er bei ihrer letzten Begegnung einfach gegangen war und mehrere Tage abgetaucht war.   
Immerhin bemühten sie sich alle drei. Das war doch ein Anfang. Sie verabredeten sich für morgen Vormittag in der Zentrale und Peter übernahm die Rechnung von seinem letzten Geld. Für die versprochene Pizza würde es jedenfalls nicht mehr reichen.   
Dann würde er eben gleich nochmal zum Parkplatz gehen und sich einen Sponsor suchen, wie es Cessy gerne nannte, bevor er zu Skinny ging.

***  
Auf dem Parkplatz machte er zwei Freier heute, irgendwie hatte er sich bereits daran gewöhnt, es ging sogar nüchtern.. Das fiel ihm besonders beim zweiten auf. Es war ein Deal nicht mehr, nicht weniger. Der erste war glücklicherweise in keinem Punkt extrem, er sah nicht unangenehm aus, war gepflegt, normal nett und wollte keine extremen Dinge von ihm: Ein schneller Fick im Gebüsch. Der zweite war ein junger Typ, kaum älter als er selbst, gut aussehend und total unsicher. Er hatte einen knallroten Kopf, haspelte und konnte Peter kaum ins Gesicht sehen. Sein erstes Mal mit einem Typen, fand Peter heraus. Also übernahm Peter die Führung im Gespräch und beim Sex in dessen Wagen und stellte überrascht fest, daß er das konnte. Es war ganz okay so.

Mit wieder 100 Dollar in der Tasche ging er mit mehreren Pausen zurück zu Skinny. Auf dem Weg besorgte er die Pizzen, Skinny müsste inzwischen auch zurück sein.

***

Es ging schnell und überraschte Peter kalt. Er trat bei Skinny in die Wohnung ein, stellte die Pizzen ab und direkt verpasste Skinny ihm einen harten Schlag. Peter schlug überrascht zurück und sie prügelten sich. Es erinnerte Peter an ihr erstes Mal am Strand, doch Skinny schlug deutlich härter noch zu. Er packte ihn grob, drückte ihn zu Boden und Peter stellte jede Gegenwehr ein. Skinny befahl Peter sich auszuziehen, hatte aber nicht einmal die Geduld das abzuwarten und griff dazwischen um grob nachzuhelfen und fickte ihn ohne jegliche Vorsicht, schlug und biss immer wieder zu. Es tat richtig weh, aber es erregte Peter trotzdem sehr, als Skinny ihn so gefügig machte. Er liebte es wenn Skinny beim Sex die Kontrolle verlor und daß er ihm mit einer Salve an Schimpfwörtern dabei bedachte waren dabei das i-Tüpfelchen. Inzwischen wusste er ja, daß er da nicht so ganz alleine war, daß es viele Männer gab, die sich gerne sexuell unterwarfen. Warum brauchte er nicht wissen, er war nicht Justus. Es spielte keine Rolle wie die Psychologie die Schraube nannte, die bei ihm locker war, es änderte nichts, ihm gefiel es wenn Skinny die Kontrolle verlor und ihn dann benutzte.

Peter ging danach ins Bad und als er in den Spiegel schaute erschrak er. Sein Gesicht war Blutverschmiert von etwas Nasenbluten, sonst aber ziemlich unversehrt, aber der Rest seines Körpers war übersät mit, blauen Flecken und welchen die es noch werden würden und mehrere Zahnabdrücke waren deutlich erkennbar. So durften ihn weder seine Eltern, noch Justus oder Bob sehen. Er musste darauf gut achten, denn das wollte er keinen von ihnen erklären müssen. Skinny kam zu ihm ins Bad und als er ihn so sah, änderte sich sein Blick und ein schlechtes Gewissen tauchte auf, wie nach ihrem ersten Mal am Strand. Seine Entschuldigung, irgendwas mit seinem Vater interessiert Peter nicht, wollte er gar nicht hören, wollte er generell nicht und würgte es ab. Er hasste es wenn Skinny unsicher war, das passte nicht zu ihm und unterbrach Skinny: "Lass gut sein, Gib mir ein Bier und fang an den Joint zu drehen.." 

Skinny schaute ihn kurz an, wie ein Auto, dann fand er seine Kontrolle wieder und war in seiner normalen Spur, zeigte Peter, wie man einen Joint drehte und dann teilten sie ihn sich. Peter lag nackt auf dem Boden, Skinny neben ihm nur mit T-Shirt. Ihre Füße lagen oben auf der Couch und sie quatschten wieder Unsinn, alberten, knutschten, stießen mit Bier an, fütterten sich gegenseitig mit Pizza. Es war schön und stand im totalen Kontrast zum Beginn ihres abends. 

***

Diese Ambivalenz an Skinny, begriff Peter als er mitten in der Nacht nach Hause lief, war genau das, was er an ihm liebte. Er war spannend wie ein gutes Buch. Man wußte nie genau was als nächstes geschah, je nach welchen Stimmungen und Substanzen er gerade unterlag. Diese unkontrollierten Ausbrüche mochten für andere abschreckend sein, für ihn machte sie die Faszination Skinny aus. Er wollte gar nicht, daß er anders war.


	12. Chapter 12

Es könnte alles gut sein, wenn da dieser bittere Beigeschmack nicht wäre. Er kam nachts nach Hause und schlich in sein Bett.   
Jeden Morgen um 5 weckte ihn sein Vater und wollte alles wissen. Vor allem, wann er denn einen Vertrag bekommt. Peter musste sich jeden Morgen im Halbschlaf irgendetwas ausdenken, damit sein Kartenhaus nicht zusammenfiel, verstrickte sich immer mehr in ein Netz aus Lügen. Vor allem seine Eltern log er an, aber auch Justus und Bob, die zum Glück sehr wenige Fragen stellten. Dennoch fühlte er sich von ihnen beobachtet, vermutlich war es das schlechte Gewissen, daß ihn plagte und einen Tag probierte er dann auch mal eine Valium von Elias und stellte fest, daß es wirklich sehr angenehm war, wenn man einfach keine Angst mehr hatte, daß einem die Situation um die Ohren flog. Er fühlte sich entspannt, statt unterschwellig gestresst. Am Liebsten hätte er direkt am nächsten Tag wieder eine genommen, doch Elias ist abhängig davon, wie es dazu kam, konnte er sich verdammt gut vorstellen, nachdem er erlebt hatte, wieviel leichter die Welt mit Valium zu sein schien. Aber er wollte nicht den gleichen Fehler machen wie Elias, er wollte nur gelegentlich den Vorteil nutzen so effektiv Urlaub von seinen Sorgen zu machen ohne im Rausch zu sein. Und bisher bekam er das auch gut hin.

Er fragte sich öfters, wie er es schaffte, jeden Tag, soviel Geld unter die Leute zu bringen doch, er ging tatsächlich jeden Abend auf den Parkplatz, um wenigstens einen Freier zu bedienen. Eigentlich war die Erklärung ganz einfach, zum Einen neigte er dazu unter Alkohol und noch schlimmer unter dem Einfluss von Gras, das Geld viel zu unüberlegt zu verjuxen, dann zahlte er seinen Eltern etwas um seinen Vater zu beschwichtigen, daß er noch immer keinen Arbeitsvertrag hatte, dann rauchte er inzwischen deutlich mehr, zwischendurch zahlte er für Gras und das Valium und jeden Abend für den Kauf von Alkohol, ja und einen Abend gab er Jeff sogar Geld für sein Heroin. Er mochte Jeff und er hatte fürchterliches Mitleid mit ihm, als es ihm so schlecht ging, daß der Freier der kam, ihn nicht wollte. Also übernahm er den Typen, gab Jeff das Geld und ging mit Jeff zurück, half ihm am Ende noch sich den Schuß zu setzen. Ihm war vollkommen klar, daß niemand den er kannte das Gleiche getan hätte, aber er konnte sich das einfach nicht ansehen, wie schlecht es Jeff ging. Um nicht noch einmal zurück zum Parkplatz zurück zu müssen, hatte er sich was geliehen von Skinny der nach seinem Job wieder flüssig war. Und irgendwas war immer, wenn er am frühen Abend auf dem Weg zum Parkplatz war, hatte er allenfalls noch Kleingeld.

Die Abende dagegen waren super. Er verbrachte sie manchmal bei Skinny Zuhause, doch meistens am Strand und einmal waren sie zusammen auf eine Strandparty gegangen. Das war das was er wollte, was aktuell für ihn das Schönste war. Die Schönste Zeit des Tages... Die Zeit in der er seine innere Leere füllte, alles Sorgen von sich warf und sich vormachen konnte, das alles gar nicht so schlimm war.

***

Es war eine blöde Situation und Peter wusste nicht wie er herauskommen sollte aus der Nummer. Eigentlich wäre er jetzt auf dem Weg zum Parkplatz um sich einen Freier zu suchen, doch Bob brauchte ein Buch zurück, daß er ihm mal geliehen hatte. Unbedingt heute wollte er es noch haben, dafür bot er ihm an, ihn nach Hause und danach zu seinem Job zu fahren.  
Da Peter nichts passendes einfiel, wie er Bob klar machen konnte, daß er nicht mitkommen sollte, waren sie nun zusammen auf dem Weg. Er konnte ja schlecht sagen: ich habe euch die ganze Zeit angelogen, ich bin in letzter Zeit weder nach Hause gegangen, noch zum Arbeiten, nach unseren Treffen, sondern zum Anschaffen um mit Skinny Drogen zu konsumieren. An sich war alles heute morgen noch okay gewesen, kein Grund Bob fern zu halten, vielleicht konnte er ihn doch noch abwimmeln und zur Not könnte er sich von Bob tatsächlich vor einem Hotel absetzen lassen, aber Peter hatte kein gutes Gefühl dabei.

"PETER!!" donnerte die Stimme seines Dads aus dem Wohnzimmer, als er die Tür aufschloss. Ein kalter Schauer zog über seinen Körper und versetzt ihn in sofortiger Alarmbereitschaft. Er ahnte Schlimmes. Stumm gab er Bob mit einer Geste zu verstehen, daß er hoch in sein Zimmer gehen sollte und ging alleine ins Wohnzimmer. 

Es war nicht Peters gute Menschenkenntnis nötig um sofort zu erkennen, daß sein Vater sehr aufgebracht und zornig auf ihn war. Da es soviele verschiedene Möglichkeiten gab, was ihn aufregte, traute er sich nicht zuerst zu sprechen und blieb noch halb im Türrahmen stehen.  
"DU hast mich ANGELOGEN!" sagte sein Vater anklagend.  
Ja und zwar in der letzten Zeit so oft, daß ich keine Ahnung habe welches Mal du jetzt meinst, dachte Peter, aber sagte besser nichts. Er wartete ab. Gucken was kam, auch wenn er wusste, daß dies bei seinen Eltern generell keine gute Strategie war. Doch zuvor hatte er noch nie eine Situation, wo er soviele Dinge in den Augen seiner Eltern falsch gemacht hatte und wusste daher nicht, was er am Besten sagen sollte zur Beruhigung.  
"Jenkins hat dich gestern gesehen, abends am Strand, mit komischen Leuten, betrunken allesamt. Er hat mir sogar ein Foto gezeigt. Das bist DU! EINDEUTIG!"  
"Dad ... ich..." stammelte Peter. In Angesicht seiner Wut schnürte es Peter den Hals zu. Und ihm fehlte auch gerade eine Idee was er sagen sollte. Bei einem Foto war die Ausrede einer Verwechslung wohl sinnlos und das er behauptete, daß er dort nur gestern war, war auch nicht gut, denn heute morgen hat er seinem Dad noch vorgelogen, was er gestern angeblich alles gemacht hätte und das es gut für ihn aussah. Wenn er zugab, daß er da gelogen hatte, war es nur normal, daß sein Dad alles Andere auch in Frage stellte.  
Peter wusste leider sehr genau, nichts konnte jetzt noch den Wutausbruch seines Dads verhindern, was er nur ganz wenige Male überhaupt erlebt hatte, aber an dessen knallroten Kopf sehr deutlich erkennen konnte.. Und richtig: "MEIN SOHN, EIN NICHTSNUTZIGER TAGEDIEB!" Er schrie bereits jetzt schon und schien mit jedem Wort noch lauter zu werden und Peter fühlte sich mit jedem Wort noch kleiner. "WO IST DEIN ARBEITSVERTRAG? DIE FRIST IST LANGE UM!"  
"Ich habe keinen," flüsterte Peter beschämt.  
"RAUS!"  
"DAD, bitte-"  
"RAUS!!!!" Die Wände drohten zu wackeln, durch das Gebrüll seines Dads. Tränen fanden ihren Weg in Peters Augen, Wut, Verzweiflung, Enttäuschung, Traurigkeit wühlen in ihm herum und kämpften um die Oberhand.  
"RAUS! BEVOR ICH MICH VERGESSE!"  
Eine Hand griff nach Peters Schulter und zog ihn herum und mit sich mit, löste ihn aus der Schockstarre.   
Er folgte Bob zur Tür heraus. Sein Dad brüllt hinterher: "UND KOMM NICHT ZURÜCK SOLANGE DU KEINEN ARBEITSVERTRAG HAST!! DU FAULER NICHTSNUTZ!!!" Die Tür schlug mit aller Wucht nur wenige Zentimeter hinter Peter zu, so hart daß man denken konnte, sie bricht durch die Angeln...  
Erschrocken blieben Bob und Peter stehen und zuckten zusammen. Die Tränen in seinen Augen brachen hervor und Peter konnte den Strom aus Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Bob zog ihn diesmal in eine Umarmung und Peter weinte an seiner Schulter.  
Ein kleiner Halt, für ihn ein wichtiger, er fühlte sich wieder im Absturz, ein freier Fall unter ihm war nichts. Um ihn nichts -nur Bob.  
Bob schob ihn zu seinem Käfer, und ließ ihn los. Der letzte Halt war wieder weg und Peter griff umgehend zur Kippe, nur noch 2..... Er steckte sie an und inhaliere den Rauch. Es fühlte sich gut an, die Kippe in seiner Hand, der letzte Halt, überhaupt.   
Bob öffnete die Beifahrertür und ließ ihn einsteigen. Mit Kippe! Peter hätte es nicht für möglich gehalten, aber das war kein Moment in dem er sich auch nur noch so wenig über irgendwas freuen konnte. Peter kurbelte das Fenster runter, als Entgegenkommen. Bob sagt nichts dazu, er ging um seinen Wagen herum, stieg ein und fuhr los.

Mit dem Auto war die Strecke schnell zurückgelegt, Bobs Käfer kam vor dem Haus der Andrews zu stehen genau richtig um den Stummel auszumachen. Es fühlt sich sofort schrecklich an mit leeren Händen dazustehen und direkt stecke er sich die nächste an, seine Letzte. Bob ging vorran, durch den Garten, um das Haus herum, zur Terrasse und sie setzen sich, wortlos.

Es dauert keine Minute, da setzt sich Mr. Andrews zu ihnen an den Tisch. "Du rauchst, Peter? Das überrascht mich jetzt. Ich dachte als Sportler legst du-"   
Sofort unterbrach Peter Mr. Andrews mit einem Schnauben. Offensichtlich hatte Bob nichts davon seinen Eltern erzählt. Mit tiefer Verbitterung klärte er ihn auf. "Ich bin kein Sportler mehr, nur noch ein nichtsnutziger Krüppel."  
Bob schluckte, griff nach seiner anderen Hand und sagte: "Das bist du nicht und dein Vater hat nicht das Recht so etwas zu behaupten!"  
Mr. Andrews ließ fassungslos den Blick zwischen ihnen hin und herschweifen. "Klärt mich bitte mal auf."  
Peter zog seine Hand weg und zog seine Knie hoch und an sich ran. Er wollte nicht reden, mit niemandem, lieber etwas zum Trinken, oder etwas Gras, irgendwas daß diese fürchterlichen Gefühle betäubte.  
Bob übernahm das Antworten für ihn, "Peter hat am letzten Tag vor den Ferien, von seinem Arzt gesagt bekommen, daß sein Knie nicht mehr ausheilen wird und die Spezialisten aus LA haben sich dem angeschlossen. Peters Knie ist austherapiert. Er ist zum Sportinvaliden erklärt worden. Er hat dadurch am gleichen Tag noch sein Stipendium und damit seinen Studienplatz verloren."  
"Das ist hart!", nickte Mr Andrews verstehend und fragte dann interessiert, "und Peters Eltern?"   
"Sie haben ihn gerade Zuhause rausgeschmissen", erklärte Bob den aktuellen Stand. "Ich wollte noch mein Buch abholen und war dabei, sein Dad hat ihn hochkant rausgeschmissen, deswegen habe ich ihn erstmal mitgebracht." Bob wirkte so überfahren und irritiert von der Situation, daß an seiner Körpersprache deutlich erkennbar war, daß er es noch nicht verstanden hatte, wie es dazu kam. Peter war es nur Recht wenn ein Teil des wackeligen Kartenhauses noch stand.

"Natürlich kann Peter erstmal bleiben. Peter aus welchem Grund hat er dich rausgeworfen?", wandt Mr Andrews sich mit seiner Frage direkt an Peter.  
"Er ... ich habe noch keinen Arbeitsvertrag... ich hatte eine Frist, ich hab versagt...", gab Peter schweren Herzens zu.  
"Weißt du denn schon was du jetzt machen willst?", hakte Mr Andrews freundlich nach.

"Nein, noch nicht einmal das..."  
"Das hätte mich ehrlich gesagt auch sehr überrascht. Das muss man ja erstmal verarbeiten. Also du kannst erstmal bleiben, wenn du dich mit Kelly treffen möchtest-"   
"Mit Kelly ist Schluss," unterbrach Bob ihn.  
"Oh, Tut mir Leid. Das wusste ich nicht. Seit wann?"  
"Auch seit Ferienbeginn..."   
"Aber doch nicht etwa deswegen-" fing Mr. Andrews empört an.  
Doch Peter schüttelte den Kopf: "Nein das sie nur wenige Minuten nach der Nachricht Schluß gemacht hat war Zufall. Ich war noch nicht dazu gekommen es ihr zu erzählen."  
"Manchmal ist das Schicksal ein mieser Verräter," meinte Mr. Andrews.  
"Ich verstehe gar nicht warum das so schwer war, die Beziehung mit Kelly war nie wirklich gut und lange davor bereits schlecht... aber das Timing war... "   
"Ich verstehe das schon. Wissen denn deine Eltern davon?"  
"Ja."  
"Ich würde sehr gerne Mal mit deinen Eltern reden. Ich denke das Beste ist, ich fahre mal zu ihnen."  
"Mr. Andrews, da ist noch was, daß ich nicht gesagt habe... Ich habe meine Eltern angelogen. Er wollte jeden Tag wissen was ich getan habe, um einen Job zu bekommen. Jeden Morgen um 5 hat er mich dafür geweckt und ich habe mir etwas ausgedacht um diese Frist zu umgehen und habe behauptet, ich hätte einen Job in Aussicht wo ich abends zur Probe arbeite, aber in Wirklichkeit...", gestand Peter, wusste aber nicht wie er es ausdrücken sollte, ohne daß er mehr erzählen musste als nötig.  
Doch Mr Andrews wollte es nicht genauer, wahrscheinlich dachte er, er wüsste was Peter gemacht hatte und sagte milde: "Nun, natürlich ist lügen an sich nicht richtig und das weißt du auch, aber in so einer verfahrenen, belastenden Situation auch sehr verständlich. Vielleicht kann ich deinen Dad überzeugen, sich zu beruhigen und dir viel mehr Zeit zu geben. Bis gleich."

Das Ergebnis war wohl sehr ernüchternd für Mr Andrews. Er war zwar ein sehr diplomatischer Mensch, aber mit Peters Dad war aktuell scheinbar nicht zu reden, denn auch Mr Andrews hatte es nicht geschafft zu ihm durchzukommen, durfte nicht einmal ins Haus und war auf ganzer Linie gescheitert.  
"Du bleibst erstmal hier", hatte Mr Andrews daraufhin bestimmt, "nur eins noch Peter. Du bist volljährig, aber bei uns im Haus wird nicht geraucht, wenn dann geh bitte wieder in den Garten." Nun Kippen hatte, Peter sowieso keine mehr, Geld auch nicht und die Chance einen Freier zu bedienen würde er mit Bob an seiner Seite, ebenso wenig bekommen wie die Gelegenheit sich mit Skinny zu treffen.


	13. Kapitel 13 1. Teil

Zwei Tage wohnte Peter bereits bei Bob. Es war toll und die Hölle zugleich. Keiner weckte ihn morgens um 5, um ihn zu verhören, keiner setzte ihn unter Druck, er hatte nicht das Gefühl jemanden aus dem Weg gehen zu müssen, es gab regelmäßige Mahlzeiten. Bob war die ganze Zeit für ihn da, an seiner Seite, es war schön, ABER...  
...er vermisste Skinny!, ihn und den Sex, das haltende Gefühl beim Rauchen, das Vergessen wenn der Alkohol wirkt, das gelassene Gefühl nach dem Kiffen, das Gefühl der Freiheit am Strand. Auch Elias und Cessy vermisste er... und abgesehen von den Zigaretten konnte er nichts davon Bob sagen. Diese Geheimnisse zwischen ihnen, nagten genauso an ihm wie die Leere und schafften eine Distanz zu Bob, die nur er wahrzunehmen schien.

Am ersten Abend hatte Peter Skinny angerufen, als alle schliefen und die Situation kurz erklärt. Skinny war mächtig angepisst, daß er nicht zu ihm gekommen war. Nicht daß Skinny das klar gesagt hätte, doch inzwischen hatte er es ganz gut raus zwischen Skinnys Zeilen zu lesen. Und Peter hatte darüber nachgedacht, ob er nicht gehen sollte. Er fühlte sich hin und her gerissen zwischen Dankbarkeit Bob und seinen Eltern gegenüber und dem Bedürfnis zu Skinny zu gehen und sich zu betrinken.

Am dritten Tag hielt er es nicht mehr aus! Er stecke sich unbemerkt die Kondome und das Gleitgel ein und ging in die Offensive. Er behauptete wieder irgend einen Blödsinn, den er sich aus den Fingern saugte, daß er einen Job suchen und etwas spazieren gehen wollte, um aus dem Haus zu kommen. Die Andrews sahen ihn irritiert an, hakten aber nicht weiter nach und ließen ihn gehen. Da er komplett abgebrannt war und nicht mit komplett leeren Händen bei Skinny oder der Gruppe aufschlagen wollte, steuerte Peter zunächst den Parkplatz an. Von Bob aus war der Weg zum Parkplatz weit, mit seinem kaputten Knie musste er zwischendurch Pausen einlegen, was ihn mega nervte, doch er freute sich auf die anderen am Strand. Sehnte sich nach einer Kippe, nach einem Bier, nach Skinny. Einige Male sah er zurück, um sicher zu gehen, daß ihm keiner folgte und auch sonst hielt er Augen und Ohren nach Bobs Käfer offen.

Auf dem Parkplatz angekommen, steuerte er direkt seinen Lieblingsplatz, den er inzwischen dort hatte, an und setzte sich auf die Tischkante und wartete. Er fühlte sich auf dem Tisch nicht so klein, wie wenn er auf der Bank saß, aber durch das lässige sitzen, konnte er sein Knie unauffällig entlasten, was im Stehen nicht ging.

Er beobachtete ein wenig die Menschen die hier waren. Cessy, Emily und Gee waren nicht da. In einem blauen SUV saß ein älterer Herr, seitlich in seiner Fahrertür und ließ sich von einem jungen Mädchen einen blasen, die Peter nur von hinten sehen konnte.  
Etwas entfernt stand Anni an der Straße, die aussah als könnte sie höchstens 16 sein, die das aber vehement abstreitete und meinte sie nutze gerne ihr mädchenhaftes Aussehen um an Freier zu kommen. Letztendlich war es ihre Entscheidung und er wusste auch Cessy hatte bereits mit 16 damit angefangen.

Aus den Herrentoiletten kam gerade jemand und zog Peters Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Peter schaute genau hin und erkannte in ihm den Freier, den er als er das erste Mal mit der Absicht anschaffen zu gehen hier her kam hatte und vor dem er sich so geekelt hatte. Doch es war nicht bei dem einen Mal geblieben, noch zweimal hatte er Peter aufgesucht und mit jedem weiteren Mal wurde es besser.   
Der Freier schaut zufrieden in seine Richtung und kam auf ihn zu. Er reichte ihm kurz die Hand und steckte ihm dabei das Geld zu. "Wie immer also," stellte Peter fest, als er einen kurzen Blick auf die Scheine warf und einsteckte.  
Der Freier antwortete: "Ja von deinem Schwanz kriege ich einfach nicht genug," und ging bereits runter auf die Knie.   
Während Peter sich die Hose öffnete fragte er: "Würdest du ein paar Kippen drauf legen? ich habe keine mehr."  
"Okay, wenn du mich dabei ein wenig an den Haaren ziehst", meinte der Freier mit einem Nicken und öffnete sich auch seine Hose.  
"Geht klar," meinte Peter locker, holte seinen Penis raus und schaute wie der Freier vor ihm auf den Knien hockend ihn lustvoll in den Mund nahm. Wie gewünscht strich er dem Freier durch die Haare und zog an ihnen und schloß seine Augen. Nachdem Peter nun ein paar Tage keinen Sex hatte, ging es besonders schnell und dies zusammen mit dem Ziehen an dessen Haaren bescherte seinem Freier das gleiche Vergnügen.

Der Freier stand auf und zog sich seine Hose wieder richtig an und Peter tat letzteres ihm gleich, blieb aber weiterhin dabei halb auf dem Tisch sitzen. Der Freier zog ein Päckchen Kippen hervor steckte sich eine in den Mund, steckte dann Peter eine weitere in den Mund und die restliche halbvolle Packung in seine Hemdtasche. Dann entfachte er mit einem simplen Feuerzeug eine kleine Flamme, steckte sich seine Kippe an und reichte die Flamme an Peter weiter. Danach steckte er ihm noch das Feuerzeug in die Tasche, klopfte ihm auf die Schulter meinte, "hast du dir verdient, das war heute echt richtig gut," und ging. Peter war zufrieden mit sich, das war wirklich leicht verdientes Geld.

Peter genoß die Kippe. Drei Tage war es her, daß er seine letzte Kippe geraucht hatte und er hatte es wirklich sehr vermisst. Er zog den Rauch tief in seine Lunge ein und blies ihn aus, schaute Richtung Parkplatzeinfahrt. Kurz bevor er aufgeraucht hatte erschien ein schwarzer, teurer Sportwagen mit offenem Verdeck und hielt direkt neben ihm an. Der Fahrer wirkte reich und arrogant, ein richtiger Lackaffe, befand Peter. Bevor er ausstieg, rief er Peter die Frage zu: "Lässt du dich ficken?" 

Peter nicke nur und sah dem Typen abschätzend zu, wie er etwas aus dem Handschuhfach herausholte und sich einsteckte. Der Typ stieg aus, lief an Peter vorbei ins Gebüsch und wies ihn mit einer Geste an, ihm zu folgen. Ungern trat Peter seine Kippe aus und folgte ihm. Er konnte den arroganten, reichen Typen jetzt schon nicht leiden. Unsympathischer ging es ja kaum noch und nahm sich vor, den Typ ordentlich zur Kasse zu bitten. "Wieviel verlangst du?" fragte der Lackaffe kalt.

"Kommt drauf an, was du von mir möchtest", antworte Peter ihm lässig.  
"Ich möchte dich ficken, hab ich doch schon gesagt", meinte der Lackaffe genervt.  
"Ich mach's nur safe und nur gegen Vorkasse, ein einfacher Fick bis 20 Minuten ohne weitere Spielereien, ohne Küssen 100 Dollar", verlangte Peter mal gewagt.  
"100 Dollar für einen einfachen Fick bei einem Stricher, du übertreibst.... Das bist du nicht wert", höhnte der Lackaffe. Von so einem Spruch ließ sich Peter aber inzwischen nicht mehr beeindrucken. Er war gespannt wieviel er noch dazu bieten musste, aber die 100 Dollar bekam er, davon war er überzeugt.

"Dann such dir eben einen der dich für weniger ranlässt," meinte Peter achselzuckend, um mit der Ruhe zu provozieren. Jeff war nicht da und ansonsten auch kein anderer Typ, inzwischen nicht einmal mehr ein Freier.  
"Na gut, aber nur wenn ich dich richtig hart rannehmen darf!", forderte der Lackaffe.  
"Wenn du Gleitgel verwendest, so hart wie du willst", bot Peter ihm vollkommen gelassen an.  
"Ich meinte nicht nur die Penetration", erklärte sich der Lackaffe.  
"Ich auch nicht, ich kann was ab", bestätigte Peter mit einem sicheren Grinsen.  
Erstmals grinste der Mann, ein wenig erinnerte es Peter an das diabolischen Grinsen das Skinny auch gelegentlich zeigte, nickte und zog seinen Geldbeutel aus der Tasche, zählte 100 Dollar ab und übergab sie Peter. Das war leicht, dachte Peter stecke sie in seine Hemdtasche und öffne sich die Hose.   
"Zieh dich untenrum komplett aus", verlangte der Lackaffe und packte seine Errektion aus, holte ein Gummi und Gleitgel raus und bereitete sich vor, während Peter seiner Anweisung nachkam. Praktisch, daß er sein eigenes Zeug verwendete, fand Peter.  
Der Lackaffe schlug zu und schubst ihn runter zu Boden. Peter musste gut aufpassen, daß er keine falsche Bewegung mit seinem Knie machte, aber es ging auch diesmal gut und dann musste er die Zähne zusammenbeißen als der Lackaffe dann äußerst rücksichtslos in ihn eindrang. Immer wieder schlug er zu, zog grob an seinen Haaren und stieß so hart in ihn rein, daß es nur noch weh tat, trotz Gleitgel. Doch Peter hielt es aus, harten Sex kannte er von Skinny und auch sonst konnte er Schmerzen ganz gut aushalten. 

Generell fand er, daß der Lackaffe zwar eine total ätzende Art hatte und war sehr zufrieden mit sich soviel Geld dem Typen abgeknöpft zu haben, aber den Sex fand er gar nicht so schlecht.

Der Motor des Sportwagens drehte auf, als der Lackaffe davon fuhr. "Peter?", sprach ihn jemand von hinten an.


	14. Bobs Sicht

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bei diesem Kapitel habe ich eine andere Perspektive gewählt. Ich persönlich liebe solche Perspektivwechsel, andere sehen es als Stilbruch und stören sich dran. Wer sich dran stört kann dieses Kapitel einfach auslassen. Es geht dann mit dem nächsten ohne Lücken weiter. ;)

Peter war schon seit seiner Diagnose nicht mehr der, der er mal war, er war immer guter Laune und Lebenslust gewesen und das hatte sich sehr verändert. Von jetzt auf gleich. Bob wollte ihm helfen, doch das war nicht so einfach. Er dachte zuerst die Sommerferien, ihr Fall, ihre Freundschaft würden Peter schnell ablenken und daß er sich schnell für irgendetwas anderes begeistern konnte. Doch dem war überhaupt nicht so. Er hatte es vermutlich nicht ernst genug genommen. Die Trennung von Kelly war doch nur eine Randnotiz, es war doch nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen. Liebe hat er in der Beziehung nie sehen können. Freundschaft ja, aber Liebe...

Als Peter mit dem Rauchen anfing, das war der Punkt, wo Bob sich zum ersten Mal Sorgen machte. Er hatte sich den Mund fusselig geredet und Justus hatte ihn unterstützt, doch Peter hörte nicht mal richtig zu, machte komplett dicht. Die ganze Nacht hatte Bob wach gelegen und sich gefragt wie er darauf kam. Bob kannte nicht einen Raucher in Peters Freundeskreis, wie kam er überhaupt auf die Idee es auszuprobieren? Bob war mitten in der Nacht aufgestanden, um zu sehen, ob er in Peters Social Media Accounts irgendetwas finden konnte. Eine neue Bekanntschaft vielleicht oder irgendeine sonstige Veränderung ... doch er fand nichts, überhaupt nichts! Die Veränderung war, daß Peter seine Profile auf sämtlichen Plattformen gelöscht hatte.   
Warum? 

Klar Peter war nie einer von denen dessen Leben sich online abspielte, wie das von soviele Anderen, trotzdem machte es ihm Angst, daß Peter alles gelöscht hatte.   
Die nächsten Tage versuchte Bob alles um Peter abzulenken, aber nichts interessierte Peter noch, nicht ihr Fall, kein Film, kein Buch, keine Unterhaltung, keine Treffen mit anderen Freunden, dann versuchte Bob es mit reden, doch Peter blockte alles ab. Er wollte ihm nicht erklären warum er rauchte, nicht warum er seine Profile gelöscht hatte, nicht warum er sich isolierte. Bob kam es vor als hätte Peter längst eine durchsichtige Mauer aus Eisblöcken um sich aufgebaut und duldete sie nur noch aus Gewohnheit um sie herum. 

Und dann plötzlich an dem Tag wo Justus den Fall quasi im Alleingang aufgeklärt hatte, an dem Tag war Peter wieder etwas besser drauf. Und dann wurde es Ping Pong. Eigentlich schien Peter besser drauf zu sein, wollte aber keinen neuen Fall, Justus dagegen war immer schlechter drauf, ihn nervte es, daß Peter sich immer noch nicht ganz gefangen hatte und er wollte unbedingt einen neuen Fall. Darüber und über jede Kleinigkeit stritten sich Justus und Peter ständig und jedesmal war es seine Aufgabe das wieder hinzubekommen. Und obwohl Bob eigentlich das Gefühl hatte, daß Peter sich langsam fing, schien es zwischen ihnen allen ständig schlechter zu werden. Bob war nur noch genervt und jeden Abend froh wenn er wieder zuhause war.

Eine neue Woche fing an und bevor es zu spät ist und ihre Freundschaft zerbrach, wollte Bob unbedingt etwas zusammen unternehmen und pochte darauf, daß sie zusammen an diesem Abend ins Kino gingen. Sie wollten nur etwas Essen, sich fertig machen und dann um 8 vor dem Kino treffen, doch als Bob unter der Dusche hervorkam und auf sein Handy schaute hatte er eine Nachricht von Peter. Eine Absage. Er hat kein Geld. Bob wollte aber unbedingt, daß sie was zusammen machten und überlegte sich Peter einfach einzuladen. Er rief ihn an, doch Peter hatte sein Handy ausgeschaltet, er schrieb ihm eine kurze Nachricht, die nicht ankam und machte sich dennoch fertig. Er versuchte es bei den Shaws Zuhause und wurde von Mrs Shaw regelrecht angekeift, daß Peter bereits auf dem Weg wäre. Offensichtlich hatten Peters Eltern Streit, er entschuldigte sich höflich für die Störung und legte auf. Vor dem Kino wartete wie erwartet Justus und von Peter war nichts zu sehen. Peter kam öfters zu spät, nichts ungewöhnliches, doch Bob sorgte sich. Peter war so früh aus dem Haus gegangen, er müsste längst dasein. Er kontrollierte sein Handy, die Nachricht war immer noch nicht angekommen und als er es erneut versuchte war das Handy immernoch aus. Justus meinte sie sollten trotzdem ins Kino gehen und es war Justus der mitten in der Vorstellung einen Anruf bekam, von Mr Shaw. Wütende Blicke hatten ihn getroffen als er im Kinosaal erklärte, das sie im Kino waren und Peter nicht bei ihnen war. Wütende Blicke hatte sie beide getroffen, als Mr Shaw sie vor dem Kino abfing und er feststellen musste, daß Justus die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Doch dann beruhigte Justus Mr Shaw, der berichtete, daß Peter jeden Abend bis in die Nacht angeblich mit ihnen unterwegs war. Peter log also, warum? Bob machte sich Sorgen und entschied bei Justus zu übernachten, Bob konnte kaum schlafen und als er endlich einschlief, auch nur kurz. Um 5 ein erneuter Anruf von Mr Shaw, daß Peter nicht nach Hause gekommen war, wie in den letzten Nächten. Um halb 6 klingelte das Telefon wieder alle raus. Diesmal war es Inspektor Cotta und danach gab es erst Recht kein Schlafen mehr. Justus vertröstete erst Mr Shaw, dann Inspektor Cotta und dann Bob auf 11 Uhr. Da waren sie mit Peter verabredet. Um Punkt 11 rief Mr Shaw auch erneut an, doch Peter war immernoch nicht da, hatte sich immer noch nicht gemeldet, die Nachricht von gestern war immernoch nicht angekommen. Sie waren zum Käfer gegangen, diskutierten was sie nun machen sollten und dann sahen sie Peter auf sie zukommen. 

Peter wirkte relativ gelassen zunächst, offensichtlich hatte er sich die Nacht mit einem Mädchen vergnügt, was Justus Fass zum Überlaufen brachte. Bob versuchte so gut er konnte Brücken zu bauen, aber er scheiterte kläglich. Zehn Minuten später war Peter wieder weg, wo auch immer er hin wollte, vielleicht zu dem Mädchen mit der er rumgemacht hatte...

Auf jeden Fall gab er zu verstehen daß er weder sie noch seine Eltern sehen wollte. Bob wollte ihn aufhalten, ihm nachlaufen, aber er war völlig geschockt erstarrt und hatte danach stundenlang geweint. Er verstand es einfach nicht... Tagelang hatte Peter sich darauf nicht mehr gemeldet und Bob überlegte Peter zu suchen, doch Justus meinte Peter muss sich ausspinnen. 

Bob hatte sich eine Weile zurückhalten lassen, aber es dann trotzdem versucht. Zuerst rief er bei Jeffrey an, dann bei Kelly und dann bei allen die ihm einfielen: Niemand hatte seit der Diagnose mehr mit Peter Kontakt, niemand wusste wo er derzeit war, oder mit wem er in letzter Zeit Kontakt hatte. 

Und dann rief Peter an, wie aus dem Nichts. Er wollte sie zum Eis einladen, hatte sich entschuldigt, war wieder zuhause, hatte wohl einen Job auf Probe. Bob hatte vorher bereits mit Justus geredet, egal was kommt die Entscheidung wird angenommen und es gibt keinen weiteren noch so kleinen Streit. Justus wollte ja auch keinen Streit mit Peter und versprach sich zurück zuhalten. Nach dem Treffen waren Bob und Justus sich sicher, daß Peter wieder log, trauten sich aber nichts zu sagen, falls Peter dann wieder verschwand. Eins waren sie sich sicher, daß sie Peters Probleme deutlich unterschätzt hatten.   
Eine Woche gaben sie Peter Zeit, doch er rückte nicht von sich aus mit der Sprache raus. Sie beschlossen, daß Bob nun langsam herausfinden sollte, was los war. Bob sollte es alleine versuchen, weil er emotional Peter schon immer näher war, weil Bob einfach empathischer war und Justus viel größere Probleme hatte zu verstehen, was das Problem war, wenn man künftig keinen Sport mehr machen kann. 

Bob wollte es nicht von vorne herein hinter dem Rücken von Peter angehen, also hatte sich Bob etwas ausgedacht. Peter meinte, daß er seine Eltern nicht ertrug, nun er wollte sich als Erstes ein Bild machen, wie es aktuell zwischen ihnen stand und überlegte sich eine Ausrede warum er unbedingt noch an diesem Abend das Buch, daß er Peter vor Monaten geliehen hatte zurück brauchte. Peter suchte nach Ausreden, seine Probearbeit war der beste Versuch, doch da Peter nicht mehr mit seinem MG fuhr, bot er ihm an, ihn zu fahren, da ließ sich soviel Zeit einsparen, daß ein Buch bei ihm zuhause abholen 5 Mal auszugleichen war. 

Nun das einzig Gute war: Er fand eine Antwort darauf, was im Haus der Shaws los war sehr schnell. Noch ehe sie das Haus betreten hatten, wurde Peter herbeigebrüllt. Peter wirkte zwar erschrocken, unangenehm berührt, aber er fiel nicht aus allen Wolken. Das Verhältnis zwischen Peter und seinen Eltern war offensichtlich total kaputt. 

Peter schickte ihn wortlos in sein Zimmer, der Bob folgte, um das Buch oder besser Büchlein zu holen. Er nahm es sich vor, aber lauschen brauchte er nicht. Mr Shaw schrie so laut, daß er sogar vor der Haustür hätte stehen können, um ihn zu verstehen. Bob sah das Büchlein sofort in Peters Regal, griff es, steckte es im Laufen in die Hosentasche und ging Richtung Gebrüll. Und dann schmiss Mr Shaw seinen Sohn raus, der einfach überfordert vor ihnen stand. Bob kam dazu, aber die Shaws ignorierten ihn genau wie Peters Tränen. Bob verstand diese heftige Reaktion von Mr Shaw nicht, so hatte er den Vater seines Freundes noch nie erlebt. Als Mr Shaw auch noch drohte sich zu vergessen, griff er nach Peters Schulter und nahm ihn mit. 

Ein wenig lichtete sich die Situation, es war nun verständlicher warum Peter sein Elternhaus gemieden hatte, warum er so gestresst war. Aber deswegen wusste Bob noch lange nicht was zu tun war. Er nahm ihn mit zu sich, sein Dad mischte sich ein, fuhr zu den Shaws und selbst er biss sich die Zähne aus. Die Front seiner Eltern waren total gegen Peter verhärtet und so kam er bei ihnen unter. 

Bob hatte sich verdammt viel Mühe gegeben, behutsam mehr herauszufinden, doch aus Peter war nichts herauszubekommen. Er redete sich heraus mit, er hätte keine Zigaretten mehr. Blödsinn, das war wohl Peters kleinstes Problem. Unter normalen Umständen hätte Bob auf Liebeskummer getippt und seinen Freund angesprochen, abgelenkt und auch versucht zu trösten. Bis auf das Ansprechen machte er das auch, trotzdem war da etwas zwischen ihnen, wie eine Mauer. Er konnte Peter berühren und ihn doch nicht erreichen. Peter sprach wenig, folgte keinem Gespräch oder Film, er schlief schlecht und wenig, war antriebslos und appetitslos. Bob hatte einmal ein Gesprächsfetzen seiner Eltern aufgeschnappt, die sich wohl darüber unterhielten, ob Peters Zustand noch normal war, oder ob das schon Richtung Depression ging, aber sie waren sich auch nicht schlüssig, nur daß sie Peter erstmal Zeit geben wollten, bevor sie ihn darauf ansprechen müssen.

Und plötzlich am dritten Tag wollte Peter gehen. Seine Ausrede war so schlecht und unüberzeugend, daß es schon an Beleidigung grenzte. Bob spielte mit und beschloß aber, ihm unauffällig zu folgen. Da Peter nicht mehr so schnell unterwegs war wie früher, schaute Bob nur kurz aus dem Fenster, um zu sehen, in welche Richtung Peter ging, wartete ein paar Minuten und schnappte sich dann sein Fahrrad. Immer wenn er Peter vom Weiten sah, fuhr er in eine andere Richtung weiter und schaute, daß er dann wieder hinter ihm seinen Weg kreuzte. Zweimal musste Peter eine Pause einlegen, wo er sein Bein hochlegte. Bob fragte sich wo Peter eigentlich hin wollte. Peter lief so zielstrebig, daß er mit Sicherheit ein Ziel hatte, aber so weit in die Richtung in die er lief war doch gar nichts interessantes mehr. Dann hatten sie die letzten Wohnhäuser hinter sich gelassen und Bob war total verwirrt, als er vom Weiten beobachtete wie Peter auf einmal in ein Waldstück lief, querfeldein. Er schloss sein Fahrrad gut versteckt ab und lief dann rüber zu der Stelle an der Peter im Wald verschwunden war. Peters Fußabdrücke machten es ihm leicht, Peter mit großem Abstand zu folgen. Und als Peter auf einem Parkplatz ankam und sich an einen Tisch lehnte suchte sich Bob ein Versteck in einem besonders dichten Gebüsch.

Was wollte Peter hier? Es war ein unangenehmer Ort, zugemüllt mit überwiegend benutzten Kondomen. Ein Wagen stand auf dem Parkplatz und der Fahrer hatte passend dazu gerade Sex in seinem Auto, und etwas weiter stand ein Mädchen etwas verloren da. Bevor Bob genauer nachdenken konnte, kam ein Mann aus den Toiletten und steuerte Peter zielstrebig an. Bob wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Er war zu weit weg um zu verstehen was geredet wurde, aber was er sah war bereits eindeutig.

Peter war offensichtlich schwul... Warum wusste er das nicht? Sie waren doch beste Freunde. Bob und Justus hatten nie ein Problem damit gehabt, wenn Menschen Homo,- bi- oder transsexuell waren, das wusste Peter, kein Grund ihnen das zu verheimlichen. Sie drei hatten sich doch immer klar gegen Diskriminierung ausgesprochen. Oder gab es noch etwas? War es doch etwas anderes? Peter hatte so heftig reagiert, als er ihn auf eine angebliche Freundin angesprochen hatte. Warum sagte er nicht einfach, es ist kein Mädchen, sondern ein Typ? Bob schenkte der Person die sich vor Peter auf dem Boden kniete und Peter oral befriedigte zum ersten Mal Aufmerksamkeit.   
Er war eindeutig männlich, zudem viel älter und nach Bobs Meinung komplett unattraktiv. Das konnte doch unmöglich Peters Freund sein! Eher war es ein Sexdate, aber auch da müsste man meinen, daß Peter jemand attraktiveres findet und auch dieser Treffpunkt war einfach nur schrecklich. Warum machte Peter das nur?   
Bob verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Vor Schreck erstarrt kauerte er reglos da und sah in Peters Richtung. Fassungslos.  
Danach gab der Mann ihm Zigaretten und ging. Während Peter seine Zigarette rauchte, dachte Bob nach. Was machte er jetzt mit dem Wissen? Halbwissen, Teilwissen. Er wusste zwar jetzt, daß Peter hierhergelaufen war, um mit einem älteren Mann "Sex?" zu haben, aber irgendwie war das nicht viel. Es warf noch mehr Fragen auf, als es ihm beantwortete.

Als ein anderer Mann, der gerade angefahren gekommen war, an Peter vorbei in seine Richtigung ins Gebüsch gelaufen kam, zog Bob sich noch tiefer in sein Versteck rein. Er wollte hier nicht gesehen werden. Der Mann blieb unweit von Bob stehen. Er konnte die Beine andeutungsweise durchs dichte Blattwerk sehen, aber vor allem konnte er weitere Schritte hinter dem Mann hören. Das musste Peter sein.  
Diesmal verstand Bob jedes Wort klar und deutlich, als der Mann fragte: "Wieviel verlangst du?" Bob durchlitt Qualen. Er konnte nicht glauben was er hörte und sah. Peter ein Stricher? Sein bester Freund Peter? Aber es war eindeutig. Das Gespräch war es und diese sexuelle Gewalt, deren Zeuge er direkt im Anschluss wurde, war es auch. Peter gab Schmerzenslaute von sich aber bremste den Mann nicht einmal.

Bob liefen stumme Tränen, was sollte er tun? Er hatte Angst zu gehen, wenn der Typ ihn bemerken würde, wer weiß was dann passieren würde, der Typ machte ihm Angst. Er wollte Peter auch nicht zurücklassen, bei diesem Monster, aber er ahnte auch das Peter nicht abbrechen oder gar mit zurück kommen würde.  
Warum machte Peter das mit? Warum ließ er sich das gefallen? sich so erniedrigen? warum ließ er sich schlagen und regelrecht als Sexobjekt benutzen.  
Als der Typ fertig war streifte er das Kondom ab, knotete es zu und warf es auf Peter. Dann stand er auf und ging. Seine Hose schloss er sich im Laufen. Bob fragte sich wie ein Mensch nur so widerlich und verachtend sein konnte. Peter schien das nicht sonderlich zu kümmern. Er wischte das gebrauchte Kondom von sich runter, als wäre nix dabei, steckte sich eine weitere Kippe an und zog sich ganz ruhig an. Der Motor des Sportwagens drehte auf als der Typ davon fuhr. "Peter?" fragte Bob vorsichtig, als er bemerkte das Peter nun wohl gehen wollte.


	15. Kapitel 13 2. Teil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das ist "nur" ein kurzes Kapitel, oder genaugenommen ist es die zweite Hälfte vom vorletzten Kapitel. 
> 
> Für die, die das letzte Kapitel nicht lesen wollten. Es ist dazwischen keine Zeit vergangen. Dieser Teil setzt nahtlos an die Handlung von der vorletzten Seiten an.

Peter wirbelte überrascht herum und suchte nach Bob, dessen Stimme er natürlich sofort erkannt hatte. Bob krabbelte aus einem dichten Busch heraus und wischte sich die Tränen weg.  
"Was machst du hier?", fragte Peter obwohl ihm die Antwort längst klar war. "Warum beschattest du mich?"  
"Warum machst du das?", fragte Bob ohne auf Peters Fragen einzugehen. "Warum? Warum hast du Sex mit diesen ekelhaften Typen, Peter? Ich verstehe es nicht."

"Bob, es geht dich nichts an, wen ich ficke oder von wem ich mich ficken lasse", fing Peter wieder aufbrausend an, doch als er Bobs verstörten Blick sah, seufzte er und sprach leise weiter, "aber gut, weil sie dafür zahlen. Ich habe nur an ihrem Geld Interesse!" Peter sprach mit leiser aber harter Stimme und Bob schluckte und schwieg.

"Lass uns gehen", sagte Peter, ergriff Bobs Schulter und zog ihn mit. Eine Weile liefen sie schweigend nebeneinander her. 

"Das war nicht das erste Mal, oder?", fragte Bob um die unangenehme Stille zwischen ihnen zu beenden. "Nein Bob, ich mache das seit dem geplatzten Kinoabend regelmäßig, seit meine Eltern mir kein Geld mehr geben..." "Was heißt regelmäßig?", fragte Bob nach. "Seit dem Kinoabend, wo ich nicht mitkonnte, nahezu jeden Abend ein bis 3 Freier. Je nach wieviel gezahlt wurde, wieviel ich gerade brauchte...", beantwortete Peter die Frage wahrheitsgemäß.

"Jeden Tag??" keuchte Bob. "Warum hast du uns nichts gesagt? Was hast du mit dem Geld gemacht?"

Peter schnaubte und seine Stimme war voll beißendem Sarkasmus, als er Bob antwortete: "Ja klar. Hallo Bob, hallo Just, liebe Eltern, ich habe mich entschieden, da ich nun ein unnützer Krüppel bin, als Stricher mein Geld zu verdienen, damit ich Nichtsnutz niemanden auf der Tasche liegen muss und mir trotzdem jeden Tag die Kante geben oder mich zudröhnen kann, damit ich dieses verfickte Leben noch ertragen kann."

"Du hast Drogen genommen?" fragte Bob entsetzt, fuhr aber sofort weiter, "und nein du hättest vorher mit uns reden sollen, wenn es dir schlecht geht. Du bist weder ein Krüppel noch ein Nichtsnutz."  
"Hör auf mich zu verarschen! Ihr wusstet alle ganz genau, daß es mir scheiße ging und von blöd rumreden wird mein kaputtes Knie auch nicht mehr heil. Ich bleibe ein Krüppel, egal was kommt..."  
"Peter du bist kein Krüppel, nur Sportinvalide, das ist ein großer Unterschied, du kannst sonst- ..."  
"Das ist gar kein Unterschied. Sport war mein Leben! Alles was ich jemals machen wollte und konnte und jetzt ist mir das alles genommen. Meine Zukunft ist weg und ich möchte nicht weiter reden. Geh zurück in deine heile Welt, Bob. Schreib ein paar Geschichten für deine Profs und lass mich in Ruhe. Ich geh mir jetzt die Kante geben, genug Geld habe ich ja jetzt," damit drehte sich Peter um und ließ Bob einfach stehen. 

***  
Peter kam am Strand an, sah Skinny und war direkt glücklich. Skinny und er ließen sich natürlich nichts anmerken, doch als es darum ging, wer Nachschub an Alkohol und Kippen holte, schlug Skinny direkt vor, daß sie zwei gehen könnten.

Das Gespräch zum Supermarkt hielten sie sehr allgemein. Skinny fragte was passiert war, mit seinen Eltern, die Ankunft bei den Andrews, aber Peter sah ihm inzwischen an, daß da doch viel mehr dahinter war, als etwas Smalltalk und er die eigentlichen Themen für sich behielt. 

Am Supermarkt meinte Skinny dann salopp: "Laß uns doch gerade nochmal die Toiletten aufsuchen." Peter konnte sich bereits denken, daß Skinny nicht nur pissen wollte, aber mit dem folgenden Ausbruch hatte er nicht gerechnet. Die Tür ging hinter ihnen zu und er umarmte ihn, küsste ihn, klammerte sich an ihn, wie ein Ertrinkender. Er schob ihn in eine Klokabine und sie knutschten leidenschaftlich. Minutenlang heftiges Knutschen doch statt weiter zu gehen, wovon Peter ausgegangen war, schüttelte Skinny den Kopf: "Nicht hier! Lass uns zu den anderen zurück gehen und zwei Bier mittrinken und uns dann absetzen und zu mir gehen."

Im ersten Moment fragte sich Peter auf was Skinny wohl gerade war, aber bis auf etwas Alkohol war da wohl doch nichts im Spiel und im Nachhinein betrachtet war es genau dieser Moment, der ihm deutlicher machte, als alles andere, daß zwischen ihnen eigentlich deutlich mehr als eine Bettgeschichte war und das von beiden Seiten. Skinny wollte ihn, ihn und nicht nur Sex, er sehnte sich nach seinen Küssen und seiner Nähe, auch wenn er es nicht aussprach. Doch Skinny würde zu den Gefühlen nicht stehen und eine Beziehung zwischen ihnen konnte nur schief gehen, davon war Peter überzeugt.

Sie machten es genau wie Skinny es gesagt hatte, sie kauften die Getränke ein, Skinny die alkoholischen und Peter Cola und Orangensaft zum Mischen und die Kippen und gingen zurück zur Gruppe. 

Der Vorteil in dieser Gruppe, wo jeder mehr oder weniger häufig, irgendwann mal was machte was nicht legal war, war daß nie jemand irgendetwas nachhakte und einen so in Verlegenheit brachte. Eben völlig unkompliziert. Nur Elias ahnte vielleicht etwas, als sie Beide sich verabschiedeten.

In Skinnys Wohnung entfachte dann die Leidenschaft komplett. Bis in den Morgen knutschten sie, hatten mehrmals Sex und tranken alkoholische Getränke, rauchten Zigaretten und einen Joint. Wir jedesmal nach dem Kiffen bekamen sie Hunger und sie bestellten sich Unmengen an Essen zum Liefern, diesmal asiatisch. Sie fütterten sich gegenseitig mit den Eßstäbchen, nicht wenig fiel ihnen dabei runter und sie lachten dabei viel.


	16. Kapitel 14

Skinny musste, für seine Verhältnisse, früh am nächsten Morgen los, weil er wohl wieder einen Job hatte und Peter hatte mit ihm zusammen das Haus verlassen, um dann zur Zentrale zu gehen. 

Peter hatte ein mulmiges Gefühl als er kurze Zeit später auf dem Schrottplatz vor der Zentrale stand. Er hatte darüber nachgedacht, ob Bob Justus erzählt hatte, was er gestern herausgefunden hatte und war sich nicht ganz sicher. Zum Einen war es ein massiver Eingriff in seine Privatsphäre, was Bob normalerweise ablehnte. Andererseits war Bob gestern ziemlich fertig gewesen und wenn ihn etwas belastete, redete er für gewöhnlich offen mit ihm oder Justus darüber, egal um was es ging.

Justus saß alleine in der Zentrale am Schreibtisch, wandte sich ihm zu und funkelte ihn zornig an, als er eintrat. Die Frage war also geklärt, ob Justus Bescheid wusste. "Du hast Nerven, dich noch einmal hier blicken zu lassen. Aber gut, du hast 5 Minuten deine Sachen zu packen und dann möchte ich dich hier nie wieder sehen!", verkündete Justus ablehnend.

"Justus, ich-", fing Peter an und suchte nach Worten die er sagen konnte, um ihn zu beruhigen. Er wollte die Beiden nicht verlieren, auch jetzt nicht. Doch Justus würgte, mit einer herrischen Geste, ihm das Wort ab. "Peter, konsumiert du Drogen und gehst der Prostitution nach? Ja oder lügt Bob??", fragte er anklagend.

"Ja das stimmt", gab Peter leise zu, "aber das hat doch nichts mit unserer Freundschaft zu tun..." "Das ist inkorrekt Peter, du unterliegt da einem Denkfehler!", widersprach Justus ihm direkt, ohne abzuwarten, ob Peter den Satz wirklich beendet hatte, "wir sind oder waren Detektive. Wir können dir nicht mehr vertrauen, dich nicht mehr mitnehmen, wir überlegen noch, ob wir ohne dich weitermachen oder ob dies das Ende ist..."

"Justus, ich habe bei unseren Ermittlungen weder das Eine noch das Andere-", wollte Peter ihm erklären, doch auch jetzt ließ Justus ihn nicht aussprechen.

"Das war ja auch nicht möglich, da es noch zu keiner zeitlichen Überschneidung gekommen ist. Peter du machst dich strafbar, sowohl Prostitution als auch Drogenkonsum sind strafbare Handlungen! Ich möchte mich da ganz klar positionieren und zwar in dem ich mich davon distanziere und in einer solchen Situation inkludiert das auch dich! Wir können nicht warten, bis deine Handlungen, solche Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zieht, daß du Stadtgespräch wirst. In deinen Worten ein Junkie und Stricher ist nun wirklich keine gute Werbung. Wenn du meinst so tief sinken zu müssen, dann mach das, offensichtlich willst du ja keine Hilfe, sonst hättest du die Hilfsbereitschaft der Andrews nicht so mit Füßen getreten, aber wir werden nicht mit dir gemeinsam untergehen", redete Justus sich in Rage. Justus Monolog tat total weh und das Schlimmste war, daß er wohl mit einigen Punkten Recht hatte.   
"Justus, bitte laß uns mit Bob-" versuchte Peter es ein letztes Mal flehend, doch wieder würgte Justus ihn direkt ab. 

"Nein Peter, definitiv nicht!", blockte Justus entschieden ab, "ich möchte, daß du jetzt gehst! Deine restlichen Sachen bringen wir zu deinen Eltern und setzen sie darüber in Kenntnis, welche Tätigkeiten du derzeit präferierst. Sie müssen davon in Kenntnis gesetzt werden, damit sie ihr Eigentum schützen können..." Das war ein ungeheuerlicher Vorwurf und vollkommen unberechtigt. Er war doch kein Dieb, er hatte doch niemanden irgend einen Schaden zugefügt, außer das er alle enttäuscht hatte.

"Ich beklaue niemanden!", entgegnete Peter im scharfen Ton, um sich selbst zu verteidigen. "und nur weil ich Alkohol trinke und auch gelegentlich einen Joint rauche, bin ich noch lange kein Junkie! Und ja es stimmt, ich bin ein Stricher, deswegen habe ich es nicht nötig euch oder meine Eltern zu bestehlen. Ich habe gestern in weniger als einer Stunde 120 Dollar gemacht!"

"Man könnte meinen, du wärst auf diese Schande auch noch stolz. Geh Peter! Und komm am Besten nie wieder! Ich will dich nicht mehr sehen und lass Bob in Ruhe! Er war so verstört gestern, daß ich kurz davor war einen Arzt zu rufen!"

"Ich wollte nicht, daß es Bob -" versuchte Peter es beschwichtigend, aber wieder würgte Justus ihn ab. "Es ist aber deine Schuld! Ganz allein deine! Also lass ihn in Ruhe oder ich zeige dich wegen Prostitution an!", drohte Justus.

Spätestens jetzt wusste Peter, daß er keine Chance mehr hier hatte und ging wie ein geprügelter Hund wortlos vom Platz. Ihm wurde jetzt erst bewusst, was das hieß. Er konnte nicht mehr nach Hause und auch bei den Andrews und den Jonas brauchte er sich nicht mehr sehen zu lassen. Ihm blieb nur noch Skinny... Zum Glück sah es da ja wenigstens ganz gut aus.

****

Der Frust war groß und wurde nicht besser. Ihm war zum Heulen, wolltete es aber nicht. Skinny war nicht da, als er am Strand bei der Gruppe ankam, sondern erledigte wie ihm dann wieder einfiel, heute einen Job. Obwohl es noch vormittags war, wollte Peter sich die Kante geben, am Liebsten sofort, doch außer einem Bier war nix mehr vorhanden. Elias und Jason waren noch nicht da und so blieb nur Cessy, die sich bereiterklärte, wenn er mit ihr zum Einkaufsmarkt Richtung Parkplatz läuft, ihm etwas zu kaufen.

An der Kasse kaufte Peter eine Flasche Cola, Kippen für sie beide und Cessy kaufte eine kleine Flasche Rum für ihn. Beide tranken einen großen Schluck Cola ab, füllten den Rum dazu und tranken etwas von dem Gemisch. Spontan entschied Peter Cessy zum Parkplatz zu begleiten um auf sie aufzupassen und obwohl er gar nicht pleite war, ließ er sich wieder auf zwei Freier ein. Jetzt war er sowieso da und vielleicht half der Sex ja auch gegen diesen zermürbenden Frust.

Aber an diesem Tag half gar nichts, seine Stimmung wurde nicht besser, nicht auf dem Parkplatz, nicht beim Sex, nicht nachher am Strand, egal wieviel er trank. 

Und Skinny und Elias kamen auch nicht....


	17. Kapitel 15

Als es bereits dunkel war löste sich die Gruppe auf und so machte sich auch Peter auf den Weg. Etwas betrunken und immernoch mit mieser Laune, die ihn die ganze Zeit reizbar machte, ging er zu Skinny nach Hause. Wo sollte er auch sonst hin?

Skinny war aber noch nicht wieder zurück von seinem Job und Peter hatte kein Handy um ihn anzurufen, also schnappte Peter sich seinen Dietrich und öffnete sich die Tür selbst. Er fand noch ein letztes Bier im Kühlschrank vor und trank es. Beim Trinken auf der Couch nickte er immer wieder kurz ein. 

Irgendwann öffnete er die Augen und Skinny stand vor ihm. "Wie bist du reingekommen??" fragte dieser mit einem Unterton der von großer Wut zeugte. "Dietrich," antwortete Peter salopp mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung.

Die Wut explodierte in Skinnys Blick und er holte aus und verpasste Peter eine schallende Ohrfeige. "Was soll der Scheiß??? Du kannst nicht einfach meine Tür aufbrechen, wie es dir gerade passt!!", zischte er böse.

"Siehst du doch, daß ich das kann", sagte Peter provozierend und schubste Skinny weg. Skinnys Wut die dieser gerade nicht richtig beherrschen konnte, sollte Peter Angst machen oder zumindestens vorsichtig werden lassen, doch das Gegenteil war der Fall. Er wollte Skinny erneut dazu bringen, komplett die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Und er erreichte sein Ziel. Skinny rastete von jetzt auf gleich komplett aus und schlug mit den Fäusten auf Peter ein. 

Peter konnte selbst nicht verstehen, woran es lag, doch dieser Wutausbruch von Skinny war wirklich genau das, was er wollte. Es machte ihn hart in der Hose, der Schmerz machte ihn willig, gefügig, befreite ihn. Er wollte so dominiert werden, komplett unterworfen, so wie bereits bei ihren ersten Malen, nur noch aggressiver, intensiver! Vermutlich war es in erster Linie ein Adrenalinrausch. Es fühlte sich gut an, so wie Bungee Jumping, riesige Angst und gleichzeitig ein Wahnsinnsrausch. 

Peter provozierte Skinny immer weiter, mit Sätzen wie: "Ich komme und gehe, wie es mir gefällt!" und merkte, wie er damit irgendeinen empfindlichen Nerv traf. Ganz plötzlich veränderte sich etwas, die Welt hielt kurz den Atem an, die Zeit schien still zu stehen. Ein Schatten tauchte in Skinnys Blick auf. Mit rauher, tiefer, harter Stimme die Peter eine Gänsehaut bescherte sagt er: "Dann kette ich dich ans Bett und du gehst nirgendwo mehr hin. Dann gehörst du mir..."

Vielleicht sollte Peter das erschrecken, aber das Gegenteil war der Fall. Die Vorstellung erregte ihn so sehr, daß er nun selbst die Kontrolle über sich verlor. Feste drückte er seinen Unterleib willig Skinny entgegen und als er den Mund zum Reden öffnete, wurden seine Worte von einem verlangendem Stöhnen begleitet: "Jaaa. Ich bin dein. Nimm mich! Fick mich!"

Völligst heiß fiel Skinny über Peters Hals her, schlug seine Zähne in dessen Hals und saugte sich fest. 'Zeichen für Besitzansprüche' und 'dann gehörst du mir" hallte in Peters Kopf nach und sein Körper bebte vor Verlangen, stöhnte unter dem bittersüßen Schmerz.

Peter brannte vor Verlangen und fing an sich auszuziehen, während Skinny immernoch über ihn auf allen Vieren gebeugt war und sich wie ein Raubtier in seinen Hals verbissen hatte. "Nimm mich!" bot sich Peter erneut an, als Skinny von seinem Hals abließ und mit gefährlichen Blick seinen Blick fixierte. Um seine Aufforderung zu unterstreichen öffnete Peter dabei Skinnys Hose, bemerkte, daß dieser genauso hart war wie er selbst. Skinny legte seine Hand auf Peters Hals und drückt kurz zu. Die Luft blieb Peter weg und in Skinnys Gesicht trat dieses diabolische Grinsen. So wollte Peter ihn haben, genau so! Scheinbar fand Skinny etwas in seinem Blick was er finden wollte und lockerte seinen Griff wieder. Peter rang nach Atem und atmete einige Züge hektisch ein und aus. Dann schob Skinny seine Hand in Peters Nacken zog ihn zu sich hoch und Peter stützte sich halb auf den Ellenbogen ab. An den Haaren zog Skinny Peter den Kopf in den Nacken während seine Zunge eine nasse Spur über Peters Hals zog. "Fick mich! Ich will dein sein," bot Peter sich ihm ein weiteres Mal unterwürfig an. 

Ohne Vorwarnung ließ Skinny ihn los und schlug ihm hart vor die Brust, so das Peter hart auf dem Boden aufschlug. "Beine breit, meine Hure!", donnerte Skinny und drang rücksichtslos in ihn ein. Es schmerzt ohne Gel, aber der Schmerz war Peter gerade viel zu willkommen, als das er protestiert hätte. 

Als er mit voller Länge in ihm war, hielt Skinny schon wieder inne, seine Augen funkelten Peter an. Leise und bedrohlich stöhnte er: "Du gehörst mir!" In Peter bahnt sich jetzt schon sein Orgasmus an, kann nur noch ein "Jaa", stöhnen und Skinny fickt ihn hart durch seinen Orgasmus durch. Blutgeschmack im Mund, Blut rauscht durch seine Ohren, stöhnende Schreie, Fleisch klatscht auf Fleisch, durch Stöße und Schläge, Peter lässt sich in den Schmerz hineinfallen und nach einem überwältigenden Rausch ist es vorbei. 

Skinny steht direkt auf, holt aus seiner Hosentasche eine kleine blaue Tablette und spült sie mit etwas Cola runter, steckt sich eine Kippe an und beide gingen ins Schlafzimmer. Peter schlief, kaum daß er im Bett lag, innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden, befriedigt und zufrieden ein.

***

"Es tut mir Leid, ich fürchte das war heute Nacht total drüber. Ich wollte das so nicht," erklärt Skinny Peter, kaum daß Peter es am Morgen geschafft hatte die Augen zu öffnen, als sie gemeinsam in Skinnys Bett aufwachten oder zumindest er aufwachte. Es wirkte als hätte Skinny noch gar nicht geschlafen.

"Das war schon okay, Skinny. Ich wollte es in dem Moment genau so haben. Das war genau richtig! Mich macht es heiß, wenn du so die Kontrolle über dich verlierst", gab Peter zu der jetzt alles wollte, bloß keine Entschuldigung.

"Das macht dich heiß?", echote Skinny als Frage. "Oja sehr", grinste Peter, griff nach dem Kippenpäckchen das neben Skinny lag und zündete sich eine Kippe an. "Hast du das nicht bemerkt?"

Peter erwischte Skinny dabei wie er ungläubig die blauen Flecken betrachtete, die seine Schläge auf Peters Haut hinterlassen hatten. Skinny blieb ihm eine Antwort schuldig. So in etwa konnte Peter sich vorstellen, was in Skinny vor sich ging. Vermutlich wirkte die Valium noch, die er vorhin genommen hatte, sonst würde er jetzt ganz anders reagieren.  
"Irgendwie fühlt es sich dann so an, als würdest du mich so sehr wollen, mich begehren, als wäre ich dir, nur dir! Nicht nur so dahin gesagt, sondern tatsächlich", versuchte Peter es zu erklären.

"Du bist seltsam," meinte Skinny, doch dann fügte er ehrlich hinzu, "aber dein Gefühl trügt dich nicht, ich begehre dich tatsächlich. Ich finde es verdammt gut, wenn du dich mir so unterwirfst."

Skinny nahm sich ebenfalls eine Kippe und zündete sie an, vermutlich wollte er aus einer aufkommenden Unsicherheit Peters Reaktion ausweichen. "Dann gehöre ich jetzt dir! mach mit mir was immer du willst!", forderte Peter ihn hemmungslos auf.  
"Du machst mich heiß", schnurrte Skinny und zog an seiner Kippe. Peter grinste und fragte herausfordernd: "Sehr schön und was machst du jetzt mit deinem neuen Spielzeug?"  
Wieder ein Schatten von Skinnys Blick, diesmal war es Überraschung. "Ist das dein Ernst? Du willst mein Eigentum sein?", hakte Skinny nach. Peter nickte ernst.  
"Peter, ich - Scheiße! ich mag dieses 'Spiel', aber ich ... ich würde gerne mit dir zusammen sein..." gestand Skinny völlig unerwartet und Peter hatte das Gefühl aus allen Wolken zu fallen.

"Du meinst du möchtest mit mir eine richtige Beziehung führen?", vergewisserte Peter sich.

"Ja. Nein. Keine Ahnung. FUCK!, das ist ... " Skinny tat sich schwer die richtigen Worte zu finden. Und wie die Valium noch wirkte, dachte Peter spontan. Niemals sonst hätte er sich überwunden sowas auszusprechen, niemals sonst hätte er ihm keinen Spruch gedrückt für seine Nachfrage. Niemals sonst hätte er in einer solchen Situation ohne Aggressionen reagiert.

"Das ist schön! Es gibt nur ein Problem..." fing Peter unsicher an, aber lächelte Skinny beruhigend an, denn auch wenn er in Skinny schon eine Weile verliebt war, hatte er durchaus einige Bedenken.  
"Was meinst du?", fragte Skinny der auch sofort unsicherer geworden war. "Zu einer Beziehung gehören Treue, Ehrlichkeit und Offenheit, zur Zeit verdiene ich mir Geld, in dem ich mich von anderen Kerlen ficken lasse, während ich nur ungefähr weiß was du machst, nicht daß das noch wichtig für mich wäre, aber-" begann Peter zu erklären und überlegte wie er das Skinny genauer erklären sollte.

Skinny hingegen schien erleichtert, daß Peter nur das meinte und antwortete mit einem ruhigen Schulterzucken: "Das ist okay für mich. Ich weiß das ja. Das ist doch ehrlich. Und du weißt doch auch genug. Wir könnten doch einfach unsere Jobs raushalten, sie gehören einfach nicht dazu!"

"Du meinst das wirklich so?", fragte Peter freudig überrascht. Das war eine Sache die er gestern noch für unmöglich gehalten hatte. Aber das war auch irgendwie das Besondere an Skinny, er war so etwas wie ein Überraschungspaket, daß sich nicht komplett auspacken ließ. Immer wenn man glaubte zu wissen was hinter der Verpackung steckte, stellte man fest, da war noch viel mehr...  
Skinny nickte steif, langsam, fixierte Peters Blick und biß sich dabei nervös auf die Lippen, bevor er gequält antwortete: "Scheiße, ja."

Peters Herz machte ein Hüpfer und dennoch hatte er immernoch Zweifel. "Ich habe keine Ahnung ob das funktioniert, aber ich würde es auch sehr gerne versuchen.." sagte Peter nachdenklich, fixierte dabei Skinnys Blick. Er konnte regelrecht sehen, wie ein Schalter in Skinny umgelegt wurde und die Anspannung von ihm abfiel.

"Und als erstes bekommst du einen eigenen Schlüssel," lachte Skinny und Peter fiel mit ein.


	18. Kapitel 16

Eine Woche später

Es funktionierte tatsächlich ziemlich gut. Peter lebte nun offiziell bei Skinny. Was hieß offiziell? Natürlich hatte er sich nicht behördlich umgemeldet. Er hatte auch seinen Eltern, oder irgendwem aus seinem bisherigen Leben nichts davon gesagt oder auch nur seine Sachen von seinem Elternhaus abgeholt. Er hatte sich vom Geld fürs Anschaffen einfach neue Sachen gekauft. Da auch Skinny mit dem Geld immer knapp war, beteilige Peter sich an dessen Mietkosten und an den Rechnungen. Auch hatte er wirklich am gleichen Tag noch einen Schlüssel für die Wohnung bekommen und wenn jemand fragte dann sagten sie, sie wohnten zusammen. Nach außen traten sie tatsächlich auch nie als Paar auf, auch nicht vor Skinnys Freunden. Es gab auch keine Liebeserklärungen, aber es gab neben harten Sex auch viele Zeiten für Zärtlichkeiten, wenn sie denn allein waren.

Sie taten sich einander gut, davon war Peter überzeugt, trotz Alkohol und Drogen. Sie gaben sich Halt, lachten viel, teilten sich viele Glücksmomente, wenn sie alleine waren und schafften es tatsächlich ihre Jobs auszuklammern. Peter fragte nie nach Details über die Aufträge, die Skinny hatte, weder welcher Art sie waren, noch für wen er einen Job erledigt und dafür nahm Skinny es ziemlich gelassen hin, daß er weiterhin anschaffen ging. Obwohl Skinny inzwischen deutlich seinen Besitzanspruch formulierte, konnte er es gut akzeptieren, daß Peter noch mit anderen Männern Sex hatte. Vielleicht weil er wusste, daß die Freier nur für Geld Peters Körper bekamen, denn er war der Einzige der ihn bekam, ohne dafür zahlen zu müssen. 

****

Ein großer, schwerer, schwarzer Wagen fuhr auf den Parkplatz, die Scheiben rundherum sehr dunkel getönt, so daß man gar nichts aus dem Wageninneren sehen konnte.

Jeff war gerade mit einem Freier mitgefahren, vermutlich geradewegs zu seinem Dealer. Er war wieder einmal mächtig auf Entzug und so hatte Peter Jeff den Vortritt gelassen. Für ihn würde sich auch noch ein Freier finden und wenn nicht käme er damit deutlich besser klar als Jeff. Cessy hatte gerade mit Emily einen Freier der den beiden richtig viel Geld gezahlt hatte, damit sie sich beide im Wald lange und mit allem drumherum um ihn kümmerten. Zur Not würde sie ihm bestimmt was leihen.

Peter saß gerade alleine auf dem Tisch, wie meistens, und rauchte eine Kippe, als der Wagen, im Schatten der Bäume anhielt und ihm mit Lichthupe zu verstehen gab, daß er kommen sollte. Er trat die Kippe aus und ging zum Wagen. Auch direkt vor dem Wagen konnte er nichts aus dem Wageninneren erkennen, nur das Kennzeichen verriet ihm, das der Wagen aus LA war. Das Fenster wurde ein Stück runtergelassen und Peter fragte: "Was möchtest du?" Erkennen konnte Peter zunächst gar nichts, es war düster im Wagen, dessen dunkle Scheiben eh wenig Licht reinließen, der zudem im Schatten stand und Peter noch geblendet von der Sonne war. Von dem Geld daß er heute verdiente, würde er sich heute noch eine Sonnenbrille kaufen, beschloß er spontan.

"Was bietest du mir für 100 Dollar an?", fragte eine Stimme vom Fahrersitz, die ihm vage bekannt vorkam, sie klang irgendwie verstellt.  
"Kommt drauf an was du möchtest! Eine Stunde mit wichsen, blasen, ficken, alles sowohl aktiv, als auch passiv, je nach deinen Vorlieben oder so 20 Minuten wenn du speziellere Wünsche hast. Alles nur safe und gegen Vorkasse."

"Auf was für speziellere Wünsche würdest du denn eingehen?", fragte die verstellte Stimme weiter. "Ich habe bereits einige Erfahrungen in verschiedenen SM Praktiken, Rollenspiele oder Fetischbefriedigung. Du musst schon Klartext reden, damit ich dir was dazu sagen kann. Benötige Materialien musst du stellen abgesehen von Gummis und Gleitgel, die habe ich", erklärte Peter vage. Er hatte den Eindruck, daß der Freier das noch nicht so oft gemacht hatte, so unsicher und unruhig wie er war.  
"Würdest du dich in Damendessous von mir schlagen und ficken lassen?", fragte die verstellte Stimme jetzt angenehm direkt.  
Warum kam ihm aber diese Stimme nur so vertraut vor...? den Wagen kannte er nicht, vielleicht ein Promi, irgendwer der in der Öffentlichkeit stand, überlegte er. "Ja klar", bestätigte er. Für Peter klang das sogar richtig gut, das würde mit etwas Glück ein richtig guter Fick werden, wenn der Typ es schaffte seine Nervosität abzulegen.

"Steig ein", wurde Peter von dieser verstellten Stimme aufgefordert. Peter kam der Aufforderung nach und stieg ein, schloß aber vorerst die Tür noch nicht hinter sich. Seine Augen gewöhnten sich im Auto sehr schnell an die Dunkelheit und als er den Fahrer richtig ansah, rutschte ihm das Herz in die Knie: "Mr. Andrews?" "Ja, Peter. Schließ die Tür", sagte er jetzt mit seiner ganz normalen Stimme, die Peter natürlich sofort erkannt hätte. 

Als Peter dieser Aufforderung dann nachkam, drückte Mr Andrews ihm einen 100 Dollarschein in die Hand. Das gab Peter seine gewohnte Routine zurück. Er rollte den Schein zusammen und steckte ihn in sein Kippenpäckchen. "Wo sind die Dessous?", fragte er danach.

"Zuhause im Schlafzimmerschrank", antwortete Mr. Andrews ernst. "Sie wollen, daß ich mit ihnen mit nach Hause gehe?", hakte Peter nach, dem bei dem Gedanken jetzt schlecht wurde. "Peter hör auf mich zu siezen! Aber Ja Peter, am Liebsten hätte ich das", beantwortete Mr Andrews seine Frage mit einem ungewohnten Unterton.  
"Das ist mir zu weit, die Strecke zurück schaffe ich nur mit Pausen, abgesehen davon glaube ich, daß es nicht sicher ist, Bob-", fing Peter an gegenzuargumentieren. Die Vorstellung, daß er in Damendessous sich von Mr Andrews sexuell unterwerfen ließ war extrem genug, die Vorstellung , in diesem ihm vertrauten Haus dabei zu sein, war noch schlimmer und der Gedanke, daß Bob oder Mrs Andrews sie dabei erwischen könnten war unerträglich.

"Peter, ist das dein Ernst? Glaubst du wirklich das ich auf sowas stehe? und glaubst du wirklich, daß wenn ich auf sowas stehen würde, daß ich ausgerechnet mit dir das dann machen würde?", fragte jetzt Mr Andrews ihn und sah ihn dabei eindringlich an.

"Du hast das mit mir ausgehandelt und mich dafür bezahlt! Ja. Für mich ist das Grund genug, um das zu glauben", stellte Peter etwas provozierend klar. Er hatte keine Ahnung was das sollte, worauf das hinauslief, er spürte daß er die Situation nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hatte.

"Peter du bist Bobs bester Freund, ich kenne dich, da habt ihr noch Sandkuchen gebacken, ich empfinde das als absurd", stellte Mr Andrews überzeugend klar. Nun das ging Peter in diesem Fall tatsächlich nicht anders, aber er fragte sich was diese Verarschung dann sollte. Wollte er ihn vorführen? "Warum dann, bist du hier, handelst mit mir was aus und gibst mir Geld?", forderte Peter zu wissen und verschränkte abweisend die Arme vor der Brust.

"Peter, weil du mir nahestehst, mir ist das nicht egal, wenn es dir schlecht geht. Ich konnte es nicht glauben, als Bob nun endlich mit der Sprache rausgerückt ist, warum du ohne was zu sagen von uns fort bist. Ich wollte wissen ob es wirklich stimmt oder ob es nur eine Provokation war.... Das Geld behalte! Nimm es als Geschenk, oder von mir aus als Bezahlung, aber ich will kein Sex, ich will ein Gespräch, ein ehrliches Gespräch." Mr Andrews konnte seine Emotionen nicht verbergen, seine Stimme klang betroffen, zitterte leicht und Peter war nicht ganz sicher aber er meinte daß seine Augen etwas zu sehr glitzerten.

"Nein, es ist keine Provokation. Es stimmt schon, ich gehe anschaffen", gab Peter nun zu und senkte seinen Blick. "Warum?", fragte Mr Andrews ihn. "Wieso willst du das wissen?", zögerte Peter erstmal die Zeit, bis er antworten musste, mit einer Gegenfrage hinaus.

"Weil du mir wichtig bist und vielleicht kommt ja auch noch berufliche Neugier hinzu, daß ich immer alles verstehen möchte." Diese Antwort war typisch für Mr Andrews. Peter seufzte und antwortete ihm dann doch endlich: "Weil ich so das Geld bekomme, das ich brauche, ohne bei jemanden betteln zu müssen, oder stehlen oder sonst irgendwem zu schaden."

"Außer dir selbst", entgegnete Mr Andrews ernst.

"Ich finde es nicht so schlimm, manchmal ist es sogar richtig gut", versuchte Peter sich rauszureden.

"Damit ich mal eine Vorstellung bekomme, von wieviel Geld reden wir hier eigentlich?", fragte Mr Andrews der auf seine Äußerung gar nicht erst einging. Es war angenehm wie sachlich und ruhig Mr Andrews immer blieb und so fiel es Peter gar nicht schwer darauf zu antworten: "70 ist so die untere Grenze die ich versuche jeden Tag zu erreichen, 100 schaffe ich meistens, ich hatte aber auch schon einen schlechten Tag, wo ich nur auf 20 kam und an Guten kann es auch mal über 150 werden."

"Das sind um die 3.000 Dollar im Monat. Wofür brauchst du soviel Geld?", fragte er ihn gerade heraus. Peter seufzte. Normalerweise hätte er ihm nicht geantwortet, wäre ihm die Frage schuldig geblieben, aber Mr. Andrews reagierte bisher mit so unglaublich viel Ruhe und Verständnis, daß er beschloß ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen. "Kleidung, Essen, Zigaretten, Partys, Alkohol, Gras... Aber auch Wohnanteil, Waschsalon, Telefon, Kaffee to go...", zählte Peter auf.

"Ist es das wert?", fragte Mr Andrews ihn. Peter war sich sicher, worauf diese Frage hinausführen sollte, aber sie brachte Peter nicht ins Straucheln. Stattdessen antwortete er selbstsicher: "Ja für mich schon."

Mr. Andrews nickte nachdenklich und schwieg einige Sekunden. "Wo wohnst du zur Zeit?", fragte er dann interessiert. "Bei meinem Freund", antwortete Peter zu schnell, ohne darüber nachzudenken, daß Skinny das wohl kaum Recht wäre, aber gut er würde einfach den Namen für sich behalten.

"Bob und Justus meinst du jedenfalls nicht damit!", stellte Mr Andrews fest und sah Peter dabei auffordernd an. "Nein. Ich meine auch nicht platonische Freunde, sondern ich meine meinen festen Freund", gab Peter dann noch zu. Er hatte damit schließlich kein Problem und Mr Andrews auch nicht.

"Du bist mit einem Jungen zusammen in einer Liebesbeziehung?", vergewisserte sich Mr Andrews trotzdem noch einmal.  
"Ja, also er ist 21, ich würde eher sagen, daß ich eine Beziehung mit einem Mann führe." Peter merkte selber daß es gerade Haarspalterei war. Doch Skinny legte darauf immer wert. Er war ein erwachsener Mann, dem niemand zu sagen hatte, was er zu tun oder zu lassen hatte. Für Mr Andrews allerdings war der Unterschied zwischen 21 und 18 vermutlich nicht allzugroß und das war das Alter seines Sohnes.  
Doch Mr Andrews ging darauf nicht ein, sonden fragte nur: "Weiß er was du hier machst, und wenn ja, was sagt er dazu, daß du dich prostituierst?"  
"Er weiß es und akzeptiert es, wir haben die Reglung, daß unsere Jobs aus der Beziehung draußen bleiben", erklärte Peter bedeckt.  
"Er geht demnach auch anschaffen?", formulierte Mr Andrews seine Vermutung als Frage.  
"Nein", wiedersprach Peter mit einem erneuten Kopfschütteln und erklärte, "er macht etwas anderes, ist oft nicht ganz legal, ich möchte es nicht genauer wissen und er will das nicht genauer wissen, was ich mit den Freiern mache, nur ich muss safe bleiben."

"Immerhin. Würdest du ihn mir vorstellen?", fragte Mr Andrews interessiert. "Nein. Er ... es weiß niemand von uns, auch nicht die Freunde von ihm", versuchte Peter sich da herauszuwinden. "Warum nicht?" hakte Mr Andrews immer weiter nach. Seine journalistische Neugier konnte echt anstrengend sein. Vermutlich kam er am Besten da raus, in dem er bei der Wahrheit blieb.

"Er kann einfach nicht damit umgehen, seine Eltern haben ihn schwer mißhandelt und es wurde noch schlimmer, seit der Vater davon wusste. Sein Körper ist übersät mit Narben. Er kommt für sich damit klar, aber er will nicht daß jemand irgendetwas von ihm weiß, schon gar nicht, daß er schwul ist", versuchte Peter Skinnys Punkt so allgemein gehalten wie möglich zu erklären.

Mr. Andrews wirkt betroffen, verstand aber daß Peter es nicht noch genauer erläutern würde, nach kurzem Zögern fragt er: "Weiß denn irgendwer außer mir und ihm davon, daß du schwul bist?"   
Das war eine überraschende Frage, über die Peter so noch nicht nachgedacht hatte. Entsprechend nachdenklich fiel seine Antwort aus: "Ich denke schon, also so ganz klar gesagt habe ich es so direkt nur einem Bekannten, aber nun ich nehme mal an, daß einige es sich denken können, die Freier, Bob und Justus- "

"Nein", Mr Andrews schüttelte den Kopf dabei, "Bob hat es nur kurz in Erwägung gezogen, als er dich hier beobachtet hat, hat es dann aber wieder verworfen, als er mitbekam, daß du es für Geld machst ... Er geht davon aus, das du ihm das sonst gesagt hättest."

"Es tut mir Leid, daß es Bob damit schlecht geht, Mr Andrews, wirklich!", entschuldigte sich Peter aufrichtig, "aber ich kann gerade nicht anders."  
Diesmal war es Mr. Andrews der seufzte. Er zog Peter in eine Umarmung, eine väterliche Umarmung, wie er sie lange nicht mehr bekommen hatte. "Ich verstehe, Peter. Du warst so oft bei uns, als du klein warst, ich habe keine Ahnung wie oft du nachts mit Alpträumen aufgewacht bist und ich dich dann in den Arm genommen und getröstet habe. Ich habe dir jedesmal gesagt, das alles wieder gut wird. Jetzt bist du groß und weißt daß es nicht so einfach ist. Es ist alles immer viel komplizierter, wenn man kein Kind mehr ist. Trotzdem, ich bin sicher, daß immer noch alles gut werden kann."

Peter schüttelte den Kopf an Mr Andrews Brust und legte seine Hand unwillkürlich auf sein Knie und widersprach: "Nein, es kann nicht mehr alles gut werden."

"Peter, das stimmt so nicht. Zugegeben ich kann dein Knie nicht heilen und wohl auch niemand sonst kann das und damit sind deine bisherigen Träume unerreichbar. Ich verstehe, daß dir das den Boden weggezogen hat. Ich verstehe auch das du den Wunsch hast den Schmerz darüber zu betäuben, auch wenn ich es nicht richtig finde, aber du kannst neue Träume und Ziele finden. Du bist volljährig und ich bin nicht dein Vater, ich habe dir nichts zu sagen, das ist mir klar, aber ich würde mir wünschen, daß du damit aufhörst. Du wirfst gerade dein Leben weg. Trotzdem, ich akzeptiere deine Entscheidungen, so wie du sie triffst. Aber Peter...! Wann immer du zweifelst, dich umentscheidest oder Hilfe brauchst, zöger nicht, du kannst immer zu uns kommen. Meine Frau und Bob sehen das auch genauso. Ein Wort genügt und wir sind für dich da. Wir finden einen Weg. Versprochen."

"Danke", flüsterte Peter und kämpfte gegen Tränen an die sich bereits in seinen Augen sammelten. Es war ein gutes Gefühl, einfach so gehalten zu werden, darauf hatte er sehr lange gewartet. Es war ein gutes Gefühl zu hören daß sie für ihn da sein wollten. Doch er hatte sich längst entschieden, für Skinny, für ein Leben im Rausch. Peter sammelte kurz Kraft und straffte sich dann wieder. Mr. Andrews drückte Peter einen Kuss auf die Stirn und ließ ihn wieder los.

"Kann ich dich irgendwohin fahren?", fragte er und Peter wusste, welche Antwort er sich erhoffte, auch wenn Mr Andrews wahrscheinlich wusste, daß Peter es ablehnen würde. Leise aber bestimmt sagte er: "Nein danke. Ich warte hier bis Cessy und Emily fertig sind, ich lass sie hier nicht alleine zurück."

Mr. Andrews lächelte traurig. "So kenne ich dich", seufzte er, "ich könnte sie auch mitnehmen..." "Nein. Ich möchte das lieber getrennt halten", lehnte Peter auch dieses Angebot ab. Er stieg wortlos aus und steckte sich eine Kippe an und sah zu wie Mr. Andrews wegfuhr.


	19. Kapitel 17

3 Monate später

Peter saß mal wieder auf dem Tisch und warte auf einen Freier, heute war hier fast nichts los, auch für die Frauen nicht und bis auf Anni und Cessy hatten alle aufgegeben, als die Dämmerung hereinbrach. Es war inzwischen Herbst und es wurde immer früher dunkel und die Temperaturen gingen deutlich nach unten.

Ein Auto fuhr heran und winkte Anni herbei. Es war nur eine Freundin von ihr, die sie immer in der hereinbrechenden Dunkelheit abholte. Sie winken ihr kurz zum Abschied und sahen dem Wagen kurz nach.

Cessy setzt sich zu Peter auf den Tisch. "Heute ist echt ein Scheißtag hier, ich hoffe es kommt noch ein Freier, ich habe noch nicht genug zusammen für das Konzert im Club. Kommen Skinny und du auch dorthin?", fragte sie nach.

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. "Skinny ist heute für einen Job nach Mexiko gefahren, er wird die nächsten Tage nicht hier sein", erklärte Peter, "aber ich möchte eigentlich schon ganz gerne hin. Ich glaube aber, ich lasse es, wenn nicht gleich noch einer kommt." 

"Elias kann auch nicht. Der Alte gibt ihm keinen Ausgang. Ich würde ja sowas von kotzen! Aber ich gebe so schnell nicht auf, ich möchte unbedingt hin.. ", verkündete Cessy bestimmt.

"Wieviel fehlt dir?", wollte Peter wissen.

"20 Dollar noch würden vollkommen reichen, sonst sitz ich auf dem Trockenen dort, den Eintritt habe ich beisammen", antwortete sie ihm.

"Ich mache dir einen Vorschlag, Cessy. Wir warten noch 10 Minuten, wenn dann keiner kommt für dich, leihe ich dir die 20 Dollar. Ich habe 30 Dollar, unter der Vorraussetzung das du mir noch 2 Bier für mein Restgeld holst, kannst du es haben und ich mach es mir Zuhause gemütlich. Falls für mich noch ein Fick kommt, leihe ich dir das Geld und wir gehen beide hin. Und wenn einer für dich kommt, könntest du mir vielleicht, was leihen", schlug Peter Cessy vor.

Cessy war total begeistert. "Du bist so lieb. Danke Peter", strahlte Cessy und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf. "Wenn du die Zinsen gerne in Naturalien möchtest, geht das klar. Du musst mir nur sagen worauf du stehst, ich weiß nur was für Freier du bevorzugst. Vielleicht hast du ja auch mal Lust meine Muschi zu verwöhnen." 

"Nein. Danke Cessy, aber ich bin schwul. Ich habe daran kein Interesse. Du brauchst so oder so keine Zinsen zu zahlen", legte er ihr mit einem warmen Lächeln offen.

"Aha. Danke. Aber du hattest doch mal eine Freundin," meinte Cessy verwirrt. "Was du so alles weißt", grinste Peter amüsiert.

"Ich habe dich ein paar mal mit ihr gesehen, aber da kannten wir uns noch nicht," erklärte Cessy ein klein wenig verlegen, "du siehst gut aus, da guckt man schon mal."

"Ja, ich hatte eine Freundin, bis kurz bevor wir uns kennengelernt haben, ziemlich lange sogar, aber die Beziehung lief schlecht, ganz besonders im sexuellen Bereich. Nun weiß ich warum", erklärte Peter und merkte, daß das Thema Kelly für ihn tatsächlich abgehakt war.

"Stehst du auf Skinny?", fragte sie direkt neugierig und frech. Typisch Cessy eben.

"Ja und er auf mich. Wir haben eine feste Beziehung", gestand Peter der keine Lust mehr hatte, daraus ein solches Geheimnis zu machen. Cessy war niemand die tratschte. "Ihr zwei? Seit wann?", fragte Cessy völlig ungläubig mit großen Augen, offenen Mund und schaute ihn so eindringlich an, um ihm gegebenfalls beim Lügen zu erwischen. "3 Monate inzwischen", antwortete Peter zufrieden.

"Warum weiß ich davon nichts? Wir sind befreundet und wir haben uns fast täglich gesehen, sehr oft zu dritt", tadelte Cessy mit gespielter Empörung. "Skinny", meinte Peter nur, als wäre das Erklärung genug. Cessy sagte nichts, dachte nach und dann nach mehreren Sekunden Schweigen fragte sie in einem ganz anderen Tonfall, den Peter als traurig und betroffen einstufte: "Redet er mit dir?"

"Es ist nicht einfach durch sein Eispanzer zu kommen. Anfangs hat er nur mit mir unter Drogen geredet, inzwischen, naja sagen wir, ein bißchen. Er lässt mal eine Bemerkung fallen, aus der man Rückschlüsse ziehen kann."

"Ich war einmal dabei, wie sein Dad ihn sehr schlimm misshandelt hat. So haben Skinny und ich uns kennengelernt, da waren wir 16, ich fast 17. Ich hatte immer den Eindruck daß Skinny asexuell ist. Es freut mich, daß er anfängt zu reden", erklärte Cessy vorsichtig.

"Wo warst du dabei? und wie kommst du auf sowas?", hakte nun Peter nach. "Ich glaube darüber sollte ich nicht reden", blockte nun Cessy ab. "Nein du solltest reden", widersprach Peter, "Skinny fängt auch damit an, du könntest ihm helfen. Es könnte verhindern, daß ich etwas Falsches sage, was ihm weh tut und weswegen er wieder ohne Vorwarnung dicht macht." "Vielleicht hast du Recht", wägte Cessy nachdenklich ab," aber ich gehe nicht ins Detail!"

"Okay", stimmte Peter zu. Allzu genau wollte er es eh nie wissen, aber so ein wenig eben schon. Cessy musste richtig Kraft sammeln bevor sie erzählen konnte: "Skinnys Dad war ein Freier von mir. Damals habe ich woanders angeschafft. Er hatte mir richtig viel Geld geboten dafür daß ich mit ihm mitkomme und seinen Sohn einreite. Ich war ziemlich verzweifelt und naiv und dann waren wir zu viert in dem Keller eingesperrt. Ich, Skinny und seine Eltern. Es war schrecklich, ich hatte gedacht, das wäre eine kleine Nummer mit einem schüchternen Gleichartigen, der eben noch keine Freundin hatte. Mir war nicht klar daß ich einen Gleichartigen der kein sexuelles Interesse hatte, vergewaltigen sollte, habe ich natürlich auch nicht, aber seine Eltern wurden sehr unangenehm, übergriffig und gewalttätig, uns beiden gegenüber. Skinny hat sich nur gewehrt und sein Vater ist gestürzt, war benommen und wir konnten zusammen fliehen. Ich habe ihm dann ein paar Kontakte vermittelt, wo er fürs Erste unterkam, ein paar Jobs erledigen konnte und wir blieben in Kontakt, wurden Freunde. Ich dachte seine Eltern hätten ihm jedes Interesse an Sex kaputt gemacht. Aber ja, schwul, klar, so macht es auch Sinn. Er hat jedenfalls nie mit mir geredet und als ich es mal versucht hatte, ist er so aggressiv geworden, daß ich etwas Angst vor ihm hatte. Er war da fast so schlimm wie sein Vater."

Peter hatte keine Ahnung was er darauf sagen sollte. Er nahm Cessy einfach in den Arm und hielt sie fest. Das klang überhaupt nicht gut. Er hatte Mr Norris schon einige Male gesehen und er war ihm unangenehm gewesen. Mr Norris war ein unsympathischer Mensch, durch und durch, aber das, solche Sachen hätte er sich in seinen schlimmsten Alpträumen nicht vorstellen können, was in diesem Haus hinter verschlossenen Türen jahrelang geschah.

Einige Minuten schwiegen sie, bis die gesetzte Frist definitiv längst verstrichen war. "Das war es dann wohl. Ich geh nochmal in die Damentoilette, pinkeln und mein Make Up überprüfen", meinte Cessy mit einem prüfenden Blick auf ihr Handy. "Mach das", sagte Peter lässig und steckte sich eine Kippe an, die Vorletzte in seinem Päckchen. Peter würde sich gleich außer Bier auch noch neue Kippen kaufen müssen.

Als Cessy gerade in den Toilettenraum ging, kam doch noch ein dunkler SUV auf den Parkplatz gefahren und fuhr auf Peter zu. Cessy hatte es wohl nicht mitbekommen, vielleicht dachte sie auch er ruft sie, wenn es für sie war. Der Fahrer, der ausstieg, war groß und breit. Er hatte eine sehr helle Hautfarbe und sein Blick war kalt und ließ Peter frösteln. "Sex für Cash?" fragte der Typ genauso kalt. "Ja klar. Was möchtest du denn?", fragte Peter freundlich und warm und hoffte, daß es ein wenig auf ihn abfärbte.  
Der neue Freier kam auf ihn zu und blieb dicht vor ihm stehen. Er überragte Peter deutlich und seine Anspannung machte auch ihn ungewohnt nervös, dabei hatte Peter inzwischen sehr viel Routine.   
  
"Blasen und Ficken!", sagte der Typ. Der kalte Befehlston ließ Peter noch mehr frösteln. Er überspielte seine Bedenken und wechselte wieder ins Geschäftliche. "Okay. Blasen und Ficken macht 80$ nur gegen Vorkasse, safe und mit Gleitgel."  
Einen Moment lang reagierte der Mann nicht, fixierte ihn skeptisch, dann zog er sein Geldbeutel heraus und gab ihm sein Geld.   
Peter steckte das Geld ein. Da der Mann keine Anstalten machte den Ort zu wechseln, oder sich sonst wie regte, ging Peter, wegen seinem Knie langsam, runter auf die Knie. Normalerweise machte er das so nicht, ging nicht in knieende Positionen um sein kaputtes Knie zu schonen, aber der Mann war so unsympathisch, daß er es nicht wagte um irgendwas zu bitten. Er dachte daran wie gut es sein würde, wenn er gleich mit Cessy in den Club gehen würde. Peter war gerade dabei die Hose des Mannes zu öffnen, als der Mann sich anfing zu bewegen. 

Es ging so schnell, Peter sah nur noch aus dem Augenwinkel etwas Metallenes aufblitzen und dann explodierte ein Schmerz in seiner linken Schulter. Peter schrie vor Schmerz laut auf, sprang auf und nach hinten weg. Der Mann vor ihm hatte ein blutiges Messer in der Hand, folgte ihm und versucht erneut zuzustechen.   
Peter hob abwehrend die Arme hoch, schrie den Mann an, vor Angst und vor Schmerzen, doch der Mann stach wie irre auf ihn ein. Peter schaffte einiges abzuwehren, aber auch immer wieder erwischte der Mann ihn mit seinem Messer. Ihm setzen die starken Schmerzen zu, die er gar nicht mehr klar wahrnahm. Es ging alles sehr schnell. Ein Kampf auf Leben und Tod. Das war das Einzige was Peter vollkommen klar war. Er wollte Leben und hatte panische Angst, Todesangst! Verzweifelt kämpfte er den ungleichen Kampf, der ihm auferzwungen wurde.. 

Ein stechender heller Schmerz in seinem kaputten Knie durchfuhr ihn. Irgendwas stimmte nicht, er konnte sich nicht mehr auf seinen Beinen halten und fiel zu Boden. Der Mann setzte sofort nach, kam über ihn und stach erneut zu.  
Schmerzen in seinem Bauch, als der Mann das Messer in seinen Bauch stach. Er wollte schreien, konnte es aber nicht mehr, sah nur noch die kalten Augen, die ihn hasserfüllt anstarrten, kraftlos sackte Peter zusammen und dann wurde alles schwarz...


	20. Kapitel 18 1. Teil

Piep, Piep, Piep  
Ein nerviger Ton weckte ihn. Er öffnete vorsichtig die Augen. Es war hell, doch sonst konnte er nichts erkennen. Nur weiß. Er hatte Angst, wovor wusste er selbst nicht so genau, aber es war ein verwirrendes, beklemmendes Gefühl.  
Die Erinnerung an ein Messer kam zurück. Das Piepsen wurde schneller, nervig. Er hörte eine Tür... 

"Er ist aufgewacht! .... Peter?", sagte eine Stimme die er sofort erkannte. Das war Bobs Stimme. Direkt darauf kam Bobs Gesicht in sein Blickfeld. Es sah besorgt aus. Er sah ihn besorgt an. Das verstärkte seine Angst noch, er hatte das Gefühl, die Luft bliebe ihm weg, als läge ein bleiernes Gewicht auf seiner Brust. Im Hintergrund hörte er Schritte die sich näherten.

"Ich habe Angst, Bob," gab Peter zu. Seine Stimme gehorcht ihm nicht ganz, es kam nur ein Krächzen und es kratzte im Hals. Aber Bob hatte ihn dennoch verstanden. Er spürte Bobs Hand in seiner und sah Bobs andere Hand auf sein Gesicht zu kommen, fühlte Bobs Finger an seiner Wange. "Ich bin für dich da. Du bist im Krankenhaus. Du brauchst keine Angst mehr zu haben. Es ist vorbei. Du hast überlebt, es wird wieder gut", sprach Bob beruhigend. Das half tatsächlich. Er fühlte sich viel sicherer durch die Berührung und mit jedem Wort das er zu ihn sprach und gleichzeitig wurde auch das Piepen wieder ein bißchen weniger nervig.

Neben Bob tauchte ein weiteres Gesicht auf. Eine junge Frau mit einem warmen Lächeln und hochgesteckten brünetten Haaren. Sie stellte sich als Krankenschwester vor, stellte ihm ein paar Fragen. Ihm fiel es schwer den einfachen Fragen zu folgen und schlief mittendrin wieder ein, Bobs Hand fest in seiner.

Er hatte keine Ahnung wie viel Zeit vergangen war, seit dem letzten Aufwachen. Er hielt immernoch Bobs Hand, noch immer piepst es um ihn herum, aber das Gefühl der Angst war weg. Er sah Bob an, der neben ihm auf einen Stuhl saß. "Danke", flüsterte er kraftlos.

"Peter, endlich- wie fühlst du dich?", fragte Bob sehr besorgt.

"Ich dachte ich würde sterben", erinnerte er sich an die Todesangst zurück, die er bei dem Kampf hatte. Das war das Letzte an was er sich erinnern konnte.  
"Es war wirklich sehr knapp. Du hattest Glück im Unglück und vor allem hat eine Cessy dir das Leben gerettet", berichtete Bob ihm.  
Erst jetzt fiel ihm wieder Cessy ein, er war doch nicht alleine auf dem Parkplatz gewesen, wieso hatte er nicht sofort an sie gedacht? Wieder überkam ihn große Angst. Er hatte Angst vor der Antwort, trotzdem musste er Bob fragen: "Cessy... was ist mit ihr?"

"Sie hat sich sehr erschreckt, stand wohl unter Schock, aber ihr geht es ansonsten gut", beruhigte Bob ihn wieder, "sie wurde nicht verletzt."

Das war eine große Beruhigung und Peter atmete kurz erleichtert durch.

"Bob, wo-, was-, wieso-?" So viele Fragen spukten auf einmal in seinem Kopf herum. Was denn genau passiert war und vor allem warum, wie er ins Krankenhaus gekommen kam, wieso Bob hier an seiner Seite war, doch er wusste nicht wo er anfangen sollte. Er konnte seine Gedanken überhaupt nicht sortieren. Die Überforderung stresste ihn und direkt wurde das nerviges Piepen noch deutlich nerviger.

"Peter, beruhige dich. Du bist auf der Intensivstation, du bist ziemlich schwer verletzt worden, aber du bist über den Berg. Der Mann, der dich attackiert hat, ist sogar bereits verhaftet worden. Inspektor Cotta hat uns darüber informiert. Justus, deine Eltern und ich haben im Wechsel die letzten Tage hier gesessen, damit du nicht alleine bist. Es darf immer nur einer hier sein", erklärte er ruhig.

Tränen stiegen Peter in die Augen, sie alle waren hier bei ihm gewesen? Und das obwohl sie schon seit Monaten keinen Kontakt mehr hatten. Trotzdem wollte er darüber nicht reden, deswegen fragte er nur schwach: "Tage?"

"Ja Peter. Du musstest operiert werden, die Ärzte hielten es für sinnvoll dich noch 2 Tage länger schlafen zu lassen," erklärte Bob vorsichtig.

"Mein Knie?!", fragte Peter als die Erinnerung an den stechenden Schmerz zurück kam, bevor er gestürzt war.

"Das musste auch operiert werden. Dr. Flint ist mit deinen Unterlagen gekommen und hat mit dem Orthopäden geredet. Ich denke du wirst später gesagt bekommen was genau gemacht wurde und was die Prognose ist. Ich weiß es leider nicht. Schlimmer sind aber auf jeden Fall die Stichverletzungen. Sie haben deine Milz retten können und deine Niere auch, die Milz war echt kritisch, ansonsten wurden keine weiteren Organe verletzt. Allerdings hast du auch eine Menge Blut verloren, besonders durch die Verletzung der Milz", klärte Bob ihn auf, dann fragte er anbietend, "Peter, kann ich irgendwas für dich tun, brauchst du etwas?" 

Peter war schon wieder müde, konnte gerade noch die Augen offen halten. Bobs Erklärung zu folgen, war anstrengend genug. Er hatte gar nicht einmal genug Kraft, um die Antworten zu hören, auf die Fragen die er hatte, geschweige den sie zu stellen. Ihm fiel nur eines ein: "Bleibst du bei mir? Ich bin so müde." 

"Ja. Ich bleibe bei dir, schlaf ruhig, wenn du wieder aufwachst bin ich da", versicherte ihm Bob glaubhaft.  
Den ganzen Tag über wachte Peter auf und schlief nach kurzer Zeit wieder ein, ein Arzt erklärte ihm, daß es an dem Blutverlust und an den Medikamenten lag, daß er so schwach und müde war. Der Arzt schien jedenfalls ganz zufrieden mit seiner Genesung zu sein. Peter fiel es durch die Müdigkeit sehr schwer dem Arzt zu folgen.

Als er später wieder kurz vor dem Einschlafen war, sagte Bob: "Wenn du wieder aufwachst, ist dann Just bei dir, er löst mich ab."   
Peter musste an seine letzte Begegnung mit Justus zurückdenken, daran wie er ihm gesagt hatte, daß er ihn nicht mehr sehen will, daß alles seine Schuld war und das er eine Schande war und sofort piepste wieder etwas protestierend. Er wollte Justus nicht sehen!, hatte Angst vor den Vorwürfen, die er ihm machen würde. Er hatte überhaupt keine Kraft sich zu verteidigen. Er umklammerte Bobs Hand und flehte ihn an: "Nein, geh nicht! Bitte bleib!"

Bob beugte sich zu ihm, strich ihm durchs Haar und sprach so unendlich beruhigend: "Hey es ist alles gut. Just ist auch für dich da und ich komme morgen wieder. Beruhig dich. Es wird alles wieder gut."  
Es wühlte ihn dennoch auf, dabei war er so unglaublich müde. Er umklammerte Bobs Hand noch fester. Er wollte nicht daß er geht, daß der Halt den er spendete verloren ging, aber er schlief trotzdem wieder ein.


	21. Justus Sicht

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wieder so ein Stilbruch Kapitel, diesmal Justus Sicht der Dinge. Es liefert interessante Einblicke, aber dennoch kann man, wenn man solche Wechsel nicht mag, es auslassen. Da ich es so geschnitten habe daß man es auslassen kann, gibt es eine Überschneidung, die gleiche Szene einmal wie Justus sie erlebt und einmal wie Peter sie erlebt. ;)

Bob kam zur Schleuse, in der Justus bereits seit zehn Minuten zum Wechsel wartete. "Er ist aufgewacht", hatte Bob erleichtert verkündet, "das heißt er wacht immer Mal wieder kurz auf und schläft wieder ein. Der Arzt meint das sei normal. Die Untersuchungsergebnisse sind wohl okay, viel sagt er mir ja nicht. Achja und er reagiert sehr schnell gestresst. Am Besten sagst du nicht viel mehr, als daß du für ihn da bist. Ich habe ihm gesagt, bevor er eingeschlafen ist, daß du dann gleich da bist und ich morgen wieder komme, das war bereits schon zuviel und er hat mit Stress darauf reagiert."

Es tat Justus weh zu hören, daß es für Peter bereits zu viel war, wenn er wusste, das er ihn gleich sehen würde. Beißende Schuldgefühle nagten an ihm, aber er ließ sich wie immer nichts anmerken. "Kein Wunder, danke. Ich werde ihn nicht stressen", versprach Justus voller guter Vorsätze, hoffte sehr daß er das auch wirklich schaffte. "Halte seine Hand, das ist ihm wichtig", gab Bob ihm noch den Tipp mit auf den Weg, "er hat mich nicht einmal im Schlaf losgelassen."

Justus nickte und verabschiedete sich von Bob. Er schaltete sein Handy aus, ging durch die erste Tür, desinfizierte sich gründlich die Hände, gab der Krankenschwester Bescheid, daß er nun da war und trat in Peters Zimmer ein.

Das meiste sah genauso aus wie gestern, als er hier 4 Stunden gesessen und gewartet hatte. Peter schlief, so wie gestern, vielleicht eine Spur weniger blaß, aber er wurde nicht mehr beatmet. Dennoch führten eine ganze Menge Kabel und Schläuche aus seinem Bett an diverse Geräte und Beutel. Er nahm Peters Hand, so wie Bob es ihm eben gesagt hatte, in seine und setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben ihn. Peters Hand war warm und er erwiderte unterbewusst den Händedruck.

Er konnte noch immer nicht begreifen wie es zu diesem Drama kommen konnte. Peter und Bob waren immer seine besten Freunde gewesen und er hatte sich nie vorstellen können, daß daran sich irgendwann einmal etwas ändern könnte. 

Doch es kam dieser Tag, als Peter ihnen erklärte das sein Knie austherapiert war, daß er Sportinvalide war und er hatte überhaupt nicht nachvollziehen können, was Peters Problem war. Sport, war ja ganz okay, aber doch nicht alles im Leben. Es gab doch so viele andere interessante Dinge denen Peter sich jetzt zuwenden könnte, aber Peter tat es nicht. Er hatte sich unmittelbar stark verändert. Er war gereizt, impulsiv, introvertiert, manchmal aggressiv, ließ sich gehen und war zu gar nichts zu begeistern. 

Justus konnte damit nicht umgehen und es wurde schlimmer, zuerst fing Peter an zu rauchen, dann zu lügen und dann auch noch Alkohol zu konsumieren. Doch wenn er was sagte, wurde er getadelt von Bob, der behauptete, er mache es damit schlimmer. Zugegeben reagierte Peter wirklich bei ihm besonders heftig und als Peter nach ein paar Tagen die er verschwunden war, wieder auftauchte, hatte Bob ihm einen Maulkorb verpasst. Bob wollte auf seine Art herausfinden, was eigentlich wirklich los war, wollte Peter Zeit lassen, mit Samthandschuhen anfassen und Justus hatte es akzeptiert. 

Und dann nach einer gewissen Schonfrist ging es ganz unerwartet sehr schnell. Kaum hatte Bob zur Ermittlung angesetzt, wurde er Zeuge wie Peter zuhause rausflog, nahm ihn auf und dann ja was geschah dann? Er hatte es bis jetzt nicht eruieren können. Aus irgendeinem Grund eskalierte es. 

Bob kam urplötzlich abends direkt durch das Fenster in sein Zimmer geklettert und hatte geheult. Justus war froh daß Tante Mathilda und Onkel Titus für ein paar Tage weggefahren waren, so daß er nicht gezwungen war das erklären zu müssen. Bob hatte sich überhaupt nicht mehr eingekriegt. Es hatte bis in die Nacht gedauert bis Bob ihm berichten konnte was vorgefallen war. Und Justus konnte kaum glauben, was er hörte.

Die Wahrheit war schlimm. Peter war komplett abgestürzt, konsumierte nicht nur Alkohol sondern auch Drogen und um diese zu finanzieren, hatte Peter bereits begonnen sich zu prostituieren. Beschaffungskriminalität nennt man das dann wohl. Das war total schrecklich. Er konnte Bob so gut wie selten zuvor verstehen. Auch er war geschockt über Peters aktuellen Lebenswandel und hatte keine Erklärung dafür. Zum Glück musste er es nicht auch noch mit ansehen. Nach Bobs Angaben musste es schlimm gewesen sein. Und er glaubte es sofort, denn SO hatte er Bob definitiv noch nie erlebt.

Bob hatte daraufhin bei ihm übernachtet, von schlafen konnte allerdings keine Rede sein. Ausnahmsweise hatte er zugestimmt, daß Bob mit bei ihm im Bett lag, obwohl Justus sonst immer sehr bedacht darauf war, körperliche Nähe auf das Nötigste zu beschränken. Nach dieser Nacht wusste er auch wieder warum. Immer wieder war er aufgewacht, jedesmal war Bob wach und weinte vor sich hin. Und am nächsten Morgen war Justus übermüdet und Bob gerade erst eingeschlafen. Er hatte sich alleine in die Zentrale zurückgezogen, damit Bob noch etwas Schlaf nachholen konnte. Und dann kam Peter....

Zugegeben Peter war zu einem ungünstigen Zeitpunkt in die Zentrale gekommen, aber so hätte erauch nicht reagieren dürfen. Er war sauer, unausgeschlafen, hatte sich Sorgen um Bob gemacht und verstand einfach nicht wie Peter so abstürzen konnte... Er hatte ja nicht einmal unrecht mit dem was er zu Peter gesagt hatte, aber er hätte das anders machen sollen. Er hätte Peter dazu bringen sollen Hilfe anzunehmen und ihn nicht einfach rausschmeißen, das war ihm hinterher als er zur Ruhe kam dann auch klar. Er hatte sich kaum getraut Bob zu gestehen, was er zu Peter gesagt hatte. Er hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, hatte aber auch keine Ahnung was er tun sollte. Er fühlte sich hilflos wie ein Kleinkind. 

Nach einer Woche kam Mr Andrews zu ihnen in die Zentrale. Es war so still und leer ohne Peter hier. Er fehlte ihnen und sie hatten Hoffnung, daß Mr Andrews Peter wieder mit zurück brachte oder wenigstens gute Nachrichten. Doch Mr Andrews hatte keine allzu guten Nachrichten für sie. Er bestätigte, daß Peter wirklich dort sich regelmäßig prostituiert und es keine einmalige Sache war und er aus Trotz das nur behauptet hatte. Er berichtete ihnen von ihrem Gespräch und meinte abschließend, daß sie nichts machen konnten, außer zu warten. Peter musste bereit sein, sich helfen zu lassen, damit man ihm helfen kann und das war aktuell nicht der Fall.

Daraufhin hatten sie versucht ihr Leben wieder zu leben. Es kam ein neuer Fall, eine spannende Geschichte und sofort übernahm Justus eifrig den Fall. Und dann kam die Ernüchterung. Peter hatte eine so riesige Lücke hinterlassen und diese Leere tat richtig weh, ständig musste er daran denken, wie Peter auf dieses oder jenes reagiert hätte, anstelle seine Gedanken auf das Wesentliche zu fokussieren. Das erste Mal quälte er sich durch einen Fall durch, beendete ihn nur, weil er sich an sein Versprechen gebunden fühlte und als sie ihn endlich abgeschlossen hatten, stand fest, sie würden keinen Fall mehr ohne Peter übernehmen. 

Wochen vergingen und die Ferien endeten und sein Studium spannte ihn ein und lenkte ihn ab. Doch er dachte viel an Peter und hoffte, daß er sich irgendwann meldete. 

Doch es war nicht Peter der sich meldete, sondern Inspektor Cotta. Justus war nach dem Abendessen noch einmal in die Zentrale gegangen um seine Hausarbeit für Montag auszudrucken, die er vor dem Abendessen noch fertig stellen konnte.

Er schaltete den Drucker ein, kontrollierte die Druckeinstellungen und startete den Druckvorgang. Das Telefon klingelte und Justus zögerte kurz bevor er das Gespräch annahm. "Justus Jonas-", meldete er sich und verschluckte schmerzhaft den Rest seines bis vor 3 Monaten üblichen Textes.

"Wo seid ihr verdammt nochmal jetzt wieder dran? Habt ihr den Verstand verloren?", schleuderte ihm ein total emotional aufgebrachter Inspektor Cotta entgegen, ohne sich mit einer Begrüßung aufzuhalten.

"Wir sind an überhaupt nichts dran, wir haben seit Monaten keinen Fall mehr angenommen", versicherte Justus ihm.

"Hör zu Justus. Das ist kein Spaß mehr. Ich fahre gerade einem Krankenwagen hinterher, in dem euer Freund Peter liegt und mit dem Tod ringt. Es steht noch in den Sternen, ob er die Fahrt ins Krankenhaus überlebt, also schwing deine Hufe und komm sofort ins Krankenhaus!", hatte Inspektor Cotta entgegnet ohne ihn zu Wort kommen zu lassen.

Es war jetzt keine Zeit für Diskussionen, Justus hätte eh nicht mehr als sein, "ich eile" rausgebracht. Er legte auf, ließ den Drucker, Drucker sein und stürmte raus. Wie es der Zufall so wollte, stieg Onkel Titus gerade in seinen Wagen ein. Justus sprintete hinterher, riß die Tür auf und sprang rein. Sein Onkel erschrak so daß er den Wagen abwürgte. "Du musst mich sofort zum Krankenhaus fahren!", keuchte er und wählte dabei schon auf seinem Handy Bobs Nummer. 

Sein Onkel fuhr los und als er hörte, wie er zu Bob sagte: "komm sofort ins Krankenhaus, Cotta hat angerufen, Peter ist auf dem Weg dorthin, noch wissen sie nicht, ob er die Fahrt dorthin überlebt", drückte sein Onkel aufs Gas, wie er es nicht von ihm kannte und Bob keuchte und sagte er käme sofort.

Sein Onkel hatte ihm sofort zur Notaufnahme gefahren, an dem Eingang für Rettungsfahrzeuge stand ein Krankenwagen, daneben Cottas Dienstwagen mit einem Blaulicht auf dem Dach, ein Haufen Sanitäter schob im Laufschritt eine Krankenliege ins Gebäude und Cotta öffnete gerade einer jungen Frau die Tür. 

"Ruf an, wenn es was Neues gibt!", rief sein Onkel ihm hinterher, als er aus dem Wagen sprang um zu Cotta zu rennen.

Cottas Anblick war schrecklich. Er war ungewöhnlich blass und war blutverschmiert, er telefonierte wohl mit einem Kollegen: "Veranlasst ihr bitte schon mal die Erkennungsdienstliche Behandlung, beantragt die Haftunterbringung und sichert die Spuren und Beweismittel, ich kümmere mich erst um die Zeugin und bleibe im Krankenhaus, bis ich erste Angaben habe, wie es dem Opfer geht, bevor ich zum ersten Verhör in die Dienststelle komme", sagte Cotta ins Handy und Justus warf einen Blick auf die Zeugin. Sie war eine sehr hübsche junge Frau, mit braunen, langen Haaren, in eine Decke gehüllt. Sie war blass und ebenfalls blutverschmiert, sie zitterte und weinte und stand deutlich unter Schock.

Sie gingen gemeinsam in einen Wartebereich und auch Bob und seine Eltern kamen kurz darauf. "Wir haben seine Eltern nicht erreichen können", sagte Inspektor Cotta, als eine Nachricht auf seinem Handy einging und Mr Andrews wollte das übernehmen und ging raus. 

"Also was könnt ihr mir sagen?", forderte Inspektor Cotta zu wissen.

"Wir haben Peter das letzte Mal vor 3 Monaten gesehen, er war sehr plötzlich abgerutscht und es kam zum Streit und seitdem haben wir keinen Kontakt mehr", erklärte Justus die aktuelle Lage. 

Inspektor Cotta nickte steif, während er sie genau beobachtete, dann seufzte er: "Okay."

"Aber sagen sie uns bitte was sie wissen, was heute vorgefallen ist?", versuchte Justus es wie eine höfliche Frage klingen zu lassen, obwohl es vermutlich mehr nach dem klang was es war, eine Forderung.

"Ich weiß nur, daß es zu Messerstichen kam, das der Täter geflüchtet, aber bereits verhaftet wurde und das die junge Dame hier, Zeugin und Lebensretterin ist", fasste Inspektor Cotta seine wenigen aktuellen Erkenntnisse zusammen. 

"Es war ein Freier", meldete sich die junge Frau zu Wort, "ich war gerade auf Toilette, da habe ich Schreie gehört und habe durch die Tür gespäht. Da war ein Mann, groß und blond und hat mit einem Messer auf Peter eingestochen. Peter hast sich versucht mit bloßen Händen zu wehren, ich habe sofort den Notruf gewählt." Erneut liefen ihr die Tränen, ihre Stimme war brüchig und zitterte. 

Mrs Andrews ging zu ihr setzte sich neben sie und nahm ihre Hand, "wie heißt du?", fragte sie sanft. 

"Cessy", antwortete die junge Frau und sah Mrs Andrews irritiert an. "Du kennst Peter nicht erst seit heute, oder Cessy?", fragte Mrs Andrews sanft weiter. Cessy schüttelte den Kopf und schluchzte: "Nein, wir sind schon seit ungefähr 4 Monaten befreundet." Cessy weinte noch mehr und Mrs Andrews nahm sie spontan in den Arm und sagte tröstend zu ihr: "Du hast alles richtig gemacht. Er lebt, weil du direkt Hilfe gerufen hast!"  
Justus war beeindruckt, wie uneigennützig und ungehemmt Mrs Andrews eine völlig fremde Frau in den Arm nehmen und trösten konnte. Cessy brauchte das gerade sehr deutlich, so wie sie sich an Mrs Andrews Schulter ausweinte, aber er hätte das nie gekonnt.

Sie warteten und warteten, die Zeit zog sich wie Kaugummi, Mr Andrews kam zurück, später die Shaws hinzu, alle voller Fragen auf die keiner eine Antwort kannte. Dann würde Cessy zwischen durch zu einer Untersuchung abgeholt. Nach Stunden, die sich wie Jahre anfühlten kam ein Arzt und fragte nach den Angehörigen von Peter Shaw. Peters Eltern erlaubten, daß der Arzt in dem Warteraum offen mit ihnen sprach, so daß sie mithören konnten.

"Er hat schwere Verletzungen davongetragen, seine Milz wurde durch eine 10cm tiefe Stichwunde verletzt und wir waren bis zum Schluss nicht sicher, ob wir sie retten können, aber es ist uns gelungen. Ein weiterer Stich hat die Niere gestreift, aber es kam zu keiner größeren Schädigung, ein weiterer Stich im Bauchraum hat keine inneren Organe getroffen. Dann hat er zwei tiefe Stiche in die linke Schulter bekommen, die sehr knapp an Aorta, Herz und Lunge vorbei sind. Er wurde viele Weichteile verletzt, möglicherweise wird er die Schulter nie mehr so belasten und frei bewegen können wie zuvor. 2 letzte tiefe Stiche gingen in die Arme, ein Stich davon ging komplett durch den linken Unterarm, durch Speiche und Elle durch, aber an der Pulsader ganz knapp vorbei. Der Rest sind alles nur oberflächliche Kratzer, die daher kommen, daß ihr Sohn sich gewehrt hat gegen den Angreifer. Es sind ganz typische Abwehrverletzungen, schmerzhaft aber ungefährlich. Dann gibt es da noch ein Problem mit dem Knie, es ist dick und geschwollen, wir konnten aber noch keine Verletzung erkennen, wir werden das noch diagnostisch untersuchen, zunächst hatten die Stichverletzungen Priorität", rasselte der Arzt nur so herrunter.

Sofort meldete sich Bob zu Wort, informierte den Arzt von Peters Vorgeschichte mit dem Knie und wie es der Zufall wollte ( nun kein allzugroßer, denn zugegeben, so riesig war Rocky Beach nicht, daß es verwunderte das zwei Ärzte sich kannten) kannte der Arzt Dr Flint und wollte umgehend mit ihm in Kontakt treten.

"Auf jeden Fall bleibt er erstmal auf der Intensivstation. Wir haben ihn in ein künstliches Koma versetzt. Sobald sein Zustand nicht mehr kritisch ist, werden wir ihn wieder aufwachen lassen. Solange darf er nur von einer Person nach einander besucht werden, von uns aus auch rund um die Uhr. Auf Intensivstation ist absolutes Handyverbot, also sprechen sie sich vorher ab! Die Krankenschwester die das Monitoring von ihm übernimmt, wird sie auf die zu treffenden Hygienemaßnahmen hinweisen."

Danach war Cotta mit Cessy gegangen und die Andrews hatten sich dann verabschiedet mit Genesungswünschen für Peter, sie wollten ihn besuchen, sobald er von der Intensivstation runter war. Also waren sie nur zu viert und Justus hoffte kurz daß sie von Peters Eltern Zeit bekamen ihn auch zu besuchen. Gerade Bob, wusste er, war das unglaublich wichtig.

Doch er wurde unangenehm überrascht. Peters Dad sagte allen Ernstes: "Dann gehen wir jetzt, gucken daß wir noch etwas Schlaf bekommen und kommen dann morgen nach der Arbeit, so gegen 6 wieder vorbei, wenn ihr dazwischen ihn besuchen wollt könnt ihr das gerne tun."

Das war der Moment wo Justus es verstanden hatte, all das was Peter ihnen gesagt hatte, nach der Diagnose. Peter stellte sich nicht nur an, er fühlte sich zu Recht ungeliebt und unverstanden. Tante Mathilda war nicht mal seine Mutter und man müsste sie vermutlich mit Waffengewalt von seinem Krankenbett wegbewegen, wenn er da jetzt liegen würde auf Intensivstation. Und das erste Mal platzte Justus die Hutschnur. Er redete sich in Rage und machte ihnen schwere Vorwürfe. Die Shaws wurden auch immer kleiner, als sie endlich Mal hörten was passiert war in den letzten Monaten und er ihnen so gnadenlos vor Augen führte, warum es ihre Schuld war. 

Er hörte erst auf als Mrs Shaw weinte und Mr Shaw sie kleinlaut tröstete. Danach einigten sie sich die 24 Stunden aufzuteilen. Da sie trotzdem ihre Arbeit nicht liegen lassen konnten / wollten?, wollten sie sich ihre rare Freizeit aufteilen und im Wechsel schlafen oder bei Peter sein, immerhin 10 Stunden wollten sie so bei ihm verbringen. Da Justus wichtige Scheine für sein Studium machen musste in der nächsten Woche bekam er den Nachmittag mit 4 Stunden und Bob kündigte an sich erstmal im Studium beurlauben zu lassen, weil Peter vorginge und wollte tatsächlich die übrigen 10 Stunden an Peters Seite sitzen. Was er auch tat. Jeden der letzten Tage hatte Bob von 5 bis 15 Uhr an Peters Seite gesessen, damit er nicht alleine war und es war auch nicht überraschend, daß es Bob war, der sie informierete, daß Peter noch einmal operiert werden musste. Und das Bob an Peters Seite saß, als er aufwachte. Justus war erleichtert, daß es so war.

Es dauert eine Stunde da wachte Peter auf und riss Justus aus seinen Gedanken.

Das Monitoringgerät das Peters Werte überwachte fing sofort an zu piepsen, als Peters Blick auf Justus fiel. Justus musste schlucken, als er bemerkte, daß sein Anblick trotz Ankündigung von Bob für Peter schon Stress war. "Hey Peter," versuchte er vorsichtig Peter zu beruhigen. "Beruhig dich bitte. Ich möchte dir helfen. Sag mir was ich tun soll. Ich bin so froh, daß du lebst."

Peter wirkte mit der Situation überfordert "Bob," verlangte er verzweifelt.

"Bob war 10 Stunden hier Peter, er muss mal schlafen, duschen, essen was anderes anziehen. Er kommt morgen früh wieder", versuchte Justus zu erklären.

"Skinny," sagte Peter ganz leise und sofort meldete sich das Monitoring-Gerät wieder. Justus konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen und fragte: "Was ist mit Skinny?" 

Peter lief eine Träne über das Gesicht. Wieso fragte Peter jetzt nach Skinny? Ob er ihm was sagen wollte. Aber was? der Täter war verhaftet und nachdem wenigen was er wußte war eine Verbindung zu Skinny unwahrscheinlich. "Wir wissen daß es Skinny nicht war, glaubst du er hat was damit zu tun?" fragte er behutsam.

Die Warntöne wurden immer schneller und Justus bemerkte, daß die Krankenschwester näher kam um die Situation zu beobachten. Peter kämpfte mit sich ehe er antwortete: "Nein, ich möchte ihn anrufen."

Es wurde immer seltsamer, fand Justus. "Peter das geht nicht, es gibt hier kein Telefon und hier ist striktes Handyverbot. Warum willst du ihn anrufen?", erklärte er so behutsam er konnte und fragte vorsichtig nach.

"Ich -", fing Peter an und brach ab. "Er weiß bestimmt nicht, daß ich hier bin", meinte er danach. 

"Und du möchtest, daß er es weiß?", vergewisserte Justus sich. "Ja", sagte Peter klar aber sehr leise. "Ich kann ihn für dich anrufen, später. Was soll ich ihm sagen?", bot Justus an. Peter lag zwar still da, aber das Monitoringgerät zeigte stark erhöhte Werte an, das Piepsen der Warntöne wurde schon fast zum Dauerton, Justus verstand es nicht, aber Peter stand unter massiven Stress.

"Das ich hier bin, daß ich ihn sehen will, wenn er zurück ist", beantwortete Peter seine Frage. "Okay das mache ich", versprach Justus, "hast du seine Nummer?" 

Auf einmal beruhigte Peter sich, die Warntöne wurden ruhiger, erwiderte seinen Griff um die Hand und die Krankenschwester ging ins Überwachungszimmer zurück, kam aber nochmal kurz zurück, um ihm einen Zettel und Stift zu geben.   
Peter konzentrierte sich, um ihm die Nummer auswendig aufzusagen. Es fiel ihm sehr schwer, obwohl er die Nummer wohl gut kannte, was Justus überraschte und direkt darauf schlief Peter schon wieder ein.  
Bob hatte ihn vorgewarnt, daß er immer nur kurz wach war, aber so hatte er sich das nicht vorgestellt. Peter überschlief daß der Arzt kam, der ihnen nach der OP über Peters Zustand informiert hatte und kündigte an, daß Peter morgen vermutlich dann auf eine normale Station verlegt werden könnte.

Weitere zwei Stunden saß er da und es war einfach nur schrecklich. Er fühlte sich so machtlos und die Zeit schien nicht vergehen zu wollen, wo nahm Bob verdammt nochmal die Kraft her jeden Tag hier 10 Stunden zu sitzen?

Peter wachte erneut auf und reagierte direkt viel ruhiger. Leise erzählte er Peter: "Der Arzt war da, er meint vermutlich kannst du morgen auf Normalstation verlegt werden." "Okay. Danke", hauchte Peter kraftlos. "Das bedeutet daß morgen Inspektor Cotta kommt um mit dir zu reden, meinst du, du schaffst das?", fing Justus hoffnungsvoll ein Gespräch an und bekam dann große Zweifel, ob er Peter nicht damit bereits überforderte.

"Ich weiß nicht, ich bin so müde", antwortete Peter auch direkt unsicher. "Das wird morgen sicher besser werden," versicherte er Peter mit einem Lächeln. "Dein Dad wird mich bald ablösen", sagte er um Peter darauf ein wenig vorzubereiten. Deren letzte Begegnung war tendenziell noch negativer belasteter als ihre und das hatte schon gereicht um Peter zu überfordern.

"Ich will ihn nicht sehen," sagte Peter leise aber bestimmt. Justus konnte es verstehen. Er hatte sich mit Bob mehrfach darüber unterhalten und sie hatten in diesem Bereich sich ein wenig belesen. Sie waren an dem Punkt gekommen, an dem sie erkannten, daß das Problem seelische Vernachlässigung hieß. Sie hatten ein wenig die Hoffnung, daß die Shaws nun wachgerüttelt waren, doch damit es besser werden konnte, musste Kontakt her. Jetzt waren seine Eltern bereit, hier war Peter außerdem geschützt vor Stress. Es war einfach sinnvoll, also versuchte er Peter Mut zu machen. "Peter, aber er möchte dich sehen. Es geht ihm schlecht, es tut ihm total Leid. Gib ihm die Chance sich zu entschuldigen und wenigstens jetzt für dich da zu sein .. und ich habe mich auch noch nicht entschuldigt. Ich hätte nicht sagen dürfen, daß ich dich nicht mehr sehen will. Das stimmt nämlich nicht."  
"Wirklich?", fragte Peter ihn total ungläubig, was ihm einen schmerzhaften Stich versetzte.  
"Ja wirklich es tut mir Leid", entschuldigte er sich erneut.  
Justus war sich sicher daß Peter seine Entscheidung erleichtert aufgenommen hatte, trotzdem war das Monitoringgerät so stressig, daß die Krankenschwester zu ihnen kam und nachfragt was los war. Justus erklärte es ihr mit wenigen gut gewählten Worten und wartete bis Peter erneut eingeschlafen war, bevor er zur Schleuse ging.

Mr Andrews kam gerade erst an, obwohl Justus etwas länger bei Peter geblieben war wie ausgemacht war. Na klar konnte sowas passieren, aber es stimmte Justus nicht gerade optimistisch. 

Justus wollte Mr Shaw schnell auf den aktuellen Stand bringen, doch er winkte nur ab, ließ ihn gar nicht richtig zu Wort kommen, sondern sagte nur: "Ich habe jetzt eh ein Gespräch beim Arzt, da erfahre ich alles Wissenswerte."

Und jetzt hatte Justus sogar ein richtig schlechtes Gefühl zu gehen.

Er dachte daran, daß er Skinny informieren sollte, vielleicht beantwortete ja Skinny ihm die ein oder andere Frage. Doch auch das lief nicht wie er es sich erhofft hatte. Skinnys Handy war aus und es meldete sich nur die Mailbox. Also hinterließ er eine Nachricht.


	22. Kapitel 18 2. Teil

Peter musste schlucken als er nach dem nächsten Aufwachen Justus vor sich erkannte. Er konnte jetzt keine Vorwürfe ertragen, sofort piepste wieder dieses nervige Ding, an dem er verkabelt war. 

"Hey Peter," sagte Justus ungewohnt weich. "Beruhig dich bitte. Ich möchte dir helfen. Sag mir was ich tun soll. Ich bin so froh, daß du lebst."  
Er fühlte sich überfordert von Justus Anwesenheit, auch wenn er noch nichts gesagt hatte was wie ein Vorwurf klang. "Bob," versuchte er zu fordern.  
"Bob war 10 Stunden hier Peter, er muss mal schlafen, duschen, essen was anderes anziehen. Er kommt morgen früh wieder", antwortete Justus immer noch weich und ruhig.  
"Skinny," sagte er ganz leise und dennoch piepste dieses Ding wieder los. "Was ist mit Skinny?", fragte Justus direkt. Es war eine blöde Idee von ihm, wird ihm direkt klar, nach Skinny zu fragen, aber er und Bob das waren gerade die einzigen Menschen die er gerne um sich haben wollte. Doch Skinny war in Mexiko... und dort würde er noch eine Weile bleiben. Ihm lief eine Träne über das Gesicht.

"Wir wissen daß es Skinny nicht war, glaubst du er hat was damit zu tun?" fragte er behutsam.

Es erschreckte Peter, daß Justus Skinny so etwas zutraute, also rang er sich durch zu sagen: "Nein, ich möchte ihn anrufen..."

"Peter das geht nicht, es gibt hier kein Telefon und hier ist striktes Handyverbot. Warum willst du ihn anrufen?" 

"Ich -"  
Mist was konnte er Justus bloß sagen? Er war gänzlich überfordert und das doofe Ding piepste immer schlimmer und steigerte seinen Streß noch. "Er weiß bestimmt nicht, daß ich hier bin."

"Und du möchtest, daß er es weiß?", fragte Justus, aber es klang gar nicht nach ihm. So ruhig kannte er ihn gar nicht. "Ja."  
"Ich kann ihn für dich anrufen, später. Was soll ich ihm sagen?", bot ihm Justus an.  
Peter gab innerlich auf, sollte Justus es halt wissen, vermutlich würde dieses piepsende Ding gleich ein Dauerton erzeugen, wenn Justus ihn gleich nieder machte, aber was soll's Er sammelte sich und sagte: "Das ich hier bin, daß ich ihn sehen will, wenn er zurück ist."

"Okay das mache ich, hast du seine Nummer?", meinte Justus immernoch ruhig. Peter konnte es nicht fassen: Justus blieb so ruhig, das hatte er überhaupt nicht erwartet. Er beruhigte sich dadurch selbst auch wieder. Erst jetzt nahm er wahr, daß Justus seine Hand hielt, wie Bob zuvor. Er verstand die Veränderung von Justus nicht, aber sie war sehr angenehm und beruhigend.  
Er konzentrierte sich um Justus die Nummer auswendig aufzusagen, er schaffe es, aber er hatte seine Mühe damit, normalerweise konnte er sie in und auswendig. Mit der Ruhe kam die Müdigkeit zurück und als er wieder aufwachte hatte er das Gefühl, das richtig viel Zeit vergangen war.  
Justus saß immernoch bei ihm und hielt seine Hand. "Der Arzt war da, er meint vermutlich kannst du morgen auf Normalstation verlegt werden."  
"okay. danke."  
"Das bedeutet daß morgen Inspektor Cotta kommt um mit dir zu reden, meinst du, du schaffst das?"  
War das sein Ernst? Er schlief doch ständig ein, wie sollte er da eine Aussage machen? "Ich weiß nicht, ich bin so müde", sagte er zweifelnd.  
"Das wird morgen sicher besser werden," versicherte Justus ihm zuversichtlich.  
"Dein Dad wird mich bald ablösen", fing Justus vorsichtig ein neues Thema an.  
"Ich will ihn nicht sehen," sagte Peter leise aber bestimmt. Der Gedanke seinen Dad zu sehen war fürchterlich. Er sah in seinen Erinnerungen ganz genau vor sich, wie sein Dad ihn rausgeworfen hatte.  
"Peter, aber er möchte dich sehen. Es geht ihm schlecht, es tut ihm total Leid. Gib ihm die Chance sich zu entschuldigen und wenigstens jetzt für dich da zu sein .. und ich habe mich auch noch nicht entschuldigt. Ich hätte nicht sagen dürfen, daß ich dich nicht mehr sehen will. Das stimmt nämlich nicht."  
"Wirklich?", fragte Peter ungläubig. Ihm steckten die Rauswürfe noch sehr in den Knochen und ganz besonders der von seinem Dad.  
"Ja wirklich es tut mir Leid", entschuldigte sich Justus erneut.  
Die Aussicht gleich seinen Dad wiederzusehen, stresste ihn aber mehr als ihn die Aussöhnung mit Justus erleichterte, was das Gerät mit so nervigen Gepiepse quittiert, daß die Krankenschwester zu ihnen kam und nachfragte was los war.  
Letztendlich war es dann aber so, daß er so erschöpft war, vom davor Stress haben, daß er einschlief und die 5 Stunden die sein Dad bei ihm war komplett verschlief. 

***

Seine Mum war es stattdessen, die müde an seinem Bett saß als er vermutlich mitten in der Nacht wieder aufwachte. Ein trauriges Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. "Hallo Peter," flüsterte sie leise.  
"Mum," Seine Stimme war zittrig und brüchig als er sprach. "Ich dachte Dad wäre..."  
"Er war 5 Stunden hier, du hast sehr lange geschlafen. Ich bin jetzt auch schon sehr lange da."  
Peter überlegte ob es falsch war, daß er darüber froh war oder ob es ihm Leid tun sollte. Seine Mum ergriff seine Hand und streichelte seine Wange. "Ist es wirklich wahr?", fragte sie und ließ ihn wieder los. "Was, Mum?", fragte er irritiert.

"Das du dich an fremde Männer verkauft hast", sagte sie angewidert? Seiner Mum fiel es unglaublich schwer das Auszusprechen und Peter spürte deutlich wie schlimm sie es fand. Wenn sie wirklich angewidert war, galt das dann ihm oder der Situation?

"Ja", antwortete er kurz und knapp. Irgendwas brodelte in ihm und ließ dieses verfluchte Ding wieder schneller Piepsen. Tränen liefen ihr über das Gesicht. "Sind wir wirklich so schlechte Eltern, daß du lieber auf der Straße lebst und dich prostituierst, statt zu uns zu kommen?", fragte sie traurig? beleidigt? Peter konnte es nicht einschätzen.

Seine Mum tat ihm Leid und gleichzeitig Machen ihre Worte ihn gerade richtig sauer. War das Hohn, Provokation oder Ignoranz? Er fühlte sich von ihr verarscht, was sollte das? Sofort protestierte das Gerät hinter ihm mit Pieptönen. "Mum hör zu. Ich habe nicht auf der Straße gelebt, sondern bei einem Freund, aber ich bin davor zu euch gekommen, ich habe euch gesagt, daß es mir schlecht geht, daß ich Zeit brauche, aber Dad hat mich immer nur massiv unter Druck gesetzt und du hast nichts dazu gesagt. Abgesehen davon habe ich doch gemacht was er wollte, ich habe Geld verdient!", antwortete er so scharf wie er es gerade konnte. Ihm wurde richtig schlecht durch die Aufregung und das Gerät piepste jetzt in mehreren Tönen und die Krankenschwester kam ins Zimmer gestürzt  
"Es tut uns Leid, wir haben etwas falsch gemacht. Lass uns reden und zieh wieder bei uns ein", versuchte seine Mum ihm entgegenzukommen.  
"Ich denke sie gehen jetzt besser, solche Gespräche sind für Peter noch viel zu früh!", mischte die Krankenschwester sich resolut ein.   
"Ich kann das nicht so einfach entscheiden. Ich brauche Zeit", antwortete Peter trotzdem noch.  
"Okay." Sie nickte und stand mit einem Blick auf die Krankenschwester auf. "Ich muss jetzt eh los, Bob wird vermutlich bereits in der Schleuse sitzen. Ich komme dann am Abend oder in der Nacht wieder", verabschiedete sie sich ohne ihn auch nur richtig dabei anzusehen.


	23. Kapitel19

Tatsächlich kam einige Minuten später Bob zu Peter ins Zimmer rein. Peter bekam ein zaghaftes Lächeln zustande, als Bob eintrat und sah wie eine große Last von ihm abfiel. Bob setzte sich wieder auf dem Stuhl neben Peters Krankenbett und griff dessen Hand, "Guten Morgen, schön das du wach bist", begrüßte Bob ihn.

"Guten Morgen, Bob. Danke das du da bist", grüßte er zurück. Er war erleichtert, daß Bob nun wieder bei ihm war und er sich nicht mit seinen Eltern auseinander setzen musste.

"Deine Mum hat gerade noch kurz mit dem Arzt geredet, du wirst gleich auf Normalstation gebracht, dann würden meine Eltern auch gerne vorbei kommen, wenn das okay für dich ist. Von denen soll ich dich auch ganz lieb grüßen", erzählte Bob gelassen.

"Danke. Klingt gut. Ja schon aber Justus meinte Cotta will dann auch noch kommen und ich schlafe ständig ein", erwiderte Peter darauf, als er darüber nachdachte, wieviel er gestern geschlafen haben musste.

"Das wird sich heute ändern, einige der Medikamente werden mit der Verlegung runterdosiert, du wirst sicher noch Pausen brauchen und zwischendrin immer wieder etwas schlafen, aber nicht mehr so wie gestern", erklärte Bob ihm ganz ruhig.

Peter nickte nur leicht, er war jetzt bereits schon wieder müde, dabei hatte er ja die Nacht durchgeschlafen und war gerade mal eine Viertel Stunde wach. Er verschränkte seine Finger mit Bobs, um noch mehr zu spüren, daß er da war und schloß die Augen.

Zwei Stunden später wachte er in seinem Zimmer auf Normalstation auf. Hier sah der Raum direkt deutlich freundlicher aus, fiel ihm auf, obwohl Peter eigentlich gar nicht darauf geachtet hatte und das Zimmer auf der Intensivstation gar nicht genauer beschreiben könnte. Tatsächlich fühlte er sich auch deutlich wacher als gestern irgendwann einmal. Auf der einen Seite saß Bob und hielt seine Hand und auf der anderen Seite stand Frühstück. Er hatte schon lange nicht mehr so richtig gefrühstückt und freute sich darauf, richtete sich auf und Schmerzen in Arme, Brust und Bauch ließen ihn sofort wieder abbrechen. Ein gequältes Stöhnen kam über seine Lippen und Bob sprang auf. "Peter, mach langsam! Du bist zwar nicht mehr auf Intensivstation, aber deswegen bist du noch lange nicht fit."

"Ich wollte mich doch nur aufrichten und was essen", jammerte er frustriert. "Warte ich helfe dir," bot Bob ihm an und richtete mit einer Fernbedienung die Rückenlehne des Bettes auf. Peter kam sich total doof vor dabei und konnte den Frust nicht unterdrücken: "Na super, jetzt bin ich zum Komplettkrüppel geworden."

"Peter! Hör auf damit Du bist kein Krüppel, du bist schwer verletzt", sagte Bob bestimmt.

"Wo ist der Unterschied, wenn ich mich nicht mal ohne Hilfsmittel alleine aufsetzen kann?", fragte Peter ihn ungehalten, auch wenn er wusste, daß es Bob gegenüber nicht fair war.

Doch Bob ließ sich nicht wirklich davon aus der Ruhe bringen und erklärte ihm ruhig und bestimmt wie einem trotzigen Dreijährigen: "Der Unterschied ist: Das heilt aber auch wieder. Peter hör zu, du hast 7 Stichverletzungen von 10 cm Tiefe, davon zwei in die Schulter, zwei in den Armen und drei in den Bauch. Davon hat ein Stich deine Milz und ein Stich deine Niere in Mitleidenschaft gezogen. Dazu kommen zig harmlose bis tiefe Kratzer. Teilweise war es nur 1 cm in eine andere Richtung und du hättest nicht bis zum Eintreffen der Rettungskräfte überlebt. Es wurde eine Menge Muskelgewebe beschädigt und bis das alles heilt, tut dir das Bewegen weh, vor allem jetzt, wo die Schmerzmittelgabe zurückgefahren wird. Gib dir doch einfach selbst mal etwas Zeit."

Eigentlich war es Peter vollkommen klar, daß Bob Recht hat, dennoch frustrierte es ihn, so hilflos zu sein. Das Frühstück nur noch ein kleiner Trost, vor allem weil Bob ihm helfen musste. Das Gespräch mit dem Arzt bei der Visite, trug auch nicht gerade zur Verbesserung seiner Laune bei. Für die nächsten Tage durfte er noch nicht einmal aufstehen, der Rest war für ihn nur halb so interessant und er hörte kaum noch zu.

Deutlich besser fühlte er sich als Mr. Andrews sein Zimmer betrat. Sein Lächeln war warm und ehrlich. Langsam beugte er sich zu ihm runter, umarmte ihn sehr vorsichtig. Eine Umarmung die zwar trotzdem ein wenig schmerzte, nicht lange dauerte, die ihn aber so berührte, daß er weinen musste und gleichzeitig so gut tat, Halt gab, Trost spendete.

"Ich wünschte du hättest mein Angebot angenommen, aber es steht immernoch, wann immer du möchtest", sagte er, als er sich einen Stuhl herangezogen und neben Bob gesetzt hatte.

"Ich ..." fing Peter an und brach direkt wieder ab. Er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte, mehr noch er wusste selbst überhaupt nicht wo er stand, was er wollte und was nicht. Er hatte noch gar keine richtige Zeit gehabt, seine Gedanken zu sortieren.  
"Du brauchst nichts sagen, Peter", kam ihm Mr Andrews zuvor, "ich erwarte von dir jetzt keine Entscheidung. Ich möchte nur das du weißt das es steht. Okay?"  
"Ja, Danke."

***

Am Nachmittag kam Justus in Begleitung mit Inspektor Cotta und einem Arzt in sein Zimmer. Der Inspektor sah aus als sei er in den letzten Monaten um mehrere Jahre gealtert. Er sah Peter an und Peter überlegte wie er es einordnen sollte. War der Inspektor traurig? Sicher war er sich da nicht.

Zunächst wollte der Arzt kurz mit Peter reden, um einzuschätzen, ob er fit genug war und ob er mit dem Inspektor überhaupt reden möchte oder lieber noch nicht. Peter entschied sich dafür, schließlich kannte er Cotta schon lange und vertraute ihm. Der Arzt blieb dabei im Hintergrund im Zimmer, während Inspektor Cotta sich den Stuhl, den Mr Andrews als er ging wieder an den Tisch gestellt hatte, wieder direkt neben Peters Bett zog und sich setzte. 

Mit einem traurigen Lächeln bedachte er Peter, als er ihn ansprach: "Hallo Peter. Ich bin froh, daß du dich wieder etwas erholt hast. Ich hatte riesige Angst um dich, als ich dich auf dem Parkplatz liegen sah. Ich dachte du stirbst mir unter den Händen weg."

"Sie waren dort, auf dem Parkplatz?", fragte Peter verwundert.

"Ja. Ich war mit meinen Kollegen, wegen einer ganz anderen Sache unterwegs. Wir waren bereits auf dem Rückweg nach Rocky Beach auf dem Highway, als der Notruf einging. Wir waren nur hundert Meter vor der Abfahrt, von der man direkt auf den Weg zum Parkplatz kommt, deswegen bekamen wir den Einsatz, Die Kollegen vor uns im Wagen, schafften die Abfahrt schon nicht mehr und setzten deshalb zur Verfolgung des Fahrzeugs an, in dem der Täter flüchtete und wir fuhren ab. Eine gewisse Cecilia die lieber Cessy genannt werden möchte, hatte den Notruf abgesetzt und gerade begonnen erste Hilfe zu leisten. Alleine ohne irgendwas hätte sie es vermutlich nicht geschafft, dir das Leben zu retten. Sie war ziemlich überfordert und stand unter Schock, aber wenn sie nicht so schnell den Notruf abgesetzt hätte, hättest du den Angriff nicht überlebt."

Peter musste sich ganz schön konzentrieren, um die Flut an Informationen aufzunehmen. Er hatte das Gefühl, daß es nicht genügend war, dennoch wusste er nicht mehr darauf zu sagen, als: "Danke."

"Peter, was hast du dort gemacht?", fragte nun Inspektor Cotta und klang nun sehr routiniert wieder. "Ich bin dort anschaffen gegangen," sagte Peter tonlos und unter den Blicken von Justus, Bob, Inspektor Cotta und dem Arzt, die allesamt nichts sagten, schämte er sich auf einmal dafür.

"Ich hatte gehofft, daß es nicht stimmt", sagte Inspektor Cotta und klang dabei sehr betroffen, "kannst du mir schildern was vorgefallen ist?"

"Cessy und ich wollten noch zu einem Konzert in einem Club, wir hatten noch nicht genug Geld beisammen, für Eintritt und Getränke. Es war einfach nichts los, auf dem Parkplatz und wir hatten gerade beschlossen aufzugeben. Cessy wollte nur noch mal aufs Klo gehen, als doch noch ein Auto angefahren kam. Es war ein dunkler SUV, dem Kennzeichen nach aus LA. Der Fahrer war mir sofort unangenehm-", erzählte Peter langsam und versuchte sich an die Details des Abends zurück zu erinnern.

"Was war der Grund, daß er dir unangenehm war?", unterbrach ihn Cotta aufmerksam fragend. 

Peter dachte nach. "Er wirkte kalt, steif. Er fragte nur: 'Sex für Cash?'. Erfahrungsgemäß sind die Typen die so fragen die Unangenehmsten, das sind die, denen man komplett am Arsch vorbei geht. Normalerweise schlage ich bei solchen Typen, gerne noch was drauf, aber in diesem Fall habe ich es gelassen. Dieser Mann war einfach total extrem und er hat mir von Anfang an Angst gemacht", erklärte er langsam.

"Kannst du das etwas näher erläutern, Peter?", hakte Inspektor Cotta nachdenklich nach. Er hatte den Blick konzentriert auf Peter ruhen und rieb sich dabei sein Kinn.

"Er hat nicht gegrüßt, er hat nicht abgeklärt, was ich mache oder machen soll oder nicht, da war kein unsicheres Zögern, aber er war sehr angespannt. Die Anspannung war schon fast greifbar. Ich habe es zunächst versucht mit Freundlichkeit, doch er blieb eiskalt. Er hat mir gesagt, was ich machen soll und ich habe meine Bedingungen genannt. Auch da hat er nix zu gesagt, er hat mich nur angesehen und bezahlt."

"Was wollte er von dir?", hakte Inspektor Cotta berufsmäßig routiniert nach.

"Er wollte, daß ich ihm erst einen blase und mich dann von ihm ficken lasse", antwortete Peter der sich auch wieder etwas sicherer fühlte, als er merkte, daß alle sachlich und nicht anklagend damit umgingen.

"Was für Bedingungen hast du gestellt?", fragte Cotta weiter.

"80 Dollar, Vorkasse, safe und mit Gleitgel", wiederholte Peter seinen Standartsatz routiniert.

Inspektor Cotta nickte wissend: "Er hat dir das Geld gegeben und damit ja eingewilligt. Wie ging es dann weiter?"

"Er machte keine Anstalten den Ort zu wechseln. Die meisten tun das, die nehmen einen mit ins Gebüsch, zu den Toiletten oder ins Auto, manche fahren weiter hinten auf den Parkplatz, einige nehmen einen mit nach Hause, aber nur auf Absprache. Normalerweise wäre ich zur Bank und hätte mich darauf gesetzt, wegen meinem kaputten Knie, aber er war unheimlich, ich wollte ihn nicht bitten, es nur hinter mich bringen und da bin ich vorsichtig runter auf die Knie gegangen. Ich öffnete seine Hose und bemerkte daß er sich bewegt und sah etwas aufblitzen und schon stach er auf mich ein." 

Dieses bewusste Erinnern an diesen Angriff, trieb ihm Tränen in die Augen. Es machte ihm Angst daran zurück zu denken. Er schluchzte und sofort, kam Bob näher ran und ergriff seine Hand.

"Es kam also zu keinerlei sexuellen Handlungen zwischen dir und ihm?", vergewisserte sich Inspektor Cotta. Offensichtlich war das ein wichtiges Detail für ihn.

"Nein," bestätigte Peter seine Angabe, schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte die Angst die sich bei ihm eingenistet hatte abzuschütteln, aber es gelang nicht. Die Angst saß ihm quälend im Nacken.

"Du hast also vor ihm auf dem Boden gekniet, als er auf dich einstach?" hakte Inspektor Cotta immernoch komplett ruhig und sachlich routiniert nach.  
"Ja. Also... Am Anfang," schränkte Peter ein und fing dann zu erzählen. Er wurde immer schneller und zittriger dabei, wollte diesen Teil schnell hinter sich bringen: "Ich kniete vor ihm und ich nahm nur die Bewegung wahr und dann hatte ich riesige Schmerzen in der Schulter und dann sah ich das blutige Messer. Ich bin aufgesprungen und wollte weg, fliehen, aber er setzte mir nach und hat immer wieder versucht auf mich einzustechen, einige Male hat er es auch geschafft. Es ging total schnell. Ich wusste daß er mich umbringen wollte, ich hatte Todesangst, ich glaube, ich habe geschrien ... Mein Knie hatte auf einmal versagt und ich bin gestürzt. Dann hat er sich über mich gebeugt und mir in den Bauch gestochen, dabei habe ich wohl das Bewusstsein verloren."

"Nun glücklicherweise hat er sich geirrt, denn der Mann dachte du seist tot und hat dann abgelassen und ist geflohen, hätte er weiter zugestochen, oder wärst du alleine gewesen, hättest du keine Chance gehabt das zu überleben, auch so war es nur Zufall, deswegen lautet die Anklage gegen den Täter auch auf versuchten Mord," erklärte ihm Inspektor Cotta, immernoch mit einer angenehm, sachlichen Ruhe.

"Warum wollte er mich umbringen?", fragte Peter entsetzt. Er wusste es die ganze Zeit, daß er ihn getötet hätte, aber warum?, bisher hatte er noch keine Zeit gehabt, sich mit der Frage auseinander zu setzen. "Ich kannte ihn doch gar nicht, ich habe ihm nie etwas getan."

Cotta seufzte schwer und erklärt Peter leise. "Wir nennen das Hassverbrechen, wenn Jemand eine ganze Gruppe an Menschen hasst, die irgendwie anders sind als er und dann irgendwann einen oder mehrere attackiert, von Hass getrieben, obwohl er ihn oder sie nicht kennt. Rassisten die Schwarze angreifen gehören auch dazu. Solche Hassverbrechen gibt es aus unterschiedlichen Gründen, auf andere Ethnien, andere Herkunftsländer, andrer Religionen, anderes Geschlecht oder Sexualität, manchmal auch wegen anderer Lebenseinstellungen. Dieser Mann hat dich angegriffen, weil er davon überzeugt ist, daß du schwul bist."

"Das bin ich auch, aber das ist doch kein Grund mich umzubringen."

"Für normale Menschen definitiv nicht. Nach seinen Angaben wollte er zu Cessy und ist davon ausgegangen, das du ihr Zuhälter bist und er davon ausging, daß du sie rufst, statt selber Hand anzulegen. Er behauptet sich von dir sexuell belästigt gefühlt zu haben."

"Aber ich bin kein Zuhälter, er hätte doch nur sagen brauchen, daß er zu Cessy will!", würgte Peter gestresst hervor.

"Damit kommt er doch nicht durch!", rief Justus ungewohnt emotional, "das ist doch absurd!"

"Nun ich glaube das auch nicht, ich denke sein Anwalt möchte damit die Strafe nach unten drücken. Keine Ahnung wieviel Erfolg das verspricht. Bestenfalls erkenne ich für ihn ein Mißverständnis und das kann er aufklären ohne mit dem Messer direkt mehrfach auf einen Unbewaffneten einzustechen. Aber das haben andere zu entscheiden."

Tränen sammelten sich erneut in Peters Augen und er könnte nur noch heulen. Das wollte er aber nicht vor den Anderen, also schloß er kurz die Augen und sich zu sammeln und zu beruhigen.

***

Als Peter die Augen wieder öffnete, war er mit Bob und Justus alleine im Zimmer. Sie saßen am Tisch, auf dem sie ein Schachbrett aufgestellt hatten und noch am Spielen waren. "Bin ich wieder eingeschlafen?", fragte er etwas verwirrt.  
"Ja, Peter. Das war wohl noch zuviel. Du hast jetzt eine Stunde geschlafen", beantwortete Justus ihm seine dumme Frage. "Es tut mir Leid", sagte Peter, dem es unangenehm war, daß er Inspektor Cotta die Arbeit schwer machte.

"Dir braucht das nicht Leid zu tun. Einige Fragen hast du Inspektor Cotta schon beantworten können, dir fehlt halt noch deine gewohnte Kraft. Er kommt in ein paar Tagen wieder", versicherte ihm Bob locker und schlug mit seiner Dame einen Bauern von Justus.  
Schweigen trat ein, vielleicht um ihn zu schonen, vielleicht wussten sie auch nur nicht wie sie mit ihm umgehen sollten nach dem was sie gehört hatten oder vielleicht wollten sie auch bloß ihr Schachspiel beenden und er machte sich gerade selbst verrückt.

Die Tür ging auf und Skinny kam herein. Er sah blaß und müde aus. Doch auch der Ansatz von einem Lächeln, als er ihn sah, trat auf sein Gesicht. "Skinny!" rief Peter ihm erleichtert entgegen, froh ihn wieder zu sehen, ohne darüber nachzudenken, daß die Situation gerade echt schwierig wurde. Skinny eilte ohne sich umzusehen zu ihm und hielt ihn fest, küsste ihn und Peter erwiderte den Kuss. Peter hatte gerade völlig ausgeblendet, daß sie nicht alleine waren und Skinny hatte es noch gar nicht mitbekommen, zugegeben aus dem Blickwinkel kaum möglich.  
"Scheiße, was ist passiert?" fragt er ihn zwischen mehreren hektischen Küssen. "Ich bin so schnell wie möglich aus Mexiko zurückgekommen. Es tut mir Leid, daß ich nicht schneller hier war."  
"Er wollte mich umbringen!", würgte Peter gequält hervor.  
"Wer? Dein Dad?", fragte Skinny schockiert und seine Mimik wurde hart, Wut erschien in seinem Blick.  
Peter schüttelte schnell mit dem Kopf und widersprach: "Nein so schlimm wie deiner, ist meiner nicht. Es... war ein Freier."  
Skinny atmete hektisch, versuchte sich zu beruhigen, doch es fiel ihm schwer. Skinny war nun mal kein besonders ausgeglichener Mensch. "Ich weiß gerade nicht, ob ich gut finden soll, daß es dein Vater nicht war, oder schlimm, mit was für Abschaum du fickst."

"Beides?", schlug Peter unsicher vor, "aber ich habe mit ihm nicht... also noch nicht. Er hat davor schon versucht mich umzubringen, bevor ich irgendwas mit ihm gemacht habe, oder er mit mir."

"Du hättest es aber", sagte Skinny hart. Es stimmte zweifellos aber es tat weh, es jetzt so zu hören. Peter schluckte, nickte und brach in Tränen aus. Das rief Bob auf den Plan der sich von hinten zu Wort meldete: "Das ist zu früh, Skinny! Peter muss noch geschont werden. Er darf sich nicht aufregen."

Skinny zuckte erschrocken zusammen, ließ Peter los als sei er giftig und wirbelte herum. Skinny und Justus funkelten sich beide böse und erschrocken zugleich an. Bob der seinen Schreck scheinbar gerade überwunden hatte, hielt Justus am Arm fest. Das konnte nicht gut gehen, wie sollte er sich denn da nicht aufregen?

Doch es geschah ein Wunder, keiner der drei sagte etwas. Sie schwiegen, aber alle drei waren angespannt, belauerten sich und dann sahen sie ihn an. 

Peter wurde schlecht, er bekam kaum Luft. Er wusste auf was es hinauslief, auf was es hinauslaufen mußte, aber er wollte das nicht. Er streckte seine Hand aus, aber Skinny ergriff sie nicht. "Das funktioniert nicht, du musst dich entscheiden", sagte er und Peter musste nicht erst fragen um es zu verstehen. 

Skinny hatte Recht, das wusste Peter aber wie sollte er sich nur so entscheiden? Er liebte Skinny, wirklich. Doch es war auch nicht einfach mit ihm, das Leben daß sie zusammen führten war es nicht. Er hatte nach dem Angriff, der Todesangst und der Befragung von Cotta Angst wieder auf den Parkplatz zu gehen und er wusste keine Möglichkeit wie es anders gehen sollte. Und da waren Bob und Justus auf der anderen Seite, dieser Wunsch das wieder alles wie früher wird, so leicht und unbekümmert, brannte in ihm... "Es tut mir Leid, Skinny- ich-", schluchzte er hilflos.

Skinny verstand es auch so, quälte ihn nicht länger, er sagte nichts und zeigte keine Gefühlsregung. Er hatte seine Schutzmauer längst wieder hochgezogen. Er drehte sich um und ging kommentarlos aus dem Zimmer. 

Und Peter zerriß es innerlich. Es tat so verdammt weh. Scheiße hatte er das gerade wirklich zugelassen, getan? Er schlug sich die Hände vors Gesicht und schrie. Alles tat weh, innerlich und seine Verletzungen, aber das spielte keine Rolle. Bob war bei ihm aber auch das konnte ihn jetzt nicht trösten, am Liebsten wäre er Skinny hinterhergerannt... Schritte kamen näher und dann ging es ziemlich schnell und ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen.


	24. Kapitel 20

Dr Flint war noch einmal zu ihm gekommen, um ihn zu besuchen, ihm zu erklären was am Knie diesmal noch kaputt gegangen war und um ihm zu raten beim Laufen künftig immer eine Orthese zu tragen. Es war wirklich nett von ihm, denn eigentlich war Peter ja gar nicht mehr sein Patient und er machte das in seiner Freizeit, aber Peter wollte das alles gar nicht hören.

Auch Inspektor Cotta kam nicht nur beruflich, sondern auch privat einige Male Peter besuchen. Da Peter bei den Fragen immer wieder eingeschlafen war, zogen sich die Fragen für Peter gefühlte Ewigkeiten dahin und auch wenn Inspektor Cotta privat da war, stellte er ständig Fragen. Peter wusste, daß er das Interesse an seiner Person positiv bewerten sollte, aber er wollte sich mit vielen dieser privaten Fragen überhaupt nicht auseinander setzen.

Seine Eltern kamen jeden Tag vorbei, jeden Tag ein wenig kürzer und in der zweiten Woche oft nur noch seine Mum. Peter war nicht böse drum. Die Zeit in der seine Eltern da waren, waren total verkrampft, mehr als einmal hatte er vorgegeben zu schlafen um nichts sagen zu müssen. Sein Dad hatte sich entschuldigt, hatte zugegeben, daß er einen Fehler gemacht hatte, ihn so massiv unter Druck zu setzen. Aber trotzdem blieb es kalt, distanziert und schwierig zwischen ihnen. Ihm war klar weswegen, sie sagten nichts, aber sie schämten sich für ihn.

Viel entspannter waren die Besuche der Andrews, die ihm nie das Gefühl gaben auf der Anklagebank zu sitzen oder eine Schande zu sein. Und als das Wort Entlassung zum ersten Mal fiel, sprach er sie an, ob er nicht wieder zu ihnen könnte. Die Andrews willigten direkt ein und redeten mit seiner Mum, als sie etwas später kam. Mit dem überzeugenden Argument, daß bei ihnen rund um die Uhr jemand wäre, wenn er Hilfe braucht, stimmten sie zu. Sie wollte seine wichtigsten Sachen packen und ihnen bringen.

Auch Tante Mathilda war einmal vorbei gekommen und hatte ihm etwas von ihrem selbstgemachten Kirschkuchen gebracht. Sie war richtig erschrocken darüber, wie schlecht er aussah und meinte damit nicht nur die ganzen Verbände, das unvorteilhafte Krankenhaushemd oder seine Blässe, sondern erkannte wie niemand sonst, daß er ordentlich abgenommen hatte. Danach gab sie jeden Tag Justus ein Essenspaket für ihn mit.

Sogar Cessy und Elias kamen ihn besuchen. Cessy schockte mit ihrem bloßen Aussehen Justus total. Eine der ganz wenigen Situationen, die es schafften Peter zu amüsieren. Cessy kam rein, beugte sich zu ihm vor, um ihm zur Begrüßung ein Kuss links und rechts zu geben und hinter ihr lief Justus knallrot an. Peter fiel es überhaupt nicht schwer sich vorzustellen, welcher Anblick sich Justus bot. Er selbst sprang darauf zwar nicht an, aber er hatte oft gesehen wie Cessys Miniröckchen, Hot Pants oder Kleidchen nach oben gerutscht sind und Blick auf ihr Höschen freigaben. Cessy bekam das schnell mit, nachdem sie sich beruhigt und sich vergewissert hatte, daß Peter den Angriff überstanden hatte. Danach machte sie sich einen Spaß daraus, Justus richtig heftig anzubaggern und Peter genoß das Schauspiel wie Justus erfolgslos versuchte, sie nicht mit offenen Mund anzustarren oder seine Errektion zu verstecken.

Elias kam zu einer Zeit in der nur Bob da war und die beiden kamen ganz gut miteinander aus. Eigentlich nicht so verwunderlich, beide waren sie sehr umgänglich. "Skinny vermisst dich", meinte Elias nach einer Weile offen. "Hat er das gesagt?", fragte Peter irritiert und versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie weh ihm das gerade tat. Elias machte eine Bewegung die sowohl Kopfschütteln als auch Schulterzucken sein könnte. "Du kennst ihn doch. Ich glaube er war in der letzten Woche, seit er hier war, nicht mehr einen Moment klar und gestern war er auf Alkohol und irgendwas zum Aufputschen und hat sich danach mit Valium runtergebracht. Ich habe ihn heimgeschafft und solange ich bleiben konnte, habe ich auf ihn aufgepasst. Er hat die ganze Zeit über nur von dir geredet." 

"Ich vermisse ihn auch, aber er hat mich vor die Wahl gestellt und ich-" fing er an und brach ab. Es tat einfach zu weh. "-hast das einzig Richtige gemacht", beendete Elias und bestätigte ihn, "sieh dich an! Der Mann wollte dich umbringen! Warum meinst du bin ich zu dem Alten gezogen? Klar im Prinzip, mache ich immernoch nichts anderes als mich jeden Tag zu prostituieren, sogar wenn ich gerade flüssig bin. Es ekelt mich total an, aber es ist sicher! Der Alte ist nicht pervers. Und ich kenne ihn, ich habe ein sicheres Dach über den Kopf, genug zu Essen. Mehr noch, er hilft mir vom Valium zu kommen. Er besorgt es für mich und wir sind dabei es runterzudosieren. Ich nehme nur noch ein Viertel von dem, was ich genommen habe, als ich zu ihm gekommen bin."  
Bob schluckte und zog es vor nichts dazu zu sagen, aber hörte aufmerksam zu.   
"Klingt als wäre der Alte eine Chance für dich", merkte Peter an, er wollte lieber nicht darüber reden, was Skinny unter Einfluss seines persönlichem Wahrheitselixier so über ihn erzählt. Jeder Gedanke an Skinny tat einfach unglaublich weh. Als Skinny gegangen war hatten die Ärzte ihn ruhiggestellt und als er am nächsten Morgen aufgewacht war, hatten Justus und Bob wohl beschlossen, das Thema Skinny nicht mehr anzusprechen.

"Nein, das ist keine echte Chance mehr. Du hast noch eine Chance auf eine Zukunft, bei mir ist es vorbei, wenn du kannst nutze sie. Ich habe meine Chancen verbockt. Skinny weiß das und er gönnt es dir sogar. Er will eigentlich das du die Chance nutzt, aber er tut sich gerade auch selbst Leid. Und er hat Angst, daß du ihm einen Strick daraus drehst."

"Das würde ich nie tun! Ich liebe ihn, auch wenn- ich habe doch auch Angst! Ich hatte Angst zu sterben und ich will nie mehr dorthin-!", brach es verzweifelt aus ihm heraus.

"Du hast zu Recht Angst, Peter! Und auch wenn Skinny und du es beide nicht wollt, wenn du zurück kommst, wenn du dich für Skinny entschieden hättest, würdest du früher oder später wieder dort landen. Er weiß das genauso wie wir zwei. Nutze deine Chance, mach es besser als ich!"

Peter nickte und hatte dann keine Kraft mehr. Er war Elias dankbar, daß er ihn besucht hatte, aber es war auch sehr belastend gewesen. Er schlief ein und als er aufwachte war nur noch Bob da. Peter spürte deutlich, daß Bob Fragen hatte, aber er ignorierte es und Bob nahm es hin.

Zwei Wochen war Peter im Krankenhaus gewesen, bis er entlassen wurde. Gesund ging anders, aber immerhin brauchte er keine ärztliche Betreuung mehr. Noch immer hatte er große Schmerzen in der Schulter, weswegen er auch nicht mit Krücken laufen konnte, sondern warten musste, bis er nur mit der Knieschiene laufen durfte. Auch sein Knie tat weh und die Stellen in denen das Messer tief eingedrungen war, jetzt wo er kaum Schmerzmittel noch bekam. 

Die Andrews kümmerten sich gut um ihn, mehr noch als beim letzten Mal, aber irgendwas fühlte sich einfach falsch an. Ihm fehlte etwas. Das Problem war, das was ihm am meisten fehlte, das war das was er nicht haben konnte, nicht haben durfte. Er hätte fast alles dafür gegeben mit Skinny zusammen einen Joint zu rauchen, zu knutschen, sich gegenseitig mit Fast Food füttern... Nur sein Leben nicht und er hatte so eine Angst, daß das der Preis war. 

Er hatte das Gästezimmer der Andrews als eigenes Zimmer bekommen, so hatte er die Möglichkeit sich zurück zu ziehen wann immer er wollte und das nutzte er auch, direkt nach dem er aus dem Krankenhaus ankam. Die Andrews akzeptierten es. Ansonsten machte Mr Andrews häufig Vorschläge, was er tun könnte, einen Film schauen, Musik hören, etwas schreiben, beim Kochen helfen...

Direkt am ersten Abend, als sie noch zusammen am Esstisch saßen, Justus war auch da, kam Inspektor Cotta mit Nachrichten. Er hatte für Peter sich sehr eingesetzt und da es "das erste Mal war und es ja gar nicht so weit kam" und er in der Vergangenheit so vorbildlich war, war eine Anklage gegen ihn wegen Prostitution eingestellt worden, allerdings gab es jetzt ein Vermerk in seiner Akte und Cotta warnte ihn eindringlich, daß er nie wieder in diese Richtung auffallen durfte. Nun das zu versprechen fiel Peter leicht. Er hatte viel zu große Angst um noch einmal anschaffen zu gehen. Inspektor Cotta brachte ihm auch seine Sachen mit, die er bei sich hatte. Er überreichte ihm einen Beutel, mit seinem Schlüssel zu Skinnys Wohnung, seinem Portmonaie mit Führerschein und Ausweis, seinem Kippenpäckchen, mit 110$, einer Kippe und seinem Feuerzeug darin, einer Handvoll Kondome und einer Tube Gleitgel. Der Anblick des Schlüssels reichte aus, es fühlte sich an, als griff eine kalte Hand nach seinen Eingeweiden und drückte gnadenlos zu. Seine Augen brannten und es kostete Peter alle Kraft nicht den Tränen nachzugeben.

Wortlos ging er hinaus auf die Terrasse, zündete sich seine Kippe an und obwohl es bereits kühl war, legte er sich auf den Boden und schaute in den Nachthimmel, Kiipe Inn der einen, Skinnys Schlüssel in der anderen Hand. Kurz darauf hörte er Schritte und Bob und Justus waren ihm gefolgt. Sie setzten sich zu ihm und es war Bob, der die Stille zerriss: "Liebeskummer?"

Ertappt nickte Peter leicht, sagte aber nichts dazu. Doch Bob war wohl entschlossen, das Schweigen jetzt zu brechen: "Ich habe gesehen, daß da viele Gefühle zwischen euch sind, als er ins Krankenhaus gestürmt kam. Ich sehe wie du leidest. Und ich habe Elias gehört, daß es ihm wohl auch so geht, aber ich verstehe es nicht. Wieso Skinny? Ich dachte immer du verabscheust ihn."

Peter seufzte. "Das war mal. Mit der Zeit habe ich ihn wirklich kennengelernt und mich in den Idioten verliebt", gab er traurig zu, zog an seiner Kippe und drehte sie zwischen seinen Fingern.

"Was heißt mit der Zeit?, wieviel Zeit. Wir hatten bis zu der Begegnung im Krankenhaus wirklich nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung, daß sich irgendwas zwischen euch geändert hat", fragte Bob neugierig.

"Das hat so ungefähr ein Monat gedauert, bis aus einer zwanglosen Affäre eine feste Beziehung wurde", antwortete Peter ruhig.

Bob schaute ihn eindringlich an. "Fang bitte ganz vorne an! Ich verstehe genauso wenig, wie das mit der Affäre gewesen sein soll. Ich habe darüber, seit ich es weiß, nachgedacht, aber ich verstehe es nicht, mir fehlt da etwas. Okay das du feststellst, daß du auf Typen stehst und Erfahrungen machen willst verstehe ich. Ich gehe davon aus, ich hatte bis dahin deutlich mehr Erfahrungen als du, es wundert mich im Nachhinein gar nicht mehr, warum die Beziehung mit dir und Kelly so schlecht lief, aber wie passt da Skinny rein? Mag sein daß ich als Hetero, das falsch sehe, aber so gut sieht Skinny jetzt nicht aus? eher durchschnittlich oder?", ließ Bob nicht locker.

"Kommt es dir bei deinen Freundinnen nur aufs Aussehen an?", entgegnete Peter irritiert. Gerade von Bob hatte er so einen Satz nicht erwartet.

"Nein natürlich nicht, Peter. Mir ist der Charakter sehr wichtig, aber du und Skinny ihr habt euch jahrelang gehasst. Das ist es was ich nicht verstehe, diesen Wandel. Sag mir was war der Punkt, daß du ihn auf einmal mit anderen Augen gesehen hast", verlangte Bob.

"Es interessiert dich wirklich?", fragte Peter überrascht und zog an seiner Kippe. "Ja klar", meinte Bob und schien wirklich ehrlich interessiert und auch Justus nickte offen neugierig. "Naja, das war kurz nach der Diagnose nach der Observation von diesem Langweiler, dessen Namen ich nicht einmal mehr weiß", fing Peter langsam an zu erzählen.

"Mr Baker", warf Bob ganz routiniert ein. "Ja, kann sein, jedenfalls hat Justus mir einen Spruch gedrückt-", setzte Peter seine Erklärung fort und wurde abermals unterbrochen, diesmal von Justus, der seine Sprache wieder gefunden hatte. "Das habe ich nicht", widersprach Justus und mischte sich an der Stelle in das Gespräch ein.

"Du hast mir noch mal deutlich gemacht, daß meine Aufgabe, ja nicht so schwer war, so leicht, daß sogar ich das noch schaffe", entgegnete Peter direkt. "Ich- Es tut mir Leid, wenn das so ankam. Ich wollte eigentlich dich etwas aufbauen", sagte Justus betroffen, scheinbar war es wirklich nicht so gemeint und hatte er tatsächlich mal wieder nicht realisiert, wie hart ihn das damals getroffen hatte.

Peter besann sich darauf, an welcher Stelle er stehengeblieben war und setzte fort: "Jedenfalls bin ich ziellos herumgelaufen und habe irgendwann, weil selbst das mit diesem Scheiß Knie nicht mehr richtig geht, auf einer Bank gesessen und wie Elias es nennt mir selbst Leid getan. Irgendwann war es dunkel und Skinny war da, drückte mir ebenfalls einen Spruch rein und ich bin ausgerastet."

"Inwiefern?", wollte Bob wissen. "Ich habe ihm mit einem Faustschlag, eins auf die Nase gegeben und wir haben uns geprügelt", gab Peter etwas verlegen zu. "Du hast Skinny geschlagen und das ging gut?", hakte zweifelndBob nach.

"Nun, er war total voll und da hatte ich eine Chance", räumte Peter ein, "abgesehen davon habe ich nicht nachgedacht. Ich war frustriert, sauer, enttäuscht und das war wie ein Ventil. Danach saßen wir auf dem Boden, ich habe ihm ein Taschentuch gegeben, um das Nasenbluten zu stoppen und ich sollte kurz seine Kippe halten und ja, keine Ahnung warum habe ich dran gezogen und ich habe mit ihnen dagesessen, geredet, geraucht und er war tatsächlich der Erste, der mir einen Arm umgelegt und mich getröstet hat. Ausgerechnet Skinny! Aber es hat gut getan." Peter zog ein letztes Mal an seiner Kippe und drückte sie aus.

"Und das war der Punkt wo du mit dem Rauchen angefangen hast?!", meinte Bob und Peter war sich nicht sicher ob das eine Feststellung oder eine Frage war. Er entschied sich darauf trotzdem zu antworten: "Ja ich kann es nicht erklären, aber ich fühle mich dann wirklich besser, aber alle haben mich sofort angegriffen, erst meine Eltern, dann ihr...." Peter machte eine kurze Pause und sah die betroffenen Gesichter seiner Freunde und entschloss sich darauf nicht weiter einzugehen und setzte fort: "Ich bin da schon meinen Eltern aus dem Weg gegangen und ich saß wie so oft alleine rum und als ich ein paar Tage später am Strand saß, kam Skinny zufällig vorbei und wir haben uns wieder geprügelt und auf einmal hatten wir Sex."

"Einfach so ?", fragten, jetzt beide überrascht.

"Ja! Ich war danach verwirrt und Skinny wohl auch und naja- Aber mir ging es danach richtig gut und als es wieder Stress mit meinen Eltern gab, bin ich zu ihm, weil ich wieder Sex mit ihm wollte. Es war wieder richtig gut und danach hat er mich zu Cessy, Elias und einigen anderen Bekannten mitgenommen."

"Verstehe", sagte Bob leise und dachte noch darüber nach. Peter wollte so gerne noch eine Kippe rauchen, doch er hatte keine mehr, immerhin hatte er jetzt Geld. Die Stimmung war gerade gut zwischen ihnen, ob er es riskieren sollte? Er gab sich einen Ruck. "Bob?", fragte Peter unsicher. "Ist es zu viel verlangt, wenn ich frage, ob du mich irgendwo hin fährst, wo ich ein neues Päckchen Kippen kaufen kann?"

Bob seufzte, tauschte einen Blick mit Justus aus, ehe er antwortete: "Bleib hier und schon dich, ich fahr schnell alleine."


	25. Kapitel 21

Peter machte bei den Andrews sehr schnelle Fortschritte in der Genesung, vor allem fühlte er sich deutlich besser, als im Krankenhaus. Mrs Andrews hatte sich Urlaub genommen, extra wegen ihm, in der Zeit zwischen seiner Entlassung und den Herbstferien von Bob. Mr Andrews arbeitete als Journalist auch viel von zuhause aus, bei ziemlich freier Zeiteinteilung und so war immer jemand für ihn da, aber er brauchte nur in "sein" Zimmer gehen, dann hatte er auch seinen Rückzugsort. Keiner trat ungebeten in sein Zimmer ein, keiner forderte etwas, keiner moserte an ihm herum, wenn er auf die Terrasse ging um eine zu rauchen. Es nahm viel Druck raus 

Es waren aber vor allem die kleinen, warmen Gesten der Andrews die ihm das Gefühl gaben, wirklich willkommen zu sein. Er hatte darüber nachgedacht und überlegt seit wann das bei ihm Zuhause nicht mehr war. Klar so herzlich wie die Andrews, waren seine Eltern noch nie, das war einfach nicht ihre Art. So heftig wie seit der Diagnose waren sie davor aber auch nie gewesen, aber dennoch war es davor bereits kühler und distanzierter als früher gewesen. Umso mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto weniger wusste er eine Antwort darauf.

Was ihm auch sehr half, war, daß er endlich mit Bob und Justus offen geredet hatte und keine größeren Geheimnisse mehr zwischen ihnen standen. Es fiel ihnen schwer zu verstehen, daß es so gekommen war, warum er sich in Skinny verliebt hatte, warum er sich mit Alkohol, Drogen und Sex betäubt hatte, aber sie akzeptierten es und trösteten ihn in Momenten in denen er besonders unglücklich war. Sogar Justus schaffte es immer mehr auf ihn zuzukommen und besuchte nun andersrum zu früher, sie jeden Tag bei den Andrews. 

Am Freitag Abend vor den Herbstferien gab es dann ein neues Thema, das ausdiskutiert werden musste. Ein neuer Fall war an Justus herangetragen worden und wie eigentlich immer war Justus dafür den Fall anzunehmen.

Sie saßen in der Küche der Andrews und halfen Mr Andrews beim Kochen als Justus zu ihnen kam und ihnen die Nachricht verkündete. Er sah total begeistert aus und Peter hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, Justus die Freude zu nehmen, aber der Gedanke an einen neuen Fall, war für Peter kein Grund zur Freude.

Er war körperlich noch nicht wirklich fit, fühlte sich schnell überfordert und war Immernoch nicht in der Lage nach vorne zu sehen. Die Zukunft machte ihm Angst. Er konnte nichts positives auf ihn zukommen sehen und bei einem neuen Fall, da dachte er als Erstes an Monster, Geisterstimmen, Verfolgungsjagden, Entführungen, Verbrecher. Wie oft waren sie schon niedergeschlagen worden? mit Waffen bedroht worden? Der bloße Gedanke daß sie in Schwierigkeiten geraten könnten und Jemand ein Messer zieht war der blanke Alptraum. 

"Um was für eine Sache, geht es denn überhaupt?", fragte Bob sachlich, während sie Obst für den Nachtisch schnitten.

Justus setzte sich mit einem Grinsen wie ein Honigkuchenpferd an den Tisch, Peter gegenüber. "Guck doch nicht so, Peter. Ich denke das ist genau der richtige Fall für dich, keine unheimlichen Wesen oder Erscheinungen, keine Schwerverbrecher, stattdessen aber bekommen wir die Zeit die wir dort sind bezahlt", versuchte Justus ihm mit einem aufmunterndem Lächeln schmackhaft zu machen. Peter gab nur ein skeptisches "Hmpf" von sich. Dann wandte Justus sich Bob zu, um ihm seine Frage zu beantworten. 

"Mr Doyle, der ein Kunstliebhaber ist, kommt immer wieder zu uns auf den Schrottplatz und schaut, ob wir etwas dahaben, was sein Interesse weckt und so kennt er auch unsere Tätigkeiten als Detektive und hat mich vorhin angesprochen, ob wir nicht in seiner Firma einen Ferienjob annehmen wollen und für ihn ein bißchen hinter die Kulissen schauen", begann Justus zu erklären.

"Weswegen sollen wir hinter die Kulissen schauen, wenn es doch seine Firma ist, sollte er sich einen sehr umfassenden Einblick haben?", hakte Bob nach, vermutlich um das Thema in die richtige Richtung zu treiben.

"Nun Mr Doyle ist dabei in den Ruhestand zu gehen und gibt zunehmend die Führung der Firma an seine Söhne ab. Daran ist soweit nichts Ungewöhnliches, was aber ungewöhnlich ist, ist das immer mehr der Angestellten in der Verwaltung kündigen, um Versetzung in die Zweigstelle oder um Home-Office bitten, nahezu jeder Angestellte in den Büroabteilungen, möchte nicht mehr sein Arbeitsplatz zu den ursprünglich ausgehandelten Konditionen ausführen. Auf Nachfragen seinerseits weichen die Angestellten nur aus."

"Okay das klingt tatsächlich nicht gefährlich das klingt total langweilig," bemerkte Peter laut.

"Was wäre unsere Aufgabe?", wollte Bob wissen und ignorierte Peters Kommentar geflissentlich. Justus tat es ihm gleich und antwortete: "Nun wir sollen in den verschiedenen Abteilungen einen Ferienjob übernehmen und mit den Mitarbeitern ins Gespräch kommen und herausfinden, ob zum Beispiel Mobbing unter den Kollegen ursächlich für diese Veränderung ist und ob die Söhne das vor unserem Auftraggeber kleinhalten wollen oder gar ignorieren."

"Wir sollen eine Woche in einem Büro arbeiten, um das Verhältnis der Mitarbeiter zu überprüfen, das ist doch nicht dein Ernst, Justus?", beklagte sich Peter der bei diesen düsteren Aussichten gerade das letzte bißchen seiner Laune verlor.

"Doch das ist es, Peter! Und ganz ehrlich, sehe ich gerade für dich darin eine große Chance", entgegnete ihm Justus energisch.

"Was für eine Chance? innerhalb einer Woche zu versauern?", stöhnte Peter genervt.

Doch Justus gab nicht auf und ließ ihn auch nicht damit durchkommen. Er widersprach und startete einen ungewohnt emotionalen Monolog: "Nein. Ich sehe eine Chance für einen strukturierten Alltag, den Umgang mit Menschen die nicht zu deinem engsten Vertrauenskreis gehören. Du hast dich jetzt 5 Monate von allen Anderen distanziert, hast hunderte Kontakte abgebrochen. Das ist doch nicht deine Art, du warst doch immer jemand der gerne und viele Menschen um sich herum hatte und neue Leute kennengelernt hatte. Abgesehen davon glaube ich daß es dir helfen könnte herauszufinden, was du später Mal machen möchtest!"

"Definitiv keinen Bürojob!",stellt Peter ablehnend klar.

"Bürojob ist auch nicht gleich Bürojob!", argumentiert Justus sofort dagegen, "du musst dich auch mal auf irgendwas einlassen, vielleicht ist es auch ganz anders, als du dir das vorstellst!"

Mr Andrews setzte sich zu ihnen an den Tisch und mischte sich ein, was eigentlich nicht typisch für ihn war. "Justus hat Recht. Es wäre ein erster Schritt und es ist nichts Verbindliches. Es geht um eine Woche, das ist doch überschaubar, vielleicht bekommst du in der Zeit ein paar Ideen was du mal machen möchtest, auch wenn es vielleicht was ganz anderes ist, als dort. Wenn nicht, dann hast du auch nichts verloren, aber ihr habt dann vermutlich einen weiteren Fall gelöst. Das ist doch auch gut."

"Von mir aus", gab Peter dann seufzend kleinbei, stand aber ohne ein weiteres Wort, vom Esstisch auf, ließ den Apfel den er gerade kleingeschnitten hatte halbfertig liegen und ging in sein Zimmer. Er wollte jetzt einfach alleine sein. Er legte sich auf sein Bett, wie gerne hätte er jetzt eine Flasche Rum, oder wenigstens ein Bier, oder eine Valium, oder noch besser einen Joint, am allerliebsten zusammen mit Skinny. Peter seufzte schwer, er zog Skinnys Schlüssel aus seiner Hosentasche, den er ständig bei sich trug. 

Er wusste selbst, daß es falsch war Skinny und den Drogen nachzutrauern, aber es tat immer noch weh und er dachte ständig daran zurück vermisste es, vermisste ihn, jeder Gedanke tat einfach nur weh und das Einzige, was ihm einfiel, was dagegen helfen würde, war ein Rausch und vor den Konsequenzen hatte er schreckliche Angst...

Zehn Minuten gaben ihm seine Freunde, bis sie an die Tür klopften und fragten ob sie rein kommen dürften. Natürlich ließ er sie, auch wenn ihm noch nicht wieder nach Gesellschaft war. Sie setzten sich zu ihm aufs Bett und es war Justus der zuerst das Wort ergriff: "Vielleicht lernst du ja auch, wenn du wieder rauskommst, jemanden kennen, der dich besser trösten und ablenken kann, als wir es vermögen."

Peter wusste genau was Justus meinte, aber danach stand ihm gar nicht der Sinn. Er wollte Skinny und nicht irgendwen und wenn das nicht ging, dann eben keinen. "Ich habe aktuell kein Interesse einen Neuen zu finden", widersprach Peter monoton.

"Ja klar. Die einzigen sozialen Kontakte, die du seit dem Angriff hattest, sind entweder weiblich oder hetero oder von denen wir es nicht genau wissen, wie deine Ärzte oder Cotta, die sind für dich definitiv zu alt. Aber ich bin überzeugt davon, wenn da jemand wäre, der dir gefällt und Interesse an dir hat, daß dir das helfen würde, mal wieder ein wenig positiver nach vorne zu sehen", stellte Justus seinen Standpunkt klar.

"Nein Justus, soweit bin ich noch lange nicht, ich habe mich gegen Skinny entschieden, aber ich habe trotzdem damit noch lange nicht abgeschlossen", erklärte Peter traurig.

"Ja es hängt dir nach, das sehen wir, aber wir glauben auch daß es nur besser werden kann, wenn du jetzt langsam wieder in Bewegung kommst. Du musst andere Menschen sehen und Skinny seinen Schlüssel zurückgeben, wenn du das möchtest, können auch wir das für dich tun", bot Justus mitfühlend an.

Peter schüttelte seinen Kopf und hielt sich an dem Schlüssel fest. "Das geht nicht, ich habe noch ganz viele Sachen bei ihm, die ich dann noch holen muss", redete sich Peter raus, doch damit ließ Bob ihn nicht mehr durchkommen: "Dann holst du sie. Peter hör auf mit den Ausreden, wir geben dir eine Atempause bis Montag und nach dem Job in der Firma von Mr Doyle, fahren wir zu Skinny, holen deine Sachen und geben ihm seinen Schlüssel zurück. Wir kommen mit, du entscheidest ob wir draußen warten oder mit rein sollen, aber du gehst das jetzt an, damit du das endlich abschließen kannst, zumindestens Mal damit anfängst", bestimmte Bob so vehement, daß er eigentlich keinen Widerspruch zuließ.

Vermutlich hatten sie sogar Recht, aber der Gedanke fühlte sich nicht gut an. Er zweifelte daran daß Richtige zu tun, dennoch willigte er schweren Herzens ein. Ab Montag würde sich also einiges verändern und direkt merkte er, der Montag machte ihm jetzt bereits schon Angst.


	26. Kapitel 22 1. Teil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das Kapitel habe ich mal wieder aus gutem Grund geteilt, um ein weiteres Mal Bobs Sicht dazwischen einzufügen.
> 
> ***

Der Job war wie er erwartet hatte, total langweilig. Er machte ihn erst einen Vormittag aber es war jetzt schon unerträglich. In einem Büro mit 10 anderen eingesperrt zu sein und dazusitzen und irgendwelche Listen abzuarbeiten war einfach nur stupide. Der Job war so einfach, daß es nur 5 Minuten gedauert hat, bis er wusste was seine Aufgabe war. Zwischendurch sollte er Kaffee kochen, Post wegbringen, oder irgendwelche Papierstapel kopieren für die Anderen. Zum Glück sollte er das nicht für allzu lange machen und beobachtete die Mitarbeiter und Mitarbeiterinnen. Aber ihm fiel nichts besonderes auf. Wie Mr Doyle gesagt hatte war die Stimmung schlecht, irgendwie angespannt, aber er konnte keine Ursache erkennen. 

Das änderte sich um 11 Uhr schlagartig, als ein Mann hereinrauschte, so schnell daß Peter als er den Kopf hob ihn nur noch von hinten sehen konnte. Er stürmte quer durch das Großraumbüro zu dem kleinen Einzelbüro des Abteilungsleiters, blökte: "Kaffee!", trat ein und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu und sämtliche Mitarbeiter zuckten zusammen.

Peter fragte sich wie Mr Doyle nicht erkennen konnte, daß es wohl der Abteilungsleiter war, der hier für schlechte Stimmung sorgte. Da Peter der Neue hier war und für Kaffee heute zuständig war, stand er auf und ging zum Kaffeeautomaten und war dann etwas hilflos. Woher sollte er nun wissen, wie der Abteilungsleiter seinen Kaffee am Liebsten trank? Allerdings wollte er auch niemanden fragen und diese angespannte Stille unterbrechen, die seit Ankunft des Abteilungsleiter deutlich unangenehmer noch geworden war. Eine Mitarbeiterin, Peter meinte sich zu erinnern daß sie Lesley hieß oder war das Rose und er verwechsele die Beiden? Auf jeden Fall eine, die er vorhin schon sympathisch fand, flüsterte ihm zu: "Kaffee schwarz in der Cheftasse." 

Peter lächelte ihr dankbar zu, fand bei den Tassen tatsächlich eine wo groß Chef draufstand, goß den Kaffee ein und folgte dem Abteilungsleiter in sein Büro. Wenn er seine Arbeit so schlecht machte, wie seine Aufgabe als Detektiv gerade, dann würde er vermutlich noch vor Ablauf der Woche rausfliegen, dachte er kurz und fragte sich, ob Justus dann immernoch so nachsichtig mit ihm wäre. Zehn Mitarbeiter und ein Abteilungsleiter nur und er hatte nicht mal die Namen der Hälfte sich gemerkt.

Er schloss die Tür hinter sich, als er in das Büro eintrat und wandte sich dem Mann am Schreibtisch zu. Er erkannte ihn sofort und ihm wurde schlecht und auch sein Gegenüber erkannte ihn, was sein teuflisches Grinsen sofort zeigte. Peter stellte den Kaffee auf seinem Schreibtisch ab und wollte direkt wieder gehen. Doch der Abteilungsleiter hielt ihn fest und sprach leise: "Keine schlechte Idee von der Personalabteilung mir einen Stricher einzustellen. Ausziehen!" Das letzte Wort war ein scharfer Befehl.

Aber Peter kam dem nicht nach, erschrocken schüttelte er den Kopf und erklärte notgedrungen: "Ich mache das nicht mehr."

"Einmal Hure , immer Hure! Hose runter!"

"Nein, ich- 

"Wissen denn die anderen schon, daß du nur ein wertloser Stricher bist?"

Peter schüttelte erneut den Kopf: "Nein. Das ist vorbei! Das hat nichts miteinander zu tun."

Der Abteilungsleiter schnaubte abfällig: "Oh etwas im Lebenslauf ausgelassen. Wir könnten ja mal rüber in die Personalabteilung gehen und es offiziell nachtragen. Was meinst du wie lange bist du dann noch hier?"

Peter schluckte, wenn er hier rausflog, weil er anschaffen war, würde das wohl ein ziemlich schlechtes Licht auf die drei Fragezeichen werfen, ob Justus ihm das dann auch noch verzeihen könnte?

Seine Gegenwehr bröckelte und der Abteilungsleiter merkte es, drehte ihn grob herum, schubste ihn gegen den Schreibtisch, so daß er sich schmerzhaft die Beckenknochen anstieß, drückte ihn mit dem Oberkörper flach auf den Schreibtisch, so daß die Kaffeetasse runterfiel und zerrte ihm grob die Hose runter. 

Es war sinnlos, Peter fügte sich in sein Schicksal, wartete bis der Mann sich vorbereitet hatte ohne auch nur einmal mit der Wimper zu zucken. Er erinnerte sich daran, daß der Abteilungsleiter, als er bei ihm als Freier war auch sein eigenes Zeug verwendet hatte. 

Ihm fielen noch mehr Details ein, wie extrem heftig und rücksichtslos er war, aber ganz so extrem wurde es diesmal nicht, vermutlich wollte er nur nicht gehört werden. Er fickte ihn hart und schnell, aber er schlug und beschimpfte ihn diesmal nicht auch noch. Das letzte Mal fand er es gar nicht so schlecht, aber dieses Mal war es ganz was anderes. Egal wie heftig es manchmal mit den Freiern war, er hatte mit ihnen einen Deal, er hatte dafür was bekommen und er hatte eingewilligt, aber dieses Mal nicht. Es war eine Kleinigkeit nur die anders war, aber es fühlte sich ganz anders an. Es war schrecklich! Er wollte nur noch das es aufhört. Das einzig Gute war, daß es wirklich sehr schnell ging, offenbar geilte ihn diese Situation total auf.

Als er fertig war, sagte der Abteilungsleiter nur: "So und jetzt wisch die Sauerei weg und hol mir einen neuen Kaffee!"

Peter zog sich im Laufen die Hose hoch, während auch der Abteilungsleiter sich wieder richtete. Er hob die Kaffeetasse auf, die den Sturz heil überstanden hatte und ging zur Tür. Er hatte das Gefühl, alle Blicke wären auf ihn gerichtet und er schaffte es nicht den Blick zu heben und auch nur einen von ihnen anzusehen. Er ging zu der kleinen Küchenzeile füllte die Kaffeetasse erneut, suchte nach einen geeigneten Lappen und ging erneut in das Büro. Das er das überhaupt hinbekam, lag vermutlich an seiner Übung im Umgang mit den Freiern. Egal was oder wie es war, er konnte sofort zur Tagesordnung zurückkehren. Doch diesmal stimmte es nicht ganz, sein Körper funktionierte, er setzte einen Fuß vor den anderen, doch es fühlte sich an als müsste er zu seiner eigenen Hinrichtung, so hatte Skinny ihm Mal beschrieben, fühlte es sich an wenn er früher nach Hause musste.

Peter ließ diesmal die Bürotür auf, hoffte darauf, daß ihn das vor einem weiteren Übergriff schützte, tat es auch, aber er fühlte sich wie auf dem Präsentierteller, total gedemütigt wie er vor diesem widerlichen Typen auf dem Boden rumkroch und den Boden wischte, während sämtliche Kollegen aus dem Büro dabei zusahen.

Wie gelähmt ging er an den Schreibtisch zurück, an dem er die letzten Stunden gesessen hatte, wusste aber nicht was er tun sollte. Eine junge Mitarbeiterin, Lesley oder Rose? Halt die andere Nette als vorhin, kam zu ihm um ihm etwas zum Kopieren zu geben, drückte ihm ein Taschentuch in die Hand, legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und riss ihn damit aus der Schockstarre. Er sah sie verständnislos an, bis sie sagte: "du blutest."

Tatsächlich hatte er einen blutigen Kratzer auf dem Handrücken und er hatte nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung, wie er zu der Verletzung gekommen war. Er sah ratlos hin und dann stand er auf und ging so schnell er konnte, ohne sich einmal umzudrehen aus dem Büro und dann aus dem Gebäude raus.

Er lief ohne Pausen, obwohl er ganz genau wusste, daß die Strecke für sein Knie viel zu weit war. Alles prasselte auf ihn ein: Gefühle von Angst, Wut, Hilflosigkeit und Ekel; und Erinnerungsfetzen die ihn quälten: Bob der ihn völlig entsetzt fragte: "Warum? Warum hast du Sex mit diesen ekelhaften Typen, Peter? Ich verstehe es nicht.", Justus der ihm sagte "Es ist aber deine Schuld! Ganz allein deine! Also lass ihn in Ruhe oder ich zeige dich wegen Prostitution an!", sein Dad der ihn anschrie: "MEIN SOHN, EIN NICHTSNUTZIGER TAGEDIEB!", seine Mum die angewidert zu ihm sagte: "Das du dich an fremde Männer verkauft hast", Skinny der zu ihm sagte: "Ich weiß gerade nicht, ob ich gut finden soll, daß es dein Vater nicht war, oder schlimm, mit was für Abschaum du fickst.", dann der Mann der mit einem Messer auf ihn eingestochen hatte, um ihn umzubringen und nun der Abteilungsleiter, der meinte, Einmal Hure, immer Hure. 

Womit hatte er das eigentlich verdient, was hatte er jetzt schon wieder falsch gemacht? Warum zog man ihm ständig den Boden weg? Er war doch noch ganz tief im Abgrund, er konnte einfach nicht mehr! Er wollte auch nicht mehr, wollte sich nur noch betäuben, sich berauschen zudröhnen. Jetzt würde er alles nehmen, wenn er nur irgendwas zur Verfügung hätte. Doch das hatte er nicht und die einzige Möglichkeit dafür waren, daß es noch schlimmer wurde.

Und dann kam das Gefühl der Leere. Er lief und lief, bis er irgendwann, ohne zu Grüßen an Mrs Andrews vorbei, die ihn ansprach, direkt durch in sein Zimmer lief und schloß ab. Etwas was er seit er hier war, noch nie getan hatte. Es war nie nötig, die Andrews hatten seine Privatsphäre immer akzeptiert, in einer Form in der er das zuvor nicht kannte. Doch er wollte nicht herausfinden, ob Mrs Andrews in diesem Fall, auch noch draußen bleiben würde, aber er wollte jetzt niemanden sehen oder mit jemanden reden. Er wollte unbedingt alleine sein!

Der Kratzer auf seinem Handrücken hatte längst aufgehört zu bluten, doch er konnte sich immer noch nicht erklären, wann und wie er sich verletzt hatte, ob er nichts mehr fühlen konnte?

Er hatte keine Ahnung wie er auf diese Idee kam, aber er wollte es herausfinden, er griff nach seinem Taschenmesser und setze sich neben den Kratzer einen zweiten Schnitt. Er fühlte es und doch fühlte es sich merkwürdig anders an. Schmerzhaft, klar. Aber der Schmerz war dumpfer, befriedigend, berauschend... und nach dem einen Schnitt, setzte er sich ohne selbst zu wissen warum, einen weiteren und noch einen und noch einen....


	27. Bobs Sicht 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wie gehabt ist auch dieses Perspektivenwechsel Kapitel nicht zwingend nötig, auf der nächsten Seite geht es gleich mit dem zweiten Teil des letzten Kapitels weiter.

Bob musste zugeben, daß dieser blöde Bürojob, wirklich ätzend war. Er lochte nun seit einer halben Stunde Berge an Papierstapel, markierte die Überschriften farbig und heftete sie in dicken Ordnern ab. Er bezweifelte jetzt auf einmal, ob es eine gute Idee war, daß sie den Fall angenommen hatten. Zunächst kam es ihm wie eine gute Idee vor und sie hatten Peter extra in Anwesenheit von Bobs Dad angesprochen und es hatte alles funktioniert, aber jetzt hatte Bob Zweifel. 

Die Arbeit war wirklich extrem langweilig und anspruchslos und das Klima der Laune der Mitarbeiter war wirklich unterirdisch in dieser Firma, sowas hatte Bob noch nie erlebt. Das konnte wohl kaum dazu beitragen Peters Laune zu verbessern, ihn dazu zu motivieren irgendwelche neuen Lebensziele zu finden, geschweige dem auch nur neue Kontakte zu knüpfen.

Und dann wollten sie auch noch heute mit Peter zu Skinny fahren, um dessen Sachen abzuholen und ihm den Schlüssel zu geben. Eigentlich stand Bob hinter dem Plan, es war jetzt seit 4 Wochen Schluß, vor 4 Wochen hatte Peter sich gegen Skinny entschieden und auch wenn er das nicht aus mangelnder Liebe gemacht hatte, war es an der Zeit damit abzuschließen, es wenigstens zu versuchen.

Er verstand es eh nicht, was war Skinnys Problem? Warum hatte er Peter vor diese bescheuerte Wahl gestellt? War es wie Elias angedeutet hatte, daß er verhindern wollte, daß Peter wieder auf dem Strich landete? Da musste Rees doch wohl auch andere Wege geben, oder lag es daran, daß sie nun wussten daß auch Skinny schwul war? Er verstand das Problem nicht. Daran war doch nichts Schlimmes und trotzdem hatte Skinny Panik gehabt, als er Skinny angesprochen hatte, von jetzt auf gleich hatte er Peter fallen lassen. Für Skinny war es schlimm, das konnte er gar nicht übersehen. Fazit war: Beide litten unter der Situation und trotzdem ging es wohl nicht. 

Zugegeben er war schon froh darüber, jetzt nicht ständig mit Skinny und Peter als Pärchen konfrontiert zu werden. Er hätte nicht gewollt, daß Skinny bei ihm zu Hause ein und aus ging um Peter zu besuchen. Aber wenn es nun doch die große Liebe war, hätte er sich irgendwie arrangieren können, Peter zuliebe!

Gerne hätte er Peter mit Fragen bombardiert, für ihn waren so viele Fragen noch offen, aber Peter war nicht bereit zu reden. Immerhin redete er inzwischen darüber, daß er Skinny liebte und vermisste, daß er die 3 Monate bei ihm gewohnt hatte, daß sie davor eine Affäre hatten, das ja, aber alles von Skinny hütete Peter als Geheimnis. Er redete nicht warum Skinny sich nicht outet, nicht darüber wie ihre Beziehung lief, nicht was sie zusammen erlebt hatten in der Zeit, nicht was er an ihm liebte. NICHTS.

Um halb 12 war Bob endlich mit der Aufgabe fertig und stellte nun die Ordner in den Aktenschrank, an die Stelle, die dafür vorgesehen war. Bob bemerkte daß die Stimmung auf einmal noch schlechter als zuvor war und schaute sich aufmerksam um. Ein Mann war in das Büro gekommen und alle Angestellten schielten mißtrauisch zu ihm. Bob konnte ihn nur von hinten sehen, aber die Anspannung aller Anderen war sehr deutlich.

Bob ging zu Dean, der ihn heute mit Aufgaben versorgen sollte, und sprach ihn leise an: "Wer ist das?", fragte Bob ihn interessiert. Dean brauchte gar nicht hinzusehen, wen er meinte, sondern antwortete: "Mr Doyle Junior, Abteilungsleiter und Chef in spe, da sein Vater demnächst in Rente gehen wird. Er erbt zusammen mit seinem Bruder, die Firma hier."

"Er wirkt ziemlich unsympathisch", versuchte es Bob einfach mal gerade heraus.

Und Dean nickte bestätigend, dann sagte er ganz leise das es niemand sonst hören konnte: "Sei froh, das du nur für eine Woche hier bist. Für mich ist das hier zum Glück auch die letzte Woche. Ich habe was anderes gefunden. Trotzdem nimm dich vor ihm in Acht. Geh ihm besser aus dem Weg."

"Warum? Was ist das für ein Typ?", hakte er neugierig nach mit einem guten Gefühl, der Lösung ihres Falles jetzt schon sehr nahe zu sein.

"Er ist tyranisch, cholerisch, spielt unfair. Es gab Vorfälle, aber nie irgendwelche Beweise, jeder hat Angst hier der Nächste zu sein, den er fertig macht oder der gehen muss, bevor er was Neues gefunden hat oder Schlimmeres. Alle hoffen hier wegzukommen bevor er und sein Bruder hier richtig das Steuer übernommen haben", bestätigte Dean Bobs Verdacht.

"Dean, was sind das für Vorfälle?", blieb er aber dennoch dran, umso mehr er hatte, desto besser war es. "Darüber darf ich nichts sagen", blockte Dean ab.

"Hör zu, Dean! Ich bin hier um etwas darüber herauszufinden. Bitte gib mir einen Anhaltspunkt oder geh zu Mr Doyle Senior", bat Bob mit seinem ganzen Charme.

"Bist du verrückt?", entgegnete Dean ihm, "am Ende bin ich wegen Verleumdung dran. Ich halte schön meine Klappe und nächste Woche kann ich dann durchatmen."

Durchatmen! Das hätte Bob auch gerne gekonnt, doch Mr Doyle Junior drehte sich in dem Moment um und Bob erstarrte zur Eissäule. Das Blut gefror in seinen Adern als er ihn erkannte. Mr Doyle Junior war niemand anderes als der Freier, mit dem er Peter gesehen hatte. Dieser widerliche Typ der Peter dabei geschlagen und mit den widerlichsten Schimpfwörtern tituliert hatte, der gemeint hatte Peter sei keine 100$ wert. Das dieser Mann ein Tyrann sein sollte, fiel ihm nicht schwer zu glauben.

Dean stupste ihn vorsichtig an. "Hey alles okay? Du bist so blaß geworden. Bist du krank?", fragte er ein wenig besorgt.

Bob schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein mir ist nur was eingefallen", antwortete er tonlos und dann kam der nächste Schreck. Er musste zu Peter! Sofort! Er konnte überhaupt nicht einschätzen, was passiert wenn Peter seinen Freier unter diesen Umständen wiedertraf, aber Peter war noch überhaupt nicht belastbar und er hatte Angst, daß es Peter noch weiter zurück warf. "Ich - ich - ich muss weg! - sorry - Dean", haspelte Bob zu Dean der ihn sehr verwirrt ansah! Dann drehte er sich um und eilte raus über den Flur, in das Büro in dem Peter heute arbeiten sollte. 

Er ließ seinen Blick schweifen aber Peter war nicht da, also ging er raus, in den Kopietraum, zu den Toiletten, in Justus Büro, aber nirgends war Peter. Er rief Justus zu sich und ging dann mit ihm in den Kopierraum um mit ihm offen reden zu können, der ihn erst kurz für sein Verhalten entgegen ihrer Absprachen tadelte, aber als er dann hörte um was es ging, war auch er erschrocken, und sie gingen noch einmal gemeinsam in das Büro in dem Peter jetzt eigentlich sein sollte.

Bob sprach eine der jungen Frauen an, Lesley, die ihnen sagte: "Ihm ging es wohl nicht gut, nachdem er zu Doyle rein musste. Er hat sich danach mit einem Brieföffner die Hand verletzt aber er schien es überhaupt nicht mitzukriegen, ich habe ihm ein Taschentuch gebracht, aber er - er stand irgendwie neben sich, dann ist er gegangen. Ich weiß nicht wohin. Er hat nichts gesagt. Seit dem ist er weg, das war um kurz nach 11."

Bob würgte nur ein: "Danke Lesley", hervor, drehte sich um, rannte los, Richtung Ausgang und zog Justus einfach mit sich mit. Der Fahrstuhl brauchte ewig, und die Fahrt durch den Berufsverkehr machte ihn schon nach wenigen Metern verrückt. Justus rief unterwegs pausenlos an und berichtete Bob was er gerade machte. Als erstes versuchte er es bei Peter auf dem Handy, der ging aber wie so oft nicht dran, dann bei Bob Zuhause, da ging Bobs Mum dran, aber Peter war nicht da. Nun das hätte er zu Fuß auch seit seiner Knieverletzung nicht schaffen können, dann wieder Peter, aber da tat sich nix. Dann rief er bei Bobs Dad an, der sagte, daß sie sich bei ihnen Zuhause treffen, er würde sofort losfahren. Dann rief er bei Peters Eltern an, aber da ging niemand dran. Dann versuchte es Justus allen Ernstes bei Skinny, aber Skinny musste sowas von voll sein, daß es ein Wunder schien, daß er es geschafft hatte ein Gespräch anzunehmen, einem zu folgen war nicht drin. Auf jeden Fall schien Peter nicht dort zu sein.

"Dieser Parkplatz", meinte Justus auf einmal alarmiert, "sag mal ist der nicht hier in der Nähe?"

"Auf der anderen Seite von diesem Park. Warum?"

"Was ist wenn Peter dort hin ist?", fragte Justus erschrocken.

"Nein, das glaube ich nicht!", blockte Bob ab. Er wollte einfach nicht darüber nachdenken.

"Und was wenn doch?", fragte Justus unnachgiebig weiter.

"Er ist bestimmt auf den Weg zu mir nach Hause", beharrte Bob, musste er beharren, alles Andere war unerträglich.

"Bob- wahrscheinlich! Ich hoffe es! Aber was ist wenn nicht? Wenn der Wunsch sich mit Drogen zu berauschen, nach der Begegnung so stark war, daß er dorthin ist um es sich zu ermöglichen?", meinte Justus und weckte damit Zweifel in ihm.

"Ich würde lieber bei mir zuhause nachsehen wollen", sagte Bob der nie wieder auf diesen Parkplatz wollte.

"Da sind deine Eltern schon. Auf dem Parkplatz dagegen ..., abgesehen davon kennen wir Cessy vielleicht bekommen wir Auskunft ob er da war, falls wir zu spät sind", beharrte Justus und hatte vollkommen Recht. Für den Fall, daß Peter zum Parkplatz ist, sollten sie keine Zeit verschenken. Also wendete Bob den Käfer und fuhr Richtung Süden um den Parkplatz anzufahren. Justus informierte Bobs Eltern darüber, was sie vor hatten und auch wenn Bobs Mum nicht wohl dabei war, widersprach sie nicht.

Der Parkplatz war genauso schrecklich und trostlos wie Bob ihn in Erinnerung hatte, nur war heute etwas mehr los. Bob schluckte als er Cessy erkannte. Sie hatte einen Minirock an, hohe Stiefel und hatte eine langärmlige Strickjacke an, die sie allerdings komplett aufgeknöpft trug und so war sehr deutlich zu erkennen, daß sie nichts, nicht mal einen BH darunter trug.  
Bob sah Justus noch einmal an, der bereits jetzt schon einen roten Kopf hatte und tief einatmete, bevor er nickte und dann stiegen sie gemeinsam aus und gingen auf Cessy zu, die mit einem Mädchen im Cheerleaderkleid, auf einer Bank an dem Tisch saß, an dem Peter damals auch gewartet hatte und rauchten.

"Hi Cessy", begrüßte Bob sie freundlich. Cessy sah sie beide neugierig an und grinste breit als sie Justus erkannte. 

"Hi Justus, hi Bob, richtig?", grüßte Cessy zurück und fing sofort an, Justus heftig anzubaggern. "Na hast du es dir doch überlegt und möchtest mich doch noch vögeln?", fragte sie so direkt, daß Justus die Sprache verlor und nur noch den roten Kopf schüttelte.

Offensichtlich musste er jetzt übernehmen, bemerkte Bob und erklärte Cessy: "Wir sind nicht als Freier hier. Wir machen uns Sorgen um Peter, er ist vorhin ziemlich gestresst davongelaufen. Weißt du ob er heute schon hier war?"

"Ich habe Peter, seit ich ihn im Krankenhaus besucht habe, nicht mehr gesehen, aber ich bin gerade erst 5 Minuten da. Sorry. Anni hast du Peter gesehen?", wandte sich Cessy an das Mädchen im Cheerleaderkleid neben ihr. Jetzt wo Bob genau hin sah, dachte er, daß Anni ganz schön jung wirkte, höchstens wie 16, eindeutig viel zu jung zum Anschaffen. "Nein, ich habe Peter zuletzt kurz vor dem Angriff gesehen", beantwortete Anni die Frage. Anni sah total süß aus, fand Bob. "Allerdings war ich ziemlich lange mit einem Freier in dessen Wagen ganz hinten am anderen Ende des Parkplatzes beschäftigt", schränkte sie gleich wieder ein und lächelte Bob an.

"Emily ist mit mir hergekommen", dachte Cessy laut als die zu einer dritten jungen Frau schaute die gerade mit einem Mann im Gebüsch "beschäftigt" war. "Ist sonst noch jemand hier?", fragte Cessy Anni weiter.

"Ja Jeff ist mit Mr Eklig in den Toiletten", meinte Anni und schüttelte sich. 

"Jeff? Mr. Eklig?", hakte Justus direkt hellhörig nach.   
"Ja Jeff geht hier ebenfalls anschaffen, schon lange und Peter und Jeff kamen immer sehr gut miteinander klar, wenn ihr mit ihm reden wollt, solltet ihr aber lieber warten bis er fertig ist", erklärte Cessy direkt, drückte ihre Zigarette aus und bot mit einer Geste Justus einen Platz neben sich an, den dieser zögernd annahm, was Cessy scheinbar wirklich gefiel, während Anni ergänzte: "und Mr Eklig ist ein Stammfreier von Jeff, den ich einfach nur eklig finde." "Wie alt bist du Anni?", musste Bob sie einfach fragen. "Doch als sie: "selbstverständlich 18" antwortete, zweifelte er so an ihrer Antwort, daß er sich diese Frage auch hätte sparen können. Und obwohl er zweifelte an der Angabe und er sich gerade riesige Sorgen um Peter machte, konnte er ihren Flirtbemühungen nicht widerstehen und ließ sie sich auf seinen Schoß setzen um sie angeblich zu wärmen, wobei seine und ihre Hände nicht so ganz da blieben, wo sie besser hingehörten. Ein derart offensives Verhalten war er nicht gewohnt, aber es gefiel ihm sehr gut, zu gut. 

Doch kurz darauf, kam ein Wagen angefahren und Anni stand auf und verabschiedete sich mit einem Kuss bei ihnen drei. Bob genoß es, auch zu sehen wie sie Cessy küsste und bei Justus hätte er am Liebsten laut aufgelacht. Justus hatte damit gar nicht gerechnet und hatte gerade nicht gewusst, wo er hingucken sollte, als Anni ihm einfach einen Kuss auf den Mund aufdrückte und Justus wie auf Knopfdruck noch zwei Farbstufen tiefer rot wurde.

Erleichtert sah er, daß Anni nicht zu einem Freier, sondern wohl zu einer Freundin in den Wagen stieg und ihnen noch einmal entspannt winkte, als sie abfuhren. Der Gedanke daß Anni, Cessy, aber auch Peter hier in die Autos von wildfremden Männern stiegen und mitfuhren und jeder so ein Gestörter sein konnte, wie der der Peter angegriffen hatte, kam in ihm auf und bedrückte ihn, während er dem Auto nachsah.

"Wie geht es Peter sonst, auch so schlecht wie Skinny?", fragte nun Cessy nachdem sie jetzt nur noch zu dritt auf der Bank saßen. 

"Die Verletzungen heilen ganz gut, aber er hat immer noch Angst, Liebeskummer und die psychischen Probleme die ihn hier her getrieben hatten, hat er auch noch nicht im Griff", fasste Justus ernüchternd zusammen. 

"Was ist mit Skinny?", fragte Bob neugierig geworden, doch Cessy schüttelte den Kopf und widersprach: "Ich tratschen nicht!" Justus atmete kurz durch und zog sein Portmonaie heraus. "Und wenn ich für die Infos bezahle?", fragte er direkt. 

Cessy wirkte beleidigt als sie antwortete: "Das ist unfair! Wir brauchen das Geld wirklich dringend. Ich komme hier nicht her, weil es so viel Spaß macht, aber Skinny ist ein Freund, ich kann ihm doch nicht in den Rücken fallen!", beschwerte sie sich, konnte aber den Blick nicht von Justus Portmonaie abwenden. 

Bob wusste, das war nun sein Part, er schmiss seinen gesamten Charme in die Waagschale, legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und meinte leise. "Du verstehst das falsch, Cessy. Wir wollen den beiden helfen, aber es ist verdammt schwer, wenn einem so viele Hintergründe fehlen. Und die beiden reden kaum. Wir wissen nicht wo wir so ansetzen sollen. Wir brauchen deine Hilfe! bitte! Wir hatten vor heute Peters Sachen bei Skinny abzuholen, was erwartet uns? ihn? Skinny?"

Cessy schluckte und seufzte. Sie war unsicher, das war deutlich, doch Bob ließ nicht locker und dann fing sie an zu reden. "Elias ist bei ihm, eigentlich immer jetzt wenn der Alte ihm Ausgang gibt, was immer weniger ist. Es muss total schlimm sein, aber mich lässt Skinny nicht mal in die Wohnung. Elias sagt er ist sehr depressiv, so wie er damals als seine Eltern gestorben sind. Er macht seine Jobs nicht, hat die Miete nicht bezahlt, ist ständig unter Drogen, rastet immer wieder aus, soll jetzt sogar gesagt haben, er würde seine Eltern umbringen. Elias versorgt ihn mit Valium um das Schlimmste zu verhindern."

Bob tauschte einen besorgten Blick mit Justus aus, der ebenfalls eine Hand auf ihre andere Schulter legte. "Das klingt wirklich schlimm, aber warum will er, wenn er Liebeskummer hat, seine Eltern umbringen?", hakte Bob weiter nach und traf damit bei Cessy in ein Wespennest. Sie explodierte regelrecht und sprudelte nur so vor Emotionen und steigerte sich selbst immer weiter hinein: "Weil sie an allem Schuld sind, das sind keine Eltern das sind Monster. Ich war dabei. Ich verstehe nicht wieso sie ihn nicht weggeholt haben, wie mich. Mich haben sie mit zwei aus einem verdreckten Loch rausgeholt, als sie wussten, daß da zwischen all den Drogen und Dreck noch ein Kind war, aber ihn haben sie immer wieder zurück gebracht zu diesen Monstern. Er wird niemals glücklich sein können, weil sie ihn zerstört haben. Ganz ehrlich: Sie verdienen den Tod! Meine Eltern haben es nicht auf die Reihe bekommen, weil sie selber so kaputt waren. Seine Eltern haben ihn einfach nur verachtet."

"Was haben sie gemacht?", bohrte Bob vorsichtig nach. 

Doch Cessy die mit den Tränen kämpfte, schüttelte entschieden den Kopf, "Das verrate ich nicht! Das ist zu schlimm und das geht keinen etwas an!!!" Sie war vollkommen überlastet und Bob konnte sich überhaupt nichts vorstellen, was die Norris gemacht haben könnten, daß Cessy so reagierte bei dem bloßen Gedanken daran. Justus nahm sie tröstend in den Arm, bis sie sich wieder beruhigen konnte, dann gab er ihr sein gesamtes Geld, daß er dabei hatte, mit den Worten: "Du brauchst es wohl dringender als ich."

Cessy war Kummer gewohnt, das merkte man daran, wie schnell sie sich wieder fing und direkt fing sie an offensiv Justus diverse Angebote zu machen, der sofort versicherte, daß er ihr helfen und keine Gegenleistung von ihr in irgendeiner Art und Weise haben wollte. Einen Kuss bekam er trotzdem. 

Als wenige Minuten darauf zwei Männer aus dem Kloraum kamen, rief Cessy laut: "Jeff, komm mal rüber!" Bob hatte im ersten Moment keine Ahnung, wen davon Anni mit Mr Eklig meinte, beide sahen ziemlich herruntergekommen aus und erkannte es dann an der unterschiedlichen Reaktion. Jeff war Mitte 20 und sah nicht nur herruntergekommen, sondern auch krank aus, als er auf sie zu kam. Er schwitzte, war blaß und zitterte ein wenig. Für Cessy schien das nichts Besonderes, sie fragte einfach nur: "Sag mal, war Peter heute da?"

Jeff sah sie irritiert an und antwortete verwirrt: "Du hast mir doch erzählt, daß er nicht mehr kommen wird." Dabei suchte er sich aus seiner Hemdtasche eine halbe Kippe und zündete sie so gierig wie zittrig an.

"Ja das stimmt ja auch. Das sind Peters Freunde: Justus und Bob. Sie suchen ihn und haben gedacht, daß er vielleicht hergekommen ist, war er heute hier?", übernahm Cessy das Gespräch.

Jeff verneinte kopfschüttelnd: "Definitiv nicht. Ich bin hier seit der Morgendämmerung und bis auf Annis und meine Freier war ich bis vor 20 Minuten mit Anni hier alleine. Sorry ich kann euch nicht weiter helfen, wobei es vermutlich besser ist, wenn er hier nicht ist. Ich würde euch ja helfen, aber ich kann nicht. Ich muss gehen, ich muss in die Stadt." Jeff war Bob etwas unheimlich, obwohl er sehr nett dabei wirkte. Aber er wirkte so gestresst und Bob konnte das nicht einordnen und dann bot Justus, ohne ihn zu fragen, Jeff an: "Du kannst mit uns mitfahren, wir fahren eh in die Stadt."

Bob schluckte, wollte aber nicht widersprechen, sie verabschiedeten sich von Cessy und Jeff nahm auf der Rückbank Platz. Kaum war Bob losgefahren startete Justus eine Konversation mit Jeff. "Wovon bist du abhängig?", fragte Justus ihn direkt und Jeff antwortete ihm genauso direkt: "Heroin." Noch bevor Bob geschockt reagieren konnte, hatte Justus das Gespräch vertieft. Schnell schämte sich Bob für seine Vorurteile. Jeff war wirklich sehr nett, intelligent und seine freundliche Art war sehr einnehmend. Er zeigte ihnen nebenbei verborgene Wege in die Stadt, um den vollen Highway zu umgehen, die sie gar nicht kannten. Sie setzten Jeff direkt hinter der Stadtgrenze ab und fuhren dann weiter.

In dem Moment, in dem Justus Inspektor Cotta anrufen wollte, um ihn zu bitten, Peters Handy zu Orten, rief Bobs Mum an und sagte daß Peter angekommen sei. Er wäre wortlos und völlig verstört an ihr vorbei und hätte sich in seinem Zimmer eingeschlossen. Damit war ihr nächstes Ziel sicher. Bob kämpfte sich weiter durch den zähen Berufsverkehr und fluchte an jeder Ampel. Es war wie verhext, immer wenn man es besonders eilig hatte, ging einfach gar nichts. Peter brauchte sie jetzt, das war vollkommen klar. Das hatte er inzwischen gelernt. Peter klagte und jammerte oft mehr oder weniger lautstark, aber wenn es richtig ernst war, wenn es ihm richtig schlecht ging drehte er sich wortlos um und ging. 

"Geht es dir auch so, daß gerade dein ganzes Weltbild auf den Kopf gestellt wird?", fragte Justus plötzlich. Bob zuckte mit den Schultern um sich Zeit zum Denken zu verschaffen, aber Justus redete direkt weiter, offensichtlich musste er einfach über seine Gedanken sprechen. "Bis vor kurzem war alles so einfach und so klar: Gut, böse, schwarz, weiß, richtig, falsch. Wir drei waren die Guten, alle die sich nicht an Gesetze hielten die Bösen und wenn sie bestraft wurden dann war das Richtig. Und jetzt-", erklärte Justus konzentriert und machte eine kurze Pause, "Peter ist einer der liebsten Menschen die ich kenne. Er hat nun eine Akte in der vermerkt ist, daß er die Absicht hatte sich zu prostituieren. Jeff ist ein Junkie, aber er ist total nett, überhaupt nicht dumm und tut niemanden etwas an, mit Ausnahme von sich selbst. Und Cessy ist total lieb-"

"Du magst Cessy?", hinterfragte Bob seine Vermutung.

Justus nickte und erklärte sich: "Ja. Klar. Sie ist attraktiv und flirtet mich jedesmal so heftig an, daß ich gar nicht verhindern kann, daß ich in Verlegenheit komme. Das mich das anspricht, ist wohl auch klar, aber ich mag sie auch darüber hinaus und ich würde ja schon gerne ihr näher kommen wollen, sie richtig kennenlernen, aber ich habe keine Ahnung wie ich damit umgehen soll, daß sie Prostituierte ist. Auch wenn ich sie anfange mehr als Opfer anstatt als Gesetzlose zu sehen. Aber genau das verwirrt mich, Bob. Genauso Skinny. Er war immer nur Täter für mich und nun.... ist er Opfer? auch Opfer? oder doch kein Opfer? und wenn er Opfer ist, wer ist dann Täter? Und wer ist schuld? Warum habe ich mich nie gefragt, bei diesen ganzen Fragen die ich lösen wollte, warum Skinny so wurde?"

Bob nickte: "Du bist einen Schritt weiter als ich, aber ja ich zweifel aktuell auch gerade daran was richtig und was falsch ist." Er parkte den Käfer, in eine Parklücke vor seinem Elternhaus, direkt hinter dem Wagen seines Dads und sie eilten beide ins Haus wo sie einen völlig aufgelösten Peter fanden der bei Bobs Mum schluchzend im Arm lag, während sein Dad ihm einen Verband um den linken Arm anlegte.


	28. Kapitel 22 2. Teil

Die Andrews waren irgendwann bei ihm im Zimmer. Mrs Andrews nahm ihn in den Arm und hielt ihn tröstend und fest, während Mr Andrews seinen Arm begutachtete und ihn dann versorgte. Er brauchte lange um sich zu beruhigen. Irgendwann bemerkte er daß außer Mr und Mrs Andrews auch Bob und Justus bei ihm im Zimmer waren.

"Was ist denn überhaupt passiert?", fragte Mrs Andrews vorsichtig und mitfühlend. Doch bevor Peter antworten konnte, erklärte Bob bereits, daß er herausgefunden hatte, daß der Abteilungsleiter und künftiger Chef die Mitarbeiter tyrannisierte und das er ihn als den Freier wiedererkannt hatte, mit dem er Peter gesehen hatte. 

"Das wusste ich gar nicht mehr, daß es der war", gab Peter leise zu. "Das ist wohl klar, für dich war es halt einer von vielen. Ich musste das nur das eine Mal sehen, mir hat es sich eingebrannt. Ich habe mir sofort Sorgen gemacht und dich gesucht", sagte Bob darauf verständnisvoll.

"Peter“, meldete sich Justus zu Wort, "Lesley meinte du warst im Büro von Mr Doyle Junior, hat er dich erkannt? Was hat er zu dir gesagt?" Justus hatte ungewöhnlich ruhig gefragt und es klang nicht annähernd so sachlich wie sonst, sondern er klang etwas erschüttert, fand Peter. 

Peter sah Justus an, wollte antworten und dann bekam er Hemmungen, das konnte er doch nicht vor Justus wiederholen, vielleicht war es dann mit seinem Verständnis vorbei. Er schloss den Mund, ohne was gesagt zu haben. Justus wartete ungewöhnlich geduldig immernoch auf eine Antwort. Dann rang Peter sich durch und antwortete. "Ja er hat mich erkannt..."

"Was hat er zu dir gesagt?", wiederholte Justus seine Frage.

"Ich glaube das sollte ich nicht wiederholen", sagte Peter traurig. 

"Doch das solltest du, vertrau uns doch endlich Mal", widersprach nun Bob. "Wir sind für dich da! Sag uns aber bitte was passiert ist." Offensichtlich meinten sie das ernst, es fiel Peter nicht leicht, aber vielleicht war es das Richtige. "Er sagte: Keine schlechte Idee von der Personalabteilung mir einen Stricher einzustellen. Ausziehen! Ich habe ihm gesagt, ich mache das nicht mehr", antwortete Peter und stellte erleichtert fest, daß in den Gesichtern der vier nur Anteilnahme zu finden war, keine Anklage, keine Wut.

"Wie hat Mr Doyle Junior darauf reagiert?", fragte Justus weiter. Diesmal fiel es Peter leichter darauf zu antworten: "Er hat zu mir gesagt: Einmal Hure, immer Hure! Hose runter! und hat mich gefragt ob denn die anderen schon wissen, daß ich nur ein wertloser Stricher bin?"

Bob sagte geschockt: "So ein Arsch, du bist nicht wertlos, du bist vielmehr wert als er, alle lieben dich, ihn hassen alle!" Es tat gut das so zu hören, es zeigte daß sie hinter ihm stehen.

"Wie ging es weiter?", blieb Justus am Ball und Peter seufzte. Er sah keinen von ihnen an, als er sagte. "Er hat sich genommen, was ich ihm nicht geben wollte", umschrieb er das was danach geschehen war.

"Ich rufe Cotta an", brach es impulsiv aus Bob heraus. Doch bevor er sein Handy greifen konnte, hielt ihn sein Dad zurück und meinte: "Nicht so voreilig, Bob!" Bob sah ihn irritiert an, hielt aber inne und Mr Andrews wandte sich Peter zu. "Peter, ich kenne dich und glaube dir, aber kannst du vor einem Gericht beweisen, daß es genau so und nicht anders war?"

Peter war klar auf was das hinauslief, niemand glaubte einem Stricher. "Nein, natürlich nicht", antwortete er stimmlos. "Dann muss ich dringend davon abraten, diesen Vorfall der Polizei zu melden", sagte Mr Andrews ernst.

Bob sah seinen Dad fassungslos an. "Das war eine Vergewaltigung, sowas muss man doch anzeigen!"

Es war Mrs Andrews die traurig wiedersprach: "Es wird ihm aber keiner glauben, Peter ist vorgemerkt wegen Prostitution, wenn Mr Doyle erzählt daß er weiß das Peter sich bereits prostituiert hat, wenn er Angaben machen kann, dann wird Peter wegen Prostitution angezeigt, wenn Doyle Junior nicht bereits vorbestraft ist, zahlt er eine Geldstrafe und ist mit einem blauen Auge da raus, aber für Peter läuft es auf eine Haftstrafe hinaus von mindestens 6 Monaten."

Alle sahen Mrs Andrews geschockt an, nur Mr Andrews nickte. "Richtig."

"Das kann nicht richtig sein! Das ist nicht fair!", echauffierte sich Bob, aber Peter resignierte einfach. Es machte keinen Sinn. Es war wie Skinny sagte. Einmal Arschkarte, immer Arschkarte. Er wollte auch gar keine Anzeige, dem Vorfall noch mehr Raum geben, noch mehr Leute darauf aufmerksam machen, daß er sich prostituiert hatte. Nein das wollte er nicht. Das Verfahren wegen versuchten Mordes würde sobald es eröffnet wurde ihn genug belasten, würde die Leute genug darauf aufmerksam machen. Er wollte am Liebsten einfach alles vergessen. Eine Amnäsie wie Bob sie mal hatte, wäre nicht schlecht. Auf einmal ist ein Teil der Erinnerungen weg.

Eine lange Diskussion entbrannte zwischen Bob und seinen Eltern. Lauter völlig ungewohnte Töne, von Justus und Bob über richtig und falsch die er so gar nicht von ihnen kannte. Eigentlich war sie schrecklich und er wollte sie nicht hören, aber es tat tatsächlich gut zu merken, daß die Andrews und Justus hinter ihm standen und es ihnen nur darum ging was mit ihm war, wie es ihm womit ging und nicht, ob er eine Schande war oder nicht, oder ob es seine eigene Schuld war.

Peter schlief erschöpft mitten drin ein. 

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich weiß das Ende war jetzt nicht ganz so lang, aber Peter (und auch Justus und Bob) hat (haben) genug für diesen Tag und Sachen abholen bei Skinny ist vorerst verschoben ;)  
>  Ich bleibe dran und schreibe fleißig an den nächsten Kapiteln, aber so langsam neigt sich die Geschichte dem Ende zu ;)


	29. Kapitel 23

Peter hatte mehrere Tage gebraucht, um wieder sich soweit zu fangen. Sowohl körperlich musste er sich erholen, sein Knie war stark angeschwollen und schmerzte bei jedem Schritt. Er überdachte jeden Schritt bevor er ihn machte, ob er wirklich notwendig war, als auch psychisch. Er hätte nie gedacht wie groß der Unterschied war, ob man eine Erlaubnis gab oder nicht. 

Der einzige Grund warum er überhaupt irgendwie klar kam, war dieser enorme Halt, den er dieses Mal bekommen hatte. Die Entscheidung zu den Andrews zu ziehen, statt zu seinen Eltern nach Hause zu gehen, war die beste Entscheidung die er je getroffen hatte.

Doch Peter wusste, irgendwann musste er Skinny seinen Schlüssel zurückgeben, musste wissen wie sie zukünftig miteinander umgehen, wollte Skinny versichern, daß er niemanden etwas verriet, über die Dinge die er ihm anvertraut hatte.

***

Justus und Bob warteten im Auto, sie wollten in der Nähe sein, falls er jemanden brauchte, aber ihnen auch die Möglichkeit geben zu reden und Skinny würde in ihrer Gegenwart nicht mit ihm reden. Ein wenig hoffte Peter darauf, daß sie vielleicht nicht nur reden würden. Er vermisste Skinny so sehr, aber er hatte keine Ahnung wie er auf ihn jetzt reagieren würde. 

Peter hörte Geräusche aus der Wohnung, seufzte und statt aufzuschließen klingelte er.

Inspektor Cotta war genauso überrascht als er Peter sah, wie er es war, daß Cotta in Skinnys Wohnung war und ihm die Tür öffnete."Was machst du hier?" fragte Cotta ihn. 

"Ich wollte Skinny seinen Schlüssel zurückgeben und meine Sachen holen", antwortete er. Er hob den Schlüssel den er in der Hand hielt hoch. Inspektor Cotta erkannte ihn wohl wieder. "Verstehe", seufzte Cotta. "Ich fürchte, ich muss dich hereinbitten", sagte er, trat aber nicht beiseite. "Was ist los Inspektor? fragte Peter Inspektor Cotta alamiert, "hat Skinny sich in irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten gebracht?"

Statt seine Frage zu beantworten, fragte Cotta nun ihn: " Bist du alleine hier?"

"Nein, Bob und Justus warten im Auto", beantwortete Peter reflexartig.

"Dann möchte ich, daß du sie dazuholst", bestimmte Inspektor Cotta. Peter wusste daß es keinen Sinn machte zu diskutieren mit ihm, er nahm sein Handy raus, rief Bob an und sagte nur: "Kommt bitte hoch!", bevor er Bob sofort wieder wegdrückte und Cotta ängstlich und herausfordernd ansah.

Cotta wartete aber geduldig, bis Justus und Bob da waren, es dauerte nur eine Minute, aber die trieb Peter bereits in den Wahnsinn, ehe er den Weg in die Wohnung freigab.

"Peter wann hattest du das letzte Mal Kontakt zu Skinny?", fragte er kaum daß sie die Wohnung betreten hatten und Justus die Tür hinter ihnen schloss.

"Er hat mich einmal im Krankenhaus besucht, abgesehen davon haben wir uns am Morgen vor dem Angriff auf mich hier verabschiedet", beantwortete Peter voller Ungeduld, hoffte endlich auch Antworten zu bekommen und nicht nur immer weitere Fragen gestellt zu bekommen.

"Also ich verstehe das richtig, daß du zusammen mit Skinny hier gewohnt hast?", vergewisserte sich Inspektor Cotta aber weiter.

"Ja drei Monate lang, bis zu dem Angriff, was danach war das wissen sie ja", bestätigte Peter und sah ihn immer ungeduldiger an.

"Du hast also keine Ahnung was Skinny gestern Abend vor hatte oder gemacht hat?", hakte Inspektor Cotta weiter nach.

"Nein!", antwortete er klar und bestimmt. Cotta ging vor ins Schlafzimmer und Peter folgte ihm voller Unbehagen. Das Zimmer sah vertraut aus und dennoch erschreckte es Peter. Ein Übervoller Aschenbecher in dem sich neben Kippen eine ganze Reihe an Stummel von Joints sammelten, ein richtiges Sammelsurium an Bier und Schnapsflaschen, und einige leere Tablettenblister, die vermutlich alle mal Valium enthielten lagen auf dem Bett rum. Vor dem Bett auf dem Boden waren so ziemlich alle Kleidungsstücke die Skinny besaß verteilt, dazwischen einige Pizzakartons. 

"Ist dieses Chaos für Skinny üblich?", wollte Cotta dazu wissen. 

"Nein. Also zugegeben Skinny ist nicht gerade der Ordentlichste und putzen war auch nie so sein Ding, aber so schlimm war es nie", teilte Peter ihm seine Erfahrung mit. Es gab nicht viel über Skinny was er Inspektor Cotta einfach so sagen würde, aber das war wohl noch okay.

"Was schließt du daraus Peter?", fragte der Inspektor, Peter nach seiner Meinung.

"Ihm muss es gerade sehr schlecht gehen", schluchzte Peter, er wollte nicht wieder so weinerlich sein, aber das Leid von Skinny sprang ihn hier drin regelrecht an. "Wo ist er?", fragte er nun verzweifelt.

"Skinny ist tot, Peter", sagte Inspektor Cotta sanft und doch unbarmherzig und sah kurz ihn und dann Justus und Bob an. Beide legten ihre Hände auf seine Schulter und dann kam die schmerzliche Wahrheit langsam zu Peter durch. "Neinnn!", behauptete er verzweifelt, das dürfte einfach nicht stimmen, das musste ein Irrtum sein. "Was-? Wieso-? Wann-?" stammelte er und versuchte Ordnung in den Orkan in seinem Kopf zu bekommen. Er fiel wieder, warum hörte das nicht endlich auf!!

Inspektor Cotta seufzte, vermutlich überlegte er wieviel er ihm zumuten konnte, aber Peter wollte die Wahrheit und sah ihn flehend an. Inspektor Cotta nickte ganz leicht und dann antwortete er ganz berufsmäßig: "Wir kennen die Hintergründe noch nicht. In der vergangenen Nacht ist Skinny alkoholisiert mit einem gestohlenen Wagen aus einer Serpentine vom Santa Monica Drive abgekommen und die Klippen heruntergestürzt. Er muss sofort tot gewesen sein. Jetzt ist es meine Aufgabe zu klären, ob es Suizid, ein Unfall oder vielleicht Mord war."

"Wie kommen sie auf Mord?", fragte Justus verblüfft. Routiniert, dabei ging für Peter gerade die Welt unter.

Doch Cotta beantwortete Justus seine Frage, vielleicht wollte er ihm Zeit geben, das Gehörte aufzunehmen, denn auch wenn er Justus antwortete, blieb sein Blick auf Peter geheftet, der gar nicht reagieren konnte. Er stand nur da und hoffte daß die schmerzhafte Welle abebbte die ihn gerade getroffen hatte. "Nun seltsamerweise sind auch Skinnys Eltern in der vergangenen Nacht verstorben. Auch das sieht auf dem ersten Blick wie ein Unfall aus, aber auch wenn es nicht komplett ausgeschlossen ist, daß es ein kurioser Zufall ist, ist das ein Grund mal bei beiden Vorfällen sehr genau hinzusehen."

"Wie sind die Eltern ums Leben gekommen?", fragte Justus nach und Peter fragte sich warum ihn das interessierte. Nach allem was er von ihnen inzwischen wusste, war es nicht schade um sie und das Schicksal von Skinny war das einzige, was für ihn zählte.

"Sie waren beide betrunken im Bett, es sieht so aus als hätte Mr Norris im Bett geraucht, und wäre eingeschlafen und es hat einiges angefangen zu kokeln, ein kleines Feuer nur im Schlafzimmer, als die Feuerwehr kam. Aber dennoch waren sie beide bereits tot. Sie starben an einer Rauchvergiftung", berichtete Cotta, aber auch jetzt konnte Peter kein Mitgefühl für sie empfinden, wo doch Skinny tot war....

Inspektor Cotta ging an den Schrank von Skinny und öffnete dessen Tür. Wie kaum anders zu erwarten war, bei dem Chaos auf dem Boden, war der Schrank so gut wie leer. Nur seine Sachen lagen noch ordentlich an ihrem Platz und darauf war ein Brief gelegt, der mit seinem Namen beschriftet war. 

Peter stürmte an Inspektor Cotta vorbei, schob ihn beiseite, schnappte sich den Brief, setzte sich aufs Bett und öffnete ihn mit angehaltem Atem. Ihm war klar daß die drei Anderen ihm über die Schulter schauten, aber das verdrängte er. Er öffnete das Blatt Papier und in Skinnys kaum leserlichen Handschrift stand dort:

Lieber Peter,  
Ich weiß was du dir gewünscht hättest, aber das kann ich dir nicht geben, selbst wenn ich mir das Gleiche wünsche. Es tut mir Leid. Wir sehen uns dann irgendwann in der Hölle. Der Erste hält einen Platz frei!  
Ich liebe dich trotzdem  
Skinny

Peters Hand zitterte und er bekam kaum noch Luft, spürte wie Bobs Hände ihn hielten, aber er fiel trotzdem.

Inspektor Cotta streckte die Hand fordernd aus, auch wenn man sah daß es ihm schwer fiel, verlangte er: "Ich muss leider den Brief sicherstellen, bestimmt nur für ein paar Tage. Wenn du nächste Woche bei mir vorbei kommst, musst du ja eh wegen der anderen Sache, kann ich ihn dir vielleicht mitgeben."

Justus versuchte noch kurz den Inspektor zu überzeugen, daß dies kein Abschiedsbrief sondern nur eine persönliche Mitteilung für Peter sei, aber er biß auf Granit. Inspektor Cotta gab sehr klar an, daß es nicht in seiner Kompetenz stand, daß zu beurteilen und blieb hartnäckig.

Das war nicht fair! Das war sein Brief! Ein Brief von Skinny und der ging keinen etwas an! Es stand doch auch nichts drin was irgendjemand sonst etwas angeht. Er wollte ihn nicht aus dem Hand geben. Doch wieder einmal ging es nicht darum was er wollte. Keiner sah wirklich, wie wichtig ihm dieser unscheinbare Brief war. Er musste ihn Inspektor Cotta aushändigen und es war als tat sich die Hölle auf. Der Schmerz war so unglaublich riesig. Er wollte weg, hier weg ganz weg, nichts mehr fühlen sich berauschen oder dämpfen! Ganz egal, nur diesen Schmerz den hielt er nicht aus. Peter sprang auf, drehte sich um und lief los, doch Bob und Justus hielten ihn fest. Nicht so daß sie ihn zum Bleiben zwangen, aber sie weigerten sich ihn mit seinem Schmerz alleine zu lassen. Heiße Tränen liefen durch sein Gesicht und er lag in Justus Armen während der Fahrt, unfähig irgendwas anderes zu denken oder fühlen als daß er Skinny an den Tod verloren hatte!


	30. Kapitel 24

Endgültig war er auf dem Boden des Abgrunds. Es ging doch gar nicht mehr tiefer, davon war Peter überzeugt. Das konnte einfach nicht mehr sein. Er hatte nichts mehr, es war alles verloren. Skinny, seine Gesundheit, seine Zukunft, seinen Ruf. Für seine Eltern war er eine Schande, er war quasi vorbestraft und jeder konnte jetzt machen mit ihm was er wollte und er konnte sich nicht einmal dagegen wehren. Ein großer Prozess stand ihm bevor und ihm war vollkommen klar, daß dieser Michael Clark der ihn angegriffen hatte, ihn im Gerichtssaal verhöhnen und demütigen würde.

Er wollte und konnte einfach nicht mehr. Es war alles so sinnlos. Er sah Bob und Justus an, die neben ihm schliefen. Sie waren die ganze Zeit bei ihm geblieben, hatten ihn gehalten bis er eingeschlafen war, so wie er es sich so lange gewünscht hatte. Aber es half nicht. Jedenfalls jetzt nicht. Der Schmerz Skinny nun endgültig verloren zu haben, war so riesig. Ob es nun ein Unfall oder Absicht war, war unerheblich. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, noch einmal glücklich zu sein. Er hatte reichlich Ballast zu tragen und jetzt fing er an seine Freunde mitrunterzuziehen, in den letzen Wochen hatten auch sie nichts mehr zu lachen und ständig drehte sich alles um ihn, sein Schicksal, sein Leid und es war kein Ende in Sicht. 

Leise stand Peter auf, nahm sich sein Zigarettenpäckchen, zog sich die Kleidung vom Vortag an um auf der Terrasse eine zu Rauchen. Bill und Mary, wie er Mr und Mrs Andrews inzwischen nannte, schliefen noch. Es war aber auch nicht überraschend, es war noch früh am Morgen, halb sechs, abgesehen von seinen Eltern schliefen da so gut wie alle Menschen noch. Er ging auf die Terrasse, zündete sich eine Kippe an, spielte mit dem Feuerzeug und betrachtete es. Es war immernoch das Feuerzeug, daß ihn Skinny geschenkt hatte. An diesem ersten Abend auf der Parkbank, an dem sich alles zwischen ihnen zu verändern begonnen hatte. "Da hast du echt ne Menge Scheiße an den Hacken, hier behalt", hatte Skinny zu ihm gesagt. Skinnys Eltern sind wegen einer brennenden Zigarette gestorben, fiel Peter gerade ein und drehte seine Kippe zwischen den Fingern. Schon komisch in der gleichen Nacht in der ihr Sohn stirbt. 

"Wovor hast du Angst? Das du in die Hölle und nicht in den Himmel kommst? Zu spät der Zug ist abgefahren, aber mach dir nichts draus, sollten die religiösen Spinner Recht haben, sehen wir uns dann alle in der Hölle wieder", auch so ein Zitat von Skinny das ihm immer wieder seit gestern in Erinnerung kam, denn Peter war sich sicher, darauf bezog sich der Satz in dem Brief den Skinny zurückgelassen hatte. 

Und auf einmal wusste er was er tun wollte. Er würde Skinny nicht lange warten lassen. Noch einmal vergewisserte er sich, daß im Haus der Andrews alles ruhig war, weil alle noch schliefen und dann ging er los. Er wollte nicht aufgehalten werden. Sie würden es niemals zulassen, es nicht verstehen. Verständlich würde er bei ihnen auch nicht, aber dennoch war er entschlossen. Er wusste auch genau was er tun wollte. Es stand außer Frage. 

Zielstrebig lief er zum Haus seiner Eltern, wie erwartet stand das Auto seiner Eltern nicht vor dem Haus, nur sein MG stand seit Monaten an der gleichen Stelle. Er wusste genau wie er auch ohne Schlüssel ins Haus kam, der Ersatzschlüssel lag immernoch am gleichen Platz wie eh und je.

Gerade wurde ihm bewusst , wie lange er schon nicht mehr hier war. Es hatte sich nichts wirklich verändert und doch war alles anders. Er gehörte hier nicht mehr hin. Es war nicht mehr sein Zuhause. 

Selbst sein Zimmer war ihm fremd. Er setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch, suchte nach Briefumschlägen und Briefpapier. Er dachte kurz nach und dann setzte er sich hin, schrieb einen Brief an jeden der ihm wichtig war, einen an Bob, einen an Justus, einen an Bill und Mary, einen an seine Eltern, einen an Cessy, einen an Elias, dann einen an Skinny und einen letzten an Inspektor Cotta. Er steckte die Briefe in die Umschläge und beschriftete diese.

Er suchte nach dem Schlüssel für seinen MG, nahm ihn an sich und verließ das Haus. Er schaute noch einmal zurück und viele Erinnerungen kamen auf, Schöne wie Schreckliche, in letzter Zeit nur noch Schreckliche.

Er wandte sich ab, legte die Briefe ins Handschuhfach und fuhr los. Nach der Überlastung seines Knies vor ein paar Tagen, schmerzte dass Fahren schon nach kürzester Zeit, aber das war nun auch egal. Er fuhr Richtung Santa Monica Drive, und die Straße entlang, raus aus Rocky Beach, die Serpentinen entlang, den Berg hoch. An der vorletzten Serpentine, bevor er ganz oben war, sah er etwas polizeiliches Absperrband und wusste genau, das musste die Stelle sein. Er fuhr ein Stück weiter, wendete den MG, schnallte sich ab und gab Gas. Er ignorierte die Schmerzen, den Hauch an Zweifel, er hielt direkt auf das Absperrband zu.

Freier Fall, diesmal wirklich. Es ließ sein Adrenalin zu einem kurzen Rausch ansteigen und vom Aufprall bekam er nichts mehr wirklich mit.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich weiß einige, vielleicht alle haben gehofft das Peter einen anderen Weg findet. Es ist grausam, aber ich hatte extra am Anfang schon betont, es ist eine Tragödie:
> 
> " Kennzeichnend für die Tragödie ist der schicksalhafte Konflikt der Hauptfigur. Ihre Situation verschlechtert sich ab dem Punkt, an dem die Katastrophe eintritt. In diesem Fall bedeutet das Wort Katastrophe nur die unausweichliche Verschlechterung für den tragischen Helden. Allerdings bedeutet diese Verschlechterung nicht zwangsläufig den Tod des Protagonisten. " - so steht es auf Wikipedia.
> 
> Nicht zwangsläufig heißt aber auch, daß es eben sehr häufig vorkommt und Selbstmord ist tatsächlich die zweithäufigste Todesursache bei amerikanischen Jugendlichen und die Zahl ist seit Jahren wieder am steigen :(
> 
> Ein Kapitel kommt noch, natürlich ist es wieder ein Wechsel der Perspektive, da von Peters Sicht aus nichts mehr kommen kann.


	31. Inspektor Cottas Sicht

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ihr habt jetzt 2 Möglichkeiten:
> 
> \- entweder ihr lest jetzt alles so wie es da steht von oben nach unten weg und ignoriert die Markierungen
> 
> \- oder ihr pausiert an den Markierungen, scrollt nach unten, lest den jeweiligen Brief dazu und geht wieder hoch zu den Markierungen.
> 
> Eben ganz nach individueller Vorliebe ;)

Inspektor Cotta hatte schon so eine Ahnung gehabt, als die Nachricht reinkam, daß genau an der gleichen Stelle an der Skinny Norris von der Straße abgekommen und in den Tod gestürzt war, nach nur 30 Stunden, ein weiterer Wagen abgestürzt ist. Als er dann erfuhr, daß es sich bei dem Auto, um einen roten MG, älteren Baujahres handelte, war aus der Ahnung Gewißheit geworden. Peter Shaw!

20 Minuten später stand er dort, neben dem zertrümmerten Wagen und starrte auf das Leichentuch, das über einem toten Körper ausgebreitet worden war. Da er Peter kannte und auch noch der ermittelnde Inspektor war, wurde als er heran war das Tuch gelüftet und er warf einen Blick auf den leblosen Körper. 

Es war schlimm. Er nickte steif, damit sie das Tuch wieder über Peters Leichnam legten. Es gab keinen Zweifel. Der Körper war regelrecht zerschmettert und doch erkannte er ihn, er trug sogar noch die gleiche Kleidung wie gestern, wo er weinend vor ihm stand und erfahren hatte, daß der Mensch den er liebte tot war.

Wenn er davor schon gewusst hätte, daß zwischen den beiden Liebe war, hätte er dann gestern irgendwas anders gemacht? Hätte er das hier verhindern können? Vermutlich nicht, denn er hatte Peter nicht alleine damit gelassen. Seine besten Freunde hatten sich doch um ihn gekümmert. Sie waren doch inzwischen alle erwachsen, auch wenn er wenn er an sie dachte die 3 halbwüchsigen Jungen. Nein, das hatte er nicht vorrausgeahnt.

Ein Polizist der den MG in Augenschein nahm, winkte ihn heran. Seine Mimik versprach nichts Gutes. Inspektor Cotta versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, als er zu ihm lief und folgte mit dem Blick seiner Geste. Im geöffneten Handschuhfach lag ein Stapel Briefe und der Oberste war handschriftlich mit Für Inspektor Cotta beschriftet. 

Mit einem sehr unangenehmen Gefühl, zog Inspektor Cotta sich routinemäßig Handschuhe an und nahm den Stapel Briefe. Zügig verschaffte er sich einen Überblick, jeder Umschlag war mit anderen Namen beschriftet und direkt ahnte er, auf was das hinauslief.

Er öffnete zuerst den an ihn adressierten Brief und las:

Es tut mir Leid, daß ich ihnen das antue. Erst retten sie mir das Leben und dann werfe ich es doch wieder weg. Vielleicht wäre es einfach besser gewesen, wenn sie nicht ganz so schnell das letzte Mal zur Hilfe gekommen wären. Aber sie waren immer da, wenn wir in Gefahr waren und ihre Hilfe brauchten. Danke.   
Ich gehe fast schon selbstverständlich davon aus, daß sie auch diesmal wieder gerufen werden zum Einsatzort. Es war halt immer so, wenn etwas in Rocky Beach passiert ist.  
Diesmal können sie mich nicht mehr retten, nur noch einen letzten Gefallen für mich tun. Vielleicht ist es unangebracht sie um irgendwas zu bitten, aber ich hoffe daß sie es dennoch tun werden. Bitte übergeben sie die Briefe, sobald sie übergeben werden dürfen. Erst geben und dann wieder wegnehmen ist grausam, das weiß ich jetzt. Sie kennen fast alle, Cessy kann den Brief für Elias weiterreichen. Den für Skinny kann niemand mehr übergeben, das weiß ich. Ich würde mir wünschen, daß er bei der Beisetzung ins Grab geworfen wird, am Liebsten ungeöffnet, aber ich nehme mal an, das wird auch wieder nicht gehen.   
Wenn ich etwas in dem letzten halben Jahr gelernt habe, dann daß es so lange man lebt, es nicht darum geht, was man will und auch nicht was man sich verdient hat. Das Leben ist ungerecht und jeder muss klar kommen mit dem was er bekommt. Nun ich komme damit nicht mehr klar, schon lange nicht mehr, ich habe es ein halbes Jahr versucht und nichts wurde besser, im Gegenteil es wurde immer schlimmer, weil ständig noch etwas dazu kam. Ich weiß ihre Aufgabe ist es den Schuldigen zu finden. Aber es gibt keinen. Ich bin einfach zu schwach. Ich habe immernoch keine Lösung gefunden. Für mich ist ein Leben ohne Sport kein Leben.   
Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie sich das auf den Prozess auswirkt, aber es ist mir auch egal, ich war nie jemand der auf Rache aus war. Egal wie die Strafe sein wird, es ändert nichts. Mein Leben ist kaputt, ganz egal ob er 3, 20 oder 50 Jahre eingesperrt wird.

Leben sie wohl  
Peter Shaw

***

Inspektor Cotta stand ein wenig abseits und beobachtete die Gäste auf der Beerdigung. Es gehörte zu seinem Beruf dazu, besonders bei Fällen, wo noch soviel offen war, aber selbst wenn nicht, wäre er heute so oder so gekommen.

Bereits gestern war die Beisetzung, von Mr und Mrs Norris gewesen. Es waren deutlich weniger Menschen auf der Beerdigung gewesen, als auf dieser. Familie war gestern keine gekommen, nur ein paar Angestellte und ein paar Nachbarn. Er war auch nur aus beruflichen Gründen dort gewesen. Er hatte aber keine neuen Erkenntnisse. Im Todesfall Skinny, Mr und Mrs Norris gab es ein paar wenige Fakten nur, die mehrere Theorien zuließen.

Fakt 1 Skinny Norris war an diesem Abend bei seinen Eltern gewesen. Keiner weiß wie lange er dort war, warum oder wie die Begegnung verlaufen war.

Fakt 2 Die Eltern sind definitiv an einer Rauchvergiftung gestorben, sie waren definitiv beide betrunken und hatten geschlafen und das Feuer wurde von einer brennenden Zigarette verursacht.

Fakt 3 Es konnten keine Hinweise gefunden werden, daß an dem Todessturz von Skinny jemand sonst beteiligt war. An dem Auto wurde nichts manipuliert, zudem hatte Skinny, eh das Auto vor Fahrtantritt erst gestohlen. Die Spuren zeigten deutlich, daß Skinny geradeaus gefahren war, obwohl es um eine scharfe Linkskurve ging und dahinter eine Klippe war, wo es nur wenige Meter hinter der Absperrung 100 Meter senkrecht in die Tiefe ging.

Fakt 4 alle Beteiligten waren tot.

Denn Inspektor Cotta schloß aus, daß ein Vierter die Familie auslöschen wollte. Es gab keine einzige Spur in diese Richtung, aber ansonsten war alles offen. Möglicherweise hatten sich die Norris mal wieder gestritten und betrunken und während Mr Norris seine Kippe mit ins Bett genommen hatte, hatte Skinny den Wagen geklaut und beides hat zu tötlichen Unfällen durch Einschlafen geführt. Vielleicht hat Skinny aber auch vorgehabt sich umzubringen und wollte sich zuvor an seinen Eltern rächen. Aber hätte er dann wirklich noch es wie ein Unfall aussehen lassen?

Er wusste es nicht. Die Liste über das was er über die Norris nicht wusste war lang. Schon seit Jahren. Zweimal wollte Skinny seine Eltern anzeigen, wegen schwerer Körperverletzung. Beide Male gab es keine Beweise für die eine oder andere Seite. Nur das Wort von Skinny gegen das Wort seiner Eltern und ein paar Zeugen, die aber alles Angestellte seines Vaters waren.

Inspektor Cotta konnte sich weder das eine noch das andere wirklich vorstellen, weder daß Eltern ihr Kind in der Grausamkeit misshandelten wie es Skinny ausgesagt hatte, noch, daß ein Teenager solche Verletzungen seinen Eltern anhängen wollte, weil er sauer auf sie war. Aber eins davon war wahr, tendenziell würde er darauf tippen, daß es Skinny war der die Wahrheit gesagt hatte.

Aber eins war eine unbestreitbare Tatsache: Eltern und Sohn hassten sich und da Skinny und Peter wohl sehr viel verband, auch wenn das erst nach dem Tod so wirklich bekannt wurde, hatte Inspektor Cotta die Sache in die Hand genommen. Er hatte mit den Shaws und dem Bestatter geredet, das Ergebnis war eine gemeinsame Beerdigung, in 2 Gräber die direkt nebeneinander lagen und diese beobachtete er jetzt. 

Er hatte Peter seinen Wunsch erfüllt, auch wenn er es nicht so ganz klar geschrieben hatte, in beiden Särgen, lag der Abschiedsbrief des jeweils anderen. Leider nicht ungelesen, das ging einfach nicht, so Leid es ihm tat. Der Brief für Skinny unterschied sich kaum zu dem von Skinny für Peter. Es war der mit Abstand kürzeste Brief, den Peter zum Abschied geschrieben hatte, aber sehr klar in der Aussage.

*1

Mr und Mrs Shaw hatte Inspektor Cotta nur ganz wenige Male zuvor gesehen, als er ihnen die Nachricht vom Tod ihres Sohnes überbracht hatte. Eine genauso schlimme Aufgabe, wie ihn zuvor zu identifizieren. 

Die Reaktion der Eltern fand er so ungewöhnlich verhalten, daß es ihm die Sprache verschlug. Er konnte es einfach nicht fassen, wie seine Eltern ziemlich gut hinbekamen, logisch strukturiert vorzugehen und dabei nur wenige Emotionen zu zeigen, dabei hatte er eigentlich das Gefühl, daß es nicht spurlos an ihnen vorbei ging und in seiner Erfahrung, waren die Reaktionen der Eltern viel ergreifender. Er hatte fast schon den Eindruck, daß er selbst mehr um Peter trauerte als seine eigenen Eltern. Er wollte sich nicht einmal vorstellen wie sehr der Inhalt des Briefes ihn Ergriffen hätte. 

*2

Doch Mrs Andrews war es, die es ihm dann erklärt hatte, als sie deutlich heftigere Reaktionen auf die Nachricht zeigte, als er es bei seinen Eltern gespürt hatte. "Peters Eltern haben Alexithymie", hatte sie ihm verweint erklärt. "Alex- was?", hatte er verwundert nachgehakt.

"Sie sind gefühlsblind. Sie haben Probleme Emotionen zu verstehen und noch mehr welche zu zeigen, deswegen war Peter als Kind sehr viel bei uns, aber es war schwer eine Freundschaft mit ihnen aufrecht zu erhalten. Die Arbeit hat bei ihnen einen extrem hohen Stellenwert. Und als Peter kleiner war, haben sie es dennoch ganz gut hinbekommen. Peter hat sich ja auch gut entwickelt. Wir waren total erschrocken, als wir vor einigen Monaten festgestellt haben, daß sie zu ihrem inzwischen erwachsenen Sohn keine richtige emotionale Verbindung mehr hatten. Wir hätten das nicht aus dem Augen verlieren sollen, nur weil Peter so lange einen stabilen Eindruck machte. Scheinbar fällt es ihnen leichter Kindern gegenüber Emotionen zu zeigen."

Nach der Erklärung verstand Inspektor Cotta viel mehr. Auch den Brief den Peter den Andrews hinterlassen hatte. 

*3

Die Andrews standen bei der Beerdigung genau neben den Shaws. Wenn er es nicht gewusst hätte, hätte er gedacht daß die Andrews diejenigen sind die hier um ihr Kind trauern und nicht andersrum. Er hatte sich erkundigt als er mit der Polizeipsychologin sprach. Die Shaws litten nicht unbedingt weniger, nur weil sie es nicht zeigen konnten oder je nach wie schwer es ausgeprägt war, es vielleicht nicht einmal benennen könnten. Zwangsläufig fragte Inspektor Cotta sich, wie schwer es für Peter gewesen sein musste, damit klar zu kommen. Wie oft hatte er erwähnt, daß er alles falsch gemacht hätte. Wusste er es überhaupt?

Aber Inspektor Cotta brauchte kein Experte sein um zu erkennen, daß Peter definitiv nicht an Alexithymie litt, wenn er da an den Brief an Cecilia dachte, 

*4

Es war nur eine Freundin, die er erst seit Kurzem kannte und dennoch war da so viel Wärme in dem Brief. Cecilia stand völlig blass da, im Arm eines jungen Mannes, den er mehrmals mit Skinny zusammen gesehen hatte, von dem er stark ausging, daß es Elias war, von den Kenntnissen die er aus den Brief an Elias hatte.

*5 

Am Fertigsten von allen Trauergäste sah Bob Andrews aus. Es überraschte ihn nicht. Peter und Bob, das war immer eine ganz besondere Freundschaft, das war auch ihm nicht entgangen, obwohl er die drei Jungs ja nur gelegentlich gesehen hatte. Der Brief an Bob, war der, den Inspektor Cotta mit den größten Bauschschmerzen übergeben hatte, denn er war sich nicht sicher, wie gut Bob mit diesem bewegenden Brief klarkommen würde.

*6 

Die Antwort war ungefähr genauso schlecht wie Justus, der sich jetzt versuchte wieder stark zu geben, aber als er seinen Brief erhalten hatte, lag er sich mit Bob weinend in den Armen. Kein Wunder auch der Brief an Justus war sehr emotional gewesen. 

*7

Generell war die Aufgabe um die ihn Peter gebeten hatte, sehr schwer. Er fühlte sich wie eine Karikatur vom Weihnachtsmann. Er kam, jeder hoffte, daß er ein "Geschenk" von ihm bekam, doch statt Freude verteilte er Trauer und Tränen. Selbst die Shaws waren erkennbar mitgenommen gewesen. Hoffentlich musste er so eine Aufgabe in dem Ausmaß nie wieder übernehmen, denn wie hätte er denn Nein sagen können?

Als die Beisetzung fertig war, drehte er sich um und ging. Froh darum eine Ausrede zu haben und sich nicht weiterhin die trauernden Menschen beobachten zu müssen und sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie sehr ihn selbst das alles mitnahm.

******

*1 Für Skinny  
Ich weiß auch so, daß du mich liebst. Ich hoffe du hast Recht und wir sehen uns tatsächlich wieder, von mir aus auch in der Hölle.  
Ich liebe dich auch.  
Peter

*2 Liebe Mum, lieber Dad,  
Ich weiß ihr wolltet das alles nicht so wie es gekommen ist und ich wollte das so auch nie. Die Situation ist einfach total verfahren. Ich weiß ihr habt immer das Beste für mich gewollt, auch wenn es bei mir nicht immer so ankam. Vor allem nicht mehr, seit es mir so schlecht ging, weil ich nicht mehr wusste, was ich machen soll. Ich hätte mir gewünscht, daß ihr einfach für mich daseid, ohne etwas zu erwarten. Ich wollte nie, daß ihr euch für mich schämen müsst, aber jetzt ist es so und ich kann es nicht mehr rückgängig machen. Es tut mir Leid, daß ich ständig alles falsch mache.  
Ich liebe euch trotzdem.  
Peter

*3 Lieber Bill, liebe Mary,  
Danke, daß ich so oft bei euch sein durfte.  
Danke, daß ihr mir zugehört habt.  
Danke, daß ich bei euch wohnen durfte.  
Danke, daß ihr mir so oft eure Hilfe angeboten habt.  
Danke, daß ihr immer nur das Beste für mich wolltet.  
Entschuldigung, daß ich es nicht richtig annehmen konnte. Ihr wart immer so lieb zu mir, es gab immer nur einen Fehler, ihr wart nicht meine Eltern. Vielleicht wäre sonst alles ganz anders gewesen.   
Peter

*4 Liebe Cessy   
Es ist fies dir auf diese Art und Weise Leb wohl zu sagen. Sorry dafür. Doch ich möchte dir noch etwas sagen und wenn du wüsstest, was ich vor habe, würdest du mich nicht gehen lassen, wenn ich mich bei dir verabschieden würde. Egal was sie dir sagen: Du bist wertvoll! Und du bist unglaublich stark. Ich weiß du verbringst dein ganzes Leben schon in diesem Abgrund und trotzdem kannst du noch lachen und bist so ein toller Mensch. Ich dagegen gebe bereits nach fast einem halben Jahr auf. Ich will und ich kann nicht mehr. Danke das ich dich kennenzulernen durfte und ich wünsche dir ein Wunder, das du endlich bekommst was du eigentlich verdient hättest, ganz viel Liebe und Glück.   
Fühl dich gedrückt und geküsst   
Peter

*5 Hi Elias,  
Es tut mir Leid, daß du nun auch noch zwei Freunde verloren hast. Das muss schrecklich sein, du hast schon soviel verloren. Entschuldigung. Mach nicht noch mehr Fehler und lass dich nicht wieder hängen. Ich bin der Meinung, daß du es schaffen kannst! Ich glaube auch daß du und Cessy eine echte Chance hättet, zusammen glücklich zu werden. Du musst halt erst weg vom Valium und von dem Alten.   
Ich glaube an dich!   
Peter

*6 Lieber Bob  
Ich weiß ich bin ein mieser Freund, daß ich dich jetzt im Stich lasse. Du hast immer versucht für mich da zu sein und wenn es am Schluss nicht gereicht hat, dann war es nicht deine Schuld, sondern meine. Ich bin zu schwach. Ich weiß andere haben Schlimmeres erlebt als ich und schaffen es, aber Cessy sagte einmal zu mir, das ist kein Wettbewerb und sie hat Recht. Ich halte das nicht aus!, auch wenn sie viel mehr aushalten musste, als ich und sie immer noch tapfer ist, ich bin es nicht. Skinny sagte zu mir mal: "manche Leute bekommen irgendwann im Leben die Arschkarte, manche schon zur Geburt, manche erst wenn sie alt sind. Cessy und ich haben sie in die Wiege gelegt bekommen, Elias und du ihr habt sie zur Volljährigkeit bekommen Elias als seine Eltern verunglückt sind, bei dir war es das Knie. Aber eins ist immer gleich, wenn du sie hast, wirst du sie nie mehr los. Du hast für immer die Arschkarte, immer wieder geht es steil abwärts."  
Ich fürchte auch er hat Recht erst meine Knieverletzung, die Diagnose, die Exmatrikulation, der Druck von meinen Eltern, die Drogen, das Anschaffen, der Rausschmiss von Zuhause, Justus der mich rausgekickt hat, der Messerangriff, dieser Übergriff von Doyle Junior, jetzt der Unfall von Skinny. Ich kann einfach nicht mehr! Es fühlt sich an, als reißt mir jemand das Herz raus. Es tut so furchtbar weh und ich glaube schon lange nicht mehr daran, daß es irgendwann mal wieder gut wird. Okay mit Justus ist alles wieder in Ordnung, aber sonst nichts. Es geht immer nur steil abwärts in einen endlosen Abgrund und ich möchte euch nicht weiterhin mit runterziehen.   
Ich hoffe du bleibst so stark wie du bist und bekommst niemals die Arschkarte. Ich weiß, das ich dir jetzt schrecklich weh tue, aber du kommst über mich hinweg. Du hast Justus, deine Eltern, viele Freunde, eine tolle Zukunft vor dir. Es war nicht dein Fehler und du hättest es nicht verhindern können.  
Hab dich lieb   
Peter

*7 Lieber Justus  
Mir ist klar, daß du wie kein Anderer Antworten haben möchtest. Der erste Detektiv muss alles verstehen, wissen, enträtseln. Und an mir bist du ständig gescheitert- tröste dich mir ging es mit dir auch oft nicht anders. Ich habe mich von dir so oft unverstanden gefühlt und dadurch hatte ich oft auch das Gefühl, daß ich dir nicht so wichtig bin, wie du mir. Erst in den letzten Wochen habe ich gemerkt, daß es nicht stimmt. Es wäre deutlich leichter gewesen, wenn ich Klartext mit dir geredet hätte, aber manchmal kann ich das genau so wenig wie du. Ich kann zwar sagen was ich fühle, aber nicht wirklich was ich mir von anderen wünsche.   
Für mich fühlt sich das Leben seit Monaten an, wie ein ewiger Sturz in einen Abgrund. Ich habe überall Halt gesucht und nirgends gefunden, nur im Rausch und bei Skinny habe ich es noch ertragen. Dich auch das habe ich verloren. Dann habe ihr mir Halt gegeben und nun habe ich das Gefühl euch auch noch mitrunterzuziehen. Das möchte ich doch gar nicht! Ich möchte daß wenigstens ihr wieder glücklich werdet. Ich wünschte, ich würde nicht alles immer falsch machen.  
Ich habe dich lieb, auch wenn ich dir das so nie gesagt habe   
Peter


End file.
